


High On You

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: High On You [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, McLennon, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 101,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: ~ (modern au Mclennon and Starrison)Socialite Paul McCartney and his socially awkward mate George Harrison have been living a comfortable life until it is thrown out of loop when the vibrant John Lennon and Unique Ringo Starr enter it.





	1. Two Of Us

The back of George's throat burned with the sour taste of morning. He tried to mask it with the freshly brewed tea his mother had handed to him before rushing out the door but it still itched. He curled his fingers around the black handle of the stylized car that was just so endearing and hopped inside. Before he could offer a greeting, he coughed and his throat inflamed.

"Cough into your elbow like a civilized human being." The warm tease cocked George's head to the side.

"Morning to you too Paul" he smiled and for emphasis, he sniffled. The sun rays that broke through the spotless windows bounced on Paul's glimmering pink jacket.

"Nothing says end of summer quite like yer yearly cold." Paul scrunched his face in a teasing grin to which George returned. He took his tea into his curled hand and let his early time fade into a later one as Paul had yet to drive off.

"I don't want to go"

Paul laughed beside him, slipping his phone out from its previous place in his cup holder. George quirked his brow.

"And I suppose you do?"

Paul shook his head. "Course not. But you gotta do what ya gotta do Georgie."

Paul was so bright right now, George could swear his smile twinkled. George gave a burning scowl as Paul flickered through his music playlist.

"Yer really dragging yer feet though, huh?" George caught Paul's eye as he cockily slipped at his tea. Paul locked his phone and turned the radio on in one motion. He already picked up the tune of the song as he pulled off the curb.

As they walked up to the school, George's pace was slowed in comparison to Paul's natural slight speed. He observed the lightness of Paul's feet and the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Wait for me, PrimaDonna!" George called out and Paul turned with cheeky grin. He let George catch up to him and started gliding forward again.

"I'll meet you behind the bleachers during yer gym class." Paul smiled as he galloped over to his locker. George huffed.

"Aye, I don't have a class that hour, I could just be going home, be grateful for me company!" Paul kicked his leg and George smiled.

"Do ya have cigs? Ya know me mum won't-"

Paul flicked a pack out from the inside of his jacket with a disapproving frown. "Ya, I really don't think you should be smoking though-"

"Spare me the speech Paulie. I'm gonna quit, ok? But I just have to fade it out slowly." George smiled and took the pack from Paul.

Paul bit his lip and shook his head. "Best not to let the teachers catch ya with that. Their still after ya for mouthing off to that maths teacher last year." Paul chuckled and took the pack, putting it back into his locker.

"And they won't expect their star pupil Paul McCharmly to have it!" George nicked Paul's cheek as the bell rang. Paul patted his shoulder and George wandered off to class. Paul shut his locker and went to his own class. 

He had an AP English class first, he clutched his few books close to his chest and pushed the door open. A familiar looking teacher gave him a wide grin and looked as if he checked Paul's name off a list. He sat down at a desk, the classroom was so far pretty empty. So he pulled out a pen and started mindlessly doodling lyrics that were stirring in his brain.

But soon enough other classmates started filing inside and he put aside his things. He put his mind on the teacher and prepared to take notes. From the corner of his eye he saw a slouched classmate. He could barely see his face and he wasn't quite sure why it bothered him but it did.

As he picked up his head, Paul could see tan lines from a pair of glasses he must've been wearing. Paul scrunched up his face with distaste and went back to his notes, catching exactly what he missed. The back of his mind wandered though as he heard the lad start up a loud conversation with other students. Making it inevitably harder for Paul to concentrate.

He briefly wondered how a lad so obnoxious and unwilling to focus had gotten into this class. As the teacher passed a few papers back, Paul heard someone's phone go off and he knew exactly who it belonged to. The teacher stomped up the aisle and Paul didn't crane his neck to see it go down. But he did see him coming back down with a phone clutched tightly in his red fist. Paul snickered a little to himself and went back to his papers.

 

 

When the bell rung out at the end of Paul's last class he glided out and laid his books in his locker, making sure to write the time for his next tutoring session a top the planner he'd brought. He'd been tutoring classmates for quite a while, George being the only one to become a permanent mate. George took advantage of that very often, asking Paul for help with his assignments.

Paul skipped over to the doors, the fresh air hitting him as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled mindlessly through his Instagram as he went over to hide behind the bleachers. He caught sight of George's gym class getting read to walk around the track. He chuckled, seeing George's frown from the distance. But as the teacher stopped paying attention, George diverted from the class and cut through to hide with Paul who was waving the cigarette pack with his own frown.

George smiled gratefully and nicked one, Paul handed him a lighter with a look of disgust. As he lit it, he walked to lean against the back fence, Paul opened his phone again. Opening his Snapchat, zooming right in at George. He noticed quick enough to give the finger that Paul caught on camera. He laughed wildly. As Paul put it on his story, George came back behind him, continuing to smoke over his shoulder.

"Ya know I hate that." Paul scoffed and blew the smoke away with his hand. George chuckled as he rose to keep the smoke away from Paul.

"How was yer first day?" George asked. Paul shrugged.

"Fine I suppose, you?" Paul's voice was flat and not as bubbly as it was in the morning so George smiled.

"Aye, aye you've dimmed since this morning, huh?"

Paul faked a laugh. "Well, school will do that. Anyway-"

Paul cut himself short as they both heard rustling from the other end of the long bleachers. They both sharply turned their heads to find two lads. One of them seemed to be rolling a slip of paper and shoving it past the others lips. And he flickered a lighter on, the other leaned daringly close into it and Paul could see those tan lines behind the similarly shaped frames. He scoffed.

"Oh scandalous!" George leaned over to whisper in Paul's ear again. Paul elbowed him in the gut.

"Think they'll share?"

Paul gaped his mouth and George laughed wildly, the air started to smell like it might rain down on them any minute and George caught sight of his class heading inside. "Shit!" He patted Paul's shoulder and threw down his cig, stomping it out as he ran over it. Leaving Paul staring at the lads with wide eyes. He watched the same lad from before lick his lips and breath in the smoke, he groaned as he stood and ran back to the school. 

Paul was to wait for George at the doors but the rain urged him inside. He strutted back inside towards George's locker. He caught sight of himself in the reflecting trophy cases and smiled. He passed by the music room and out flew a familiar blonde.

"Hello Linda! You got that song down yet?" He greeted her with a fluttering of his lashes. Linda looked down at her fingers and wiggled them.

"Um, not quite. Can I be penciled in for some more tutoring?" She smiled and Paul flicked his wrist.

"Afraid I'll be busy for a while, luv. But I'll figure it out."

She gave an understanding nod and made her way back. Paul was just about to walk ahead but ran straight into George. "Oi!"

"Yer gonna get yer makeup all over me coat." George wiped his suede jacket and Paul spun on his heels wth a little curtsy.

"I don't wear makeup, I just look this good naturally!" Paul said in a wispy tone of voice and followed George back outside, the rain was pouring now.

"I'm so glad I have you to escort me home." George smirked and Paul nodded.

"I spoil ya, don't I?" Paul smiled and pulled George after him as they ran to his car. Once they hoped in George saw Paul make eye contact with some bird, he smiled at her with all his charm but once she turned back to her mates, Paul scowled and put his car into gear.

"I hate her." Paul grimaced and George laughed.

"You're such a bitch Paul!" George poked his side and Paul swatted him away.

"I can't help it." He shrugged and George admired the sight of him smiling into the cars turn.

"We're gonna go look for records right?" George asked sort of shy. Paul licked his lips.

"Course we are!"

George smiled bashfully and shoved his hands into his pockets. As Paul pulled up into the parking lot of the charity shop he pulled out his phone. He flipped the camera on himself and flicked his hair about. He made a series of different faces, George might've laughed if he wasn't suddenly so nervous with having Paul angle it so that he was in it.

George quickly hopped out, Paul giggled. While George blushed at the thought of Paul wanting to take a picture with him, he wasn't one for pictures. Paul though, thrived on his account. Posting many pictures of himself with mates which George had yet to be in. Paul hopped out and nearly chased George up to the door.

"I haven't gotten a picture with you yet." Paul observed as he flicked through his account.

"You never asked before." George mumbled to himself. Paul shoved his phone back into his pocket and tugged on George's sleeve.

"Yer me mate Georgie, don't convince yer self otherwise." Paul opened the door, the bell dinging over their heads as they stepped in. He'd been taking George here since he started tutoring him, it made the lad incredibly happy since he'd previously never known of the shops existence.

As George sauntered over to the records, Paul slid down and started looking through the first of many piles of 45's. He looked incredibly concentrated and George smirked.

"You gonna look through em' all?"

"Of course! If I find Eric Clapton I'll tell ya!" Paul smiled cheekily and spun a 45 on his finger.

"You'd better!"

And George went off towards the albums. He dug his fingers through the crates, looking for something... anything really to show Paul. As he flicked his eyes over title after title he caught sight of a Tom Petty album sticking out of a cart. George slowly glided over but once he saw a worker dipped down and grabbing each one of the cart to put them in a crate, he stopped. He gritted his teeth and bounced from heel to toe awkwardly eyeing the album. The worker was kneeling down but once he stood, he turned and was inches from George's face and he jumped back.

"Oi! You scared the shit out of me!" The worker who George had never seen before pushed him slightly to roll his cart elsewhere but George just kept looking at the record with a want in his eyes but no social skills to say so. The worker stopped and looked George over.

"You want something or ya just here to creep people out?" He said in such a tongue in cheek manner that it embarrassed George.

"I was just looking at um-that Tom Petty album." George muttered and pointed sadly at the album.

"Just had to say so mate, I won't bite." He untucked the album and handed it to George who smiled. "But you might with the look of those teeth." The worker laughed with a nasal tone.

George suddenly wanted to throw up. So he just turned off and went back down the aisles to find Paul.

He was in the same spot but was chatting up the worker that George recognized immediately. Since he wasn't sure how to join in on Paul and Mick's conversation so he just went somewhere to keep himself busy. 

 

Eventually, George found his opening as Mick went back to work and Paul stood, a small stack of 45s in his hands. He walked over with his find and held it up for Paul's eyes. "Oi, what've we got here? S'good find, I got this Clapton for ya." Paul held out his finger where the 45 was wrapped around.

"Ta!" George smiled eagerly as they walked over to the register. Paul went on ahead and gave Mick a warm smile.

"You're our best business you two." Mick smiled back, George pretended to be reading the back of his album so he wouldn't be obligated to comment back.

"We're what's keeping ya open!" Paul chuckled and took his bag from him, George walked up and gave a closed mouth grin to Mick, who checked him out quickly. "Tell Keith I'll catch him next Monday!" Paul threw that over his shoulder but Mick leaned over the counter wildly.

"He's gone and switched shifts on me with this new lad, he'll be in on Tuesday's and Thursday's instead now!"

Paul frowned but shrugged as they walked out the door. They hopped back into Paul's glimmering car and lounged for a few minutes as Paul showed him all he'd found.

"Alright, I'd better take ya home, I've got to be back at school in a half hour anyway." Paul looked briefly at his phone. George made a disgusted face.

"Tutoring is the worst."

Paul chuckled.

"Remember when ya tutored me?" George asked cheekily. Paul laughed as he turned the wheel.

"Yeah! You never wanted to come, I had to entice ya with smokes, which I don't approve of and ya know it!"

George grinned. "That's how I know ya like me though! Putting up with me faults and all."

Paul smiled at him as he pulled onto George's curb. "Bye."

"Bye!" George smiled one last time and pushed out of Paul's car. Paul made sure George got inside before pulling away, he checked at least twenty times that he'd gotten the right time for his tutoring and he did. He pulled into the school lot and hopped out. He smoothed his jacket over and scrolled through his phone.

A few clubs were still going on and he was pretty sure detention was still being held but other than that, it was pretty much empty. Paul briskly walked to the library, books in one hand and his phone in the other.

He settled down at one of the round tables and waited patiently, being he was a few minutes early. He set up his history work, if he remembered correctly today was history. 

He was just about to give up but he perked up when he heard steps into the library. He looked up and his eyes rested on a blonde bird.

"Hello." He greeted with that charming grin.

"Hello, I'm Pattie! Sorry I'm late!" She sounded pretty frazzled. Paul flicked his wrist.

"Oh you're just fine."

"You're Paul?" She asked, sticking her hand out to shake to which Paul obliged.

"Yes, yes I am. Well if you'd like we can get started with a certain chapter or-?"

"Yes, seven please!" She smiled.   
\--------------------------------------------------

George blushed as he watched Paul pull away from his curb once he'd gotten inside but quickly dismissed it as he thumped up his stairs. He threw his bag on a chair and laid across his bed, pulling out his phone. He hit shuffle on his music and went to scroll through the Instagram Paul had created for him when he'd found out he didn't have one. He only really used it to scroll through other people's accounts. 

He found himself instinctively going for Paul's account. He scrolled through Paul's plentiful pictures and smiled as he clicked on one of Paul's many thirty second snippet videos of his songs.

George bit his fingernail as he saw the familiar format, Paul's head cut off slightly with his fingers on the keyboard, singing a few seconds of any diddy he came up with. He smiled.

"When I'm sixty-four." George whispered out the tune with a wide grin. Eventually, George threw his phone to the side and sat up. He pulled out his homework that Paul would most definitely check to see if he'd done the next day and began to slowly work on it. But his phone vibrating brought that to an end, Paul had just posted a photo.

He opened his phone and found a picture of Paul next to some blonde bird, George turned up his nose. Just another mate to push George away with. He scowled but liked it anyway just before his phone started to ring.

"Ello, Ello!" George grinned when he realized it was Paul.

"Hello Georgie! Alright if I can't drive ya home tomorrow? I'll be staying after cause I've penciled in Linda." Paul asked with a breeziness George was never capable of.

"That's alright mate, could use the exercise can't I?"

Paul chuckled as if that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Well good, I'll pick you up in the morning though, see ya then."

and Paul hung up. George sighed and went to get ready for bed.


	2. I will

"Knock knock knockin' on heavens door" George whispered lightly as he hunched under his desk, digging through his crate of records. He was about to transfer into whistling the tune once he found the album he was looking for, he began to crawl out.

*HONK*

In the sudden shock, George attempted to stand up only to knock the back of his head on the table. "Ow!" He crawled out from under it and stood at his window. There on his curb was Pauls car, George scowled and made eye contact with the perky lad. Slowly he raised his middle finger and mouthed 'you're dead' but Paul just smiled cheekily and waved. George chuckled, got to his feet and flung his bag over his shoulder. Unplugging his phone on the way out, he spun out of the room. As he thumped down the steps, he flicked his phone screen and found it near dead causing him to stop for a second and look back confused at his room like he might figure out then and there why his charger had not worked. With a huff, he knew he had to let it go and he shoved the rest of the way outside. 

George sauntered over to the side of the car and got in beside Paul. "Good morning!" Paul chirped, George gave a reluctant smile.

"Morning" he replied, less than eager to leave his home. Paul put the car in gear and looked towards George. 

"How's that cold?" Paul asked and George coughed, into his elbow, Paul smiled.

"Torturous." George sleepily wiped his jacket sleeve under his eyes. 

 

Paul pulled up into the schools lot and George frowned again. "I'll still meet ya for cigs during yer last class, Linda's got a class that hour so I'll have to wait anyway."

George smiled. "Alright, I'll see ya!" He shoved his stuff into his bag and hoped from Pauls car and began his way to class. Paul briefly checked his phone before gliding out of the car, throwing his bag over his shoulder, hitting the back of his pale purple jumper. Already back in his routine, he stopped at his locker to get the necessary materials for AP English. As he made his way to class he stuck his earbuds into his ear and shuffled through his music but like he did everyday, he just skipped until he got to the same five or six songs he'd been hooked on recently. He barely looked up from his phone before he heard that same annoying lads voice.

"S'like with it, I can see things that the worlds been trying to keep us blind from!" He was making wild gestures to someone who must be a mate of his. Paul quirked his brow and flashed the teacher a smile before sitting at his table, pulling out his notebook. And once again in habit, he tapped his pencil against the table in search of a good rhythm for the lyrics he'd plastered on his paper but he came up short.

"Are you high right now mate?" The snide comment, Paul assumed came from that mate the lad had been talking to when Paul walked in. For some reason, Paul strained his eyes and turned his head to get them in his view. The lad held up his fingers and made a gesture to say 'a bit'. Paul momentarily wondered how the casualness came so fluently to the two of them on such a subject. He turned back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was settling in and checking off an attendance list as the classmates piled into the class. Paul felt his phone vibrate next to him just as the lesson began but he only turned it off to mute it, for fear of being caught. 

 

 

George laid his phone flat on his desk with no regard nor care for being caught. Screenshoting anything he thought Paul would think was worth a laugh and sending it to him. He knew full well that Paul would not be checking this now, George glanced at the clock, ten minutes into his AP English class. But he would see it eventually and that was always good enough for George. He didn't have much keeping him awake in this class anyway. He said that but as the teacher started patrolling the aisles of desks George shoved his phone into his bag and flashed the teacher an innocent smile, Paul would kill him if he got in trouble. 

 

 

Paul had a scowl on his face as he pulled the pack of cigarettes out from his locker and shoved them into his bag, turning gracefully on his heels and shutting his locker in one fluid motion. He started strutting down the hall again, anxious arm clutching the strap of his bag. As he got closer to the front doors he ran right into the arms of one Jane Asher, her hair pinned neatly up though a few strand stuck statically onto the collar of her shirt.

"Hello Paul!" She smiled sweetly, Paul returned it. The bright school lights reflecting down on her velvet hair almost made Pauls eyes burn. "I'll be after school practicing for the school play if you want to come..." She faded that off with an inviting sing song tone to it, making Paul frown.

"I don't want to be in the play Jane, I'm an awful actor-"

"But this ones a musical!" She whined in such an annoying pitch that Paul almost jammed his fingers into his ears. But he just smiled once more at her in a friendly manner.

"Ta Jane." He patted her shoulder and she sighed but kicked off towards wherever she'd been going to before and allowed Paul to continue on his way outside to hide behind the bleachers. When he got their, it was brisker than it had been before so he pulled at his jumper. He caught sight of the class on the track as they'd been yesterday and once again when the teacher was turned round, George scampered off towards Paul. He stopped at Paul and held out two fingers, Paul slid a cig between them with a frown and threw the lighter up at him as he sat on the ground with his back leaning on the fence. George leaned his forearms over the top of the fence and felt the jagged edges push into his skin but did not move.

"Jane still isn't giving up on trying to drag me into the musicals." Paul put that statement off like it bothered him and George smiled.

"Oh but you love it! Goes straight to yer huge ego." George tapped his finger to his temple and kicked Pauls curled legs who laughed and shoved him off.

"Can't help that I'm desirable Geo." Paul giggled and George nodded with exaggerated but real understanding to the statement. George knelt down next to Paul but faced the other side of the fence as he smoked, the smoke rising through the chain links as he attempted to keep it away from Paul.

"Who are tutoring today?" George asked though he remembered quite well, the lack of conversation was starting to make him uncomfortable. Paul let his phone hang loose at his wrist

"Linda, you know the short haired blonde bird?" Paul cocked his head to the side even though the smoke would cloud in his face, he'd always fall back into the social manners his mother had taught him, to look at someone when you speak to them. George nodded and made a recognition sound and picked at the peeking grass from the other side. "She's having trouble with the piano and such." Paul wiggled his fingers.

"Well you know not everyone can be as talented at music as we are." George cracked his fingers with a smirk and Paul slapped his shoulder.

"Now who's got the big ego-?"

"Oh would you look at that!" George interrupted Paul and looked over his shoulder so Paul quickly shot his head round and there were those two lads again. Paul grimaced but George kept leaning over him to get a better look as they rolled another slip of paper.

"Now that I have a better look...he works at the charity shop." George squinted his eyes and went to look at Paul only than realizing he was hovering over his lap and wasn't that far from his face. "Sorry." He moved back and sat back down as he was before with a hint of a blush blooming under his cheeks.

"Really, which one?" Paul dismissed George's reaction as if he hadn't seen it, attention directly on the lads as they smoked. The one with the glasses that Paul was familiar with savoring each puff. "Potheads." Paul muttered under his breath before George answered.

"The one with the glasses." George pointed across Pauls face. "Must be who took Keith's old shifts..." George retracted his hand and fixed his glance at Paul who was scrunching up his face. "Anyway..." George started and Paul pulled his head back round to look at him. George stamped out his dead cig and went for another one in the pack that Paul still had in his lap but Paul tore it away from him.

"You only get one per day, Georgie!" Paul smirked and George deflated, sitting flat back down on the gravel. They went quiet again, only listening to the distant sounds of George's class exercising round the track and the occasional quiet sound of a lighter being flickered on to which Paul turned up his nose every time. George smirked.

"Don't be such a priss Paulie. Mick and Keith do it too, you know?" George bumped his shoulder and Paul nodded, knowing full well that was true. "It's very....rock n roll, you know?"

Paul gave him a flat look and George chuckled. "Well I'll be off than mate. Picking me up tomorrow?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah might text ya afterwards best make sure you got some work done, better bugger off or you'll be late." Paul waved his hand in a friendly way and George smiled as he turned off and ran back to his class. Paul shoved the pack into his bag and stood slowly, arching his back a little to stretch. The rose gold color of his phone case warmed his palm as he scrolled through it, taking one last fleeting glance at the pair of lads on the farther end of the bleachers, still to preoccupied in their smoking session to have noticed. And he made his way back into the school, taking his time as shoved his phone back into his pocket. Most of his classmates were now shoving their way out as Paul moved to get inside, the music room was not too far but he couldn't say the packed hallways were comforting in any sense. He did get there in one piece and found Linda to be waiting patiently on the piano bench and sliding her hand up and down the keys, putting no pressure on them whatsoever as she did so.

He sauntered inside, she picked her head up and smiled at him as he set his phone on top of the piano and sat down next to her on the bench. He rubbed at the side of his nose as he tried to remember where they had left off during their previous lesson. "Oh play the beginning would you?" Paul asked and Linda nodded but as she raised her hands up to hover above the keys, she stopped and froze. "Linda?"

"I've forgotten the first chord.." She gritted her teeth and Paul chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh dear." He laughed and went to raise his hands just the same but he also had to pause and found himself unable to recall it. "Oh, I've forgotten as well..." He muttered slightly embarrassed. Linda put her hands back down and laughed. And they sat there for a few minutes, laughing and with Paul trying to recall the first chord so they could return to their work.   
\----------------------------------------------

Some time passed by and Paul had posted a snapchat of himself and Linda, at the schools piano carrying a simple tune that ended with Linda's triumphant grin and Paul exaggerating a more complex tune with his own grin. The caption read across, 'she's finally got it!'

George had a neutral expression as he closed his phone again and laid back on his bed. He sat there bored for a few minutes, his interest only peeking when his phone vibrated, he shot up and took it. But as he opened it, the only thing flashing across his screen was 'your storage is almost full....'

George huffed and put the phone flat down on his bedside table, burying his face further into his duvet.   
\--------------------------------------------

Paul shoved his things into his bag and as he did so, he realized he'd forgotten his chemistry book in his locker. Linda finished pulling together her things and waited for him near the door but he frowned.

"You go on, I have to back to me locker and get something." He closed his bag and Linda gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, Ta for the lesson!" She turned on her heels and walked out the door just as Paul flung his bag back over his shoulder. He began trudging his way back to the direction of his locker in the mostly empty school. He strolled his way down to his locker and slowly unlocked it with his graceful fingers.

He bent his legs and dug his hand inside the already cluttered space. He sighed as he strained his arm and finally broke the book free. He smiled triumphantly and tugged his bag forward and shoved it inside, snug against his other books.

For some reason he still lingered at the open locker, he couldn't see the source but his ears perked at the sound of someone dragging their hand down the rows of lockers as they made made their way in Paul's direction. He peeked round the locker door and found that lad, as he came towards Paul's locker he kept his hand dragging and curled his hand around Paul's open locker, keeping it open.

Paul quirked his slim brow and looked him over and the snide comment just came out. "Shouldn't you be in detention?" He smirked. The lad gave him a toothy grin and did the same once over Paul had given him.

"Shouldn't you be minding yer own damn business?" He retorted. Paul could've winced much like what he supposed He wanted of him but he just glanced down at his clasped hand over Paul's locker.

"Yer the one who stopped here, didn't ya?" Paul chuckled. "I'm Paul." He felt the need to greet him, those same manners creeping in on him.

He pressed his tongue in his cheek, clicking it. "Yeah don't go to this school without knowing that. I'm John, I've seen ya outside, and I suppose ya know what I'm gonna ask from ya?."

Paul nodded and took the locker door from John's hand and slammed it shut. He had his books pressed into his chest and made sure John was aware that he wasn't going to move until he did. John obediently move to the side and as Paul flicked past him, he muttered.

"Pothead" he smirked and didn't bother looking back to see John's reaction. 

 

John scoffed with a small laughter and checked his watch. The links pulling at his arm hair slightly. He frowned and ran down the hall. Mimi would kill him if he didn't get home on time. As he shoved out the door, he ran right into Stu's arms.

"Ello, Ello!" Stuart smirked and John pulled off him. From behind them near the end of the parking lot they heard a loud booming voice of some bitchy girl.

"Queers!"

John craned his neck and made eye contact. "An out of date word." He muttered to himself and stood on his top toes.

Stuart resolved to giver her the finger but John looked directly at her and bowed. "Quite right!" He shouted back and Stuart laughed and patted his mates back and then started pulling his arm as the girl started to march over to him.

"Lets go!" Stuart pulled him along. "We're gonna go get wasted!"

John cackled and they ran off towards John's car. He spun wildly and kicked his white wall tires as he hung his arm out itching for a cigarette. Stuart hopped over the car door and flung one at John's chest. "How was detention than?"

"Grand! Loved it like I always do." John said sarcastically and punched Stuart's shoulder. "Anyway, I work now....Mondays and Friday's."

Stuart scoffed.

"Aye, need money don't I? Someone's got to pay to get you sloshed every night, huh?" John put his car in gear and started pulling away, Stuart didn't buckle in, he craned his whole body and faced the back of the car.

"Step on it! Minors drink free at Marty's!" Stuart shouted and John again reached over and punched him hard on the chest.

"Fuckin hell, shut yer mouth!" John cackled.   
\-----------------------------------------

Paul stepped into the brisk air from the dreary and uncomfortably warm school building. The books still pressed into his chest and he threw them into the passenger side of his car but before pulling out of the lot he reached for his phone and slowly dialed.

"Hello?" George's voice sounded as if he'd just woken up from a nap or something.

"I always catch ya when yer sleeping or eating...should I call you back?"

"No-!" George nearly shouted and immediately quieted as he sunk into embarrassment. "I mean, yer fine...how'd tutoring go?"

Paul chuckled. "Good, good. Linda's told me about a party she knows about, don't really know if it's really happening but if it is, would you like to go?"

George blushed but his aching to take him up on the invitation was choked back by his inability to.

"I can't actually..." George rubbed the back of his ear. "Maybe the next one.."

"Aww Georgie please? C'mon I can introduce you to-"

"I have to go." George was suddenly uncomfortable and needed to go though he didn't want to stop talking to Paul.

"Alright..." Paul flattened his voice and hung up.


	3. Here comes the sun

George had done his best not to reach out to Paul and though it was only Saturday, he was quite lonely. He convinced himself that walking to the charity shop was a good idea and he hoped that shoving his earbuds into his ears was clue enough that he didn't want to be spoken to. But as he stepped inside, Mick flashed him a large grin.

"Aye George! No Paul today?"

George was sure Mick sounded slightly disappointed but maybe that was of his own convincing, he cringed. "Nah, just me." He chuckled awkwardly and turned on his heels, marching over to the albums. He crouched down to sort through the 45s and found himself pulling a few things aside for Paul. Just as he was focusing on Jackson Browne's lyrics-

"Fucking shit Mick!"

George picked up his head to find that new worker shaking his foot rapidly back and forth and a cheeky looking Mick leaning on the album cart just past him.

"Sorry mate!" Mick apologized but didn't seem to sound a lick sorry. George couldn't help chuckle from his spot on the floor. As Mick pulled away, John caught George mid-laugh.

"Oi!" John cracked and George instantly froze but that didn't stop John from sauntering over. George clamped his mouth tightly shut and stared up at him.

"I'm always flattered when I can make the lads clam up but is there something wrong with ya, mate?" John asked as George just continued to stare. He shook his head.

"No, no. Just-uh...no." As George stumbled through that statement, he felt himself wince. John smirked, kneeling down next to him.

"Tell me, can you speak properly?" John asked. That kind of question would've had Paul scrunch his face with distaste. George smiled.

"Yeah, quite capable actually." George retorted, still not sure how comfortable he was.

"Good. Good. Yer a funny looking lad, anyone ever tell ya that?" John asked casually.

George choked. The insult drove him to retort again. "Yer a dick! Anyone ever tell ya that?"

John chuckled again. "Just about everyone I think. Anyways look at me, bringing ya out of yer shell!"

George frowned. "Strange game. I'm George."

"I'm John." John took his hand and shook it wildly. He than continued to sit beside George as he turned the 45s over.

"That ain't a good one" "that's complete shit!" John would comment on each one over George's shoulder. George chuckled as he put together his final pile.

"Ta for the business." John smacked his shoulder and stood. George followed. "You know Mick's having a party next Saturday, you can stop by if ya like."

George was stunned. Besides Paul, who he was sure just felt bad for him, no one had ever bothered to invite him places.

"Really?"

John nodded.

"Alright." He agreed knowing full well his issues would torture him but the shock drove him to say yes.

John slipped a pen from behind Mick's ear and walked over and turned George's palm over. He dragged the pen over his skin and the numbers flowed out. "I'll see ya there mate."

John flung the pencil at the back of Mick's head and bopped off. George looked down at his hand, prepared for the punchline for some joke, the taunt but he was met with a real address and time.

He smiled.   
\--------------------------------------------------

Paul stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and cringed at the dried skin. But he pushed that issue aside for the task at hand. George, who had caved, held out his palm so Paul could lay his flat on top of it. Occasionally, George would hold one of his fingers tight. Paul glazed the tiny brush over his nail one last time and pulled back.

"What do ya think?" He asked, a curious and slightly unsure look on his face.

George looked down at his nails and smiled. "Good."

"Yeah?" Paul looked back down at his nails self consciously. George picked up a piece of cotton and smudged it along some of Paul's messy handiwork.

"Yeah." He looked up at Paul and smiled again. The creamy citrus orange dried well, complimenting Paul's pink skin tone.

"That was quite a queer hour we spent"

Paul smiled and George had to keep himself from drooling as he thought. 'I could think of much better way to spend a queer hour with you'

"What do ya feel like doing Georgie?" Paul asked, seemingly unaware he'd muck up his polish if he kept fussing with his hands.

So George reached out and steadied Paul's hands. He immediately retracted them though. "I'm gonna go out and have a quick smoke, pick out a movie or something?"

George stood up rather rushed and Paul nodded like he hadn't noticed. George hid a pack in Paul's room often, knowing his parents would have his head if they found one in his room. He snatched it and grabbed a lighter from Paul's bag. 

 

He bounced on his feet as he took drag after drag. It seemed to relax him enough, he shook the cig slightly and looked up, across the street he spotted John. He was scrolling through his phone, occasionally typing. George figured with what had happened the past day that he had some sort of right to greet him so he walked over.

"Ello, John."

John glanced up, eyebrow raised and still typing. "George." He tipped his chin for a greeting and looked back down. With a quick vibration of his phone, John shoved it into his back pocket and glanced back at George.

"Smoke break, than?" He chuckled.

"Yeah."

For the same reason that he hadn't mentioned John to Paul, he kept Paul's name from his mouth. Suddenly, John tore his gaze from George to a lad making his way down the street. "Ello, Ello!"

The lad smirked but than looked over at George. John followed it and rolled his lips together. George politely took the hint and wandered off again.

As he stomped out his cig, he turned his head and caught the sight of John making some obscene gesture and the other lad pulling him into his chest. 

 

 

George sauntered back into Paul's room to find the lad picking at the skin around his nails. He frowned. "Paulie?"

Paul jumped. "Oi! Warn a lad before you walk in!" Acting as if George ha caught him naked or something....George flushed.

George chuckled. "What's got you so insecure? You're never like this." George sat at the end of Paul's bed.

Paul finally stopped fussing with his hands and shrugged. "Me da thinks we're dating, ya know?" He attempted to change the subject and George widened his eyes.

"He does?"

"Yeah, s'quite funny actually.....I don't know how to convince him we're not." Paul said half heartedly interested. George would just have to push that oh so tempting suggestion in the back of his mind away. 

"Yer nails are fine Paul." George slapped Paul's hand as he went to fuss with them again. "You can pull off anything you twat!" He chuckled.

"Oh I know." Paul flicked his hair back. And George slapped him. "Draws a lot of attention though doesn't it?"

"Good attention, though." George smiled, he hopped off the bed and set Paul's tv to Netflix. He started scrolling through the movies as Paul lounged behind him.   
\---------------------------------------------

John wiped the bit of drool that escaped the corner of his mouth as he bounced up and down. The lad zipped up his pants, the sound made John arch his back with a ghost of the feeling coming back.

As the lad shoved his shirt on, John scrolled through his contacts and swiped his number into deletion. He slurped as he stood and turned to the lad.

"Have a smoke on ya?" He asked and he shook his head.

"Don't smoke. You really shouldn't, you know?-"

"Lot of things I shouldn't do, isn't there?" John scoffed and put his head through his shirt. "I'll be off then." He put his glasses on, wiping them of any fluid smudge they might have on them from the stimulating activity and shoved off without any other goodbye.

When John stepped into Mimi's place, he got what he was expecting. She sat at the table with a disappointed frown along her sharp chin.

"Fuckin hell Mimi." He rolled his eyes.

She looked up at him. "John, I'm only looking after you-"

"I'll be in me room." He dismissed her so gracefully it could be a sport to him. He kicked his door shut and locked it. Out from his bottom drawer, curled into a pair of socks was his stash.

The little brown baggie was torn open and he rolled it effortlessly. He slammed his window open with his elbow and sat into a practiced position. And slowly, he separated from himself enough to see the dizzying images. Maybe in his high he'd gotten some rules of school mixed with home but if Mimi didn't come in in fifteen minutes, he was free to go.

And she didn't, so John skimped out the window. He'd disposed of his drag and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't exactly sure where he'd planned in going.

but he did find himself laying across Stuart's rug at seven a.m the next morning. Stuart kicked him awake as he threw a bag on top of him.

"Gotta be at school John." He came out of his bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth in what felt like two seconds later but was actually a half hour.

"Shit!" John rushed to stand up and followed Stuart out the door. They stumbled out the door. John's stomach was itching for food but Stuart was attempting to get to school on time. But it was beyond too late. They did make it there though, Stuart muttering a goodbye as he headed to his own class, John walked begrudgingly slow to AP English.

As he expecting the condescending tone of the teacher, he was met with the class giving relieved sighs. John cocked his head and saw the teachers test to be vacant, he smirked. That McCartney kid was anxiously watching the clock with a pen between his teeth.

As John took his seat he heard someone muttering to his mates. "You know if the teacher isn't here in fifteen minutes, we can leave."

John chuckled.   
\------------------------------------------

When the fifteen minutes had gone, the class rushed out. Paul remained in his seat, he buried in his journal. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go anyway, all of his mates were still in their classes. So he kept dragging his pen along.

"McCartney? Aren't ya gonna bugger off like the rest of us?"

Paul lifted his head up and found John coming up from his seat, flinging his bag behind him. Paul sat back in his seat.

"No, I've got nowhere better to be." Paul put his head back down. John came round to his desk.

"You got a stick up yer arse or something?" John said with an amused smirk. Paul didn't bother with a reply.

"Cause I'm sure you can think of much better things you can put up there..." John whistled.

Paul widened his eyes and shoved out of his seat, rushing to get his stuff together as he pushed past John to get out the door. In habit, Paul scrunched his face up as he smelled the weed on him.

John chuckled. "I'm really good at getting people out of their shells." He slid a pencil behind his ear and went the opposite way from Paul.   
\-----------------------------------------

George happily escaped the classroom at the bell go find Paul outside the room against the wall, his shimmering peach jacket popping against the dingy tan of the building.

"Aye, what are you up to?" George asked. Paul never really talked to him during the school day besides the sneaking of the cigs.

"Teacher never came...so everyone left." Paul frowned.

"That's a good thing, mate. Loosen up." George chuckled, pulling at Paul's sleeve. Paul shrugged.

"Yeah well....where's yer next class?" Paul asked as they began to stroll down the halls. George smiled.

"Well, its-"

"Paul!"

Jane Asher's bright cherry grin made George ill as she skipped over. Paul threw her a charmer and took her hands.

"Ello, love."

"Listen, I'd like to get your opinion on these songs for the play before class." She was already starting to pull Paul off. George felt himself start to chant

'Dismiss her and call her a bitch. Dismiss her and call her a bitch-'

But Paul flashed George an apologetic grin and let Jane take him away. George rolled his eyes, hurt. But he strolled on to his class.  
\-------------------------------------------

John shoved his food into his mouth as he sat on the damp school bench. Stuart was beside him, eating more like an adult. "So I nicked out before Mimi could really have me in-"

"Hi John." George forced the greeting up his throats with nerves as he approached them.

John glanced at His mate and than back at George. "Hi, George..."

"Do you mind?" George pointed to the empty spot on the bench and John shrugged, moving aside and Stuart as well.

"So anyway-" John went to talk to Stuart but remembered he might have to censor himself since George was around. "Um...well I got out of there." He shrugged. He looked back at George, looking desperately like he wanted to be included. So John put together a toned down conversation for his sake. He noticed irritably that George had inserted himself into his space way too much lately.   
\----------------------------------------------

George took a long drag of his smoke as Paul begrudgingly shared their space with John and his mate. The two still completely ignored them. 

George leaned his head on Paul's shoulder. "Pay them no mind, Paulie!" He chuckled but realized his position was much more intimate than he planned.

"No good potheads." Paul muttered and looked back at George, who had clamped his mouth shut. "You alright?"

"Yeah...just fine" George frowned and glanced down at Paul's nails. They were slightly chipped.

"This lasted like a couple minutes." Paul exaggerated as he flexed his fingers in George's face.

George took Paul's hand to examine it. "A very pretty couple minutes." He smiled and Paul smacked him.

"I'll see ya after class mate?" Paul asked and George nodded.   
\-----------------------------------------------------

George was walking back to Paul's car, Paul was still in the school, Jane had gotten to him again.

They were parked pretty far from the school. He spotted John leaning against a car and took another chance.

"Hi John."

John jumped. "Shit! Hi, George" he smiled with hesitance.

"Are you doing anything later? Cause-"

"Listen George, I can't chat right now, so I'm gonna have to ask you to politely fuck off."

John interrupted him and George swallowed. Shouldn't have bothered him.

"Alright." George smiled politely and turned off. He walked over to his car with embarrassment thick in his chest. He hopped back into Paul's car and waited.

Twenty minutes later and he swore he heard moaning over Paul's radio. He scanned the lot. He found the source when his eyes landed directly on John. He was in his car, back arched and with the corner of his mouth agape. George widened his eyes.

He couldn't help from staring. He must have assumed that the lot was rather empty, which it was or maybe John just didn't care.

Suddenly, another lad sat up who had been blocked from George view before. George's throat squeaked. He silently appreciated that Paul wasn't here, he very well might have thrown up.

George was about to too. He went to text Paul to ask him to hurry but his phone vibrated first. It was a text from Paul.

'Sorry, Janes making me stay for the whole rehearsal, you ok with walking?'

George was even more disgusted. He hopped out of Paul's car and shot a text back.

'Fine.'

He hoped Paul would know that he was angry as he stormed out of the lot. He tried not to look back in John's direction. Seeing someone he'd kind of started to look up to in such an intimate and gentle position, made him uncomfortable. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his temple as he stalked off.   
\-----------------------------------

John zipped his pants and rubbed his palm against his chin.

"That was the craziest thing I've done!" The lad was simply smiley and it made John irritated.

"Well it doesn't seem you've done a whole lot than." John lite a cigarette and looked at him.

"I'll be off..." he hopped out of John's car and John scrolled through his contacts and deleted the guys number. He sat for a while, the radio playing in the background. He hadn't realized how long he'd been there until the play people started walking out. He grimaced.

But from behind Jane Asher was the perky, Paul McCartney. He skipped out of the building and John felt his eyes follow him. He wondered if someone had invited Paul to Mick's party. He found himself hoping that too.

Paul gave Jane a charming goodbye smile and glided over to his car. Paul himself resembles a sunset, the peach of his jacket glimmered with the bounces of sunlight and the pink of his skin made John lick his lips with lust. But he put the thoughts aside and pulled his car out of the lot. 

 

Paul was delighted to finally get out of there but immediately felt guilty as he remembered George's text. He knew he was upset and he'd have to make it up to him somehow. As he heard a loud screech on the pavement, he craned his neck and caught sight of some souped up car speeding out of the lot, Paul shook his head with a scoff as he followed the ride with his eyes. He shrugged and hopped into his own car but catching sight of the speeding car again in his rear view mirror, he rolled his eyes.


	4. Come together

Paul set aside some of the breakfast his father put together and put it into a small box. He licked his lips and hopped from his seat. He walked from his home and over to his car with a hopeful spring in his step. He put the food atop the passengers seat and drove off.

George walked out of his home, prepared to walk but as he flicked his hair back he found Paul sitting sweetly in his car. He scowled and attempted to walk past him and he would've done just fine had it not been for Paul laying on his horn. "George! I was a shit mate for leaving ya to walk but I've brought ya some breakfast."

George craned his neck, bag slipping a few spaces down his shoulder. "Piss off!"

Paul swallowed but hopped out of the car. "George, listen mate I'm sorry, can't you come eat and I'll make it up to you?"

George blushed down at the ground. Paul grabbed his hands. "C'mon." He pulled George over to his car and they got in. He put the food in George's lap and smiled. Reluctantly, George began to eat as Paul turned the radio on.

"I really am sorry." Paul frowned when George didn't start speaking.

George looked up at him and found Paul to be a few seconds from reaching out to poke him. "Alright, Paul. S'fine." He shrugged, rushed to stop Paul from touching him. George had plenty of nasty things to say about Paul at the moment but they were all to be shoved away, if he lost Paul than he would be alone. He was whole heartedly wrapped around Pauls finger and Paul was completely oblivious to it. He looked away as Paul started settling down and putting the car in gear. He shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth and just let the box lay, a ghost of warmth still lingering, on his lap. Thinking of the past weekend made him highly agitated, he traced his eyes over Pauls outstretched arm, adjusting the mirror. The denim jacket was a classic, patches tracked in thought out spaces. He hadn't met to but he found out that the flowered ones were begonias and chrysanthemums. And there was the simple black and white piano patch just over Pauls heart. George slowly began to tear out the stitches at the edge of his sleeve in irritation.   
\-----------------------------------------------

John sat on the roof of his car, smoking a regular cig with a rough grin on his face. He handed Stuart's cell phone back to him, his smile turning triumphant as Stuart read the screen. "You cheat!" Stuart frowned. The Monopoly app emphasized Johns win with what sounded like elevator music.

"I'm just good" John chuckled and crossed his legs. Stuart smirked and slid his phone into his pocket. "What are we waiting for Stu? I want to stay after school unless I have to." John squinted at the rare glare of the sun, hovering his hand over his eyes for shade.

"Astrid. She's at photography club or something...." Stu turned back to look at the school doors with a shrug in Johns direction. John tried to amuse himself but in boredom, he decided to people watch. He didn't find his peers to be mighty interesting but it was something. His eyes landed on the familiar scrawny George, leaning up against the school wall with his phone under his nose. As John took the time to look at him, George looked up and caught his eye. John was going to shoot him a friendly smirk but George looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes widened and he sort of looked put off. What saved George from John going over to question him was McCartney, he stepped out of the building in the nick of time and pulled George's sleeve. John followed his eyes along them as they walked over to Pauls car.

"Astrid!"

John nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to find Stuart happily taking Astrid's hands as she escaped the school. She glanced up at John, he offered her a kind smile. She returned it and unhooked her camera from around her neck, handing it to Stuart, who put it in Johns car. Astrid caught Stu in a conversation and John watched the rest of the club members leave the school. He smiled as he saw a blonde bird wave goodbye to someone and she was just about to pass-

"Cynthia!!!" John shouted.

Astrid jumped, Stuart laughed. Cynthia glanced up with shock but shot back an equal smirk as she caught Johns eyes. "Hello strangers" she walked over to the car and Stuart gave her a happy smile. The wind wisped some of her hair across her face, she pulled them back and held onto her camera with her other hand.

"You coming to Micks party?" Astrid asked her, Cynthia shrugged. "Oi come on, Stu's dragging me there and it's not fair, since yer not dating anymore, John doesn't drag you to places and I get very bored." Astrid whined as Stuart put his arm around her. Cynthia moved a little in the small space she had between the parked cars.

"And boy do I miss that." Cynthia rolled her eyes sarcastically and caught Johns at the end in enough time to shoot him a smirk to which he gladly returned. "Parties aren't really a nice scene for me, Pattie was telling me about it in our meeting too, she's going." Cynthia pat Astrid's shoulder.

"Sure she's got enough time? I hear she started tutoring sessions." Where some birds might have made that sound bitchy, Astrid just seemed curious.

"Oh yeah with that Paul lad." Cynthia tapped her finger to her chin and Johns interest perked. "Anyway she says she going so-maybe he's going too."

John fussed with his position on his car. "Let's go Stuart! I want to get home before Mimi's has me head." Stuart chose to sit himself in the back with Astrid, leaving John as their chauffeur. Cynthia politely waved before going back to her own car.   
\------------------------------

George took Paul up on his offer to take him to the charity shop. With Paul feeling guilty about the weekend, George was thriving with his attention. They took their usual positions, Paul on the floor with the 45s and George over to sort through the albums. As he heard the squeak of a cart George panicked for a few seconds until he found Keith to be the one in today. He flicked through a few crates, eyes squinted with concentration and barely noticing that he was singing along to the loudspeaker.

"Come and see me early in the morning, Just about the break of day." His voice was soft but he started smiling slowly. "Want to see me hug my pillow, Where my baby used to lay?"

George was not aware that Paul had slowly risen from his spot, phone pointed at him with a cheeky smirk. Once Pauls circle had entirely rimmed with red, he pulled it down to caption it.

'George Harrison > Eric Clapton'

He added it to his story and slid his phone away again, walking over to George's side. "If I buy you something will I be entirely forgiven?" He asked. George looked over and smiled, handing him an album.

"Yes!" 

 

As George scrolled through his phone in Pauls passenger seat, he heard a gasp. Paul chuckled, throwing a glance at George with a proud smirk on his face. Sure enough George was watching Pauls story. He cast a glance at Paul.   
"You sneaky bastard!"

Paul cackled nearly the whole drive back.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

Paul and Mike sat at their kitchen counter with boredom flat on their faces. Paul was just about to suggest something to do but Mikes phone went off with a chirp. "I'm gonna go to me mates place, tell da would ya?" Mike asked, already half out the door.

"Sure." Paul frowned, he leaned his chin on his palm. He would go to his room but he was waiting on his father, he needed to ask him about the party. He was sure George wasn't going and though he wished he was, he was still going.

With his lousy boredom, he launched from his seat and hoped to his room. He kneeled on his floor and opened one of his drawers. He swallowed. As he dragged his hand inside, the tiny bottles clanged. He smiled slowly as he found a lilac shade.

He slowly drew it out and shook it. He skipped back downstairs and went back to his space on the counter. He tore a few pieces of paper towels to prepare for his mis-steps. His father finally emerged from his room, his laptop under his arm. Paul perked up as Jim opened it, separating them slightly.

He decided to let him settle before asking him. So he went to work, the tiny brush was smooth but hard to take control of. The buttery lilac spread thinly over his nail but small splatters hit the skin. He huffed with frustration as the color ran down the side of his finger.

His father sat up straighter, looking over his laptop. "What are you doing?"

Paul looked up sort of bashfully and put the brush down. "Was just painting my nails..." he let the sentence trail off. "But its dripping." He frowned.

Slowly his father came round the counter and looked down at Paul's hands. He grasped a paper towel and cleaned the edges of Paul's fingers.

His father took the brush from him and as if it came naturally, smoothed it over the nails. Paul was so quiet as he did so, following him with his eyes.

"How are you so good at this?" Paul asked almost nervously.

His father smiled as he dipped the brush once more into a splash of color. "Your mother-"

Paul almost hiccuped. His father rarely ever spoke of Mary, Paul always assumed it pained him too much.

"She would have me paint them for her whenever she was cross with me. She wanted to feel like she was at the spa." He chuckled warmly, Paul smiled.

"You know, you remind me so much of her." Jim looked up and met Paul's eye, the polish was still but somehow didn't drip on to the counter. Paul felt himself freeze.

"I do?" Paul asked. He felt his chest swell.

"She was a head strong woman. She was so focused on her career, no one thought she'd marry. She was a genuine lady, if you remember?"

Paul nodded.

"She'd be so proud of you, you know that? For being who you are." Jim glazed Paul's pinky finger.

Paul could swear he heard his heart drop. He hunched his shoulders and wiggled his finger slightly as he was overcome with emotion. "She would?"

"Oh yes, she was a proper mother. She loved you two with all her heart, no matter what." Jim screwed the cap onto the polish and Paul looked down at his nails.

"There an occasion?" Jim asked as he habitually shook the polish. Paul rolled his lips together and shrugged.

"There's a party....tomorrow night actually. Do you think I could-?"

Jim nodded. "Sure. I expect you'll be back by curfew?"

"Of course! Thanks da!" Paul hopped from his seat and jumped into his fathers arms. But after a couple minutes, he didn't let go. Jim ran a hand through his sons hair as he felt him tremble.

"She'd love me anyway?" Paul heard himself ask the ridiculous question, muffled from pressing his face into his fathers chest.

"Don't be daft Paul, she wouldn't love you anyway. She'd just love you."

And Paul started sobbing into his fathers shirt and curling his arms tighter around him.   
\---------------------------

George wasn't sure if Paul was going to the party but he was. In all honesty, he should've mentioned it to Paul. He'd see him there anyway.

He had the urge to call Paul, just to help him get ready. Not that he ever really cared or put a whole lot of effort into what he wore but he'd never been to a party before and it was quite scary. But he didn't call him. If he told Paul he was going, it'd give him no room to back out if he wanted to.

He dug his finger into the side of his shoe and shoved his foot inside. As his foot hit the ground, he sat up and sighed. As the time grew nearer to the party, he thought of more and more reasons not to go.

But, George forced himself out of his home and walked with the address running laps in his head. The door slowly came into view and he heard music.

'Do I knock? Am I supposed to just walk in? Is it daft to knock-'

George's thoughts were interrupted when the door flung open, someone taking a smoke break. George caught the door and hesitantly stepped inside. He was immediately uncomfortable, the home was packed and he tried to search for someone familiar.

He felt a hand slam down on his shoulder, he jumped. "George?!"

He turned, Keith was smiling at him and he felt some relief. "Hi Keith..."

Keith directed George around the party kindly for a few minutes before He caught sight of Mick, starting to dance.

"Oi! He's gonna embarrass himself, excuse me." Keith tapped George's shoulder and sprinted off. George immediately curled in on himself. And that's exactly when he spotted Paul, strapping himself effortlessly into conversation after conversation.

The stench of beer and drugs wasn't enough to put George off, Paul was gorgeous. He somehow got himself drink after drink.   
\-------------------------

Paul giggled into his cup, treating himself to a drink, or rather his third. He was chatting up with Jane when a familiar blonde approached him.

"Ello, Paul." She smiled and sat down on the arm of a chair. Paul quirked his head to the side, her name on the top of his tongue.

"Pattie!!!"

'Pattie! That's it!'

Paul smiled. A couple other girls crowded around her. "Hello, Cyn, Astrid this is my tutor, Paul."

Pattie jetted her hand out and Paul shot them each their own personal smile. "Hello." They both said.

"Cynthia!!!???"

Cynthia swung her head around just as that lad, Paul couldn't recall his name, wound up and over. "Hello, luv. Doing alright?"

The lad shook his head. "Course." He swatted her hands away.

"Have you met Paul, John?"

John looked down at him and Paul remembered that he didn't like him. He sipped his drink elegantly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I have."

Paul went to take another sip of his drink but found it to be empty. He frowned. "I'm gonna get a refill." Paul sat up and walked off. 

What Paul didn't expect though was John following after him. Paul ignored him and filled up his cup. But as John just hovered there, he spoke.

"Something I can do for ya?" Paul asked in that tone that George always described as bitchy.

"Yer in me way, huh?" John shoved Paul aside and poured himself a drink. Paul scoffed.

"Sad cause I ain't paying attention to ya primadonna?" John retorted.

"Shove off!" Paul glared but John only turned to face him.

"I'd rather not." He smiled. 

 

 

George sucked down his fourth drink and landed his eyes on John and Paul. He scoffed, he was near the point of falling on his chair. 'It'd be so easy to tell him. He's only talking to John'

George was convincing himself that telling Paul was exactly what he needed to do. He slowly stood up, wobbly at best but as he carried his first few steps, Paul had moved away from John and went back over to his group. The girls had brought over some lad and he immediately caught Paul's eye and it hurt George that he knew exactly what made Paul hot.

He knew exactly what Paul flirting looked like. He knew exactly what Paul's inviting eyes looked like. And he'd only experienced these things second hand. George wiped his sleeve across his mouth and felt sick. He wanted to leave but he wasn't sure that he could make it to the door.

And George delved into a panic, legs wobbling and his hands attempting to keep his body up by gripping the counter. He felt his vision go foggy.

"You alright?"

George shot his head round and found a lad, a little under his height, looking mighty concerned. "You seem unstable s'all..."

George chuckled. "Yes, I am."

The lad looked around, George assumed it was to see if anyone else could deal with him but he found no one. "Alright, I'll take ya to the couch."

The lad took his hand and helped him to sit. "How drunk are you, son?"

"Mmm. Enough." George shrugged, the lad laughed. George expected him to walk away but he sat next to him.

"What's driven ya to drink than?"

George sucked on his teeth. "How long does it take someone to realize they don't like someone they just met?" He asked, eyes on Paul and that lad.

The other boy shrugged, looking at his watch. "I'd say five minutes."

George frowned. "I think it's been ten minutes now....." he heard Paul laugh.

"What are you on about son?"

"Liking someone...and they don't like ya back. But I don't know how to stop-*hiccup* -liking them." George frowned, sounding like a child. He looked at the boy.

"I'd say what you need is closure" he clasped his hands over his knees and George nodded.

"Closure....closure." He repeated it. He thought on that, twenty minutes. And when he looked back up, that boy was still across from him though Paul was absent and his darling lad was still chatting with the girls but looking rather happy. He scowled.

He slowly drew his phone from his pocket and dialed. The boy across from him seemed to grow curious.

"S'ringing." George thought he'd update him. The boy smiled.

"I've got to leave a message." George huffed. "Paul? This is George Harrison. I'm just calling to say that um, everything's fine and I'm really happy for you by the way for finding yourself a lad, I think you should call him if ya get the chance. And, you know, ya see there I'm happy so obviously, I am over you. I am over you and that, my friend, is what they call closure!" George happily hung up the phone. He glanced at the boy, who looked quite worried.

"S'fine! He'll call me back sooner or later." George waved him off.


	5. Let it be

Paul was nearly as bubbly as his drink. Legs crossed, teetering to the edge of the soft chair. The lad, Pete was chatting him up. And he slowly started to lean forward and give Paul small touches. His skin was warm and a lite with a buzz. Paul hummed with delight. When he looked up again the birds had gone, leaving Paul alone with Pete. For the first time in some hours, Paul had some sobriety knocked into him.

"Think I'm gonna get a water or something." Paul went to excuse himself but Pete reached out for his wrist.

"Aye, we just got our privacy..." he licked his lips but Paul's stomach just dropped. He tried to think of something to get him away, anything at all.

"I would just like to sober up a bit, you know?" Paul let out a laugh that was tinged slightly desperate. Petes hand curled around Paul's wrist, on the surface it seemed he was attempting to caress him but Paul felt the subtlety of his digging nails. He swallowed, unable to muck up his usual rightful bitchiness.

"You'll have a lot more fun if you're drunk." Pete's voice went immediately husky. With a lack of options, Paul stared at the back of those girls heads with as much intensity that he could muster, hoping they'd turn. 

 

Mick nursed his last drink for the night and leaned his entire body on the counter. John stood firmly on the adjacent side, his cup half empty. "You know, I took inventory last week and we were short a few albums, would you know anything about-"

John cast a hanging glance to the crowd and spotted Pete, his hand clawed around McCartney's wrist. "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Shuddup for a bit, would ya?" John squinted his eyes, Mick chuckled and walked off. He was prepared to catch Paul telling Pete off but all he saw was him allowing his wrist to go limp. John quirked his brow.

Pete than stood, urging Paul too as well. John wondered if George- he was sat on a couch with his head low as if sleeping with some lad looking on with concern. John momentarily panicked, wondering if he'd been staring too long but he was relieved to find Pete and Paul in the same place.

"I don't think anyone's gonna miss us." Pete said, glancing at the drunk crowd and he started pulling Paul away.

"Aye! Pete!" John shouted, Pete instantly stiffened. John bounded over and put his hand on the sides of Petes shoulders. "Mick's gettin into his stash if you want-"

Before John could even finish, Pete had dropped Pauls wrist and scampered off. Paul watched him go with ultimate relief but his eyes fell back on John. "Yer mates an arse." Paul said simply. John looked back to where Pete had run off too.

"Yeah, Pete's- are you alright?" John scratched behind his ear. Paul nodded. "I'm gonna get some water if you-?" Paul was already following John to the kitchen, they got themselves some water.

"Why are you friends with him?" Paul heard himself ask. John shrugged. "Says a lot about you, doesn't it?" Paul asked, tone threading close to snotty. John shot his head up, hand still loosely holding his cup.

"Where do ya get off saying that? You don't know shit about me." John spat

"Alright...." Paul sat his cup down and crossed his arms with every bit of sass he had in his body.

"Alright?"

"Walk me home." Paul strung the inviting words together so flawlessly that John was distracted from being shocked and was instead intrigued. "That'd give ya some time to prove yourself." He glanced down at his wrist watch.

"Do I need to prove my self to ya?" John rolled his eyes but Paul just shrugged again.

"I dunno, do ya?" He asked and turned off, going out the door. John was about to turn the opposite way but...he couldn't.   
\--------------------------------

The boy across from George handed him a cup of water as the party died out. Keith hopped over, tilting George's head back and looked into his eyes. They were glazed over and dilated and George sported an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Never seen the kid sloshed in me life!" He laughed and the boy slapped him.

Mick wandered over in his weird strut and crossed his arms. "He's quite out of it. I didn't even think he'd come." He neared George's face. "I'll drive the lad home. Ta for looking after him but m'fraid he might panic if he sobers up in a strangers car." Mick looked down. The boy nodded.

"Quite right." He stood and looked down at the dazed kid. "I'm Ringo, not that you'll remember." He chuckled and George smiled. As the boy left, Mick and Keith helped George out of his seat. He leaned his weight on Mick's side and they went out to Mick's car. Keith followed after.

"Suppose I'm driving you back too then, huh?" Mick glanced back over his shoulder, George's hair brushing under his chin. Keith smiled cheekily.

"Of course!"

They sat George down in the front seat and the lad just curled up against the door, Mick left the window rolled down so he might cool down a bit as they drove through the quiet neighborhood.   
\----------------------------------------------

"All I'm saying is, you're a drag McCartney." John chuckled and Paul shook his head with an ever growing frown. He twirled in front of John and made him stop walking. John almost adored the sass he had as he cocked his head to the side and twitched his nose.

"And you're a reckless pothead." He conformed his statement like he had the right with a dip of his chin. John scoffed and the brisk air blew along his shoulder, the tip of his nose fell cold. He saw the air from his mouth pass into wispy waves like it was damn winter.

"There it is! C'mon kid can't ya do something fun, you know? There ain't nothing better than no strings attached, ol' fashioned recklessness!" John waved his arms around but Paul just moved back to his side and started up his pace again. Paul didn't speak for the next couple minutes but he looked up at John with the corner of his eyes and a slight smirk grew across his face. He saw no reason why he couldn't have fun and keep his standing reputation and maybe it wouldn't hurt to grab an opportunity when it was right in front of him. John seemed to give up on explaining things to Paul. And he liked that, just when John had it clicked that Paul wasn't going to give in....

Paul whisked around and pulled John down by the collar of his jumper. He allowed for brief eye contact before going in. He smashed their mouths together and smiled pridefully as he heard John groan. He had never done this in his life so he tried to present himself well. He bit Johns lip and glossed his teeth back to end the kiss. He wiped his sleeve over his mouth as John stared at him completely bewildered. Pauls face was red and hot, he breathed out and nodded. "You got somewhere to go or...?"

John choked on his own spit. "Umm, yeah sure....c'mon." He grabbed Pauls hand, it was soft and his was sort of sweaty. John had never been so self conscious about his hands in his life. He didn't run, just walked forward with Paul close behind him. But as what he was planning on came into sight, John flinched and turned back to Paul with their hands still interlocked. "You okay with a van?" He asked. Paul was a sort of class act, he'd never been with anyone quite like him. Paul sucked on the edge of his sleeve and looked lost in thought for a minute. "It's actually Stuart's old one, he leant it to me behind me aunts back."

Paul nodded, "I can make it work." He whispered and urged John to direct him further. And he did, a spring in each step. He threw the back doors to the van open, when Paul caught sight of the shag carpeting, he laughed full out. "Oi that is bad taste at its finest." He threw his head back and John looked at him smugly. He curled his hands around Pauls waist and lifted him from the ground. Pauls girlish squeal sent John into matching laughter as he sat him on the edge of the van. He pushed Pauls legs apart to stand between them and buried his face between Pauls neck and shoulder. John pushed them inside, he climbed up and kicked the doors on his way. As Paul laid back, he leaned over and shut them before crawling over him. Paul was smiling wonderfully, dimples set deep in his cheeks.

John had never had a glimpse of the privilege that he had while undressing Paul. He didn't know much about fabric and that but Pauls rose colored jacket sure felt satin to him but when he shared this, Paul endearingly shook his head against Johns nose. He slowly ran his finger down Pauls arm, smiling at the small bracelets linked around his wrist, it took him many tries to unclasp them, in all honesty John had never had to do that before. Paul laughed again and John crawled further on top of him.   
\----------------------------------------

George slowly drew himself upwards and rubbed his fists into his eyes, from his front view, he was looking out a windshield and felt himself start to panic but he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind, he jumped but turned. He found Keith, smiling with amusement. "Ello, you up for walking?" He tilted his head to the side and George turned. They were parked outside his home. "We've been arguing for twenty minutes about who was gonna carry ya in." Keith laughed. Still in panic, George couldn't really speak.

"You had fun, know that. Relax mate." Mick's voice came from his side and George nodded. When he swallowed, he tasted the bitter alcohol that was making its way back up his throat. Seeing this, Mick with all his reflexes, shot froward and opened the door for him. George immediately hunched over and spilled his guts all over his curb. His eyes watered and he pressed his forearms into his stomach. Keith slowly reached around and patted his back with hesitance. George sat up again and clutched the car seat as he glanced at both of them.

"Thanks" he whispered huskily and both lads nodded. George hopped out, careful to avoid his vomit and waved them goodbye. He was able to get inside and in his room without making much noise, apart from his internal screaming.

He was too tired to check his phone before plugging it in and falling into his bed. He tried not to think too hard about what he could've done last night and attempted to sleep, which proved to be even harder than he thought but not impossible. And though he'd wake up every half hour and worried himself into a panic, he was fine. He decided he'd never go to another party and he could forget all about it.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

Paul pulled himself upwards and shoved his arms through his jacket sleeves. John was asleep, sprawled across the disgusting shag carpeting next to him. Quietly, Paul pulled his shoes on and sat up on his legs, stretching mildly. He checked his watch and smiled. Slowly, he crawled back and tapped Johns shoulder. "John?" He whispered but the man only groaned. "John?" He tried again.

"What?" John begrudgingly sat up, putting his glasses back over the slope of his nose and looked directly at Paul.

"I've got to make curfew." Paul held out his wrist. John chuckled.

"Alright.-"

Paul leaned over and smiled. "You were completely right." Paul said casually as he put his other shoe on. John furrowed his brow but Paul didn't seem to understand or notice it. John mindlessly flicked through his phone as Paul finished up. He didn't have a number to delete and even if he did, he was incredibly sure he wouldn't delete Pauls. No-this time with Paul was different-

"I didn't think I could ever have no strings attached fun." Paul chuckled and Johns heart dropped to his stomach. "Just didn't seem like a me thing." Paul scooted closer to the doors. "You had fun, right?" He turned back to John who quickly tried to hide the hurt that had been slashed across his face. He felt his throat swell a tiny bit.

"Yeah...I did." He nodded and Paul smiled. 

"G'night, John. Maybe I'll see ya around some time." Paul said with such a cool casualness in his voice and than he hopped out of the van. When Paul shut the doors, Johns face fell sorely flat. He clenched his phone in anger and frustration. He growled and without thinking, flung his phone against the wall. Knowing that was a bad idea while he did it but he did it anyway.  
\---------------------------------------

Paul stepped into his home, attempting to click his phone on only to find it dead. He frowned deeply but brightened as he saw his father. He bounded over to him and held out his hand. "They lasted a whole day this time." He wiggled his fingers, the polish was clean and free of chipping. Jim smiled down at his son, who smelled distinctly of alcohol.

"Paul?" He called put just as Paul went to climb the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Did you drink tonight?" Jim's voice was clear with concern and maybe disappointment. Paul turned back to him.

"Um, yes I did but you know me da. I was responsible and it was just this once." Paul explained. His father sighed.

"Go to bed, you can sleep in tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow."   
\------------------------------------------------------------

Paul sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He stood on his slightly wobbly feet and his plaid pants hung loose at his hips. He shoved himself down the stairs to find Mike and his father eating breakfast. "Where's yer boyfriend?" Mike chuckled, egg still in his mouth. Paul made a disgusted face as he started making himself some tea.

The doorbell rang and Mike sprung from his seat and opened it, there stood George. "Oi. Speak of the devil." He chuckled and George rolled his eyes, stepping inside.

"Morning!" Paul chirped and George groaned. "What's the matter with you than?" Paul asked, passing him like a housewife, pouring a cuppa for George too.

"Me heads killing me."

"Come on, I'll fetch ya some medicine." Paul smiled and pulled George upstairs. "George, I've got something I need to talk to you about. Last night-"

George followed Paul upstairs and started furrowing his brows together. "What?" Paul asked, half amused. George shrugged and kept looking at him as if he couldn't remember something.

"I dunno, I feel like maybe you were in my dream or something." Which was not something George would usually admit but something was strange. "Did we speak on the phone, did you call me or..?"

"No, I was at that party all night, you know? Actually me phones been dead. I'm gonna check it real quick" Paul pulled the cord from his phone and George shrugged, following Pauls point to where the medicine was. He shifted through Pauls loo cabinets.

"Geo, I got a message from you....you say yer full name like I wouldn't know." Paul chuckled. George widened his eyes from the loo and walked out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god Paul, no, hang up the phone, give me the phone" George panicked and came round the bed but Paul still had the phone against his ear. "Paul, give me the phone. Give me the phone-" George in a last minute attempt hopped over the pile of clothes on Pauls floor and onto Pauls back, reaching out for the phone with all his will and strength. Finally, he ripped the phone from Paul but the message had played out in full.

"You're over me?" Paul muttered, confusion painfully across his face.

"Ohhhhhhhh God." George climbed off of Pauls back and started pacing away from him, phone still clenched in his fist. The rose gold color mocked him as he tossed it on Pauls bed, just to get it out of his sight.

"Wha.....you're uh, you're, you're over me?"

"Ummm...I uh." George was so embarrassed and felt himself start to heat up and pale. Paul looked directly into his eyes and he felt himself grow weaker and weaker.

"When, when were you.....under me? Geo, George do you, I mean we're you, uh......what?"

George had never seen Paul so tongue twisted, being that he was always so put together and seemed to know everything. It was terrifying him to the core. "Ok ok ok, so Basically...I've uh had these feelings for you..." George didn't want to go any further, waving his hands about in big distracting gestures, so he wouldn't focus on the strain in his chest. Paul looked overwhelmed and out of breath in his shock. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. George twisted his finger nervously with guilt.

"I have to go!" He suddenly shouted, Paul looked like might want to reach out and stop him but couldn't seem to actually do it. So George took that opportunity to run out of the house as fast as he could, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. He neglected Mike and Jims confused looks in favor for his escape. Paul stood staring forward in his room. Slowly, he sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

He let out a shocked squeak from his throat and curled in on himself in bed, reevaluating the whole past night. And he wound himself up into a sweat of panic and stress.


	6. It won't be long

George found himself kneeling down at this record player that he'd spent all of his allowance on last year, he sorted through his 45s but found none of them to provide the comfort he wanted. He rubbed his hand against his neck and and thought about the impending hour. He'd spent Sunday dodging Paul with all his will. But now he only had five more minutes until he's have to go to school he got through one last song before forcing himself up, grabbing his phone and his bag and left his room. When he stepped out into the sunlight, he dragged his eyes over to his curb. Though he was glad Paul took a hint, he missed the shiny car casting its shadow over his lawn. He felt completely drained of energy and all he wanted to do was go home. He was in no mood for the foggy air that felt smothering and the dewy grass inflaming his ankles with an itch.   
\---------------------------------------

John was able to drag himself out of Stu's van in the early hour with only minor carpet burns. As he arched his back to stretch, he found his phone. The screen was battered, etched with cracks so he hissed to himself. He found no use in driving when school was only a few short blocks ahead. He ran right into Stuart just outside the school.

"Aye, where the hell were you last night?" John hit Stuart's arm.

"Passed out in Mick's bathtub for most of the night." Stuart cackled. "You?"

John shivered slightly and he looked down at his phone. "Had one hell of a one night stand." Stuart chuckled, pulling out his own phone as he did so.

"Ain't that every night for you, John?"

John offered a limp laugh. Stuart was then realizing the way johns eyes had glazed over and he swore he saw the lad start to drool. "Who was it then?"

John hesitated and shrugged. "You know that McCartney lad?"

Stuart hiccuped with laughter. "There's no way that you bedded that think." John scowled and cleared his throat to avoid a husky voice.

"Suppose I stuck my prick in hole in the wall then?" John rolled his eyes bitterly. Stuart just laughed again.

"All I'm saying is that I don't believe it. The kids sticks up his nose every time he sees us." Stuart shoved the school doors apart and they began walking, he was incredibly sure that John was mistaken.

"Well I don't need to waste my bloody time convincing ya." John shook his head. Stuart leaned against the lockers as John gathered his books from his own. The papers wrapped tightly around the books were beginning to rip and peel even though they were barley into the beginning of the year.

"How sloshed were ya?" Stuart asked, his tone most certainly said that he was aware that John might batter him right there, smug. "I'm just saying, could've been a lot of people." John clutched the door tightly, knuckled trimmed with red and white. "You are very slutty."

John slammed the locker and looked Stu dead in the eyes. "Piss off." Stuart raised his hands up teasingly and began to back up in few little steps. John watched him go, hoping that he might get run into and fall flat on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I'll see ya after school." He turned off and left. John stared, annoyed, at the back of his head for a few seconds before letting out a huff and moving on. He dragged himself to AP English, getting to the doorway, he already felt like skipping. Paul sat, body leaning slightly over his table. The blue fabric of his jacket hung loose on his wrists, red and pink flowers bloomed along his sleeves. He was biting at the edge of his eraser, the pink shavings not seeming to bother him. And than he sneezed, that infuriating soft kind of sneeze. When he came back up, his eyes were wide and watery, John half expected grotty mascara to blot under his eyes, what with his long lashes and everything. But his face was clean. John licked his lips but the only pay off for that was a tinge of burn on his cut lip that Paul had given him the other night. The randy bastard.

To avoid being caught staring too long, he finally trudged over to his seat and threw his books down, a few tumbled onto Petes lap. "Oi, what's with you Lennon?" Pete tucked his hand under the books and put them back on the table. John sat and shot him a pissy scowl. "Alright." Pete rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

 

Paul did his best to focus on his class but he just couldn't think straight. He needed some kind of constant distractions if he was gonna get through the day. "McCartney?" Paul had barely realized that the class had actually ended.

"Yes?" Paul got up and walked to the teachers desk. John lingered at his desk, gathering his things.

"Have you been tutoring?"

Paul smiled delightfully as he realized that this was just the distraction that he was looking for. "Yes. If you don't mind, I'd love to do some more if there are more students?" John cocked his head up slightly with interest.

"Well I'll check for you. "

The teacher smiled at Paul the way they always do at their pets. Paul did a sort of curtesy and ducked out. John threw his bag on and bounded over. "You know, Mr. Epstein-" John sat at the edge of the mans desk and gave him a knowing and long lasting smile. "I would like to have a tutor." The teacher looked off in thought before he began to type away at his computer. John happily leaned in closer.

"John, you have an A in my class." John swirled his hand around.

"Check my others." He said in sort of pride. The teachers gasp just allowed him to get what he wanted.

"Very well. I'll have you with Paul then. If you could try not to terrorize him, John I would appreciate it." Mr. Epstein said, John could almost hear his expectations being lowered as John leaned in even closer.

"And how much would you appreciate it?" He asked slowly and with a crooked grin. Mr. Epstein didn't look too shocked but he did take a sharp breath in like he usually did. But as soon as he realized that John had noticed, his face grew angry. "After school, library. You're late to your next class Lennon." He moved his chair to the further side of his desk and John glanced at the clock. Mr. Epstein dismissed him with a fowl look but John was too smug to give a shit.   
\---------------------------------------  
George's hangover from the past weekend seemed to reignite his cold. It was enough that he had to spend time away from his only mate but now he had to do it with jarring coughs and phlegm in his throat. Annoyingly, several teachers looked at him with disgust like he was bringing his sickness just to spread it round. Just another sign to say that he should've stayed at home. He smudged his sleeve under his nose and cleared his throat.

"You look like a right mess."

George swirled his head around, wrist falling back to his side just as a smaller lad walked up to him. George was too bust being insulted to even try and recognize him. "Excuse me?" The man laughed and shook his head, looking at George with a fondness that made George uncomfortable.

"When you left the party last Saturday, thought you might be passed out for the next week."

"I talked to ya at the party?" That shocked George. He didn't exactly talk to anyone that wasn't Paul, Keith, Mick or more recently John, though he was sure that was over. The boy nodded and looked sort of confused when George started to look off and trying to remember. "I don't remember."

"Doesn't shock me, I'm Ringo." He held his hand out and George took it. "Yer mate ever get that message?"

George froze. "You were with me when I left that message?" He asked, venom slowly building up in his voice. Ringo dimmed a little and nodded. "Bloody hell, why would you let me do that?!"

"For one, I was drunk and second, it's not my responsibility to make sure some stranger doesn't confess his love for someone." Ringo rolled his eyes below George's own eye line. George coughed again, his chest inflamed and his eyes watered.

"I feel like such a *cough* bleeding idiot." George huffed and looked back down at Ringo who seemed curious but wasn't sure if he should even ask. And he shouldn't because George wasn't in the mood. "I have to go.." George was sure he was ruining any possibility of friendship with him but who was George if he wasn't doing that? The lad nodded but he definitely knew George was just trying to escape.

"Alright, well. It was nice meeting you-" Ringo was cut off by George scampering off. He frowned as he watched him go and the classrooms started barreling with classmates.  
\------------------------------------------------

John took a long and thoughtful drag of his smoke, leaning heavily on Stuart's shoulder. Stuart watched as John took drag after drag after drag. Maybe if their friendship was different, Stuart might stop him but since they weren't he just watched him with amusement and supplied him with all the more he wanted. Eventually, John was as dazed as he was gonna get with the amount Stuart had brought. He glanced over and his face fell slightly flat.

"I guess you really did sleep with him, huh?" Stuart asked as he watched John sigh at the empty spot way over on the other side of the bleachers. John didn't grant him an answer though. "John?" He still didn't answer so Stuart leaned in closer and jabbed his hand into Johns ribs.

"Bugger off!" John growled and put his hand over his ribs.

"C'mon John. The primadonna isn't going to grant ya another fuc-"

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Johns smile grew wicked but pleased, he gave Stuart one final punch in his gut and ran off towards the school. Stuart shook his head with annoyance and cleaned up their mess on his own.   
\-----------------------------------  
As soon as John re-entered the school, he felt his chest bloom with nerves that he hadn't ever really had in his life. He stopped his run and settled for a loose stroll. He didn't like having to be here when he didn't have to be but the thought of gettin a second go at Paul made him happy. But as soon as he stepped into the library and spotted the boy, school supplies laid out properly and the same tip of his eraser cruising down his smooth pink lips, he thought about just leaving. But Paul looked up and smiled, it occurred to John that this was irritating. John had had plenty of one-night stands in his life and had no problem acting as if it never happened. But Paul, didn't just do that. Paul was glowing as if the sex just agreed with him. Which was something that John could never pull off in his life.

"John" he grinned and John slowly approached. He could tell exactly when he smelled the weed though, the smile turned into distaste. John chuckled. "I didn't know I'd be tutoring you."

"Yeah well, I could use the help, can't I?" John asked, knowing full well that Paul thought low of him. Paul neglected to say anything about Johns tone and sat him down, fussing around with the papers and looking incredibly frazzled. John smirked as Pauls wrist came into his view and he saw those thin bracelets. "Something wrong Paul?"

Paul instantly straightened like he was nervous that he might look anything other than perfect. "No, no....John no that's wrong." Paul might have started that as a response but it turned into proving John wrong. He leaned over the table and pointed over Johns errors in his journal. John pushed Paul's hands back and corrected it for himself.

"You sure?"

Paul fell back into his seat and looked at John with disapproving eyes. "Just...well you know my mate George?"

John put his pencil down and nodded. "Well, s'just. Well I've found out that he has feelings for me.." Paul gestured with his hands and John widened his eyes. "I just feel bad that I didn't know."

John swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah, well. What can ya do?" John suddenly didn't want to talk anymore. Paul didn't let that go un-noticed though.

"You work so hard to drag it out of me but now you're not interested?"

John scoffed. "I'm sorry, you have it so rough. Somebody loves you." John rolled his eyes painfully. Paul suddenly looked plain horrified.

"I don't think he loves me...he just-"

John couldn't listen to much more of this. Paul's tongue flicked back and forth as he told John all about how terrible it was that he'd broken this lads heart. The same tongue that made John lust for him just as much as George had. But maybe John didn't know shit. But as Paul ran a hand through his dark hair, it just made him feel worse.

"I came to get tutored, Paul. Not to hear about your torturous love life."

Paul shut his mouth for half a second before going stone cold bitch face. "Don't be an arse John."

"Don't be a slut Paul." John countered and Paul dropped his face. His face grew red and all of his thoughts about the weekend that had been clouding him all day, were all conformed.

"Um, go on with the problem yer on, im just gonna go to the loo." Paul pushed his book forward and hurriedly jumped from his seat. John couldn't believe Paul had just let that one go without a comment. 

 

Paul stood at the sink with his phone in his hand, thumb hovering over the contact he'd been scrolling for. But he knew he shouldn't. But he also knew that he wanted to. So he went on and did it anyway.

"Hello?" George's voice was soft and calming.

"Hi, George. I-just...listen I'm having an issue and I need someone to talk to." Paul didn't want to allow his voice to sound as desperate as it was.

"Course you'd come to me just because you have a problem. S'all about you isn't it?" George scoffed and Paul searched for something to say.

"Geo...-"

"Your ego is too big for yer own good!"

"So I have a big ego, what's the big deal?!" Paul impulsively yelled and George frowned. "I'm sorry George, so I did something stupid."

"A few stupid things."

"Yeah...I slept with John Lennon."

"What!!" George shouted so loud that Paul had to pull the phone away.

"It was impulsive fun. He told that k couldn't have no strings attached fun so I-"

"Fucked him?!"

"George. Calm down. More of the problem is that he signed up for tutoring and he..called me a slut."

George was intending to be angry when he saw that Paul was calling him but hearing that, changed his mind. "Paul...listen, he's an arse. A daft pothead."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, can I come over afterwards, apologize in person?"

George smiled. "Ok, we should probably talk anyway." He scratched behind his ear and Paul agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Paul lingered in the bathroom for a couple more minutes. But he knew that he had to go back. So he looked in the mirror and took a sharp breath, remembering his attitude.

He went back out and John was lounging in his chair, his work severely untouched. Paul scoffed and sat back down, he wouldn't let John bother him at all. He smacked John's feet off the chair, knocking them to the floor in a graceful stride and shoved the book back into John's space.

"Haven't got all day, pothead." Paul smirked as John rolled his eyes. But instead of working, John closed the book and stood.

"Piss off." John stormed out of the library and Paul smugly took that as. Victory. He cleaned up the books he'd brought and left John's scattered about the floor, knocking a few more down with his hip.


	7. Got to get you into my life

Paul got to George's home still lingering with a smugness in each spring of his step. But as he was let into George's home by his mother he fell back into his nerves. He smiled kindly at George's mother and went the short route up the stairs to George's room. Though he never usually knocked, this time he gave a soft knock. "Come in."

George was sitting on the far end of his bed and when Paul walked in, he subconsciously started to pick at the skin around his nails. Paul knew sitting way on the the other side would be awkward but he did it anyway.

"When did you sleep with John?"

Paul felt his cheeks dust with a blush and hopes for his sake that it faded. "Just after the party."

George's face looked suddenly confused and looked between Paul's eyes, eliciting Paul with shame that he couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Weren't you chatting up with another lad?"

The question sifted in Paul's chest. "Well, sort off..." Paul trailed off and looked down at the bed.

"So how...?"

"Well the lad, Pete. He uh..I don't think he had good intentions. And John came over and sent him off." Paul waved his hand about. "Then he walked with me...and I told you the rest." He shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna move on..." George said slowly. Paul ran his tongue over his lips and nodded.

"Yeah." But then they were both silent. Neither wanting to bring up the still fresh subject.

"So how long have you had feelings...?" Paul again trailed off as George put his face in his hand. But he got a embarrassing glimpse of his red hued cheeks. "You wanted to talk about..."

George tore his head up and nodded. "I know, Paul but this isn't exactly comfortable for me." A thick swallow clogged George's throats and he coughed again. Paul frowned.

George rolled his eyes. "I have a cold, should've warned ya, I guess." George scoffed, standing and walking over to his dresser. Paul turned his body and strained his hand, laying it on the bed to keep his place.

"Im not this huge bitch, George." George broke a few tissues free and clouded the dust around his fingertips, he shrugged.

Paul clicked his tongue and slowly turned back to face the wall opposite of George. "Can you just-uh!" George threw down his tissues and came round, sitting at Paul's side.

"When you sang me the unfinished version of 'And I love her'"

Paul furrowed his brows "what-?"

"That's when the feelings started." George awkwardly fidgeted.

"Last year during tutoring?" Paul's voice was a painful shock. George breathed in and nodded, needles in his chest. Paul nodded as well, dragging his hand down his chin, thumb pressed hard into his skin.

"Can we move back?" George piped up and Paul eagerly nodded. "So, what made John call ya a slut?" He asked.

"Well.." Paul's face grew sore and George looked very confused. "We...he-I was talking about-" Paul forced himself to make eye contact and he sat back horrified and watched as George's face corrupted with realization.

"Did you tell him that I-?"

Paul cut him off with a shameful nod. His face looked deeply panicked. "Piss off, Paul!" He stood up but didn't move off from his spot. Paul sat still, stinging in his eyes.

"But it was eating at me, Geo-"

"Shove the fuck of Paul! It was killing me as well. But life isn't the dandy sunset that you're living in. Take off your rose tinted glass, mate! My secrets aren't for you to tell!"

Paul was shocked to silence, George had never yelled at him in all of their friendship. George could tell that Paul was too stunned to speak. He wandered back over to his dresser as Paul stayed Stone still. "You don't have to stay, Paul." He threw the comment over his shoulder.

When Paul looked over, George didn't seem half interested in anything else that he could say. It stuck him that he didn't want to be around Paul anymore. It crushed him. "Alright." He stood from George's bed and went to shove off. 

 

When Paul got home, he was drained of his whole spirit. He tried to perk himself back up with his music but nothing was working. He stepped inside and his father was behind his laptop screen. But he strained his neck when Paul came inside. "Paul, you alright?"

Paul slowly walked over and set himself on the stool next to him. "Yeah..." Paul said but leaned unhappily onto his palm. Jim wasn't going to pry so he simply got up, pushing the laptop over to Paul and putting some tea on.

As his father did so, Paul lazily decided to online shop, or what he called shopping. Most of his time consisted of staring at things he wanted but never actually buying anything. His father set the tea in front of Paul and sat back down beside him. "What are you looking at it?"

Paul shyly allowed his father to look. Embarrassed at the rush of pastel colors as his father scrolled through the page. He sipped at his tea and his father started clicking on things. Paul watched with rising amusement.

"I hope you're not thinking that goes together, da." Paul giggled for the first time in some hours when he saw what his father had been looking at. Jim laughed and pushed the laptop back to Paul.

"Last time I try and help you."

Paul smiled and Jim put his hand through his sons hair. "Something I should know about you and George?"

Paul went right back into his unhappiness. "No...I just don't think he'll be around very much anymore."

Jim gave a grim sigh. "Did you two break up?"

Paul snapped his head up. "Da, I've told ya before, we aren't dating."

Jim sighed again. "Alright, so what happened then?"

Paul blew some of the lingering steam off his tea just to avoid answering but he knew that wouldn't last. "I'm sorry da but I can't say." Paul thought back to George's horrified face and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Jim frowned. "Alright. Well I'm gonna get a few things done. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Paul watched him retreat with some disappointment across his face. He nursed his tea for as long as he could before it was disgustingly cold. He stared at the blinding computer screen with a deep frown. He never did have quite the courage to go into these stores in person.   
\-------------------------  
Having pissed both Paul and himself off, John went out to find Stuart. The school lot was nearly empty except for one or two cars. Luckily for John, Cynthia had her photography club and was still sat in her car. He smiled to himself and ran over but before he could give her a good scare, she looked up.

"Hello, John! Detention?" She asked, somewhat cheekily.

"No, that McCartney lad was tutoring me." John shrugged as he hopped in to the seat next to her. She pulled back with a bright smile.

"Look at you! Admitting you need help." She snapped with sass and hung her arm out the side of the car. John scowled.

"Shuddup, Cyn. The kids a priss."

Cynthia shrugged and held her phone close to her face. John silently sat beside her. "He's really cute though."

John snapped his head to look at her. "He ain't anything special."

Cynthia giggled, scrolling about Paul's instagram. "He's prettier than I am!" She zoomed in on one of Paul's gorgeous pictures, John subconsciously leaned in to look.

"Nonsense Cyn, I only prick the prettiest girls." John took his glance back up and rubbed his face into Cyns neck. She scoffed and slapped his chest, he was pushed back into his own seat.

"Yer disgusting John...." she rolled her eyes and locked her phone. "Want me to take you somewhere?" She asked. John shrugged.

"Than why are ya in my car, luv?" She smiled.

"Just to say hi."

Cynthia shook her head with a smirk. "Alright, can you drop me off at Marty's?" John asked and Cyn showed true distaste.

"That place is grotty. And what do you need to drink for?" She rolled her eyes and caught John's glance. He gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to realize why exactly he wanted to go there. "Oh! John."

He laughed. "Can't ya just...I don't know, date like a normal person?" Her face was judgmental as she pulled out of the lot and drove into the street.

"Where's the fun in that?" John looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror and frowned.

"Can't you at least bring Stu to look after ya?" She asked, incredibly sincere.

"Why don't you if your so worried?" He snapped. Cynthia stopped at the light and looked at him. 

"I have work to do, luv. And do you really want me hanging around a bar?" She shook her head and John shook his head. "I don't really want you there either."

John swallowed. "Fine just take me home." He shrugged and Cyn smiled to herself in the rear view mirror. She pulled up to John's driveway. He frowned one last time before kissing Cyns cheek and hopping out. 

 

Mimi was waiting with that same judgmental look but it was much sweeter on Cyn. "Not pulling an all nighter this time?" She asked, pushing her mug of tea around.

"Nah, I'll be in me room." He didn't feel much like talking to her. And he never did really. He locked his door but this time, he didn't light up. He sat silently on the edge of his bed and pulled his phone out. He had a few texts from past deleted numbers, requesting another night. He swiped them all back into deletion. And tapped his instagram app.

He scrolled through Paul's account and bit his lip to the point of pooling blood. In attempt to avoid it, he called Stuart.

"Ello, how's me favorite lad?" Stuart said cheekily into the phone and John rolled his eyes.

"You busy?"

"Course. You share me with Astrid and tonight we're on a date." Stuart obviously thought he was very funny. But John wasn't having it.

"I need a distraction." He growled.

"From what...? You're not still hung up on McCartney kid are you?" Stuart was audibly annoyed.

"I just...I need another night with him or something. He was freakishly good, Stu!" John tried to justify himself.

"I don't even believe he let you touch him!" Stuart yelled and John froze with the insult. "It ain't gonna happen again, if it even did in the first place."

John felt his chest swell with pain. "Bugger off!"

"You called me mate!" Stuart laughed and John pulled his cracked phone away from his ear and hung it up. John laid back on his bed, letting his phone roll off the bed.   
\----------------------------  
George glared at the door as Paul left. He hoped Paul felt bad. He sat back down on his bed and wasn't sure what to do with himself.

He had been working so hard on not thinking about it but it all flooded on him again and he blinked. Tears falling and caressing his cheeks. He'd have to go back to the way things used to be, going through everything alone. Damn his dependence on Paul.

He eventually made himself a cup of tea, beginning with leisure sips and liking the burn on his tongue.   
\--------------------------------------

Paul was watching Mike aimlessly bounce a ball back and forth on the wall. Where he'd usually be annoyed with the noise, he was just allowing it.

"You alright Paul?" Mike asked, causing him to turn to look at Paul and miss the ball, it rolled passed his ankles and hit Paul's.

Paul looked down at the shiny red ball and picked it up, tossing it around in his hands. "Yeah."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Paul smiled. "Well... you can't tell da but, I um...slept with someone at the party."

Mike looked like he wanted to gape his mouth but held it for Paul's sake. "Alright...what's the problem?"

"He's called me a slut, s'all." Paul tossed Mike back the red ball. Mike surprisingly caught it despite his shock. Though he did drop it to the floor again when Paul started to let tears run down his cheeks.

"And he's only the first person I've ever slept with..." Paul choked on the last word and started sobbing. Mike had never seen Paul cry and wasn't sure what to do. Paul usually kept himself restricted and perfect.

Mike walked over slowly and sweetly gestured out to Paul. And Paul hugged him, head buried in Mikes shoulder.

"Boys! Dinner-"

Jim cut himself off when he found his sons curled up together, Paul's cries muffled but heartbreaking. Mike gestured for him to come over and slowly he transferred Paul into his fathers arms. Jim looked at Mike, asking him for more information but Mike just waved him off. So Jim just ran his hand through Paul's hair and consoled him.

"Shhh....Paul c'mon let's go eat." Jim stood Paul up and lead him into the kitchen as he sniffled and little by little calmed down.

Mike followed after them with a concerned face. But neither of them pried Paul any further, they let him eat his dinner in peace.   
\----------------------------  
George had filled himself at dinner and was quite ready to sleep the previous few days off. But just as he climbed into his bed, his phone vibrated. He huffed and reached out for it, knocking a few things off his nightstand with a grunt.

He raised it to his ear before checking exactly who it was. "Hello?"

"Hi..." Paul's voice was soft and sort of hoarse. George sat up, his sheets gathered around him.

"Paul? I'm really not in the mood-"

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore." Paul almost whimpered. George cleared his throat. 

"Well it doesn't really matter what you want Paul." George hoped he sounded harsh.

Paul shook his head and dipped down on his chair. The living area was empty, having that Mike and Jim had gone off to their own devices for now. So he had curled up on to the small chair off the side. His feet hung off one arm and his back pressed into the other.

"I know, George. But I miss you, you're my best mate." Paul tried again. And George nearly swooned at the term. But he swallowed it down and moved on.

"Ok, but there's not much I can do about that right now."

"Why not?" Paul asked, once again so oblivious to things.

"I'm too embarrassed to speak to ya for one and you know-a lot of other things." George shuffled again.

Paul slowly breathed in the possibility that he and George might actually never speak again. It was all too hard for him. "George? It's not my fault." Paul whimpered.

George scoffed. "No Paul, how dare I imply that, huh?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Paul rushed to fix his mistake in fear that George might hang up.

"And how exactly did you mean it?"

"I don't know...George, I just don't want you to leave me." Paul didn't like sounding so desperate but he couldn't help it. George made an annoyed sound on his throat.

"I don't want that either but...I don't know how to not be this way around you." George got ready to let Paul go.

"So because I don't like you back, I don't get to be yer mate anymore?" Paul asked, the words were harsh but Paul was more disappointed.

"Seems to be the way that works, doesn't it?" George laughed bitterly. "I have to go Paul."

"Yeah, bye." Paul hung up before George got the chance. He looked down at his phone and felt unbelievably bad. Though he tried to remind himself that he had other friends but it wasn't the same.

Jim walked back into the living area and kneeled down at Paul's chair, leaning his hand over to move Paul's hair to the side. "Go to bed, Paul." He looked at his son with concern.

"Yeah." Paul nodded and followed his dad up to his room.

"I'll paint your nails in the morning if you're up early enough." Jim smiled and Paul seemed to perk up and smiled back.

"Thanks da." Paul looked down at his now chipped nails.   
\------------------------------  
Cynthia intended to walk back over to John's later to check on him, he seemed pretty off when she dropped him off. But she just ran right into Stuart on the way. He had Astrid on his arm.

"Hello. Hey Stu, you notice something odd with John?" She asked, phone clenched in her hands. 

"He's just torn up about some lingering feelings for some one night stand." Stu dismissed her. Astrid shrugged back at Cyn. She sighed and walked along side the couple despite not being invited.

"With who, do I know him?"

Stuart, despite being angry at him and still wasn't sure John had his mind straight, decided it wasn't for him to tell anyone. "I don't think John would want me to tell ya."

Cyn frowned. "Well aren't I close enough with him for him to tell me things?"

"It's not that, Cyn."

"Do you know?" Cynthia asked Astrid.

"No, just found this out now too." She frowned to and both girls gave Stuart dirty looks.

"Yer mad at me for being a good friend?" Stuart laughed but the girls didn't look so amused. "Oi" Stu retracted his arm from Astrids shoulder. The girls reaction made him slightly guilty, so he pulled out his phone and shot John a quick text.

'You feeling any better?'

He shoved it back into his pocket and caught up with the birds.


	8. We can work it out

John woke with a dry cracking throat and and annoying blinking cellphone just under his chin. Slowly he cradled it in his hand. "Hello?" He mumbled, bad taste dead on his lips.

"Lennon! How are ya this grand morning?" Stuart's voice rang uncomfortably in his ear.

"Piss off, Stu." John hissed.

"Aye, I'm just trying to make ya feel better."

"I'm not six, Stuart." John rolled his eyes and allowed himself to get up.

"You'd be a hell of a lot nice to me if you were." Stuart chuckled. "Anyway, I'm picking ya up today." John put the phone down and let Stu talk on while he got ready, picking it up just before leaving his room.

"Alright, I'll be down in a mo' " John hung up and shoved down his steps. Mimi, clad in her dreary dress was near the base of the stairs. "Morning Mimi." John gave her a kind grin, she returned it but it quickly turned judgmental.

"Glasses John."

John grumbled past her and hundred her request by putting his glasses on. John turned suspicious when he got out, Cynthia was perched in Stuart's backseat. He hopped in next to her and smiled, glasses off from the minute Mimi's door shut. But Cynthia rolled her fingers over her eyes.

"Glasses John!"

"Piss off." John chuckled and Cyn kindly slapped his shoulder.

"Don't say piss in front of the ladies John!" Stuart mocked. Rattling John to list off more charming words in his vocabulary. 

 

 

The sight of Paul cradling his head into his arms, asleep was not what John expected when he walked into AP English. But it was what it was. He didn't move or stir, his face was soft. Not like when John was asleep, constantly turning over and a rough twisted face. He tilted his head slightly and watched Paul's breath move a piece of his hair away. The lad couldn't even be an ugly sleeper?

John walked past him and took his seat next to Pete, who was leaning over his desk looking at Paul.

"I could've slept with at the party, you know?" Pete chuckled, turning to John.

"Sure." John rolled his eyes. "Yer an arse Pete, you know that?" John glared and Pete shook his head in confusion.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Pete asked, toothpick tossing around his mouth. John shrugged, just wanting to pass it off but Pete just kept egging him on.

"I bet he would've been wild...." Pete trailed his eyes down Paul's back. John swallowed, Mr. Epstein began his lesson.

"Virgins are me favorite." Pete's voice grew infuriatingly lustful. John growled.

"Sod it."

John shot out of his chair and jammed his fist against Pete's chin. "John!" Mr. Epstein shouted. The class looked with gawking eyes. The noise pulled Paul out of his sleep and looked around. His eyes widened, most of the class stood around the fight.

"Fuckin' hell, John!" Pete shouted from the ground. John kept at it though. Paul tried to get a better look. It appeared to him that Mr. Epstein had run off for help and no one was stopping this. Classmates clambered at the doorway as Mr. Epstein ran back in, the principal coming after him. He grabbed John around his middle and pulled him off, Pete shot up with blood dripping from his nose. He took both lads by their collars and dragged them off to his office. Paul watched them go as Mr. Epstein tried to wrestle the class back to the lesson. 

 

Paul couldn't help but try and search every crowd of students for John. Just to see if he'd been sent home. During his free period, he would usually help out the teachers, per their request. Most likely it'd be Mr. Epstein. He strolled over with the weight of the day on his shoulders. When he pushed the door open, he was met with Mr. Epstein, arms crossed and leaning on the desk. John and Pete were at the front table, grumbling forced apologies for disrupting the class, per the principals request. When Paul let the door fall, the noise flooded the room. The boys looked up and gave Paul odd looks that he couldn't identify. "Paul." Mr. Epstein walked up to him with a smile.

"Mr. Epstein, should I come back-?"

"Oh no no, you're fine. The lads are just cleaning the classroom for punishment. He gestured for them to get started. They took opposite sides of the class.

"If you could grade these?" He handed Paul a stack of papers with a key. Paul smiled, taking them to a desk, subconsciously chosen by John's proximity and Paul's own curiosity.

John was begrudgingly stacked some papers. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

Paul ticked his red pen gracefully and flipped the next paper. John momentarily glanced at Paul with annoyance.

"Paul?-"

Paul flipped another paper and John rolled his eyes. He went back to stacking the school supplies reluctantly. "He was talking about ya, y'know?" John said casually. Paul finally turned his head the slightest bit.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, made me right pissed." John looked highly agitated. Paul took a moment to analyze him.

"And why should it?"

"He was saying some nasty shit about ya, Paul." John whispered yelled. Paul let out the prissiest snort John had ever heard.

"Why do you care? I'm a slut, right?" Paul's voice started spiteful but turned sad. John quirked his brow and kneeled down to a low shelf, looking up at Paul.

"That was just, a-mindless insult, Paul." John tried to explain himself.

"Not to me it wasn't. So how can you be mad at him for saying shit when you called me a slut?" Paul scrunched his eyes and John scoffed.

"It didn't mean anything. Pete's down right predatory!" John glared at Paul. He glanced back down at his papers but held his pen still. John was hoping he was realizing the difference between Pete and himself.

"Paul? Were you- a virgin?" John mumbled slightly embarrassed at the question. Paul froze, his eyes looked troubled. John waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I was." Paul mumbled, seemingly embarrassed with his answer. John felt immediate waves of guilty heat all over his body. He turned back to his job and shoved some books aside. He heard nothing more from Paul other than a few tapping sounds from his pen. John suddenly just couldn't concentrate, his stomach was twisting and his hands were shaking. But any time he had to settle himself was ended when the bell rang loudly throughout the school and Paul picked up his stack, making it even with a thud on the desk that made John throw his head over to look. "Mr. Epstein." Paul handed him the papers and he set them on his desk.

"Thank you, Paul. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Epstein smiled and Paul returned it.

"Of course." Paul made a move to leave but he was put to a stop.

"Are you and John continuing the tutoring sessions?"

Paul froze, hand on the door handle. John stood from his kneeling position but didn't say anything. It was completely silent for some seconds that the teacher had probably not noticed but John and Paul were furiously searching for a reply that wouldn't piss off the other one. Paul retracted his hand to face himself forward and stuck his thumb under the strap of his bag. "Well..." Paul looked over at John, expecting some sort of hint as to what he should say but apparently he wasn't fast enough. "Yes, we are." He gulped, adams apple bobbing.

"Oh good. The library should be open for ya after school like always." He turned off and went back to sit at his desk. Paul threw John a pointed glare that told him that he'd probably better be there. But before he could reply, Paul fled as fast as he could. John shook his head, annoyed. He grabbed a rag and wiped down a table that was covered in scratched pencil marks that he'd never be able to get rid angle allowed him to get a look of Petes face. While he had cleaned himself off for the most part, a bruise was bringing to bloom under his nose. He smirked to himself.   
\--------------------------------------------

George, who could kill for a cigarette, had finally escaped the dreadfully lonely day of school ready to go home and stew again. Though as he started the walk that he knew he'd have to become re-accustomed to, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Shoving his hand in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered. "Hello?" He asked just as he was hitting the edge of school ground.

"George? This is Pauls dad." Jim McCartney's voice filled his ear, for a moment George set himself into a panic.

"Oh, umm, what- I mean...-?"George stumbled on his words, trying to form the proper question without it sounding rude. But Jim swept the conversation up for him, thankfully.

"Pauls not been doing too well lately. He's been very upset and I'm very worried about him. I was just wondering if maybe you could tell me what happened between you two?" His voice sounded too concerned for George's comfort zone. He couldn't dodge this, he'd have to tell him. He felt like throwing up. He hadn't moved from the schools curb either, he was still standing there.

"We've just had a falling out, I guess you could say." He made his explanation as vague as he could. Sounds of his classmates leaving had dwindled to more of a subtle sound as most of them had already gone as George stood, planted in his spot. "Is Paul ok?" George couldn't help but be worried, Paul worked extremely hard to maintain his perfect image. Jims end shuffled for a few moments.

"He's just been off. Awfully sad as of late."

George finally just sat on the curb, legs sticking out into the street just enough that it wasn't dangerous. "The whole situation is rather personal, Mr. McCartney. It's just gonna have to take some getting use to, I think. I assure you that neither Paul nor I have done anything daft or gotten into trouble. We've just...sort of drifted apart."

Jim was silent, taking in George's words for a few seconds. "Sure, sure. That does happen. I'm sorry I've bothered you, I would've talked to Mike but he doesn't seem to want to speak about Pauls issues."

George stiffened. "Has Paul talked to Mike about it?"

"It'd seem so, with all the crying-"

"Paul was crying?" George interrupted, disregarding all manners in favor of questioning the situation. Jim seemed to realize that he probably shouldn't have said anything about it.

"You know, George I'm gonna let you go...."

"Alright, goodbye."

Jim hung up immediately, leaving George almost in awe. But it was soon swapped with concern. He looked back and found Pauls car still in the school lot and he figured it was for tutoring. He thought about waiting up for him but he'd done enough of that in his life to know that it wouldn't work in his favor. So he stood, shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked back towards his home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

John had actually been the first of the pair to come to the library, he kind of hoped that would irritate the punctual Paul so he'd scrunch up his face in the way that John could only describe as infuriately cute. He was pissed that Paul got to skate though life with the option to turn away any admirer of his choice, while he was stuck in a cycle of making himself falsely appealing to dreadful lads and wanking himself off thinking about the one time he got to brush his hands down Pauls silky skin. He leaned his forearms on the glossy table and tried not to let the sounds of Pauls moans that he'd memorized play through his mind. Thankfully, he was interrupted before it could but unfortunately, the interruption was Paul. He strutted around the table and set his books down.

"Afternoon." John greeted. Paul sat down and pulled his chair in close, chest nearly pressing into the side of the table.

"Hello." Paul, though he wasn't very happy, was still very polite. "Let's just start then, shall we?" He asked but not really meaning it as a question. John begrudgingly set up his books and got out a pen. But that twisting in his stomach inflamed.

"Listen, Paul I didn't know you were a virgin. And I've been thinking about it since you told me. I've been panicking that I took advantage of you-" John's worried rambling was cut off with Paul's intake of breath.

"John, you shouldn't feel bad 'bout that. I wasn't drunk enough that I couldn't make a decision, I wanted to do it. It was a good first time." Paul reassured him in a kind voice. John felt immediate relief.

"What you should feel bad about is calling me a slut." He added, sass returning to his inflection. Despite the bad situation, John smiled.

"I do. Y'know, I say shit like that all the time. Just ask Stuart, Astrid or Cynthia. I don't really mean it." John sighed but Paul shook his head.

"I don't believe that for a minute. I think ya do mean it, ya just don't realize how serious it is." He said only looking up for a half second before going back to setting a few maths problems for John.

John's smile fell with irritation. Course Paul feels like he knows how John feels, pretentious bastard. "How's George?" John asked, slightly smug in hopes the subject would make Paul angry.

"We don't talk anymore....don't think we ever will again." He shrugged and that was it. John frowned, disappointed that he didn't get the reaction he'd wanted. John also got an odd feeling of worry. From his interactions he'd had with George, he wasn't very good at speaking. He wondered if he'd do well without Paul.

Paul slouched in his seat with the mention of it all. "You alright?" John asked, unsure if he really had the right.

"Um...yeah I'm fine." Paul nodded and finally looked up. John searched his eyes for sincerity.

"I'm sorry, Paul." John forced an apology up. He was never one for apologies. Paul could definitely tell, so he grinned.

"You're fine." Paul pushed the book over to John. "Don't worry about that night, John. I had a good first time." Paul smirked a little and John chuckled. "You did save me from an awful first time, as well. Did I thank you for that?"

"Maybe." John shrugged, kind of bashful from the attention.

"You know, I was always worried I'd feel pressured or obligated during my first time. I'm really glad it was a stress free, no strings attached situation." Paul continued with a grin but John's stomach burned again.

"Yeah..." John faded an awkward chuckle off and hoped if he worked, Paul would stop talking about it. He watched Paul casually set up problems and hover over John with curious eyes. He tried to engrain the look of Paul's glimmering eyes in his brain so he'd have something loving to picture when he felt himself up alone in his home because he was too bloody invested in an unrealistic hope for something that was never more than a one night stand.

After an hour or so of Paul working excessively hard, John was sure Paul must always work that way, he decided they'd done enough. In reality, John just grew too impatient. "Alright, well thanks for being civil with me." John bit his lip.

"Yeah, well." Paul shrugged. "We can continue this next time."

"We're doing this again?" John asked, shocked and slightly irritated that his only chance for interaction with Paul involved school work.

Paul scrolled through his phone, standing still next to the table as John for ready to leave. "Until yer grades go up, yeah." Paul clicked his tongue effortlessly cheeky. John laughed.

"Funny, McCartney. I'll see ya."

"Bye" Paul watched John scamper off and immediately felt the change in his mood. He'd actually been having a nice time but without the distraction, he fell back into his depression. He packed up his things and walked the empty halls.

As he passed Mr. Epstein's room, Pete emerged with a mop in his hand and grimace on his face. Seeing Paul seemed to agitate him. "You ain't worth the shit John did to me." Pete boldly hissed. Paul anxiously kicked his foot back and forth. "I was bloody battered and I didn't even get to fuck ya."

Pete's speech was disgustingly inappropriate, it made Paul not only uncomfortable but aggravated. Pete could obviously read the distaste on his face,

"Yer a tease, y'know that? Chatting me up at the party, giving me looks and flashing yer slutty nail polish and then getting pissed when I want ya? And having John beat me?" Pete laughed.

Paul didn't care much to stay and listen, he turned off and strutted off as Pete laughed bitterly. He intended to brush his words off his shoulder and hold his head up high but as he walked, tears started sliding down his cheeks.

When he got home, he threw his books on the couch and hurried to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled out a plastic bottle of strong smelling liquid remover. With tears still steaming down his face, he sat down on the loo and tried to rub the polish off his fingers, staining his hands in the purple color. Being unsuccessful only made him rub it harder.

The soft knock at the door had to be answered. "Come in." Paul finally gave in and his father walked in, taking in the scene.

Before asking him what was wrong, he kneeled down and gently took the remover and poured a tiny bit on a cotton Paul and cradled his sons hands. He gently swiped it along and helped the purple to fade.

"M'sorry" Paul mumbled.

"For what?" Jim asked kindly.

"For taking the polish off."

"Nonsense, Paul. You want a change in color?" Jim asked, though he knew Paul would say no.

"No...."

"You shouldn't let other people make ya feel bad for this, you know that? Having feminine qualities isn't the end of the world." Jim finished up Paul's pinky. He assumed that must be Paul's issue.

"I know."

Jim finished up and cleaned the counter. "I found some more of Mary's old colors when you're ready again." He pushed Paul's hair back and opened the door. 

 

Later in the evening, Paul's phone rang. He reached over from his bed and took it. "Hello?"

"Hey, s'George. Just wondering how you're doing?"

Paul smiled for the first time in a few hours. "I'm ok."


	9. From Me to You

John curled against his car seat, the minimal bare skin that he showed stuck to the hot leather seat. His phone pressed against his ear, hard with irritation. "So you've left me alone?" John hissed through his teeth.

"Astrid and I decided to skip." Stuart's voice sounded as if only half interested in John's complaints. John threw back a sip of the nearest unscrewed water bottle, an unsatisfying warmth made him gag.

"And why didn't I get an invite?"

Stuart chuckled. "We have to get away from ya sometimes John. Anyway can't ya just bother Cyn?"

John chuckled bitterly. "No, she's sick today." He mocked Cyns high but hoarse voice from his call to her this morning.

Stuart laughed again. "Oi, rough day for you ha?"

John just sipped the grotty car water again and hung up. He wrapped his hand around the strap of his bag and looked up. His eyes landing on an unsure looking George Harrison. He bit his lip, thinking back to Paul saying they weren't on speaking terms. He kicked his door open and hopped out.

George was awkwardly walking, head tilted down to scroll through his phone. So John went ahead and tapped him on the shoulder. The lad jumped so high before turning to John's smiling face.

"Hello Georgie."

John winked cheekily but George just looked at him with wide eyes and an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Something wrong mate?" He tried again and George seemed to connect that he should probably speak. He lowered his phone a tad and seemed to look everywhere but John's eyes.

"John." He nodded. "I've got to....." he pointed behind him and didn't even bother finishing the excuse before turning away. But as he began to walk away, John rolled his eyes and grabbed George's bag to pull him back.

"You've got a solid ten minutes until class George." John chuckled and leaned on the brick behind him, out of view from most prying eyes. George looked panicked, face going bright red with anxiety as he remembered seeing John in that personal position in his car the other day.

John had lit himself a cigarette as George worked to put aside the thought. The smell was what broke George free and undeniable want spread across his face. John recognized it and smiled. "Y'know, during yer gym hour I could bring ya some...? Since..."

George again succumbed to embarrassment, remembering that Paul had told his personal business to John. In anger, George started walking away again. But John was quick to leap after him.

"C'mon George! Y'know you want it!" John chuckled as he stepped in front of George, waving the cig under his nose. His face twitched and his legs forcefully stiffened to a stop so he wouldn't bump right into John. He glanced at John's smirking face and smelled a reluctant breath of smoke. John's smirk grew wider as George licked his lips.

"Fine, what happened to yer dealer mate, then?" George asked. John took a drag before putting it out in the schools blossoming, drowned garden of dead flowers.

"He's gone and skipped." John shrugged and the bell rang. "I'll see ya at gym then." He smacked George's back and scampered off.   
\---------------------------------

Paul's slightly sticky fingertips had clouded in dust from his tossing and turning in bed. The skin still sort of purple tinted matched the hue of the bags under his eyes. When he caught a look of himself in the mirror. He felt his ego crumble even more than it had the previous day. He dared to drag his fingers on the skin, pulling under his eyes like it might fix it. With his pointer finger dragging the skin down, his eyes cast a glance at his clock. Pulling back in shock, he nearly poked his eye out when he saw the late time.

"Shit!" He shouted launching himself away from his mirror and over to his closet. His anxiety only heightened when he tried to throw something on last minute. But he did it in lightning speed and ran downstairs where his father was serving Mike breakfast. "Da!" He shouted, making his father look at him, eyes widening in realization.

"I'm leaving!" Paul shouted but was already half way outside. He threw his bag over and onto the passenger seat, hurling himself onto his own seat, he buckled and checked the time on his phone. He let out an audible whine not only at the time but his battery life as well. He quickly side tracked that and drove off.

John was pulled out of his false concentration in AP English when the door thrust open and Paul paraded in. He was in an unexpected mess. Hair tussled and purple bringing out the veins under his eyes. "Mr. McCartney? I should be expecting-"

"A call from my father, yes." Paul interrupted Mr. Epstein and sat down. Pete scoffed.

"Fuckin princess's, da gets him out of trouble." Pete's eyes rolled as he slammed his back against the chair. John elected to ignore him this time. He watched Paul uncharacteristically slouch in his seat. Curiosity took over John and he tried to get a peek of Paul. For a moment, it seemed that Paul ha fallen asleep again but quickly, his head shot up.

Mr. Epstein just seemed to be glazing over Paul's lack of attention which annoyed John slightly. If it had been him, Eppy would be eager to tell him off. But his worry for the brooding lad in front of him was much more overpowering.

When the bell rang out John tapped Paul's shoulder. "Yeah?" Paul asked, stretching his back as he stood.

"You alright?" John asked, not being able to think of anything cheeky to add to it.

Paul pursed his lips and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well." His finger subconsciously reached up to rub under his eye. John noticed the rawness of the skin around Paul's nails and the lack of color, he frowned.

"What happened to your darling nails?" John asked with a quirked grin. Paul brought his hand back down.

"Too much effort." Paul shrugged but John didn't buy it. He took one of Paul's hands and turned one of his fingers in his hand.

"Well I liked em."

"When did you even notice?" Paul pulled his hand back with what John saw as a growing grin. John chuckled and gave Paul a knowing smirk.

"Oh." Paul blushed and put his head down. "Well, I've got to get to class."

John tried to convince himself that Paul wasn't just leaving at the mention of their one night stand. "Alright."

Paul turned off and walked out of the class. John took his books in his hand and strutted slowly over to the teachers desk.

"Eppy!" He took a smug seat on the corner of the desk, the man in question frowned at John.

"I'm not writing you a pass, John." He shook his head but John just kept kicking his legs back and forth.

"I know I know. But I have a proposal."

Mr. Epstein hummed with half interest and continued typing away. So John crawled closer to him. "My paper is fuckin golden, Eppy!" John flung his latest paper onto the desk, right under Mr. Epstein's nose.

He glanced up at John and looked down at the paper. "Alright? And...?"

"Can ya give me a lousy grade?"

"And why would I do that?" He asked with disbelief.

"Well it'd knock me a letter grade wouldn't it? Paul's said he'd be my tutor as long as me grades are shit but Mimi's been on me tail to raise my grades so I'll raise a few and keep this one down." John shrugged.

Mr. Epstein glared at John. "I'm not gonna do that just because you have a crush on yer tutor." He said condescendingly and John seemed to grow more smug.

"What if I give ya one more night?" John's voice began low and sultry. Mr. Epstein's face grew heated.

"That was a one time mistake at that disgusting club, John! We didn't even realize it was us until after." He started fidgeting slightly and John smirked, leaning the last bit closer.

"Yeah but you want it again, I can tell...." John licked his lips and Brian sighed as if he'd given up.

"Alright John....go to your next class." Brian bit his lip furiously as John hopped off the desk and ran off to his next class.   
\------------------------  
George's gym teacher finally set them free and George found himself scanning the back of the bleachers to see if he could spot John even though he thought he wouldn't actually come. But his eyes landed on John, sitting on a rock by the fence. George made sure his teacher wasn't looking and scampered off. John gave him a happy looking smirk when he approached.

His arm was reaching out with an enticing cigarette between his fingers. George swiped it and allowed John to light it for him as he took a seat next to John's rock. John watched George as he seemed to be concerning himself over what to say, he smiled.

"You don't have to feel so awkward around me George." John nudged him with his leg which only seemed to shake him a little. "If it'll make ya feel better about what Paul did, I'll tell ya something about me?"

George peeked his head up, not sure if he should believe John trusting him enough to tell him anything personal. But he couldn't help but be interested in the possibility of knowing. "Really?" 

John took a drag of his own cigarette. "Yeah, sure." He shrugged and seemed to be thinking over what he could tell George. "I uh, whored myself out to my teacher." John laughed and George almost wheezed.

"You what? What for?"

"For grades and that." John shrugged again, seeing George's reaction made him fade out his laughter.

"That's awful John! What teacher?" George didn't seem to think this might be prying and continued shooting John questions.

"Mr. Epstein, but I mean the first time we didn't know it was the other one until after and.....Eppy, he's a good guy." John rushed into an explanation and George nodded along.

"I mean, I'm the one who could get him fired for this." John's amusement had more or less crumbled. George wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Anyway." John was likely eager to move on, bending over a tad to pick up some smaller rocks. He began tossing them towards the fence, hoping they'd make it through the holes. With the cig hanging from his mouth, he reached over and grabbed George's own hand.

He opened George's clasped hand and put another small pile of rocks into his palm. They didn't speak again, George thought about many more questions he could ask but decided to keep silent because John didn't seem like he wanted to keep talking about it. So he kept throwing the rocks just as John was, a few making it to the other side. The peace was interrupted when Johns phone started ringing. George glanced up from his spot as John reluctantly answered after having looked at who it was. "Hi Mimi." Johns voice was sarcastically happy. He started anxiously bouncing his leg up and down, George recognized the gesture having done it a number of times. "No, I stayed after.....because." He rolled his eyes but George stopped concentrating on John when he heard his gym class started gathering back together. He looked from the preoccupied John and the track and stood. "I know. I'm not completely daft!"

George started retreating without a goodbye, figuring John was busy enough. But John glanced back and lowered his phone slightly. "George?" He shouted a little and George turned.

"I got work in a bit at the charity shop, I can take ya there if ya want?" John was expecting George to decline but again with a look of surprise, George nodded.

"Ok."

"Alright, meet me outside the doors after class." John smiled, patting George's back as he put his phone back to his ear and walking back towards the school. "Aye Mimi! I'm going to work after school!" He heard John shout into his phone just ahead of him.   
\------------------------------------

Linda propped the single ladies loo door open with her bag and stood in front of the sink, touching her face up a tad. Paul leaned against the wall outside the loo looking half awake. Linda rubbed the bit of eyeshadow dust that had gathered messily under her eye and glanced at Paul. "Are you even awake over there, Paul?"

Paul nodded somberly, eyes closed and scrunched like he was in a great deal of pain. Linda rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, tossing it into a few different positions. "You're not so cheery today, y'know that?" She chuckled a little when Paul opened his eyes and squinted them at the light.

"I can't be like that everyday can I?"

Linda frowned. "What's the matter with you?" She asked, glazing over him with judgement. When he didn't answer, she just turned back to the mirror and started applying her lipstick. She backed up to take a final look at herself, not sure if she was happy with the whole look.

"You look lovely Linda." Pauls kind voice made her cock her head to the side with a smile. He gave her a cheeky little wave and she shook her head.

"There he is." She chuckled and ripped her bag from the ground, the door started falling but Paul kept it propped with his arm so Linda could pass through easily. They walked down the hall and out the front doors, leaning against the brick. "My parents are picking me up and then we're off to some family dinner." She shrugged with obvious distaste on her tongue.

"You gonna hang out with George?" She asked and Paul shook his head, the sun streaming orange light down his cheek. Linda didn't bother forming a whole question, she just quirked her brow and waited for Paul to explain.

"Some stuff, complicated stuff happened and things just aren't the same." Paul let his explanation be short and didn't seem to want to offer any elaboration so Linda just let it go. When her father pulled up to the schools curb, she nudged Pauls shoulder and ran off, hopping inside and waving as they pulled off. Paul kicked himself off the wall and started walking to his own car, presenting some of his mates kind smiles that soured when they looked away. He threw his books onto the seat and took his own. His phone call with George the previous night had gone civil but nothing seemed to change. George was still embarrassed and Paul still didn't know what to tell him. He attempted to click on his radio in hopes it might calm him like it usually did but he only got a taste of the sound before it turned itself off and refused to turn back on. Paul slammed his head onto his steering wheel in frustration.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to the charity shop was as awkward as John expected but once they got inside, George seemed to perk up. So before going off to his respective job, John pointed out the section with the newest additions to their vinyl collection and let George go nuts. He patted his back again and went behind the counter where Mick was checking someone out. When John came round, Mick glanced to look at him and spotted George going through the albums per usual. "How's George, do you know?" Mick asked and John shrugged.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well last I saw the kid, he was sloshing drunk at that party. He must've had some emotional baggage to chase it." Mick laughed quietly but then waited for his answer. John did remember seeing George at that party which had been odd for his character but he assumed Paul brought him. But the more he thought about his interactions with Paul that night, he didn't seem to know George was even there.

"He's fine now." John shrugged and started reorganizing the counters. "How'd he get home that night?" John found himself asking.

"Keith and I drove him home. Some lad had been watching him for a lot of the night, making sure he didn't kill himself or something." Mick started checking someone else out as John recalled that he had seen some lad hanging around George that night. He shrugged, he'd think about it later. But he found that all he could think about was what he'd proposed to Brian. He knelt down on the ground to re-shelf some books and remembered the positive that came with it. He'd be able to keep seeing Paul on a regular basis. Mimi would be pleased enough that he was working on his grades. It would be fine, but the guilt was killing him so when he got his break, he went outside and dragged the Baggie Stuart had given him out and rolled his own drag in the alley. George seemed to have followed him like a meek puppy but John didn't snap at him like he'd done before, he allowed George to sit next to him.

"You ever smoke one before?" John asked, voice low and whispery. George shook his head and John nodded, debating if he should or shouldn't do what he was sure he was going to do anyway. Slowly, John held out the drag and let George decide whether or not he wanted to smoke it or not. The lanky lad took it between his fingers though and took a drag, he nodded a bit to himself and gave it back. They continued to pass it for a few minutes without speaking but it was comfortable enough for the both of them.

"It's kind of refreshing doing something Paul would hate." George chuckled and John smiled.


	10. Hello, Goodbye

John put out the last of his drag and looked to George, who didn't look as dazed as John thought he would. Rather, George just looked relaxed as he breathed in within the cloud of smoke. He lowered his long fingers and slouched into the wall.

"A lot better now, huh?" John bumped George's shoulder with a small grin slouching his mouth.

"Yeah, Ta for this John." George breathed in slowly, as if appreciating the last bit of smoke. John was sure he'd made a good decision now. He took his own deep and long breath before hiking himself up to stand.

"Got to work the last half of my shift. Won't be long if you want a ride back?" John knew George enough to know he'd take this cue to escape the prolonged social situation. George got himself up and smiled politely.

"Nah. I'll just walk back now"

George and John walked the short distance back to the door. Before John could step inside though, George grabbed his shoulder. He was slumped back into the slightly chilling air, facing a stare from George. His eyes rimmed with a hue of red, lips near swollen from the attention he'd given them in the alley. John bit his lip, gaping the other side of his mouth and allowing air to pass through in a soft whistle. George leaned in and for a long confusing moment, John thought he was gonna kiss him. But as John was distracted by the thought, George's arm pulled back and his fist nailed Johns gut. And then George pulled back, John looked on. "I'm pissed at Paul and I don't know if we'll ever be mates again." George began, bouncing from heel to toe. But just as John was about to interrupt him, he continued.

"But the slut comment was undeserved." George ended. John pulled back on his anger and straightened from his reluctant slouch. He chuckled a bit and George seemed to let go of any worry he had for retaliation from John.

"Alright. I didn't expect that from you." John laughed "you're a good mate George." John shuffled back into the charity shop and George allowed himself to feel all the anxiety he'd restrained to do that but found it more or less muted and numb. The smell of the smoke that his clothes had absorbed reminded him why he was actually relaxed. 

 

Mick pulled a smug smirk as John passed him, the familiar smell drenched on him. "Fun break, huh?" He bumped Johns shoulder, he chuckled as he stood by Mick's register.

"Always is." He smirked and took a small pile of books he could prolong shelving. Mick went back to work as John shuffled off, books threatening to slip from his grip. Just before they fell, John lifted his hands and slammed them flat on a half filled shelf. Slowly, he pulled them up one by one and flipped through them with dull interest. Bouncing the pages off his thumb, he read the filler words at the end where the writers had stretched put there useless stories. And then he found its place and shoved it throw the sandwiched books. A thin poem book preserved his interest for a few minutes but his own poems clouded his comprehension of the pages. He'd thought about collecting his own works together to have published but the thinly coated layer of dust over the book enhanced the point that it wouldn't attract readers. He shoved the book between the others and heard the chime of the bell over the door. He grabbed another just as Mick's voice pipped up.

"We'll Paul! Just missed George."

John set the book back down and glanced over, Paul looking somewhat better than he'd had in the morning strolled inside. As he greeted Mick and started his way down the aisles, John glided over to the register and Mick glanced from the corner of his eyes as John tried to establish what he wanted. He budged Mick over and put his hands on the sides of the register. "Think I'll have my go."

John smiled when Mick rolled his eyes and tried to reach back. "But you never worked the register before" but John just gave Mick a smug face in return.

"Bout time then, huh?"

He laughed as Mick gave up and took to another job. John laughed to himself and fiddled with the register, leaning his forearms on the counter.

Paul had skimmed through a majority of the 45s, his bad day beginning to fade from his mind. He brushed off his pants and walked to the register with a few ringed around his finger. Tossing his hair to the side, he looked up expecting Mick but met Johns eyes.

"Hello." John smiled and Paul seemed to shift his weight to his other foot, popping his hip out.

"Hi." Paul had a hint of a smile starting at the corner of his mouth. John started shifting through Pauls small pile. Paul watched on and when John glanced up, Pauls eyes glimmered with confidence as if daring John to challenge his taste. Despite Mick's previous protesting, John was able to figure out how to work the register but he might've purposefully slowed the process down. Paul watched his movements and tapped his raw fingernails on the ledge. The fuzz of the lights above them flickered.

"Are you tired today? " John blurted the question but didn't work too quickly to rephrase it. Paul pulled back, insulted.

"No. I'm fine." Pauls voice suggested that he was slightly defensive.

"You just seem off." John shrugged and began to bag the 45s with care. Paul clicked his tongue and shook his head, again not offering any new information. John waited to see if Paul might add anything but the lad was just quiet and patient as he stood. John realized that he probably wasn't the sort of person that Paul would share things with. A one night stand isn't going to be stable enough to to hold its weight under whatever Paul was so torn up about. "We on for tutoring tomorrow?"

Paul nodded. "Sure, you really need the help." The tease was familiar and the pop of Pauls 'p' made John falter the tiniest bit.

"You really need the company by the look of ya today." John looked Paul up and down again with a chuckle but Paul didn't join in.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, you look like yer a mess without George...."

Paul took the bag from Johns put stretched hand but quickly retracted after that, as if burned. "I'm not a mess." Out of Johns view, Pauls hand self-concisely gripped the end of his jacket. John scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Paul."

"Shove off! I got plenty of other mates!" Pauls tone was unintentionally whiny.

"Oi, excuse me princess. I forgot yer status." John mockingly bowed. Paul looked anything but amused.

"I didn't mean it like that, John."

John seemed to ignore the rebuttal and kept himself busy by fussing with the register. Paul didn't rush to leave though. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

John didn't expect Pauls tone to be as soft as it was. "Yeah." And then Paul turned on his heels and left John spinning.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Paul trudged over the cracked lot back to his car, gently placing his bag down on the floor near the passengers side. His headlights flooded the store before he pulled away. The cool air dried Pauls eyes as he sped home. Johns sudden interest in his life racked his brain as he pulled up to his curb and put his car in park. But instead of leaving the vehicle, he sat back and ran his finger tips down his face and through his hair. With an irritated will, Paul slammed his curled fist against the radio, the dials leaving round dents in his skin. But the music clicked on, thankfully. The lousy feeling in his gut caused him to pull his legs onto the seat in a crossed position. The need of something to do with his hands brought his phone to hover over his lap. He had a suspicious need to talk to someone but as he flicked his thumb through his contacts, a majority of them paired with handpicked emojis, he found that he didn't want to talk to any of them. He thought about calling George and had even stared down at his name but he eventually just shoved his phone away. He lounged his seat back, the radio fueling him with 70s soft rock.

Jim had seen the glow of Pauls shimmery car but after a solid ten minutes he'd still yet to enter. So Jim slowly slid some shoes on and started his way outside. Pauls car was cast under the large trees shadow and he was quietly leaning back in the car, the radios soft glow casting hues of orange. He could hear the muffled songs. So he crossed their lawn, Mary's garden lining the side of their home. He opened the car door and sat down next to his son who glanced over and gave him a small smile.

"What's the matter, son?" Jim turned his body to face him and Paul shrugged, dismissive to the question. He raised his hand to his face and started biting his nails as the radio faded one song into the next. Jim reached over and pushed his hand back down. "You keep doing that, there'll be nothing left to paint." He chuckled.

Paul frowned again. So Jim gave him expecting eyes. "S'nothing da, just something daft. Surprised Mike hasn't told ya already."

"If it's bothering ya so much, it's not daft."

Jims mind echoed with comments he'd gotten from sympathetic strangers and even mates when Mary had passed. Ones that were just so ignorant that he couldn't believe.

'At least you won't be completely lost, she didn't leave you with a daughter you wouldn't know how to raise.'

'You'll be a strong male influence, Mary'd be proud.'

But as Jim looked over Paul, he couldn't help but think about how Mary would know exactly how to handle their son. It had taken Jim some time to come to terms with exactly who Paul turned out to be and he figured it was even harder for Paul himself. "I've just been called a slut...twice now."

Jim most definitely couldn't wish for Mary's presence more than he did in that moment, Pauls voice achingly sad. "By who?"

Paul took a deep breath. "Nobody important. It's just made me quite insecure, s'all and I had just a bad day, y'know?"

"You talk to George lately?" Jim asked, hoping Paul had some sort of support in school.

"Sort of. But it's not the same. What's for dinner?" Paul slickly changed the subject and Jim complied for a few minutes and had the mindless dinner conversation. But as that went as far as it could, Jim quickly went back.

"Don't let what other people say, effect who you are and what you like to do Paul." He soothed but Paul just seemed to be uncomfortable and mouthed the lyrics from the radio to avoid replying so he shit the radio off and Paul clearly went to protest but refrained when he saw his fathers face.

"I know da, I know that. Can we eat now?"

Jim smiled, opening his car door and hopping one leg out. "Sure son, let's go." Paul grinned and hopped out after his father and they went into their home to meet Mike.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------

John was just about done with his shift when a few of those stragglers came in to stroll the store in its last few minutes before close. He resisted the urge to shout at them and instead settling with joining Mick in the intimidating stares. But as he glanced over, someone familiar stepped in but he couldn't place him so he just kept staring.

"Aye, Ringo!" Mick smiled and John furrowed his brow. But when he glanced back at the man, he recognized him from when he'd been hovering around George at the party.

The guy approached Mick and smiled. "Hello, Keith around?" He glazed right over John.

"Hello, I'm John." He took the time to insert himself where he was sure Ringo didn't really care for him to be.

"Ringo." He shook John's hand politely before turning back to Mick. "How's George?"

John smirked a little and turned to Mick. "Good, talk to him lately?"

Ringo shook his head. "He didn't seem to like me."

John chuckled. "Oh he's just like that." He waved his hand and Ringo finally gave him attention.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was here not that long ago. I know his mate Paul too." John looked pretty proud of himself. Ringo nodded.   
Something struck John, if Paul and George were just going to be bitter, at least George could hang with him and Ringo. Not that John would stay away from Paul....

Mick had wandered off and left the uncomfortable Ringo and John alone. "Y'know, George would probably like to talk to you again."

Ringo didn't seem to believe him. "Really?"

"He needs mates, everyone does don't they?" John then fluttered his eyelashes. Ringo shrugged, not truly appreciating John's oddity.

"Anyway its closing time!" John slammed the counter, shaking Ringo slightly. "I'll see ya." John smirked and went to fetch Mick, wherever the lad had run off too. Ringo shook his head and shrugged, leaving the charity shop with a slight hope.   
\--------------------------------  
Paul was annoyingly scraping his fork against his now empty dinner plate, Mike glared at him as Jim steadied Paul's hand for him.

"Sorry." He chuckled as Mike left his dishes in the sink and left. Jim slowly started cleaning as Paul sat at the counter. "Hey da?"

Paul's voice was quiet but caught Jin's attention immediately. "Yes?"

Paul swallowed the last bit of food and smiled. "Can we do blue this time?" Paul slowly slid a bottle of nail polish to his father, who smiled and took it. He grabbed Paul's hands and went to work.   
\-------------------------------

The next morning, George had gotten to school pretty early. His calm outlook had expired entirely much to his annoyance. He strolled the halls silently with a frown. He half expected John when he felt a tap on his shoulder at his locker but when he turned, he faced that lad who's name he couldn't recall.

"Hi."

George tried not to look impolite, Paul had rubbed off on him after all. "Hi, listen I'm sorry about...my personality the last time we talked." George wasn't sure how to phrase his apology but the lads smile and chuckle was comforting.

"Yer fine...anyway I just wanted to, I don't know talk to you?" Ringo now took his turn to be slightly embarrassed and George perked up, not a lot of people said that about him.

"Thanks for um, watching over me at the party by the way. Even if I did make that call and all." George shrugged, leaning back on his locker.

"Yer welcome, I'm a nice guy like that." They chuckled but then the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see ya." George gave him one last smile and scampered off. Ringo turned off to his own class. 

 

 

George's last class was a drag, always was. What he hadn't expected was John to be waiting for him again. But there he was perched on the rock. Though his dealer buddy was leaning on the fence behind him, shades on like it was sunny. George rolled his eyes but escaped his teachers sight anyway.

"Hello son!" John fussed with Stuart a bit and turned back with a drag for George. "You can have yer own this time." He smirked.

George eagerly took it and settled on the ground, taking in the smoke. "Stuart!" John called the lad over and rolled one for himself. "Be a dear and fetch my bag from my locker."

"Why would I do that?" Stuart rolled his eyes.

"I've got the rest of yer stash." John laughed and Stuart begrudgingly trudged off. John slid off the rock and sat right next to George. They were quiet but John's hands were fidgeting.

"I'm sorry about punching you-"

"C'mon Geo, don't ruin the only cool thing you've done in her whole life." John laughed and George joined in.

"What do you think I should do about Brian?" John cut the laughter with something serious. George turned his body and gave it serious thought.

"You gotta know, don't ya?"

"I haven't told anyone about that time with him except for you, y'know?" John smiled. George had to admit he was shocked.

"Good decision, I'm a good mate, aren't I?" He laughed and John eased up.

"Yeah, Paul's missing out."

George frowned and scratched at the ground. "You guys are being daft, y'know?" John took a drag of his and shook his head.

"He's an arse for what he did." George hissed and John nodded.

"I get that." He shrugged and patted George's back. "From what I've seen, he's a mess without ya"

"Really?" George asked and John nodded. 

 

 

Stuart had eventually come back and George had to get back to class. When the day ended, John abruptly fled from Stuart to his tutoring session with Paul in the library. His breath hitched when he got there to find Paul already starting his work, mumbling a song to himself.

He smugly sat down and Paul for the first time looked caught off guard and inferior to him. But he quickly dusted it off and greeted John. As he wrote along his paper, John could see the color bouncing the florescent light off his nails and swallowed.

"It's back, huh?"

Paul wasn't sure what he was talking about at first but followed his eyes to his nails. "Yeah." He hid his mild blush.

"Good, I liked them."

"Yeah I do too." Paul wiggled his fingers proudly under his chin with a wide grin.


	11. Please please me

John abruptly pulled from his bed, slick in sweat. The blanket feeling ten times heavier than usual. He wrestled it off, throwing his legs over the side. Rolling his head back to crack his neck, he caught the time, four in the morning. He grimaced and dragged his hand down from his hairline. He had nothing to blame but his dream for thrusting him awake. His breathing was still left erratic and his body read nothing but dissatisfied. Just about to get the ghost of someone's pleasurable touch only to be thrown out of it. And it wasn't hard to recall who's soft touch he'd been squirming for. The drowsiness started drawing his eyelids shut but his body twitched and had his hands clutching at the sheets. He briefly thought about finishing himself off in the loo but he was afraid if he did, it'd satisfy him to the point of making it a recurring dream. So he let the frustration sweat from his body. An idea to calm himself popped into his mind and he quietly pulled his stash or rather Stuart's, from his bag and rolled. Because he wasn't daft, he thrust his window open. It was after a few minutes that John began second guessing his thoughts. Paul was a dismissive primadonna and he gave John one night, that's all it was. He had to get it through his thick skull that Paul just wasn't interested and he could t charm himself back into Pauls pants. He in fact hadn't had a lay quite like that one since Paul. When the drag met its end, he put it out and threw it from his window. Retracting his hand, he wiped sweat from his brow. He didn't have that much time left before he'd have to be up again but that didn't stop him from crawling back onto his bed. When he closed his eyes he hoped no other dream would wake him.

John was sure his sleep distress was written all over his face when Stuart gave him a cross look as they exited his car. "Something I should know about John?" He chuckled when John flinched. 

"Fuck off Stu." John rolled his eyes and started walking towards the school.

"You've got a temper today, aye?" Stuart rushed to his side to teasingly bump his shoulder. "Yer fuckin' dripping on me" Stuart pulled off to the side with amused laughter, wiping the unwanted sweat from his skin.

"S'hot" John didn't bother looking at him. Stuart rolled his own eyes and decided putting up with an ill-tempered John was not going to be part of his day. He walked off, leaving John to stand at his locker alone. The lack of company didn't last him long as George approached him, an annoying look of concern on his face.

"Aye, John?"

"Look George. I'm fine. But I can't wait till last class, I'm gonna get into my stash now. Feel free to join." John threw his bag over his shoulder and shut his locker. George watched him for a half second before speaking.

"You're skipping?" George asked, John chucked.

"We're skipping George" he reached out and grabbed the lads sleeve, pulling him to the car lot.

"But John I don't know-"

"C'mon George. I don't feel like Mr. Epstein's class today." John gave him a serious look. George seemed to straighten.

"Alright. But didn't you ask Stuart?" 

John shrugged, "you're a much better smoking buddy George."

George grinned to himself as John turned and they walked off. 

 

 

Paul couldn't help but take notice that John wasn't around this morning. Mr. Epstein even asked him if he'd seen or knew where John was. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen George either. Not that he saw George often during the school day but he usually spotted him a few times.  
\-------------------------

Jim McCartney wouldn't call himself a nosy parent but a concerned parent, maybe. He'd been seeing Paul drift into distant behavior. And Paul did tell him what had been bothering him but part of him was still worried. He hesitantly twisted the doorknob to Paul's room. Upon his first real glance in some years, he realized it was quite dreary in comparison to his son. It stuck him as odd and for a guilty moment he wandered if his previous inclination that the room was fine was because he didn't know his son well enough. He crossed Paul's carpet and went to his closet that was already lazily hanging open. The clothes were non-matching to what Paul left the house wearing. He quirked his brow. He frowned and looked to the clock on Paul's wall.

He knew Paul was having his off class. As long as he wasn't tutoring. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed.

Paul picked up his phone as soon as he caught the first ring. "Dad is something wrong-?" His whispers in the library were cut off.

"No,no Paul. I just have a few questions."

Paul gulped, not sure where this was going. "Alright, um go ahead." He curled on the hard plastic chair.

Jim sat at the edge of Paul's bed, still looking into the closet. "You ever think of doing something with yer room?"

"What do ya mean da?"

"It's just very unlike you. Very plain." He thought his da had a hint of concern in his voice.

"Are you in my room?" Was all Paul decided to take out of it.

"Why do you keep it like this Paul?" His dad ignored him. Paul pouted to himself.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Paul, just answer me." Truthfully his dad didn't sound angry but his tone put Paul off. He huffed slightly and shrugged to himself.

"Dunno, was just easier. I mean you painted the room before I was born and set it up for me."

Jim ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His eyes flickered to a picture on Paul's drawer. An old family photo of them. Mary, bright and beautiful. He wandered just how Mary knew what she did about their son. "And the clothes in the closet?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably "s'just the stuff you bought for me...my other stuff is in the drawers." Paul rubbed his finger down the side of his nose.

Jim stood and opened one drawer, Paul's variety of shimmering jackets cast a rainbow glare over his face.

"Huh..." Jim just stayed silent for a minute. Paul almost hung up.

"You didn't have to keep it like this..." Jim frowned.

"It was just easier, you put a lot work into my room" Paul murmured.

"Why don't you go to the mall after school or something? Mikes bringing one of his mates over anyway." Jim suggested.

"Alright...I'll go after tutoring." Paul felt odd. He wasn't sure what his father was up to. 

 

 

John and George had smoked well enough that'd it be too obvious to just go back to class. So John convinced George further to come and get lunch with him before going back. So they did before John drove them back. George had gorged himself, his hands still holding a tray of chips as they parked.

"Not that I was a fan of this in the first place but why don't we just skip the whole day?"

The true answer was that John didn't want to miss tutoring. But he wasn't going to let George know that. But Before he could make an excuse the lad interrupted.

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

John was shocked he'd even had the courage to ask that, being that he was George. "I quite like ya George."

George laughed. John realized his high was still lingering. "I didn't think I'd ever face ya again after...." George shuddered.

John laughed. "What?"

"I saw ya um...getting at it in yer car the day you told me to fuck off." George chuckled but shuddered again. John's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't expected to be spotted that day. It's been one hell of a risk though. He didn't want to talk about it. But thankfully Ringo approached clad in a gym uniform.

"Ello Rings!"

Ringo cringed. "Well 'fraid I've got some prior engagements, I'll be leaving you two." John eagerly hopped out of his car. George as well, begging John not to leave him with the basic stranger through his mind but John ran off. George turned himself back round to Ringo.

"Chip?" He offered, grimacing slightly.  
\--------------------------------------

John took his sweet time getting to the library, his embarrassment calling for him to leaver earlier than he'd planned. He spent a majority of that time pestering Cyn in her lunch.

When the final bell rang, John strolled to the library Paul was just setting up for him. "Ello, Ello." John smirked and hopped down the stairs.

"Mr. Epstein seemed to think you were only skipping and would be back for tutoring-"

"What made him say I'd be back?" John challenged.

"He told me it was yer suggestion to start the tutoring and..."

John internally began to panic about what Mr. Epstein told Paul.

"That yer aunt Mimi'd kill ya if you didn't show." Paul chuckled and John felt immediate relief.

"And she'd know how?"

Paul cheekily held up a put together sheet of paper. "I keep track" he added with a smug smirk.

"Cheeky bastard." John laughed and took his seat. Paul pursed his lips and started to ease John into actual work. John tried not to lick his lips every time Paul leaned over him. Every so often Paul's phone would blare and he'd sigh. The vibration breaking his concentration.

"Paul if you don't turn yer phone off I'm going to shatter it." John hissed. Paul seemingly turned it off.

"S'just my da, making sure I won't be home til later. I think something's the matter." Paul frowned.

John smiled. "Aye well yer charm can't work on everyone, huh?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go." Paul rolled his eyes. John smirked, setting his pen down while Paul quirked a perfectly shaped brow.

"Well than you will have the pleasure of escorting me to the mall." John gave Paul a cocky smile. Paul sat back in his seat, tapping his pen against his lips.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a delight." John laid his feet across the table and leaned backs in his chair.

" 'Fraid I don't like ya enough to spend that much time with ya." Paul chuckled and John looked him up and down.

"I don't doubt that." John shrugged, continuing the joke with a hint of seriousness that went unnoticed by Paul who stood, collecting his things. John slid up from his seat to follow him. 

Paul lead them to the car lot, stopping by the doors. He glanced at John's car and purses his lips. 

"I'll leave it here, I'll get it later." John answered before Paul could ask.

Paul led him to the glittering peach car. John giggled at the sight but hopped in next to Paul. Almost instantly, John pulled a cig from his bag. He lit it and intended to relax a bit from the cruel flip in his stomach from being in Paul's car. Paul had pulled his body to the side to pull out of the spot and as he sat back down, he looked at John.

"Not in my car John." Paul said in a strong voice. John slowly brought the cig back to his lips again, a smirk pulling at his lips. Paul ran his tongue across his teeth and gave John a look that suggested he had something up his sleeve.

Paul turned the wheel and pulled over at the nearest curb, car now in park. He slowly drew his hand from the wheel and leaned back in his seat. John laughed, turning to face Paul, his arm hanging over the window threshold. He'd planned on smoking the whole damn thing anyway but when Paul turned to look at him, he choked.

From his angle, the sun reflected a tiny highlight of rainbow across Paul's cheeks. John turned back forward, threw the cig out the window and gave Paul his win, which he took in stride.

As Paul stated pulling away, John was fucking pissed at himself. He didn't ask for permission from Paul before he turned the dial up on his radio. He hung his hand out the window, thumping his fingers against the side. 

 

 

They silently got out of Paul's car and walked inside. "Something you wanted to come here for?" Paul asked from beside him, hands deep in his pockets. John swiped the pad of his thumb under his nose.

"CD's for me car. Yer da still bothering ya?" John asked, hoping his tone implied annoyance as Paul had pulled out his phone again.

"Dunno. I think he's mad at me. Called me from my room and just sounded odd."

"Got anything to hide in there?" John teased. Paul rolled his eyes.

"No I-" suddenly Paul remembered he hadn't cleared the stash of cigarettes he kept for George. "Shit! I still have the cigs I kept for George in there!" Paul's face was panicked, John laughed wildly.

"Why do you even still have em'?"

Paul deflated a little. "Dunno, just didn't give up hope yet."

John rolled his eyes. "You two...c'mon Paul cheer up. Could very well be yer last day of freedom."

Paul frowned.

"Somewhere you'd like to go?" John sighed. Paul perked up for half second before deflating again. "You plan on making me wait all day?" John tapped his foot.

"Well, there is but...never mind. S'just over there." Paul pointed and started walking so John would follow him.

John followed after Paul and they stopped at the entrance of one of those shining bright stores that usually made John nauseous. He sort of cringed as he looked at Paul who was just looking at it with want in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to go in, but usually I stick to online for...the obvious reasons." Paul dragged his nail across the edge of his lip.

John didn't want to go in, he had far too much embarrassment already. But Paul just looked so miserable. "What obvious reasons Paul? No one has ever cared how you dress."

Paul looked back at John. "Well, mostly birds shop there and-"

John ignored Paul's comment and started going inside. Paul froze for a second before forcing himself to go after. The store was just as bright as it was on the outside. Rows of pastel colored clothes.

John let Paul catch up and held his hand out, "yer call." He gestured in different directions. Paul couldn't help but smile. He pointed and John led the way for him.

Paul crotched down to look at the class styled band t-shirts, John casually leaning over his shoulder. "I'm glad these are in style now."

"I don't like that people pretend they know bands." John scoffed. Paul chuckled and looked up at him, shirt tight in his hands.

"S'great for me though." He stood and held the shirt close to him. Paul looked over his shoulder at something behind John so he turned. He spotted the display of chokers.

Because he knew Paul wouldn't do it, John walked over. Paul once again forced to follow. "But John those are for birds-!"

John sat down on a stool and gestured for Paul to have at it. "I'll buy it if you just shut it!" John rolled his eyes.

Paul sighed. 

 

 

John had changed positions at least twenty times. Paul had been 'having at it' for at least thirty minutes.

"You know John, you'd look good in one of these." Paul came over to him. He had to fight to keep from drooling at the drop dead gorgeous sight of Paul with a tight velvet choker, a sexy heart in the middle.

"Huh?" John asked.

"You'd look good in one of these." Paul wiggled a choker in front of John.

John didn't for the life of him want to put one of those dreadful things on but Paul telling him he'd look good was the first compliment he'd got from him since their sex. So he just nodded. Paul held one close to John's neck an hummed. He fought back a hoarse gasp.

"Can we go Paul?" John coughed. Paul pulled back.

"In a minute, I've just never been able to come in here before." Paul guilted John into more time and the lad gave it to him. He sat back on his stool and watched Paul bounce around. He wasn't sure why he was putting up with this. Except that he was damn sure why but it just frustrated him to no end. He was mighty turned on so he just kept slamming the back of his head of the wall.

What saved him was remembering what George had told him he'd saw. The embarrassment settling his itching feeling.   
\------------------------

George pushed some of his hair behind his ear and reached for another chip. Ringo had invited him to sit on the hood of his car. They had two and half periods left before the final bell. George wished John hadn't left him alone but Ringo was proving to be great company.

"You sure do eat a lot George." Ringo chuckled and George swallowed.

"Yeah well, I always do plus I'm sort of high." He chuckled. Ringo laughed and nodded his head.

"Right well. Didn't take ya for the type."

"John's been doing it with me." He shrugged and got the last chip. Ringo laughed again.

"He yer best mate then?"

George shook his head. "Nah. I don't really have one anymore." He sighed but Ringo gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing we can't fix, huh?"

George giggled.  
\-------------------------

Jim hadn't pulled a great redecoration at the last minute. Particularly because decorating without Paul's input was already part of the problem. But he put together a little tray, nail polish across the top. He set that atop Paul's drawer and took the clothes from closet and replaced them with the shimmering ones in his drawer.

He smiled a little to himself and then at that picture of his beautiful wife.


	12. I've just seen a face

John wasn't sure what exactly was making him follow Paul around the mall. He felt an awful burn in the pit of his stomach whenever Paul turned to him. The back of his neck was damp with sweat, curling his loose baby hair out of his pompadour. Which was annoying all on its own but was increasingly irritating now that he knew he'd be obsessing over the fact that Paul might notice. He needed a second to sit down, maybe catch his breath but Paul was heading for an escalator. John took the chance to go ahead and sit on one of the rising steps, a confused Paul standing on the step below his.

"You ok, John?" Paul asked in that soft tone voice that just increased John's irritation.

John was silent but felt his ass bump as the stair slid under the floor as they reached the top. He stood, allowing Paul to claim space on the second floor.

"We done here Paul?" John asked, slightly breathless.

"Sure, but didn't you want to look at CDs-"

"Forget it. I'm tired." John snapped and started walking ahead. Paul didn't immediately confront him, he just crossed his arms and pursed his lips. They got to Paul's car without speaking.

"What's got you being a prick all the sudden?" Paul finally spoke his own annoyance.

John was ready to keep his answer vague but Paul standing there all high and mighty just had him seething with anger. "You're a right pisser Paul."

"What the fuck John?-"

John cut him off by hopping in his car, so Paul got in and started the car and pulled out. The radio started as they left the lot.

"What happened in the span of two seconds?" Paul asked and John switched radio stations. The long beginning to 'Hotel California' began filling the car.

"For starters, Paul I've about had it with being around ya-"

"The he'll have I done-?"

John slumped in his seat and shook his head. "I suppose it's mostly me, Paul"

Paul was just about to ask him what the hell he was talking about but the intro had just smoothed into the enticing lyrics and he couldn't help but start singing along. It was too perfect, the sun beat down through his windshield, warming the skin on his face. He soon realized that John seemed to have had the same urge as he too was unapologetically singing along.

"Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air- what do you mean, John?" Paul tried to hurry the question before the next line.

"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light- just forget it Paul." John seemed to have realized vulnerability did not look too good on him. In fact, telling Paul how he really felt would only make the kids ego bigger and John didn't want to do that. 

"My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night.- you already brought it up, John!" Paul spat as soon as the line ended. John elected to ignore the comment and continued tapping the beat on the hot car door as his hand hung outside. Pauls face twisted in annoyance but neither one of them stopped singing along. Paul did wait for an opportunity to voice his confusion. He enjoyed the beautiful song but the back of his mind searched for a break long enough to speak.

"Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place-" Paul turned his head to John slightly. His hair looked much more of a red shade to him now.

"Such a lovely face-" John just had to look back at Paul at that line, he wanted nothing more than to jerk his head back but he couldn't help but keep his gaze where it was. Pauls face was soft and delicately his mouth move to form the words gracefully. As he watched him, the words escaped his own mouth with much less focus.

"Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes benz, She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends-" John let the song become a jab at Paul as he stared at him, the line leaving his mouth with more then a tinge of a sneer. Paul didn't let that fly over his pretty little head, knowing exactly what John was meaning to do. He sat up a little straighter and just kept singing along which only made John angrier.

Paul pulled up to the school lot just as the guitars carried to the end of the song. He pulled up next to Johns car and stopped. "Don't start fights you can't finish, John." Paul said suddenly as John was making his silent exit. He stopped on the spot, in front of Pauls car.

"Fuck off Paul. Did ya think you were gonna finish it? You're too damn good for em' apparently. Ignoring me and being all high and mighty." John rolled his eyes, leaning forward to put his hand on the hood of the car. Paul watched him through the windshield.

"I don't even understand what this about, John!" Paul shouted back. John locked his lips and nodded, tapping the car hood again before pulling back. He came round to Pauls door and leaned down slightly.

"Do you remember the night we hooked up?" Johns voice had suddenly got softer and Paul nodded, almost afraid if he said anything John might snap out of it.

Johns curled fist twitched a little. "Well, I didn't expect it to be so good. And I know that I was just a device in you proving a point but I think it was a little different on my end. Had it been another day, I might've passed you up and maybe I would never been aware of these feelings"

Paul couldn't really think of anything to say but before he could even try, John was speaking again.

"And I know it won't mean shit to you cause I'm sure you get like twenty love confessions a day, enough to complain about. Take George for example." John shrugged and looked away, rubbing his chin. Paul felt a flare of anger but again didn't say anything. "And I don't want to be apart of your broken hearts club, so." John rose and walked away, to his car without faltering or looking back. He left Paul in a daze as he drove off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul got home drained from the day but his father seemed to perk up at his entry. "Da, is there something-?"

"Come with me Paul." His father started the way to his room, Paul had nearly forgotten about the odd phone call he'd had with his father and got nervous again. But as he practiced his explanation of why he'd had cigarettes in his room in his head, his father opened the door and he got a look inside.

His father hadn't done much but he saw the clothes he wore everyday hanging up in his closet instead of the ones his father had bought him and a small tray of nail polish atop his drawer. An instant feeling of acceptance fell over him and he immediately hugged his father tightly. "Thanks da."

Jim McCartney couldn't have asked for a better reaction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, George had eased into his conversation with Ringo the previous day and had ended up being invited to eat lunch with him. Normally, George wouldn't agree but he was finding that he was having an easier time talking to Ringo. Of course, George still has trouble starting conversations and left that up to Ringo as they started their walk but Ringo seemed to understand and gladly did so.

"So, you and John are mates?" Ringo asked. George shrugged.

"Sort of, dunno really."

"But you do drugs with em?" Ringo chuckled a little and George giggled.

"Yeah. We're mates. I wouldn't say best mates though. That would have been Paul but...y'know." George rolled his eyes. Ringo chuckled.

"Yeah, so you don't talk to him at all anymore?"

George felt his shoulders his haunch. He really did miss Pauls company, he missed Paul a lot. He felt himself frown at the thought of their wrecked friendship. "No. Not really." Georges voice was flat and Ringo suddenly felt pretty bad for bringing it up.

"You want chips, I'll buy?" Ringo asked and George brightened a bit. They got the chips and sat down at one of the many lunch tables in the school. It was one a little further off though. Ringo's gesture made George smile and found himself pulling out his phone. He opened snapchat for what was probably only his third time. He took a quick picture of the chips and Ringo and captioned it 'He bought me chips cause I'm sad' and put it to his story, Ringo was amused.

Paul had tried an endless amount of times to get George into snapchat and stuff but even he couldn't get George find worth in it. But Ringo's gesture was just too good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had been driving to school but as he thought more about what he'd done the previous day, he pulled off into a deserted curb. He'd blown any chance at Paul seeing him with anything but pity. As his own confession ran through his head again, he threw back a can of Red Bull and reached for his bag. His stash was still neatly inside but was thinning significantly. He'd worry about it later, he rolled himself a smoke and fogged up his car. He leaned back in his seat and breathed it all in. School seemed to be out of the picture for his day and he was fine with that, he threw back another sip of Red Bull. He was vaguely aware that he couldn't spend the whole day in the foggy car and knew he'd have to do something before he got tired of sitting still.

He took another drag and sighed. The times where he could call up Stuart and he'd join him instantly were over and he knew that. But John knew he'd get sick of his own company in a short time. There was no way he could call Cynthia and have her understand, and he didn't care to see George at the moment having heard what George had seen him doing. So John found himself clearing his car and driving off to a place he wasn't currently required to be at right now.

 

The charity shop he worked at was for the most part empty at the moment, being that it was still in the early hours of the morning. He hopped out of his car and immediately worked his way inside. Mick was seemingly annoying the crap out of Keith, who was actually doing work for once. They both turned as they heard John fumble inside and Mick chuckled to himself. "Shouldn't you be at school,John?"

John smiled and dizzily shrugged. "Aye, who can tell anymore." He stepped towards them and instantly knew he'd made a good decision as Mick went to get his own stash, Keith smiling wide at the idea of not having to work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul sat on the piano bench in the music room waiting on a late Linda. He mindlessly scrolled through his phone trying to keep himself from being bored. He went to check his snapchat and watched through a few stories before he glanced his eyes on a familiar name. George had something on his story, he never put anything on his accounts, Paul had even forgotten he still followed him. He clicked on it curiously and watched the six second picture.

"Who's that?" Paul whispered to himself and squinted at the picture as he replayed it. He swallowed hard and recognized that he was jealous that George had made another friend. Before he could do more digging, Linda walked in.

"Ah, lovely Linda!" Paul sarcastically greeted her and she chuckled and placed her books on the piano.

"Class ran a little late. You ok?" She asked as Paul had instinctively looked back down at the phone again. He shrugged.

"You know who this is?" He held out his phone and Linda glanced at it.

"Yeah, s'Ringo Starr. Mr. Popular, I thought you knew everyone." She laughed but Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Ha"

"Why do ya need to know anyway?" She asked. But Paul just brushed her question off and went to start the lesson. Linda might ask him again later but for right now she just allowed him to ignore it. The rest of the lesson Paul still seemed sort of off to her and she wasn't quite sure how to bring it up but Paul beat her to it.

"Im fine by the way, before you ask." Paul smiled a little but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Linda smiled back.

"Alright, love. Thanks again." She gathered her stuff and Paul was almost disappointed that she didn't press the issue. He stood up and waved as she left, quickly sitting back at the piano. His fingers slid across the keys beautifully. He started humming whatever came to him in the moment just to avoid any silence.

"Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way-" Paul tried to gather a melody to go with the lyrics he'd been tossing around for the past couple of hours. When he realized that this might not just be a toss around, he got up and got out a notepad to write down his notes. He smiled thoughtfully as the ideas seemed to pour out of him, once he'd gathered the beginning to the song he pulled out his phone and opened his Instagram to record and post it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mick was telling some story that he was really into while John was attempting to keep his head up by perching his chin on his palm as he laid across the tile. They were taking shifts working at the counter, Keith was currently trying and failing to appear like an actual functioning person. That itself made John laugh rather than whatever Mick was saying. Mick let his arms fall to the side when he realized the lack of attention.

"What's been on yer mind then John?" Mick asked, remembering that he never asked John what brought him in today.

John rolled his eyes. "The usual."

"So weed, music and sex?" Mick laughed loudly at himself and John just gave a slightly amused smirk before excusing himself for the toilet. On his way, he pulled out his phone to scroll through his Instagram that he mostly used to embarrass Stuart and Cynthia. He came across a new post from Paul and couldn't help but turn the volume on. But he regretted it instantly as a love song filled his ears. The anger was immediate and blaring.

"What a pisser! Of course the princess would have someone pour the tiniest bit of their feelings to him and he'd twist it to make a love song for his own amusement!" John was beyond anger. He seemed to forget the previous need he had to use the bathroom and stormed off. He stalked past Mick who stood next to Keith a the counter and slammed out the door. He wasn't sure where he was really going, Mimi would end him for coming home covered with the smell of the weed when he was suppose to be at school. He sat in the car for a few moments, allowing his anger to build as he thought more and more about how vulnerable he felt last night voicing that to Paul. And despite his embarrassment, he made a call.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George had just gotten outside for gym class when his phone vibrated in his hand. He diverted off path and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"George! S'John." Johns voice came through the other end and George twisted his face in confusion.

"Hello, John..." He trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"Do you wanna do something after school? It might be easier for us to get on now that we have more in common-"

"John? What are you on about?" George asked, switching his phone to his other hand.

"I'll explain it some other time-"

"Are you high right now?" George chuckled a bit and John joined him.

"A tad bit, yeah."

"You know I would do something with ya but I've actually got plans-"

"You!? Have plans? With who?"

"Ringo. Ringo Starr."

John smugly recalled that he'd been hoping those two would click so the kid wouldn't be so lonely all the time. "Georgie is growing up on me."

"Yeah John. Sure." George rolled his eyes and smiled.

John hung up and sighed. He leaned back into his seat to try and think. And when he was out of options, he decided to go to the bar that made Cynthia cringe. And she'd be pissed to know he was going at all but going alone was even worse. But he drove out of the lot and towards the bar anyway.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You see John today?" Stuart asked Cynthia as he and Astrid came across her in the car lot. Cynthia stopped to think about it for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No. Was he skipping today?"

"Didn't tell me about it if he was" Stuart scoffed and Cynthia frowned.

"Well that's not like him. You think something's wrong?"

"With John? He'd tell me wouldn't he? Besides he's not the emotional type." Stuart shrugged and Cynthia begged to differ but kept her mouth shut to avoid a fight. She stuck her keys in the car door and twisted. Astrid frowned as well the more she thought about it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George waited on the bench at the school doors, keeping himself busy by drawing a few doodles of guitars on his notepad. He tried not to think too hard as time rolled on.

Maybe Ringo had realized he wasn't worth his time or maybe-

"Ready?" He suddenly heard Ringo's voice behind him and he felt relieved. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah!"


	13. He's leaving home

John woke up with a small puddle of drool in the corner of his lip, squinting his eyes and feeling a small burn. He sat up and heard the buzz of the neon sign above his head. He swiped his thumb under his mouth and cracked his back. A half full glass of beer sat adjacent to his curled arms. The bar hadn't been the most comfortable place he'd slept but not the worst. His bar mates had all cleared out last night and he assumed Joe the bartender had let him sleep. Again, he wiped his eyes and glanced at the clock. A moments panic rushed him as he realized he was about to be late to school. Not caring too much to say anything to Joe, wherever the bastard was, he shot out and ran to his car. He threw himself inside and sped off almost instantaneously.

When he pulled up to the school, he had about four minutes to go to his locker and get himself to class. He normally wouldn't care too much about being late but another one would cause him to have to stay after and his day off yesterday made this threat for a tardy what would cost him. He hadn't been expecting Cynthia and Stuart leaning against his locker, Cyn with her watch in front of her face. "Oi! Lennon where were you yesterday?"

"Went to have a smoke with Mick, Cyn. Don't get yer knickers in a twist." John rolled his eyes. Cynthia's eyes followed In the direction of the smooth black wing on her eyelid, watching John force his books out from the locker.

"Where was my invite?" Stuart chuckled behind her. Job pursed his lips as he shut the locker.

"You were probably too busy kissing up to Astrid, right?" He squinted his already small eyes. Stuart shook his head and John took the chance to walk off. He could hear Cyns huff as she turned the opposite direction. He rolled his eyes and headed straight for Mr. Epstein's class with a grimace.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George hopped over the curb and untwisted the strap of his bag that dug into his shoulder. He'd been much chipper this morning. He curled his hand tighter around his cup of tea and sipped it slowly to avoid burning himself.

Paul wasn't entirely sure he could make it through school but there was no avoiding it. Linda was trying to show off that she'd remembered the hand movements for the song they were learning but stopped when Paul wasn't really looking. "Aren't you amazed Paul?" She asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes with a tight grin. "Maybe." 

George was turning the corner when he felt himself smack right into someone which was never a good thing when you had steaming tea in your hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry I-"

Paul felt hot tea drip down the length of his shirt and looked up with a glare to find a muttering George in front of him. For a moment, he was at a loss for words which Linda took the time to dismiss herself. "S'fine, I have a jacket in my locker." Paul said, rubbing down the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, mate-" George tried to cut himself off before he instinctively called Paul that but he had no luck. He swallowed hard as Paul sighed.

"Listen George, I know I did a shitty thing but is it really worth all this?" Paul spoke up and George furrowed his brows.

"You should've kept yer mouth shut. My business is not for you to tell anyone. God, Paul you really embarrassed me." George whisper yelled and Paul pulled uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

"I know that George. Believe me you didn't let me get away with it. We haven't been civil let alone spoken too each other in who knows how long?" Paul narrowed his eyes. "You think I don't miss you?"

George frowned. "You constantly had to reassure me you thought of me as a friend when we were still civil, so how do you think I felt when we weren't speaking?" 

Paul clamped his mouth shut and felt the worst guilt he'd ever felt.

"John Lennon even felt bad enough for me that he hung around me." George chuckled a bit and Paul brightened the tiniest bit. He gave George a smile which was returned. "You know, I punched him once for calling ya a slut."

"You did?"Paul chuckled and they subconsciously started walking down the halls together.

"Yeah but we were both pretty high so it was an easy shot."

"You were what?!"

George chuckled, comforted with Pauls overbearing disapproval but concern.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had done a good enough job of avoiding Paul and was relieved as he stood at his locker at the end of the day. He was stalling until most of the hall traffic was over so he wouldn't have to push past everyone. But just as he was shoving his books in, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He craned his neck and there stood Paul, chin high.

"John? We should talk don't you think?"

"Nah, mate. I don't think we do." John slammed his locker shut but surprisingly, Paul gripped his arm and stood him in place.

"Listen, I-"

"Shove off Paul. I don't want the pity speech from you. You already mocked me with that crappy song."

Paul sighed, John didn't have to explain himself because he knew exactly what he met. He wasn't quite sure how to explain why he did that though. "John. I-you know what? Just forget it." 

"Oh come on, yer gonna back off now Paul?"

"Didn't you think for a second that maybe I didn't want to mock you? That maybe I'm not the primadonna bitch you've pinned me to be and I wanted to say something important to you?" Paul growled, spun on his heels and stalked off towards the doors with John still at his locker, confused. He thought about following him but he decided to let Paul cool off on his own before provoking him even more. He slammed his locker shut and turned off in the opposite direction. He was just passing the toilets, the girls door slightly askew. He cocked his head a little to the side and caught a look of the pastel tiles on the walls and a chrome paper holder. As he was looking, he slammed right into someone's chest.

"Mr. Lennon, a word?" Mr. Epstein asked as a average inquiring teacher would. John swallowed and shrugged, a small hair fell from his pompadour and tickled the tip of his nose. He followed him back to his classroom silently, which he was sure Brian noticed. Brian closed the door behind him and sat at his desk.

"John, I've been-" Mr.Epstein began but John was all ready to launch into his own speech.

"Mr. Ep- Brian, I think my promise to you was a mistake and I'd rather we forget about it." John stood firm in his spot with confidence as Brian looked him over. John remembered the squeamish feeling he'd had when he discovered just who he was doing the dirty work to that night at the club. He had paled almost immediately as a jarring chill ran up his spine. Mr. Epstein looked down at him with something he thought to be disgust that was more likely to be aimed at himself rather than John. Another cold chill ran up Johns back when he swiped his thumb across his mouth from below Mr. Epstein's waistline.

John shivered with displeasure at the memory and decided to leg it out of there before Mr. Epstein could even speak what he'd wanted to. The whole thing was way to uncomfortable for John to take anymore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul sat on his car hood, his books next to him following the tilt of the hood but not yet falling. He watched the doors for a few seconds, sighing as he realized John wasn't going to follow him. He had no reason to stay any longer but he just sat still, tapping his nails on the metal. He hadn't been quite sure what the important thing he'd planned to say to John even was. He had hoped it would come in the moment. He took the time to sit back and think about what John had told him.

How could I have been so blind as to not pick up on the fact that he had feelings for me? Did the feelings come before or after we had sex?

He figured that was probably an important question. But did it really matter?

John, he's such a burnout and incredibly boorish. Paul rolled his eyes. He was loud but also very amusing. And John had been sort of sweet on him. Paul swung one leg back and forth, his pant leg hitting the rough edges of the metal. He felt himself deflate a little. Just as he was thinking he should go, George approached him from the school doors. Paul smiled, feeling sort of relieved. As he made eye contact he remembered something and opened his bag, pulling a pack of cigs out and holding it out for him. He gladly took one between his fingers and lit it. Silently, George hopped up next to him. Paul kept himself from spilling another load of his problems on George, he'd be a better friend this time. The sky was beginning to look clouded and gray.

"I'm gonna have other mates, Paul." George spoke huskily and sounded way more grownup then Paul would have liked. He said it with a proud smile tugging at his lips and Paul couldn't help but be a little proud of him too. "But you'll always be my best mate."

Paul smiled. "Same goes for me as well Georgie." He bumped his shoulder.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John shivered his body awkwardly one last time before he made it to the schools exit. He bit his lip and decided he didn't like his own company any longer. He lit himself a cig and walked over to his car, slowly dialing his phone and putting it to his ear.

"George?"

"John?" Georges voice was quieter than usual.

"You feel like doing something mate?" John asked as he tried to clean out his car a little, bending over the door instead of actually getting in. George was silent for a bit, John hardly noticed though as he attempted to pull his papers from under his bag.

"Sure, sure. You still at school-?"

"Parked in my spot." And than John hung up, going back to dig some more through his car. George didn't take too long to get to him either. He strolled up slowly with hesitance as John was sure he always walked. He stood still on the other side of Johns car.

"You alright John?" He finally spoke, assuming he got tired of the silence.

"Course I am, son. Care to go for a ride?" John's back straightened and he finally looked George in the eyes.

"Alright..." George got in the car with a hint of reluctance. John was biting at his bottom lip furiously as he sat in the drivers seat. He pulled out of the lot and followed the road out. Making it so they'd pass where Paul sat on his own hood. George assumed John might be happy that he'd made nice with Paul again. So he leaned over the door and waved at Paul, who reluctantly so waved back.

John caught the site from the corner of his eye and put his hand on George's outstretched arm and pulled his hand down. So roughly in fact that the fabric of his sleeve burned his arm. George was only to catch the slightest glimpse at Paul's annoyed face.

"The hell John?" George pulled his arm back.

"Oi, relax Georgie. S'not like I ripped your arm off."

"Might as well have. What's the matter? I thought you wanted Paul and I to speak again."

John shrugged and reached into his glovebox, pulling out a toothpick. "Perhaps I'm jealous"

George frowned. "What do you mean?"

John turned and gave him a sly and slinky smile. "You've become a great mate George. Maybe I'm jealous"

George was at a loss for words as they pulled up to a stoplight. "John-"

As soon as they stopped, John rushed him and smashed his lips onto his own. George barely had time to process anything before he pushed the lad off of him.

"Damn, I was really hoping that'd work." John wiped his sleeve over his mouth.

"The fuck John?! What do--are you jealous because you like Paul?"

John chuckled. "Not quite the issue no. I've never been threatened by you but the question of if I like Paul is one with many answers-"

"You've got to be joking. I always get sucked into Paul's drama. It never ends."George was getting pretty heated fast. John sat back, twirling his toothpick.

"Did you only want to be my mate to get to him?" George's eyes widened.

"No, George don't be daft.-"

"God, is it that hard to make actual friends?" George seemed to be making it bigger than it needed to be.

"George-"

"And you thought maybe if you could hang out with me, Paul'd get jealous?"

"George listen-"

"You know I bet he rejected you and you're so bitter you made a move on me! Fuck off John!" By now, George opened the car door and started walking off. John unbuckled and crawled over slightly.

"George wait! I wanted to talk to you! I'm just not so good at speaking-"

The light had now turned green and the cars behind him were honking madly. John turned to look through the guys windshield. He raised his middle finger. "Shove off mate!" Before sitting and being forced to drive off.

John kept bitting at his lip. His eyes burned. He knew he was wrecking his chance to vent as he was doing it but he kept doing it. And he knew it was because Subconsciously he felt he'd look weak if he vented to George. He couldn't lie, he had been slightly hopeful it'd feel good to kiss George. Than he wouldn't have to worry about Paul at all.

He gripped the wheel harder. He really did want to talk to George though. It's not like he had anyone else. Stu barely believed Paul let him touch him. Cyn would just worry and drone on and on about his mistakes. And Mimi...she wouldn't listen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George walked back to the school lot, luckily Paul was still on his cars hood. "What are you doing back?"

"No matter where I go, I'm dragged into yer drama Paul."

"What do you mean?-"

"John's tried to fondle me because you must've rejected him, right?" George had more of a loving tone with Paul than he'd had with John.

"He did?" Paul asked with a hint of a proud smile that made George angry.

"Piss off, Paul. I don't care if it goes right to yer head that John is that head over heels for you. That wasn't fun for me. Whys everything about you?" George fumed and Paul widened his eyes.

"George! I'm sorry, don't be mad we just fixed everything-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." George sighed and walked off.

"George! It's cold, can't I give you a ride?!" Paul called after him but George just shook his head. Paul slumped on his windshield.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John slunk into his home. The lights were dim but Mimi was in her purple chair. The edges were frayed at the seems with old age.

"John, where-"

"Out, Mimi." John was ready to deflect her and go upstairs but she stopped him.

"Why don't you talk to me John?" She demanded. And he froze.

"Why would I Mimi? You can't seem to grasp that I'm not like you!"

"That's a lie, John. Apologize." Mimi frowned. And John laughed.

"And you're happy I screw men, huh?"

That shut Mimi up right away. She was purely disgusted. Her mouth twisted and flinched. "It's not right John. You shouldn't be doing it."

"I also do drugs Mimi! But all you can focus on is that I have sex with men!" John yelled. "Can't you hate me for that? I can accept that... I like who I like Mimi!" John felt his face grow red as he yelled.

"John. Relationships should be between a man and a woman.-"

"Fuck off Mimi!" John yelled and ran up the stairs, making a split decision as he ran. He slammed his door and sighed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John made sure he got up at around three in the morning. He stretched silently and kneeled at the edge of his bed, pulling a pre-packed suitcase out from under his bed. He stared at it for a few minutes, as if he was debating though he wasn't. He was just staring. But after a while, he shot up with it tightly in his clenched hand.

He went to his window and opened his window carefully as to not wake Mimi by making loud noises. He threw his suitcase out and hopped out after it.


	14. Getting Better

George sat on top of a metal lunch table, scrolling through his phone with his right hand, his left was down the halfway point in a bag of crisps he was sharing with Ringo. The other lad was on the other side of him patiently letting George rant on about the past night. "You know, God Ringo. It's just that Paul knew I was fumed but all he cared about was the fact that John only fondled me because he wanted to get over Paul." George shook his head and swallowed a few of the crisp bits that were stuck in his teeth.

"How can I go on in a friendship where my feelings are being constantly ignored?" George set his phone down in his lap and finally looked at Ringo.

"I think the question is, how can you go on in a friendship where you're still pining over him?" Ringo said as if it was some great wise point and finished it off with the crunch of a crisp. George frowned, losing some of his steam for more of a fluster. "The dynamics all wrong there mate. You can't stop talking about him just as he's not gonna be able to stop talking about John."

"This sucks." George shook his head. "Johns all the things that Paul hates. Obnoxious, overly sarcastic, a fucking pot head and I'm-"

"Everything Paul should love?" Ringo interrupted him with a knowing and sad smile. George deflated a bit and ate another crisp.

"Wasn't exactly what I was going to say Ringo but..."

George took a deep breath and sighed. Looking for anything to distract himself, he started scrolling through his phone. They didn't get much wifi outside though so he just ended up flicking through his camera roll in boredom while Ringo remained silent. Eventually he grew bored of the pointless scrolling and turned back to Ringo. "How'd you get to be so wise anyway?"

Ringo chuckled. "Years of being the mate that everyone overlooks until they need advice usually does the trick."

"Do you need any advice than?" George bumped his shoulder and Ringo shrugged.

"My problems aren't too far off from yours George"

"What do you mean?" George asked and suddenly the air between them was nothing but tension. George had been leaning in with interest and he hadn't the time to question just why Ringo was leaning in before he was being kissed. Again. For someone who's most sexual experience had been some heated but one sided eye contact with Paul, he sure had been kissed a lot more than he'd ever been before in the past 48 hours. George pulled away almost instantly, Ringo was embarrassed and he could tell. And knowing exactly what he was feeling, George intended to make this less painful than it had been for him.

"Uh...Ringo I, well it's. You see I don't feel that way...umm. About you" the intention to ease the rejection was not coming through all of his mumbling like he'd hoped it would. "Anyway...id better start walking to lunch." George nearly fell off the table and darted off without looking back. His stomach was in twisting knots by the time he got to the other side of the school building. He attempted to catch his breath as he thought over what had just happened. He knew that he need to talk about this to someone. But as always, he wasn't quite sure where he and Paul stood, not that he wanted to have this type of conversation with him anyway. So his only option was John, who he hadn't seen at all today.

Reluctantly, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed. He waited for an answer and leaned back on the wall.   
\------------------------------------

John was currently sat on a bus stop bench. He wasn't sure where he was going or how long he'd be there but he'd figure it out sooner or later. His wonderings were interrupted when his phone vibrated from his tight pocket. He stuck his fingers around it and pulled it out, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, his eyes following the passing cars.

"John? S'George."

John hadn't been expecting that but he would gladly take the opportunity to apologize. "Listen, George about yesterday-"

"I don't care to talk about that right now, John. Im pissed about it but I have a bigger issue and it seems I've got no one to talk to about it." Georges tone was tired and unhappy, igniting Johns curiosity. He sat back on the bench, pulling his suitcase into his lap to lean his elbow on.

"Tell me all about it, son."

George rolled his eyes but quickly jumped into his issue. "So you know Ringo, right?"

"Course"

"Well, I've been hanging around with him quite a bit lately. And we were getting to be good mates and everything but um." George took a deep breath. "but I was just with him and I was sort of venting about Paul and everything. But...well to cut things short, he kissed me." George rushed the statement out and once he said it out loud, he let out a deep sigh. Johns eyes widened and he sat a little straighter.

"What'd you do George?"

"Well, I intended to make the rejection less painful than mine was. But I just sort of mumbled out that I didn't feel the same way and told him I had to go, so I ran off..." George trailed the sentence off, feeling extreme guilt. He heard John sigh on the other end.

"S' fine George. Ringo's an understanding lad."

George didn't seem to believe him though. "I know exactly how he feels and this is just going to be like when I lost Paul. John I can't lose another mate. I don't want him to stop being my friend." Georges voice was dangerously close to cracking which John had never heard him so weak in his short bond with him. He stirred on the bench, trying to think of something to say to him.

"Take a deep breath son, you'll be fine. S'not like you'll be depressingly alone even if he does stop talking to ya. I'm not about to quite bothering you, you're a real mate."

George wiped under his eyes, catching the wetness on the pads of his fingers. Under Johns advice, he took a deep breath and tipped his head back in a sigh.

"Jeez, George I'm not even gone a day and you're a mess without me." John chuckled without thinking much about what he'd just said.

"What do you mean gone?" George let go of his momentary relief and clutched his phone tighter. John cringed and bit his lip.

"I just might not be at school for a couple days s'all." John tried to think of a plausible excuse and suddenly it dawned on him. "I'm going to visit my mum."

"Oh. Alright. Anyway, thanks John."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for yesterday?" John smiled.

"I'll think about it." George chuckled and let John go. He set his phone down and gathered his case. He was sure that his mum would gladly let him stay with her. Mimi would be pissed beyond belief but right now he didn't really care to think about that. He just needed out of that home for a bit.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Paul hadn't much energy as of the past few days, he'd perked up at the possibility of George and himself being able to fix their problem....the one Paul had caused but that all went to shit too. He twirled his finger around one of the strings of his sweatshirt and went straight for his car. Normally, he ate his lunch at one of the many tables in the courtyard with no trouble finding company. But today he couldn't even pretend to have the energy to do it so he ate alone in his car. If anything, the heat was semi comforting. He stuck his straw into his mouth, habitually biting down at it and flattening the tip. He shuffled uncomfortably in his car seat and frowned at his radio. Paul loved his car, he really did but his radio had almost never worked properly. His most recent problem being that the knob was stuck and due to the fact that complete silence would be all to aggravating, he was stuck with talk radio.

He leaned his elbow on the open window and put his head into his palm. He enjoyed the sun as the heat warmed his hair while he fingered through it. He opened his eyes and watched a few of his classmates socializing. His vision was a little fuzzy which caused him to miss the approaching figure until it was mostly too late.

Two hands slammed down on either side of Pauls elbow, he traced his eyes up the jacket sleeve and made eye contact with Pete Best. The intensity of the moment was ruined when Petes bag slipped from his shoulder and slid hard down his arm and knocked one of his hands of the car door. Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes once Pete furiously picked it up and came back into the previous position. "Something I can do for you, Pete?" Paul pulled away and leaned his body on the arm rest behind him.

"Listen, Paul. Maybe I came on strong-"

"Too strong, I'd say." Paul interrupted with a practiced bitch face. Pete for a moment looked like he wanted to smack Paul a good one but he sighed and gathered himself.

"But uh, I only did the things I did cause I liked you a lot." Pete was now stringing together words as he thought of them and Paul could tell. He sat on his knees and straightened himself so that he was just under Petes chin. Petes eyes were nothing but lustful and it made him slightly ill.

"You're a pig Pete." Paul smiled, feeling good having said it after having stewed in the pain of life's most recent events. Pete was not amused, before Paul could really notice he had wound his hand hand back and slapped Paul hard on the cheek. The sound was sharp and bounced about the parking lot. Paul wasn't entirely sure what to do next, he kept his head down and stared at his car door.

"And you're a tease, Paul. You walk around like you're hot shit but back off when a guy makes a simple move on ya." Pete growled and Paul decided to thrust the car door open, knocking Pete in a place that was surely painful. He fell back on the pavement and looked up at him agitated.

"Shove off Pete!" Paul had the urge to knock the lights out of him and he'd never felt like that. Pete shot back up and fisted Paul's shirt collar.

"You've done it now, you fucking slut!"

Paul couldn't help but scuff at the insult. "If I'm such a slut, why wouldn't I sleep with you?"

Pete tightened his grip on Paul's shirt and growled. 

 

George was a little relieved after having spoken to John and was starting to relax. He turned the corner just in time to catch sight of Pete furiously gripping onto Paul. He felt a flame of anger and acted on impulse.

He ran and was able to catch Pete off guard when he knocked into him. He fell onto the pavement. Paul looked down at him and back up at George. "Hi"

"Hi" George smiled and quickly took Paul's sleeve, pulling him to a safer place. "You ok?" George asked.

Paul looked back at Pete who was now stalking off in the opposite direction. "Yeah, I'm good" he sighed.

George nodded but didn't seem to really believe Paul. "I didn't get the chance to tell ya yesterday but I really really missed you"

George widened his eyes but quickly smiled. "I missed you too"

Without much of a warning, Paul brought George into a hug. George would have to inform him later that this much contact with him made him sort of uncomfortable but for right now, he enjoyed it while he could.

They pulled apart and Paul really looked at George. "So how are you? Really?"

George smiled. "I'm good..." he decided that he wasn't going to tell him about Ringo. "You?"

"Good. Good." Paul again held in his urge to unload his problem onto George.   
\---------------------

John nervously retracted his hand from the wooden door and rocked from the ball of his feet to his toes. He heard some shuffling and the door was flung open and there stood Julia.

"John love! What are you doing here?"

John smiled but with nerves. "I needed a place to go...Mimi was on me back."

Julia frowned. "She doesn't know you're here?"

"No...but she'd have me in for sure! Just let me stay for a bit mum." John was sure she'd give in after he called her mum. And sure enough, she ushered John in. The home seemed empty which left John a tad confused.

"The girls are out with their dad. I don't know how happy he'll be to see ya but should be fine." Julia led John to the front room.

She kneeled at the record player and directed John to sit next to her. And they listened to record after record. John was genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

Julia looked down at her watch and tapped her sons shoulder. "C'mon. I'll make ya a cuppa"

She set a cup of tea in front of John and sat down. "So, what's fired up Mimi?"

John stirred his finger around the rim of the mug. "She's just disappointed in me.."

"Why?"

John hesitated for a second before taking a risk. "She doesn't uh...well I'm gay.." John looked down.

"Oh...well you know John. She'll come round." Julia got up and patted John's head.

"You don't mind then?" John asked.

"No, love. Of course not." She smiled and John was relieved.

"Any special boys then?" She chuckled and John rolled his eyes.

"There's this one lad. But I'm sure it's not gonna happen cause we haven't been getting on well." He sighed.

"Well, do you really like him?"

"Yeah...I do." John frowned. Julia reached over and ruffles his hair.

"Then don't let him pass ya by."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was laughing so hard his side hurt. He was enjoying the fact that he was back in Paul's room for the first time in ages.

He had been laughing so hard that he almost mucked up Paul's nails. "I'm glad you're ok with me doing this.." George suddenly went serious.

"What do you mean George?"

"Holding yer hand and that...I mean aren't ya nervous it's encouraging my feelings?"

"Are you?" Paul asked as George switched hands.

"No..." George focused on Paul's nails.

"Trust me, yer feelings don't bother me anymore Geo. You're my mate...anyway it's the least of my worries."

"What's worrying ya then?"

"I don't want to drag ya into this-"

"S'fine Paul. I think I can help my mate with his problems without it being dramatic"

Paul smiled. "Well, um it's about John. He told me that he has feelings for me and that the night we slept together meant a lot to him."

George glided the small brush over Paul's nail. "And you said?"

"Well, he didn't let me answer really and his words were stuck in my head and I wrote that song on my instagram which pissed him off and I knew it was daft but I did it anyway."

George chuckled. "Sounds like you. And that explains his fondling of me. He's got it bad for ya.." George trailed off.

"I don't know-"

"Trust me Paul, I know exactly what that feels like.." George interrupted and cleaned the edges of Paul's nails.

"Do you want me to do yours?" Paul asked and George looked down at his nails.

"I don't know if I'm a colored nails type of lad Paul." He laughed. Paul chuckled and let George put on a film.   
\---------------------------------

John sat at Julia's kitchen table thinking over what she had told him. And he thought about Paul. Wonderfully prissy Paul.

He couldn't help but flush when he remembered the one night they had. And as he was sitting there, his phone vibrated.

He was greeted with a text from George.

'I know you're sort of pissed at Paul but trust me, you've got a great shot with him and I wouldn't waste it'

John chuckled but also blushed. Maybe he would take Julia's advice.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George couldn't seem to put his problem with Ringo out of his mind again. It had slipped back into his thoughts when Paul was discussing John. George sighed and Paul poked his shoulder.

"Alright?"

George turned his neck to look at Paul who was hanging off his bed. George had been sitting on the floor. "Yeah."

Paul frowned. "You don't have to hide things from me now"

"I'm good Paul." He chuckled and Paul knew he was going to ask him again later.


	15. No Reply

Paul dug his fingers through the holes in the metal table outside the ice cream shop. The sun was lowering but still bright and warm. He took a deep breath and slouched in his seat, glancing at the small plastic bowl of ice cream that was beginning to melt. The chocolate syrup that had zagged over the top was now pooled into one sugary slop at the bottom of the bowl. Paul swirled his small spoon around in it and pulled it out slowly, twirling the chocolate as he pulled.

"Paul?"

George looked amused from behind his ice cream cone that was dripping a trail down his hand. Paul cringed and picked up a napkin, silently gliding it to him. George rolled his eyes but took the gesture and rubbed the napkin down his hand. "What's bugging ya?"

"Nothing." Paul shrugged. "Just a slow day s'all."

George licked the base of his cone and nodded. "Slow weekend s'more like it" George now slouched slightly, thinking more about Ringo and just why he had asked Paul out for ice cream. "Anyway, Paul do you mind if we talk for a second?"

Paul straightened with wider eyes and nodded. George opened his mouth and closed it again. "Well more like I talk and you listen." He chuckled a bit and Paul returned with a giggle as he put his small plastic spoon between his lips. "So um, I've sort of realized that maybe I put you in an odd spot when you found out about my feelings"

Paul nodded.

"And maybe you felt nervous that I wouldn't want to be your mate anymore and you were just looking to John for help when you told him about it." George sighed, slowly getting more embarrassed at admitting it. He picked some skin off his fingers. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship like that"

Paul pushed his dish aside and looked over at George fondly. "I'm sorry too. For not understanding why you couldn't just get over it..." Paul breathed in and gave George a small tight grin that he returned. "You sounded mighty grown up just then George."

George rolled his eyes and took another lick of his ice cream. "I'm a year younger then ya Paul. I'm not a baby"

Paul laughed and put his chin on his palm. "You think John will be back at school on Monday?"

George couldn't help the tiny frown from behind his ice cream but quickly let it go. "I dunno. But I don't care to think about school any road." He flattened the top of his ice cream and started biting at the cone.

"Least I can bring ya smokes again though, huh?" Paul poked his elbow and George chuckled.

"Yeah, suppose it'll be better now that we're on better terms."

Paul smiled again and put his head down contently, watching the sun dip down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was left to his own devices while Julia was over at Mimi's. He supposed she wanted to talk to her sister about himself but insisted that John didn't tag along much to his arguing. He hadn't much to do alone in Julia's home but play a few of her old 45s'. And as he was pulling at her carpet with some Elvis record playing in the background he heard the door knock. He hopped up half expecting it to be an angry Mimi but was faced with a police officer. His face fell flat and a little scared.

"Is this the home of Julia?"

"Yes but-"

"Is her family home?"

"Umm, her boyfriend and daughters are out but I'm her son John..." John calmly explained and waited for the man to explain the situation to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul strolled down his stairs the next morning, just in time for breakfast. Mike was lounging on the couch watching some show intently. He sunk down on the couch next to him without word and Mike cocked his head over and greeted him. "How was your day yesterday?" Paul asked as he picked at his fingernails.

"Alright...yours?" He returned the question but without a hint of interest in his tone, not that Paul completely minded. He shifted in his spot into a more comfortable position and bit down at his lip.

"Long, a bit of a drag I'd say." He leaned back on the lounges arm and sighed. Mike continued to watch the show and simply nodded to show he'd heard Paul. "I'm picking up George this morning so I'm gonna be leaving earlier." Paul mumbled slightly as his father walked in, biting a bit at his nails.

"George? So things were patched up?" Jim walked over with a small grin and pushed Pauls hand down from his mouth. "Don't bite your nails Paul."

Paul ignored the last comment and nodded, "yeah, George and I are starting to fix things. So I'll be leaving soon..." Paul got up and started stuffing things into his bag. Jim pat his back and went back to brewing his tea in the kitchen. Mike looked over.

"I'm glad, I liked George." Mike chuckled and Paul gave him a small grin.

"I'm leaving!" Paul shouted and his dad shouted his own goodbye. On the way out, Paul smacked the back of Mikes head and left his home. He threw himself inside the car and tried his best at fixing the stuck knob but it was no use. The thing was still stuck on talk radio. He rolled his eyes and pulled out from the curb and drove off to Georges house.

 

George threw his bag over his shoulder and said his goodbyes as he plowed out of his home and took the car seat next to Paul. A small smirk grew on his face as he realized what was coming out of the radio. "Talk radio Paul?" He chuckled. Paul sighed dramatically and turned his head.

"It's broken. It's all I have until it's fixed. You ready?"

George thought about his unsolved problem that was waiting for him at that school and felt his stomach turn. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Yeah." He looked at Paul who was most definitely wondering if and probably hoping John would be there. For Pauls sake, George hadn't heard much from John since he'd texted him. The lad had gone mysteriously silent which sort of worried him. Not that George had sent him anything else so he just might be over reacting.

As they pulled up to the school, George knew they had an extra ten minutes or so which he might've spent with Paul listening to the daft talk radio if he didn't have a problem that had been plaguing him all weekend. "I'm gonna go to me locker." George explained, already half out of the car. Paul frowned but nodded, staying put. 

 

Georg wasn't quite sure where Ringo might be so he just walked about the school in the hopes that he'd find him at some point before the bell. It was t the best plan he'd ever had but he did find him at what he guessed was his locker. He took a deep breath and walked over. Ringo glanced up and caught his eye just as he stopped. "Hi" George smiled nervously. Ringo bit his lip and stuffed more books into his locker.

"Hi" he looked away from him and back to his locker.

"Listen, Ringo. I know exactly how you feel and I don't want this to ruin our friendship like I let it do with Paul and I..." He faded off as Ringo had yet to give him his full attention which was worrying him to no end. "You're a really good mate and I don't want you to um....stop wanting to be around me."

Ringo finally closed his locker and looked at him with a neutral expression. "S'fine George. I'll be fine. I can take rejection." He smiled slightly and George felt much calmer.

"That's a relief." George let go of the breath he was holding and they silently started walking together.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John slowly walked into the school with a grim expression on his face and a tight grip on the strap of his bag. Cynthia was the first one to catch him as she was closing her locker and getting ready to be early to her class. She nearly ran right into John and was able to grip his forearms before he just went right past her. "John, what's wrong?"

He scowled, ready to brush her off but she gave him a pointed look. "Its nothing, Cyn."

"John-"

"Mind yer own damn business Cynthia." He said with anger but what mostly came through to Cynthia was a pain to his voice. She let go of him and put her hair behind her ear, giving him one final once over before he ran off again. She sighed and decided she'd have to catch Stuart by the end of the day to figure this out.

John was hardly paying attention during AP English which wasn't too off for him but he just seemed to be drained of energy. He was hardly the disruption he'd been previously and Paul couldn't help but wonder what was wrong throughout the whole class. He doubted that he was actually going to have the courage to ask him about it but he'd been thinking about it while John darted out at the end of the class.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John thought he might get some peace at the end of the day as he made his way over to the bleachers but when he spotted George already sat on a rock with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth he remembered that he'd told him that he'd sort of patched things up with Paul. He swallowed thickly and felt his body heat in annoyance. Just as he was turning though,

"John!" Georges voice was perkier than he'd ever heard it and reluctantly he spun around and strutted over. Paul was sat on the ground next to the rock with an unreadable expression. "How was yer mums?"

Paul quirked his brow, George hadn't ever made him aware that he knew were John had been and he was sort of under the impression that he was angry with John for what he called 'fondling him'. He looked up at John though and waited for an answer. Johns face was completely neutral as he grabbed a cigarette from his own pack. "She died"

As John kept casually smoking, George and Paul froze. Neither was sure what they could say at the moment. "H-how?" George managed to stutter out. And John looked up with the cig loosely hanging from his mouth.

"Hit by an off duty cop car." He put it simple and looked over at Paul who clamped his mouth shut after a couple seconds of looking like he might say something. "You want to save yer ignorant advice for someone who didn't make you yell at them then, huh?" John chuckled darkly and George scowled.

"No s'just me mums dead as well...it's a hard thing to bring up"

John felt a wave of guilt wash over his body as he puffed more smoke, George had gone deathly silent. "Fuck, I didn't know-"

"S'fine. It gets better." Paul gave him a sympathetic grin and George felt out of place more then ever. John nodded, not seeming to be in the mood to discuss it anymore.

"I'm gonna head off early, catch up with Mike on his way home." Paul stood and gave George a parting smile. As soon as Paul was gone George turned to John.

"So, did ya get my text?"

John sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And I'm thinking about it." John shrugged. Truthfully, he'd gone back and forth on the idea of pursuing Paul.

George didn't like the vagueness of his answer but with the unexpected event, he decided to let it go. "You alright then?"

John shrugged again. "I'm good, George. What about you and Ringo?"

George took a puff. "He said he's ok and we can still be mates."

"Need a ride?" John asked as he hopped up.

"Nah, you just made Paul uncomfortable so he left. He'll still be waiting for me" George chuckled a bit and John narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Paul's face is very telling. He didn't care for the tension so he said he was leaving early so you wouldn't think you were the reason he left." George gave John a smile.

John chuckled and shook his head.

"Paul's a headstrong lad, so if you're thinking about making the right decision, be prepared for a chase."

John swiped his tongue along his teeth and gave no indication as to his plans to George as he left. George put out his dying cig and ran back over to the track with the few minutes of class left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, as John came out from gathering his things from his locker he caught a glimpse of Paul's car pulling off with George in the passengers seat. He let an amused grin pass his lips before letting out a hard sigh.

"John?!" Cynthia stopped in front of him with Stuart on her tail.

"What do you want Cyn?"

"What's the matter with you?" She asked and from behind her Stuart had an expecting look on his face.

"Me mum died, ya happy?" He slammed his locker and started stomping away. Cynthia was about to run after him but Stuart had already darted past her.

"John! Hey!" Stuart pulled his arm and slowed him down.

"What?"

"Are you alright? I mean- do you need anything?" Stuart was the most concerned then John had ever seen him.

"No. Nothing. I don't need shit Stu." John scowled and got into his car.

"I'm trying to help John!"

"Don't!" John pulled out, feeling uncomfortable under the sympathetic stares Stuart and Cynthia gave him as he left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was throwing things out of his bag and almost didn't notice that he'd accidentally taken nail polish from Paul. He sighed just as his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"George, its John. Do you think you can give me Paul's number?"

George sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. "No can do mate. You want it, you'll have to ask him yourself."

John sighed. "Yer a snarky little bastard Harrison."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" He chuckled. "Ask him at school tomorrow."

John frowned. "I don't know how well that'll go over."

"Me neither but he's worth it don't ya think?" George didn't mean to phrase it in such a smitten tone and when he realized that he did, he was embarrassed.

John coughed. "I'll let you go now, George"

"Yeah, yeah" George hung up and cringed as he sat back on his bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul nervously fussed with his clothes and George kept pulling faces at him in the rear view mirror. "Shove off!" Paul chuckled and pushed him into his seat.

"S'just Ringo, Paul. Trust me, he's not gonna care what you look like." George had promised Paul he'd introduce him to Ringo once Paul had brought it up yesterday. Ringo had agreed, probably ready to meet who George had raved about. The school day had ended and George was slightly irritated that they hadn't seen John all day.

"You talked about me a lot with him?" Paul asked and George frowned.

"I'd say so but it wasn't bad...mostly me um, gushing. Y'know. He was actually with me when I left ya that message." George was now nervous.

Paul was about to say something but Ringo approaching is what cut him off. "Ello lads"

Paul seemed to switch on his charm immediately. "Hello, I'm Paul."

"Ringo"

George watched on nervously behind them. "George talked a lot about you." And George instantly blushed and simultaneously wanted to vomit.

"Good things I hope?" Paul chuckled sweetly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George laughed extremely loud as Ringo fell off of the roof of Paul's car. While Paul reached over to help him.

"No I'm fine." Ringo laughed and Paul smiled. "Anyway...let's pretend that didn't happen."

George however couldn't stop laughing. "Might be hard for him mate." Paul stuck his thumb out at the boy.

"I'll be leaving then." Ringo hopped off with a grin but George reached over and grabbed his arm.

"S'not that bad really!" George laughed unconvincingly.

"Eh well I'd better head home anyway." Ringo ran his bottom lip under his teeth and let his eyes wander over George. He let go and let Ringo say goodbye.

"Did ya like him?" George turns to Paul.

"Yeah, nice lad. He's got a crush on ya, huh?"

George choked on his spit. "What- I mean how did you know?"

"The way he looked at ya" Paul shrugged. George looked unconvinced though. "I know what it looks like to have someone look at you like that."

George blushed unhappily and frowned. "At least you know what gave me the perspective on everything"

Paul chuckled. "You think John knew I left cause I was uncomfortable yesterday?" Paul drastically changed the topic.

"Dunno" George smiled to himself. "So, do you know how you feel about him?"

"Umm, I dunno. He'd never y'know, be interested in the things that I'm interested in...relationship wise."

"But?"

"But...he's cute, ok?" Paul pushed George. And though George was happy he finally got a definitive answer, he was still jealous.


	16. I Feel Fine

John looked down at the sad plate of food Mimi set down in front of him with distaste and disinterest. He stabbed his fork into it and watched Mimi fuss around the kitchen. "John? It seems there's no time better then now to talk about this-"

"I don't want to talk about it Mimi." John interrupted her with venom in his voice. Mimi wiped her hands down the loose apron at her waist and came closer to the table. "Do you even care?" He impulsively decided to add, throwing her completely off guard.

"Of course I care John! She was my sister. I loved her." Mimi eyed him with heat in her expression and a defensive tone of voice. "I'm aware that this is very hard for you. She loved you so much-"

"Then why didn't she keep me? Why'd she let me live with you?!" John interrupted her again, tears were now threatening to escape his fuzzy eyes. "She accepted me! She loved me and now she's-" John clamped his mouth shut when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to finish the sentence without a sob escaping. Mimi took a deep breath and clenched a hand towel that'd been resting on the table. Neither of them were sure what to do next. John was reluctant to even open his mouth again, afraid he just might start to cry.

"John. I know we have our differences but we both loved Julia very much." She reached out and grabbed Johns forearm soothingly. John swatted her hand away and gave her an icy stare. Before Mimi could start talking about the funeral plans, John had gotten up and took off upstairs. She watched him go and sighed deeply once more before collecting his untouched food.

John sat at the edge of his bed sucking in his tears and trying to collect himself. The light was reflecting warmly on his bed and he could hear the chirping of a few birds. He shot up and shut his curtains with much more force then he really needed and sat on his floor, digging through his bag. He didn't have much energy to roll himself something from his stash so he settled for a regular cig. He sat there, shaking slightly as he smoked and thought about the advice Julia had given him before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paul was stacking his books in a neat pile in his locker and George was lazily watching him, bored out of his mind. His books were in pristine condition and looked as though they'd barely been touched. Outside it was beginning to rain and there was probably a storm in the forecast and they would probably be caught in it if Paul didn't hurry up. The school day had passed much like the last few, no sight of John. If George was honest, he was quite worried. "C'mon then you snail!" He heard Paul call from behind him all of the sudden.

He'd zoned off for long enough that Paul had already started walking down the hall. George rolled his eyes and ran after him. "Sure yer books are in just the right order?" He teased as they pushed the school doors open. Paul chuckled as they stepped into the misty air, the consistency making Pauls hair curl. George couldn't help but admire him as they walked the short distance to Pauls car. Carelessly, he threw his books in the backseat and hopped inside. Paul as always, took the time to try and get his radio working again but he again ended up with no look whatsoever and had to give up. And so Paul started pulling his car out of the lot. But before they could drive far, Ringo ran up to the side of the car.

"Hello lads, was just wondering if I could possibly get a ride? Just to get out of the rain quicker." He asked, out of breath and Paul chuckled.

"Sure sure, hop in." Paul cocked his head back and Ringo took the backseat. George turned in his own seat to look at him and gave him a small smile to greet him as Ringo gave Paul directions to his place. Just as Paul was pulling up to the curb outside of his home, George had reached his boiling point with the radio.

"If there's not going to be any music can we just turn the useless thing off?" He asked, annoyed as he once again tried to turn Pauls broken dial. Ringo chuckled from the backseat and leaned forward, between George and Pauls seats.

"Can I give it a whirl?" He asked but was already fussing with it. Paul watched him an amusement when he clicked it and the car flooded with music. "There we are." He pulled his hand back and George gave him wide eyes.

"Gear! Thanks Ringo. I'm in Pauls car just as much as he is and that was going to drive me nuts!" He turned from admiring the radio to giving Ringo a thankful look. Paul seemed to be the only one to notice the color in Ringo's cheeks.

"Anytime." He smiled and gave George a final look before he parted the car, Paul shouting his thanks as he left. Once he was safely inside, Paul clicked his tongue and shook his head. George gave him an expecting stare but Paul just shook his head once more.

"What is it Paul?"

"S'just, Ringo'll do anything to get ya to pay attention to em' " Paul shrugged and could already feel that George was glaring at him. He tapped his fingers on the wheel slowly but with a pattern. "Fetching a ride with us, fixing the radio for ya..." Paul trailed off and whistled.

"He didn't want to walk in the rain and It's yer damn radio Paul. He did it to be nice." George crossed his arms and said flatly.

"And to get you to look at him with admiration." Paul smiled cheekily. "S'cute, I think."

Georges face fell completely with anger. "Oh, so when it happens to me it's cute but when someone's got unrequited feelings for you, s'bloody awful? Come off it Paul." He scowled and shifted to face more of the windshield.

"Come on, George. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance would it?" Paul offered in a light tone.

"I dunno Paul, would it? Don't try and make me feel bad for not giving him a chance when you just wanted to pretend my feelings didn't exist!" George was fully aware that he was now yelling and turned slightly embarrassed. Paul finally started the car and pulled away just to avoid the tension. The music seemed to be enough to dull it for the ride to Georges home. When Paul pulled up, George was eager to get out and forget all about this interaction. And once again Paul was left wondering if George was still his friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Paul decided to let George cool off and drove to school without picking him up. And he hadn't seen him through most of the day either. He was using most of his lunch time to study for the tests he had coming up and it was all quite peaceful until he heard someone sit down in front of him. He set his pen down and looked up, eyes landing on John Lennon with confusion. "Hello John."

"Paul" he nodded with a small smile. "So I've been thinking. I never did let you finish what you wanted to tell me."

"Tell you when?" Paul pretended not to know what he was talking about as he started taking his notes again. John seemed uncomfortable with having to refresh his memory, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"That day that you wanted to talk to me about my um...what I told you after we went to the mall." John scratched at his nose. "I mean you said it was important..."

"You want to know what I had to say now? Or are you still under the assumption that I'm going to mock you? Who's to say I even want to say it anymore?" Paul scrunched his nose up sassily and John seemed to smirk with a new idea.

"If saying it in person makes you uncomfortable, we can fix that by you giving me yer phone number."

Paul widened his eyes a bit and chuckled, admitting to himself that John was smoother then he might've thought. "I don't think so, John." He turned back down to his paper and continued to write. "I just don't think that we're very compatible, s'all." He said more sincerely, actually looking at John.

John tapped the table softly and decided to try one more thing. "How'sa 'bout you let me walk ya to class? Carry yer books and such like they did in the old days?" He winked.

Paul gave him a thin lipped smile. The gesture was cute but he thought about this enough. "This is hardly appropriate, John. I'll see ya later, alright? Maybe we can schedule tutoring some time soon?" Paul got up and collected his things even though they still had about ten more minutes until the bell.

John watched him go and scowled to himself. Pauls ability to brush him off without a second thought was highly irritating. He got up and made his way around the courtyard before finding George who was sitting across from Ringo. Each of them looking at their own hand of cards. He had no problem interrupting their game as he sat next to George, thumping him on the back of his head.

"You've got shit cards, huh?"

"Oi, fuck off John!" George laid his cards flat on the table. Ringo chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"Can I borrow George for a minute?" John asked, already grabbing at his sleeve. Ringo nodded. John pulled George off and they walked side by side. When John wasn't speaking up, George decided to voice up.

"How are you doing?" He asked carefully, not sure if John wanted to speak of the tragic event. John bit his lip and waved Georges concern off. He frowned, not wanting to just brush over what John might be feeling but not knowing how to bring it up without him getting defensive. So George was forced to let it go. He again waited for John to bring up what he'd borrowed him for but John seemed to be more closed off now.

"So?"

"So, Paul's just not interested in me." John frowned with annoyance. George sighed.

"Paul's mighty independent and I have to admit John, yer a lot of the things that Paul hates"

"Gee thanks Georgie." John scowled

"Sorry. It's just gonna take time for Paul to let go of his pride, y'know?" George sighed, John too. "Just...woo him."

"Woo him? I'm not sure I can do that. I'll do it my own special way." John smirked slightly. George chuckled.

"Good luck with that" he thumped John's shoulder and went back in Ringos direction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I said to him- I say....John are you listening?" Cynthia asked sweetly.

"I'm alright Cyn."

"But-"

"Cynthia if I wanted to talk about it, I'd be saying something. Wouldn't I?" John spat. Cynthia ran a hand through her hair, stopping at her car.

"Alright John. If you won't talk about it with me, you have to talk to someone. Someone who'll listen to you because it's good to talk-"

John put his hand up to Cynthia's mouth and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow Cynthia." He didn't wait for a response before deserting her at her car. He shoved his hands into his pockets and calmly strolled over to his own car. He sat down and sharply slammed the door but was in no mood to leave yet. He slunk down in his seat and smoked. He sat back and observed his classmates in the rush to leave school and his interest only really peaked when he saw Paul seemingly left behind as George fled the building. He wasn't anywhere close enough that'd he'd be able to hear what they were saying. But George was in a hurry to escape, hitting the curb with ease but Paul reached out and grabbed his forearm.

Paul was doing these wild hand gestures and George was nothing short of irritated, rolling his head back and sighing. John himself had to let out a sigh at the fact that that they were already fighting again. Paul swiped the back of his hand against his forehead with exasperation and straightened himself up. George scoffed and walked away from him but this time Paul let him go. John thought he might just gesture for George to come over just so he could get his mind off of everything but George was too fired up and had stomped off too quickly. But he found Pauls pacing much slower.

"Paul?" He sat up on his knees, leaning out of his car and Paul came over with hesitance. He had his arms curled defensively around his books.

"I have a maths exam coming up, can we schedule some tutoring then?" John had to keep himself from smirking. Turning Pauls own invitation on him, he was sure Paul hadn't been expecting him to take up the offer. In fact, Paul did look quite surprised but quickly balanced his books on the ledge of the car door and threw open one of his notebooks, that was actually more of a small calendar and pulled a pen out.

"Sure, sure. I'm free....tomorrow actually. Usually I'd be tutoring Linda but she's busy. Is that ok?" Paul asked, already writing it in his calendar. John smiled to himself as he watched him.

"Yeah, yeah. Great." John watched him collect his things again and stand up straight.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Paul put their conversation to an immediate end and turned away, walking to his own car. John finally decided to pull out of the lot with a scowl on his face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day George was still avoiding Paul to the best of his ability, which meant Ringo was great company. Ringo was waiting for him to finishing getting his things out of his locker and then they were gonna walk home together. But his pacing slowed when he saw John approach Paul with his signature smug expression. Now George had previously decided that John and Paul being together would be a good thing and was encouraging the hell out of John. But he couldn't help but be mighty irritated that they were getting along quite nicely. For the same reason that had been plaguing him since Paul had been tutoring him, George hoped John was right when he said Paul just wasn't interested. Paul pulled his books out and strolled in the direction of the library with John close behind.

Ringo spent the last five minutes watching George stare down in Pauls direction. He clicked his pen endlessly with irritation. Not for the first time, Ringo doubted that he could make this friendship with George work. It killed him to watch George prefer pining for Paul over acknowledging his presence. He sighed and decided to speak up. "I think I'm just going to leave then."

George seemed to shake out of his trance and shot his head round. "What do you mean? I'm done, we can go-"

Ringo but his hand up to stop George from going on and on "I'd just rather not go through any more Paul centered conversations. Maybe you and Paul had it right, maybe it's best if we don't speak." Ringo then turned off and walked away. George felt himself heat up with regret and anxiety at the thought of losing his friends.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you just let me explain the equation, John?" Paul frowned for what seemed like the millionth time of John not paying attention. He sighed, "are you alright?"

John snapped his head up and looked into Pauls concerned eyes, immediately he was uncomfortable. "Quite alight, I'm just having a hard time getting the number I'm looking for" John tapped his pencil.

"On what problem?" Paul asked looking down at the paper but John just coughed until Paul looked up and John gave him a look. Paul immediately scoffed and looked through his maths book. "I'm not giving you my number John. " he chuckled a bit and John was pleased.

"You have a cute laugh." John observed, hoping it would make Paul embarrassed.

"My da used to tell me that I laugh like my mum." He said shortly and more reserved. John swallowed hard. "But after...y'know, he didn't talk about her much." Pauls voice was calm but vulnerable as he continued to write.

"Me aunt never really talks about my mother unless she had to,even when she was alive and now..." John shrugged, not sure why he was even speaking about it. "I guess I'm sort of worried her memory'll be gone."

Paul finally put his pen down and showed his interest. "I went through the same thing. I mean, my mum...I guess she just always knew about me...even before I did, y'know?" Paul asked the rhetorical question and John nodded anyway. "When she died, I was worried that I'd lost the one person who just accepted me for me. I was just figuring out my sexuality." Paul rolled his lips to wet them. "And my da, he just wouldn't talk about her at all."

John didn't interrupt because this was the most interested in a conversation then he'd ever been in his life. He leaned forward a bit.

"I took that to mean that he didn't want to keep her memory alive, therefore that whole relationship I could rely on when I figured out I was gay...was just completely gone. He drank a lot for some time too. But little by little, he got better. I never really came out either, everyone just knew." Paul swallowed with a small smile growing on his face. "I don't think you've ever been this quiet since I've known ya."

John chuckled. "Funny, McCartney. So yer da...he's accepting?"

"Yeah, and my brother Mike. It's took some time for them to acknowledge it. But yes." Paul nodded, no doubt thinking about them gratefully. John couldn't believe just how jealous he was.

"That's never gonna happen with Mimi. Julia, my mum seemed fine with it when I told her but Mimi's been nothing but disappointed since she found out." John shook his head. Pauls sympathetic eyes grew wider and he went to open his mouth but John stopped him. "Anyways, maths right?"

"Yeah. Maths." Paul nodded and allowed John to let the conversation end there. 

 

 

"So, will you want to meet again before your exam?" Paul asked, John was already standing and seemingly on his way out. Paul was still gathering his stuff together.

"Definitely. There's no way I'm prepared yet." John chuckled. Paul smiled warmly and shoved a few more of his things in his bag. "I'll see ya." John then headed out. 

 

Paul strolled out of the building in time to catch John in conversation with his old smoking buddy, he cringed.

"Everyone's been worried John and you've just dismissed us all like we mean shit." He accused and John narrowed his eyes.

"I just wanted company Stu, not a fucking fight."

"C'mon on John. I don't even understand why you're that upset. From what I remember, you were sent to live with yer aunt. She abandoned you John." Stuart's voice was obvious hoarse and tired but Johns face went stone cold. In a flash, he retracted his arm and popped Stu right in the jaw.

Paul widened his eyes and ran over to John who was already vacating Stuart. "John!"

John stopped just in front of his car and let Paul catch up. "What's happened?" He asked though he knew quite well. John went to gesture with his hand but Paul quickly grabbed it and observed his bloody skin.

"He was talking about my mum. He doesn't know shit. You have to be nice to me, see. I'm bloody sensitive."

"You just punched someone in the face!"

"Because I'm sensitive!" John shouted and Paul dissolved into giggles. John couldn't help but chuckle too.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about yer mum or yer situation. I'm here." Paul offered and John couldn't help but get a little smug.

"Does that mean I can have yer number then?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just for talking about important things John." He said determined. John nodded but was incredibly pleased.

"Give us yer phone then." Paul impatiently held out his hand and John gave him the cracked phone and watched Paul put his number in.


	17. Hold Me Tight

Pauls eyes were resistant to open as he rolled around his bed, pressing his face against the pillows and letting out an aggravated moan. Slowly, his hand reached out from under the covers and picked up his ringing cellphone, accidentally tugging the charger with it. He sat up and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" His voice was hoarse and quiet as not to wake his father.

"Paul, s'John. Can I have yer credit card information?" John's voice was hoarse as well but he didn't seem to be as bothered about it as Paul was.

Paul pulled back from his phone in shock, eyes squinting at the bright light. "John it's....four in the bloody morning!"

"Yeah, yeah....so can I or?"

Recently John had been abusing his privileges of calling Paul. In the week that he'd had his number, John had usually called him nearing the nights. They'd had a few heavy talks, showing as much emotion as John was comfortable with. But very recently, John was calling for the daftest reasons.

"No John. You can't, why on earth would you think I'd say yes?" Paul scowled. John laughed on the other end of the line.

"Was hoping you'd be a little dazed since s'four in the morning." John shrugged to himself.

"What do you need it for anyway?" Paul asked.

"I want to download 'You may be right' by Billy Joel for $1.29 but Mimi's took her information off me phone." John said very seriously. Paul snorted on the other end.

"Goodnight John." Paul decided to put the conversation to an end. John tried to hide his displeasure.

"Night Paul..."

John hung up the phone, tapping his phone a few more times as he aimlessly stared across at his wall. He'd made quite a few excuses to call Paul but by far this was his cheapest shot. He scowled to himself. He trudged back to his bed and tried to get himself to sleep again before he'd have to be up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul woke up with his eyes burning and more tired then he'd ever been in the morning. He sat up and immediately stretched his hand out to grab his phone.

He found it at a measly 12% "shit!" He'd have no time to charge it seeing as he'd slept in more then usual. He shot up, dressed and passed his brother and father on his way out. They watched him go with confusing glances. And Paul sped his walking pace so he'd have just enough time to get to class without being late or too early.

It didn't work, he'd barely made it to class at all. And he was pissed.

He sent John death glares all throughout class, hoping he'd get the message. John just happened to never be looking at him. But at the end of class, Paul was able to catch John.

"John, you can't keep calling me for daft things. I was nearly late." Paul's eyes were glaring. John had almost missed what he'd said, in favor of observing the way Paul's face was turning an angered dusty pink.

"Jeez, god forbid Paul McCartney is late to class. Y'know that's more devastating then me mums death." He spat angrily. Paul clamped his mouth shut and looked at John's face, searching it for a sign of his pain.

"Uh...I'm sorry John...." Paul wasn't sure what to say. John saw that and toned down a bit.

"Y'know Paul, just because you won't acknowledge it doesn't mean my feelings for you went away. I make excuses to talk to ya and I'll continue to do it." John ended the statement with a slight smirk before shoving off down the hall. Paul looked back at him and rolled his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drool pooled at the corner of George's mouth, he burrowed his head further into his pillow. Glowing warm light poured over him in a calming morning. He was softly waking up until his phones alarm blared in loud guitar riffs from Eric Clapton. He huffed, arms pushing his weak body to sit up. Even his bleary eyes were able to recognize that he was way past late. Unusually, he was already just so unhappy that he didn't run to get out of the home. Sluggishly, he stood, cracked his neck, stretched and dressed. He descended his steps, said his goodbyes and calmly walked to school. He ended up entering ten minutes into his class. 

At the end of the class, George was given a stern talking to by the teacher who simply let him off with a warning. He politely excused himself and fled to the hall. His locker was a short walk and he attempted to make the stop quick so he wouldn't again be late. He flung the door open and reached his arm to place and exchange books, the light wash sleeve of his rolled up Jean jacket curled up into the crevice of his arm. Just as he was about to close up and make a move on, a heavy arm fell over his shoulders. He smiled slightly as John whirled around to lean against his neighboring locker, 'at least someone still likes me'.

"Aye mate, you've been awfully absent lately." John obviously observed, arms crossing over his chest, his own dark wash jean jacket rubbing its sleeves. George shrugged under his curious eye. 

"Well, once again Paul and I are..." George gestured widely with his hand and rolled his eyes. "And I assumed that you and him were...hanging out. So I just left you alone." George cocked his head and John rolled his eyes too.

"C'mon Geo, you're always welcome to bother me. I just won't always be chipper." John chuckled and lit a cigarette, George widened his eyes.

"John, the teachers'll have you in if they see you."

John chuckled again and lit a second one while his own was dangling from his mouth and passed it to George. "S'alright. Just quick ones."

George giggled and took the offered cig, oddly careless. The bell above them had about a minute until it rang. George straightened to show John what kept him amused on weak days. He nudged his shoulder.

George pointed his finger and sure enough came Paul speed walking to his next class. "He's always ended up being nearly late to this class and has to speed walk through this hall."

John laughed, following the paranoid lad as he sped to his class. John couldn't help but whistle. Paul spun his head round and rolled his eyes. He gave George a quick apologetic look and ran off.

"Here I crafted these hall passes." John smiled slyly and handed one to George, who was amused and grateful. "So George, I'm working on this thing with Paul..."

George frowned. "And I'm just not getting lucky."

"Neither was I..." George laughed pitifully. John huffed.

"You're more bitter than usual. What's got yer knickers in a twist?"

George pursed his lips and moved his books up. "S'Ringo. He was pretty pissed at me, told me its best if we don't speak."

John took in George's crushed face and sighed. "Geo, son...don't start getting depressed on me. You weren't even that close. You'll be fine, and I'm still here. Paul'll be there if ya let em' "

George looked off down the hall and shrugged. "I guess" he took a drag of his cigarette and nudged John's shoulder. "Ta for the pass, tell me how the Paul thing goes."

George reluctantly decided that since John was trying to make their friendship supportive, he'd have to too.

George scampered off and John headed in the opposite direction still sucking on his cigarette.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was vacating the school as he caught a glimpse of Paul leaving. His suede jacket laid over his striped shirt. John slyly smiled and sped over to him.

"Ello!" He spun around in front of Paul.

Paul looked at him curiously. "John...you're chipper." He'd expected John to be more mad at him.

"Look at you." John glanced over Paul's outfit. "Straight out of the 70s." He chuckled and if he wasn't mistaken, Paul maybe sort of blushed.

"S'what I was going for." He smiled bashfully. "Anyway, what's up?"

John smiled. "Would you want to hang out?"

Paul looked reluctant. "I dunno John. Saw you with George earlier, he still mad at me?"

John huffed. "George'll get over it in no time, anyway can I bother ya for the day?"

"Y'know John, I don't want to feel like I'm teasing you."

John clicked his tongue and gestured for Paul to follow him to his car. His white wall tires stood out among the crowd. "Paul, don't be so vain. I can hang out with ya without falling down at your feet."

Paul frowned. "Do I really seem that vain?"

John muffled his chuckle behind his hand. "Ive thought so. Anyway, we'll get your car later."

Paul was hesitant but went over and sat in John's car. John tried to hide his beaming smile. But it was quickly wiped off anyway when the car wouldn't start. He tried again, it sputtered and failed.

Paul giggled at his side and John shot his head around. "Shudddup." He scowled and griped his wheel furiously.

Embarrassed was beyond an understatement. He'd finally got Paul to allow him to hang out and he'd blown it.

"Mmm, c'mon John, I've got a car remember?" Paul offered and John, still embarrassed took it. John lit a cig on the way there, much to Paul's disapproving face.

"Your car can bleeding blind me, Paul." John narrowed his eyes at the glimmering car.

"Yeah, I know." Paul proudly glanced over his beautiful car. "Anyway, where do you want to go?"

"We could go to your place?" John suggested. Paul froze.

"I don't know John, can't we just go do something?" Paul looked weary. John frowned.

"Paul, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing never mind lets go." Paul dropped his worry when he saw the annoyed look on John's face. And he drove John to his house reluctantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George left the school with a bag of pretzels he'd had to shake the snack machine for. But he got them for free. He smiled to himself. He shook them a tad, so the salt would even out and looked up.

He spotted Ringo, across the lot. He was laughing at something someone had said and it made George slightly bitter. Ringo was too likeable for his own good, people like George just Just weren't able to make friends that fast, if at all. He scowled.

He shook his pretzels again, crumbs went down his black and white striped jumper. When he looked up again, behind Ringo was Paul's car pulling away, John in the passengers seat. He was seething with jealousy.

He looked back down at his pretzel bag. "Least I got free pretzels"

And George wandered off, trying to subtly get Ringo to see him. But he didn't, so George walked home trying to make his free snack last.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul set his keys down on the counter, searching for any sign of his dad or Mike. John bounded inside, welcoming himself immediately.

"Alright. Good." Paul whispered to himself.

"Got any sugar?" John asked and Paul turned around curiously and there was John at his counter, swirling a cup of brewed tea.

"When did you do that?" Paul gaped his mouth. John chuckled.

"While you were scouring the place." He sipped it and wiggled his eyebrows, Paul had to laugh.

"Where's your room?"

Paul gritted his teeth. "Upstairs, I'll show ya." He was trying not to make something out of nothing. John followed him up the stairs. He opened the door and allowed him inside.

John glanced around and Paul watched on, he reached over and shuffled around his nail polish. Paul blushed in embarrassment.

"I noticed yours are chipped, you gonna redo them?" John asked curiously as he twirled a bottle of red polish.

Paul flushed. "Was going to after you left. But it's a messy process." Paul giggled as John opened the bottle.

"Would you mind if I painted yours? Just so it wouldn't be so messy." John offered lamely and Paul nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! If you wouldn't mind..." Paul was so sick of doing it himself because he could barely do it. John smiled and tried not to blush.

They sat at the end of Paul's bed and John had picked out a color, much to Paul's amusement. And with a lot of concentration, tongue poking out slightly he caressed Paul's fingers and painted.

John pulled back after the last nail, quite impressed with himself. Paul wiggled his fingers happily. "Ta John." And then Paul got a curious look in his eyes as John looked through the colors again.

"You want me to do yours?" Paul asked slowly.

John froze but then looked at Paul. "Umm ok, but just black." John smiled at the idea of Paul touching him.

He handed the polish to him and Paul took it. And Paul did John's fingers one by one, incredibly slowly. He didn't know how he did it but Paul made the process achingly enticing. He licked his lips as he got to his pinky.

The black polish shined in the light, the unusual color of his nails made him laugh. Paul giggled, the brush being twisted back in. "You've got to let em dry. Toughest part."

John impatiently huffed and went to play with his nails, Paul slapped him. And slowly went to blow on his on nails. John mimicked him, after light mocking.

After twenty minutes of waiting they were sort of dry. John looked up at Paul with want in his eyes.

"Paul...I uh"

He took the chance and leaned over and kissed Paul. Fingers knotting in his hair. Out of pure reaction, Paul leaned back and allowed it. John was between his knees and on top of him.

"Paul, I'm home. What do you want for dinner-" Jim McCartney froze at the doorway, finding his son snogging some lad, who was on top of him...on his bed.

"Da!" Paul shot up, knocking John off the bed.

"I'll come back later." Jim ran off as soon as he could.

Paul froze on his bed with a hurt puppy look on his face. John crawled back up, laughing until he caught Paul's eye.

"Shit shit shit." Paul whispered. "John don't fucking do that again."

John pulled back with annoyance. "What do you care Paul? You said he was supportive."

"Doesn't mean I want my da to see me snogging lads in my bed! Bloody hell John, I've told ya before that I don't think this'll work." Paul was seething with anger or anxiety, John couldn't tell. 

"Tell me you weren't enjoying that." John scowled.

"I can't do this John. Please. Just go ok?" Paul begged.

"No problem." John stood up and slammed Paul's bedroom door after him. He stomped down the stairs as Jim watched him.

"I didn't mean to intrude of you and my son. I didn't know." Jim's voice came as a shock. John slowly turned at the end of the steps.

"I can guarantee it won't happen again, sir." John chuckled bitterly.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Jim's voice was sincere and accepting of his son. It made John sick with jealousy.

"Not at all." He scowled and went right out the door. Jim watched him go with curiosity.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John immediately pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"George? You're depressed right?" John's voice was sharp and rushed.

"Sure John." He played along.

"Meet me by the school lot, me cars dead there. We're gonna smoke or drink or something." John scowled.

"Good, I need it." George hung up and John started on his way again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George blew smoke into the air, nothing special. John's stash was empty, leaving them with regular smokes. He lolled his head over and looked closely at John. He noticed that his fingernails were painted black. I'm a strange way, it suited him. Aesthetically pleasing wrapped around the white cig.

"So, what's gone on?" George asked.

"Paul. He's got a bloody thing for me but he's not gonna let anything happen because 'we're just not going to work' "

George chuckled. "I told ya, Paul's Paul. He's always overthinking. He'll come around."

"He didn't for you." John said without thinking. George sank back into his seat, shaking his head. 

"Y'know John. Maybe I don't want to talk about this anymore."

John scowled. "I'm sorry George.-"

"S'fine. It's not like I even tried to get a shot with em'. He found out about my feelings and I..."he gestured with his hand. "Was embarrassed and fled the friendship. With good reason but." He shrugged against John's car seat.

"Still, he doesn't and never will like me like I like him..." George's voice was now breaking slightly. "Shit." He took another drag. John reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"Anyway, with the way we are, I should've back on Paul's good side soon enough. Maybe I'll talk you up."

John smiled, knowing how tough that might be for George. "Ta Geo." He took a drag and blew the smoke into the sky.


	18. In my life

Paul sat curled up on his bed in fear of going out his door. He let out a hearty sigh and threw his legs over the side. He swung them for a few seconds before begrudgingly getting up and trudging down the stairs.

Jim McCartney was stirring a cup of tea, taking a few tentative sips. His son slowly descended the steps and stood opposite to him at the counter, not meeting his eyes. "Paul, I didn't mean to intrude on you and your boyfriend."

Paul swallowed and looked off to the side. "Da, that wasn't my boyfriend." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, and who was he?" Jim asked, stirring his tea again.

"Umm, Just John. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Paul looked absolutely embarrassed.

"Paul?-"

"It won't happen again."

"Paul, if you want to talk about it-"

"I just don't think you're ready to talk to me about relationships and...boys." Paul could taste the vomit in his mouth as he spoke.

Jim set his cup down and looked down at his son. "I'm not ready to talk about it or you're not ready?"

Paul widened his eyes and was at a loss for words. "It's personal, ok?"

"Son, I want you to know that you can confide in me about these things." Jim said sincerely and Paul rolled his lips together nervously.

"I'm just not comfortable talking about this stuff with you, it's not like with her." Paul frowned, letting the comment slip through his lips. "Your accommodating, I know." 

"Paul, I'm not just-"

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Paul interrupted him, succumbing to his embarrassment and fleeing the room for his bed. Jim watched him go with disappointment in his eyes. The pit of his stomach burned.

Mike entered the room just as Paul shut his door quickly. He glanced up the stairs and back at his father. "Something wrong with Paul?"

"I'm not sure." He sipped his tea with a frown. "He won't talk to you will he?"

Mike opened the cabinets to look for food and remembered when Paul had confessed to being upset over being called a slut. "Not about lads, If that's what you're asking?"

Jim sighed. "Why does he feel like he can't talk to us?"

Mike shrugged. "Probably because we spent such a long time ignoring it. Not like Mom, she just knew."

Jim looked at his son and nodded. He took the last gulps of tea and put the cup in the sink, incredibly disappointed in himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John woke up the next morning shockingly early. He sat up slowly and reached for his cell phone and as his hands curled, the shining black on his nails caught his attention.

"Shit." He hissed, setting the phone back on the table. He stared down at his nails with a scowl. There was no way he was leaving it on.

He furiously started to pick at it, only being able to pick off small chips of black that flaked onto his bed. With all his frustration he glanced at his phone and sighed as he picked it up and dialed.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding Cynthia answered.

"Cyn, can you come over?" John asked with a huff and Cynthia seemed to sigh, probably glancing at the early time.

"John you haven't been speaking to any of us, you know that right?"

"I know, I just need you to come over" he insisted.

Cynthia nodded to herself, getting up and putting her cell on speaker. She trudged about her room."are you ok?" She asked from behind the fabric of the jumper she was putting on.

"Just fine, love."

Cynthia shook her head as she pulled her shoes on, picking up the phone as she left her room and her keys as she left the home. 

 

Mimi was none too pleased to let in a guest this early but she'd liked Cynthia well enough. So Cyn was able to go up to John's room and find him at the end of his bed, seemingly tearing at his nails. "John? What am I owing this pleasant visit too?"

He looked up at the end of her sentence and thrust his hands up, spreading his fingers. "Can you get this bleeding stuff off?!"

Cynthia giggled, taking his hands and admiring the color of his nails. "You painted your nails?"

"I didn't. Can you get it off?" John asked desperately. Cynthia nodded.

"I'll go see if Mimi has some nail varnish in the loo. Don't pick at it, yeah?" She pointed at him skeptically, he nodded. 

Cyn returned with a bottle and cotton pads. "Fingers please."

John held them out for her, smelling the strong scent of the varnish as she opened it. "So, you gonna tell me what's gone on?" She asked, gently wiping his pointer finger.

"It's complicated Cynthia."

"I'm yer mate John. Just tell me, ok? I'd like to know how you ended up with black nails."

John watched her wipe down his nails and the color came off onto the pads. "Well, y'know that McCartney lad?"

"Course I do." She smiled.

"So that night of the party, I didn't tell ya but I slept with him." John cringed as Cynthia gripped hard onto his hand.

"You told me that you didn't even like him! Blimey John. Does anyone else know?"

"Stu but he never fully believed that Paul would have anything to do with me. Anyway, Paul didn't seem to uh, think of it as more then that one time thing-"

"Isn't that what you'd want?" She asked obliviously.

"Maybe not this time, no." John shook his head and Cyn gaped her mouth.

"Oi, Lennon's gone soft? Adorable." She giggled but he just frowned.

"Shove it Cyn. Anyway, I've been trying to um, get with him and we've been hanging out so I went over to his place yesterday. And I painted his nails." John prematurely gagged at himself.

"And he asked to do mine, and god I just really wanted him to touch me again." He cringed.

"Stop it John, s'cute." Cynthia rolled her eyes, moving to his other hand.

"And I decided to kiss him but his dad walked in on us and Paul, was right pissed. Told me never to fucking do it again because as he's said before, we just won't work out." He narrowed his eyes.

Cynthia finished up his last finger and twisted the bottle closed, getting up to put it all away. "I've never seen ya care so much about 'getting with someone' as you put it, as you are with him but you can't help it if he's not into you." Cynthia tried to be sweet about it. She left the room to put the varnish back.

John looked down at his clean nails and groaned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was sitting outside the school on the bench, waiting for the bell to ring. His phone was peeking from the top of his jean pocket, earbuds snug in his ear. His eyes just happened to fall onto the view of Ringo, again chatting up with some lad.

He was laughing and the other lad put his hand snug on Ringos shoulder. And for a split second, it seemed intimate. The pit of his stomach flared but it was quickly pushed aside as someone ripped his earbuds out of his ears.

"Look, I know yer mad at me and you can continue to be afterwards if you want but I need to talk to you." Paul sat down, pushing George's feet.

"Alright, lay it on me." George sat up and Paul gave him a appreciative look.

"So my da walked in on John...making a move on me." Paul said, embarrassed.

"So John was.." he gestured for Paul to explain.

"Kissing me." He nodded. "God, George i'm so embarrassed."

George let the image of John and Paul making out settle before speaking. "What'd ya tell John?"

"Basically to fuck off. I wish I hadn't been so shitty but I've told him before-"

"Yeah yeah. And what about yer da?" George didn't care to hear the rest of what Paul was going to say.

"Well, he tried to get me to talk about it but I just don't want too. I don't think he's ready to hear about those things."

George sat up straighter. "Paul, yer da accepts you, yeah it took him some time to realize how daft he'd been for ignoring it but he accepts you. You don't have to hide your gayness from him." He chuckled at the end, Paul gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes I just miss my mum, y'know." Paul leaned back and George nodded though he couldn't relate. "I get the feeling that she would've loved to hear all about this stuff."

George shook Paul's shoulder with a small smile. "You and your boy troubles?"

Paul laughed again with a tiny nod. "I'm really sorry about-"

"I know Paul. It's fine, I'm not angry anymore." He shrugged.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John scoured the courtyard until he found George eating his lunch. He sat down next to him as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"George-"

He raised his hand and swallowed. "I got most of it from Paul."

John sighed. "Well then ya know everything's shit then, aye?" He chuckled bitterly.

"For now maybe." George shrugged. "But you ain't giving up are you?"

"Oh no, course not." John smirked and threw his arm over George's shoulders. George was glancing at a nearby table where Ringo and that lad sat.

"You think that's his boyfriend?" George suddenly asked. John scoffed.

"That'd mean he'd got on pretty fast then, huh?" John laughed but looked at George's annoyed face. "No, I don't. Why do you care?"

"Well it's just that he made such a big deal about his feelings for me but it looks like they weren't even that important." George gestured to them as they giggled again.

John rolled his eyes. "Forget it George. You've got better mates." He tugged tighter on George, who smiled appreciatively.

"In the sprit of me trying to get Paul, why don't we get you laid, then?"

George spit out his food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If I may ask, why are you so against John?" George asked Paul at the end of the school day as he sat next to him in his car.

Paul looked hesitant. "John and I are very different."

"And?" George gestured for him to keep going.

"He's rather cynical and a pothead." Paul looked back at George who was smiling.

"Can't argue you on that." He chuckled. "He's a good mate though." He leaned back in his seat. Paul looked off to the side.

"So, you'd say he's one of your closest mates?" Paul asked. George nodded.

"Yeah I would."

Paul looked off in thought. But quickly looked back at George who was slyly setting an empty bag of crisps in Paul's cup holder. "Can't ya throw away yer trash?" Paul asked with a chuckle and grabbed it, exiting the car.

"Always have to clean up after ya" he shook his head and George chuckled.

"You don't have too." He shouted sarcastically after him. 

 

Paul strolled up to the trash bin and threw the crisp bag away. As he turned back around he found John on one of the nearby bench talking with that Davy lad. He took a glance back at George who was fussing with the radio and when he looked back at John, Davy was dismissing himself. Paul took the chance to approach John before he regretted it. John happily smiled up at home and felt immediate relief that John wasn't as mad as he thought he was.

"John I'm sorry I was so...shitty to you yesterday." Paul said sincerely as he stood in front of John.

Meanwhile, John was trying desperately not to drool as Paul stood above him with the sun behind him. Today, he looked like a 60s dream and it was almost making John lose his cool. He sat up straighter and nearly went to light a cigarette but remembered the disgust Paul had about those. "Yeah?" He asked in a normal tone, scratching under his chin.

Paul couldn't help but notice that Johns nails were now bare and he was surprisingly disappointed. "I was an arse." John chuckled and nodded. "You took the polish off?" Paul found himself asking the question. John looked down at his nails and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, didn't suit me, I think." He shrugged and Paul gave him an amused curious look.

"Then why'd you let me do it?"

John looked back up from his nails with a sincere look on his face "I really wanted you to touch me again." The tone of his voice was pure and sweet, like Paul had never ever heard someone sound when talking about him. He had to fight off the blush. "Anyway, I'll see ya later Paul." John got up and strolled past Paul as if nothing had happened. And Paul had no choice but to retreat back to the oblivious George. He walked back over and got in the car again, George looked up at him.

"Did ya want to pick the station?"

Paul looked down the radio and back at George. "Geo, John just said the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Paul was replaying it in his head to see if it was as sincere as he remembered it to be. George retracted his arm and had a interested look on his face, slumping back down in his seat.

"Oh?" Was all he said and Paul nodded.

"He said the only reason he let me paint his nails was so that I'd touch him again and then he just walked away like it wasn't a big deal." Paul frowned and George nodded along.

"And you think it was?" He asked. Paul gave him a look as if to say "of course you daft shit'. "He talks about you a lot Paul."

"He does?"

And George returned the look that Paul had just gave him. "You're aware that he has feelings for you. Of course he talks about you. He's working his arse off to get you to let him take ya on a date." George rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he was feeling the exact same thing as John but he had to let it go. Paul put his car in gear and started pulling out of the lot.

"I just don't think-"

"You're suited for each other, I get it Paul." George interrupted him as backed up. 

 

 

John watched Paul talk to George from his dead car bitterly. He'd hoped that letting the soft comment out for Paul to hear was worth the embarrassment he'd got from it. He bit his lip and watched Pauls facial expressions as a neighboring car started. The driver switched the radio on as John bit his lip, having seen Paul lick his lips.

'Baby you're so classic...'

John rolled his eyes at the irony and watched the pair drive away. And then in the back of Johns mind, he thought of an idea that maybe could work, if he had Georges help.

'You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, Thinking I was born in the wrong time'

John slowly pulled his car out of the lot and reminded himself to call George.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think it's a great idea." Came Georges voice, muffled by food. "Paul will like it, he loves gestures like that." George was mentally kicking himself that he'd not thought to do it.

"Alright then, You heard it well enough right? You liked it right?" John was slightly paranoid and lacked his usual confidence. George chuckled on his end.

"Just do it, John. He'll love it." He assured him a final time before John finally hung up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grass was moist and rubbed at his ankles as he walked up the lawn nearing the middle of the night. He stood up straight, adjusting the strap of his guitar and glanced up at the window just to make sure that it was in fact Pauls one final time.

He chucked up a few pebbles before he started just to make sure that Paul would actually hear him. And then slowly he started strumming his guitar.

" There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all. "

John sang the first verse and tried to make it soft but loud. And soon enough, came Paul opening his window.

"But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more"

John was hoping no one else in the neighborhood was able to hear him sing the sappy song he'd wrote. But it was all worth it when he saw the look on Paul's face. The lad was blushing.

"Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
In my life I love you more"

John bowed jokingly and waited for Paul's reaction. But before Paul was able to get a word in or even come down at all, there came a third voice.

"Paul? What's going on?" Jim McCartney's voice was loud and confused and Paul panicked, slamming his window shut.

"Nothing!" He shouted back.

John waited outside hopefully for a few minutes but Paul never came outside.


	19. All Together Now

George was slouched over the lunch table, eating a sandwich with a small scowl on his face. John was leaning on top of him, a deep frown set. "He never fuckin' came out George." John explained again.

"Paul's touchy with what his dad knows about his love life." George's voice was muffled by the food. A piece of lettuce dropped down.

"He shouldn't give a shit." John huffed. "I waited outside for how bleedin' long?"

John scowled again and looked up just in time to catch Paul, passing by in a soft peach t shirt tucked into tight jeans. John was nearly reduced to a puddle of drool "he's so fuckin out of my league it's ridiculous." John pitifully whispered to himself. George rolled his eyes, sick of the whining about John and Paul. He'd give anything to have them get over it and just get together already but at the same time he desperately wished they wouldn't work out. He bit into his sandwich, lettuce crunching as John tried so very hard to make his staring less obvious as Paul approached them.

"Listen, John about last night...." Paul started and George threw a piece of lettuce at him. Paul wiped it off his face with a small annoyed grin. George returned a smirk and impulsively decided to tease Paul a little for good nature. He bumped Johns shoulder a tad as he leaned forward.

"I heard it was pretty cold last night, huh John?" George turned to John with a sarcastic smile. John eagerly returned the teasing stare.

"Sure was George, froze me arse off-"

"John, I'm so sorry. Me da was awake and he-"

John held his hand out and rolled his eyes. "Shove off, Paul."

Paul set his books down on the table and seemed to gain a shy exterior to him. He tried to search for the right words. He was fumbling with his hands while John stared on reluctantly.

"It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, John. And I just don't really know how to explain you to my father." Paul looked rather nervous and John scoffed.

"Tell him there's a lad in the yard who's fuckin playing his heart out for you!" John shouted impulsively before he could rethink it. Paul blushed slightly and looked to George who gave him a grimace.

"I'm bleedin' daft alright? The song was...so beautiful." Paul scooted closer to John with a sincere look in his eyes. But John wasn't going to allow himself to fall into Pauls trap, only scoffing after Pauls sentence.

"Don't need you to tell me that." He snapped back and reached his hand into George's crisp bag, and George normally would've slapped his hand away but this time he let John have at it. Paul seemed to have been knocked down a few pegs and looked increasingly unsure of himself. John was trying his best to ignore the lad. "If you have nothing to contribute to this conversation other than the hurt puppy look than you should kindly shove off." John narrowed his eyes though he wasn't looking quite at Paul but straightforward. The look on Pauls face was making Georges stomach drop with guilt. His big doe eyes were wide and hurt and he'd always been a sucker for that.

"Maybe we should all go out sometime, y'know hang out or...?" George trailed the offer off when John gave him a look as if to say 'close yer damn mouth right now'. But Paul had brightened a tad and sat up straighter and more like his usual self.

"I think that's a great idea! I mean if yer Georges mate then we should all be hanging out." Paul looked at John with big pleading eyes basically whimpering out 'forgive me, forgive me'. George was sure he might melt on the spot if the look had been directed at him but it wasn't, they never were. John had been trapped in a corner and didn't look too appreciative of it.

"Maybe I want to stick to being just Georges mate, Paul." John sneered and leaned back, looking over the sea of classmates that were beginning to throw out their trash. For a half second Paul looked hurt but it was wiped off by his quick mood change into unaffected mighty Paul.

"S'alright, just thought I'd offer the pleasure." Paul curled his fingers and looked at his nails, certainly in one of his classic bitchy moods now. George finished swallowing the last bit of his food and with an annoyed growl, went on trying to fix the mess the daft lads had made because he couldn't stand their whining and bickering much longer.

"Can't you two get over it to be my mates and come with me to the shops after school? Paul you know I've had enough of having to hear all about your self centered problems and now I'm going to have to listen to it from the both of you? You're both my friends and I want to do something with the two of you." He let out a long frustrated sigh. John seemed like a child, having realized he'd done something wrong but not wanting to confront it whereas Paul had an honest regretful look.

"Alright mate, if yer that bleedin eager to have me, I'll go." John chuckled a tad, though only directed to George.

"Count me in, Geo." Paul added, sharing a smile with and only with George and though he knew it was for the sake of showing John he was not going to acknowledge him, George still felt warm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was sitting firmly on the hood of Pauls car waiting for him to get out of tutoring and for John to quit smoking in the gym, he would've joined him instead of waiting up for Paul had it not been for a rather impatient looking Stuart and Cynthia approaching John. So he could do not much else but sit there and stew. He was steaming with regret for offering the daft idea to shop with the both of them, knowing full well it'd only serve to hurt him. They'd hardly pay attention to him because they'd be busy trying to out do the other in the game of 'I couldn't care less about you'.

Sometimes George missed the days where it was just him and Paul, where he always knew his place was next to him. Paul was blissfully obvious and George could follow after him like a puppy. It all started with that shitty message he'd left on Pauls phone and he could kick himself for being so daft. Instead, George kicked hard at Pauls car in his haste but he didn't seem to have caused any damage, thankfully. And because the world was still out to get him, his gaze found Ringo by the school doors with that same lad he'd seen him with before. Something stirred in him and he bit his lip.

Ringo was laughing with a bright grin and suddenly the lad leaned down and kissed him to cut him off. And George felt as if he'd been stabbed in the stomach with shock. He gripped harder at his books and couldn't take his eyes of them. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but he was sort of angry. Angry that Ringo had just got to move on like that. And for a selfish moment, George thought 'I liked it better when he liked me the best'. He tore his eyes away and got off the hood, getting into the passengers side. 

Just as George thought about ditching the plan, John came barreling out of the school with a cig. He stopped at Georges door and gave the lad a smirk. "Aye, you sit in the back since yer the child here." He made a gesture and George pretended that it didn't bother him as he moved. 

Paul came out shortly, Jane Asher in all her glory just behind him. George watched John glare at her in just the way George had done to John on the occasion of jealousy. Paul waved at her and hopped in. "Alright George?" He asked without looking back at him.

George shrugged to himself "yeah go on." And John nodded so Paul pulled out of the lot and started driving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They couldn't very well walk side by side by side on the pavement so George was reduced to the back again. Paul and John were still acting as if they couldn't care less about each other. And George was about to throw himself in front of a car. But as they went into shops, little by little John and Paul were finding conversations with each other. showing each other CDs and daft things. Acting as if they weren't previously mad at each other.

George was confused and frustrated. He was happy that this was working out, happy for John. But he was hurt by the loss of the attention from Paul. To distract himself, he found himself wandering up and down the aisles of some shop and thinking about Ringo. As he played around with his hands, he thought bitterly about that lad who had kissed him and how happy Ringo was. He briefly wondered if he could manage to pull John aside and talk to him about it but as he found the two of them,he realized that he wouldn't be able to.

 

"Aww C'mon John. S'cute...y'know for couples." Paul held a little plastic baggy of pins in his hands. John scoffed and Paul rolled his eyes again as John looked down at them again.

Two ribbon shaped pins, one pink and the other blue. One engraved with little spoon and the other being big spoon. "No. It's bleedin disgustingly sweet." He cringed and pushed Pauls hand back dramatically, who giggled again. He put the bag down and went after John who'd been drawn to the shirts. He flicked through them until he found the best thing he could possibly find. 

A faded black t-shirt that read 'I'm the psychotic cat lady everyone's told you about'

"Paul this is brilliant, I'm getting it." John said as he pulled it out of the pile. Paul habitually scrunched up his nose.

"You can't possibly be...John it's..." Paul couldn't think of the words so he just gritted his teeth and John just laughed in that cackle that was somewhat pleasurable to Paul. "It's for women, John."

John gave him a pointed look "since when do you care about things like that?"

"Fair enough Lennon. Fair enough." He laughed and followed John to the check out, George suddenly joining in again. Paul briefly wondered where he'd disappeared to. 

 

Upon leaving the store, John had changed into his new shirt, much to Pauls amusement and distaste. John watched Paul as he got into the passengers side, he glanced at Johns shirt again and threw his head back laughing like a little kid and John felt a pull in his chest.

And so did George. Watching them from behind, with a deep frown on his face. Bitterly, he thought 'why can't I have that?' And his mind wound back to Ringo. Curiously, George furrowed his brows together at the thought. It was cut off when Paul suddenly pulled out of the lot, knocking him back in his seat. He got an apologetic smile from said lad.

The car sped comfortably towards their neighborhood with the sun setting, casting an orange filter over Pauls car. It was calm for a bit, 'Summer Breeze' by Seals and Crofts playing softly on the radio. That lasted until the song switched to 'Sugar, Sugar' by The Archies. George knew this was Pauls guilty pleasure and he watched Paul as he debated changing it, afraid of what John might say if he left it on. But as John caught a glimpse of the joy on Pauls face, he smirked. As if to say 'I'll tease him about this later but for right now...' John started belting out the words. Even George was amused and smiling. Paul was laughing so hard, tears were starting to form under his eyes and onto his blushing grin.

At the end of the day, Paul dropped John off first and waited on his curb and when he got inside he was still waiting, George quirked his brow.

"Get in the front you daft sod." Paul laughed and George chuckled as he climbed into the seat. "Thanks for the idea Geo, it was a good one." Paul looked down with a blush. George found himself nodding with a returning smile. And for once, he wasn't completely smitten. He looked at Paul and saw the mate he'd lost nearly a million times it seemed. His confidant.

"Hey Paul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ringo's stopped talking to me...y'know cause I never stop talking about you or...." George trailed off, not wanting to actually say staring at you. Paul seemed surprised that George was even talking to him about this as he drove.

"Yeah....so?" Paul asked, understandingly.

"It's pissing me off that he seems like really happy even though he supposedly had these feelings for me and I know that sounds selfish and all but..." He stopped and leaned back in his seat as Paul pulled up to his crib. Paul turned his body to him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You're jealous. It doesn't necessarily mean romantically." Paul quickly added, not wanting a repeat of their last fight. George nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. It just sucks ,y'know?"

Paul smiled. "Yeah well, it'll work itself out. He's missing on a great and genuine mate, if you ask me." Paul said sincerely and George smiled.

"Thanks, Paul. Goodnight." George added as he hoped out of the car and went inside.

"Goodnight!" Paul shouted after him and pulled away as George got inside.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul got home to find Mike was to be eating at a mates house, leaving him and his father alone. Jim was preparing dinner just as Paul sat down at the table, playing with his keys.

"Where were you?" Jim asked meaning it in a friendly way but with a hint of parental worry.

"Out with mates....y'know George and John." Paul said that name quieter but Jim picked up on it none the less. He set a plate of food in front of Paul and sat down.

"John? You mean the lad who was in your bedroom the other day and the one who was serenading you on our lawn? The one who's not your boyfriend?" Jim asked rather sarcastically and Paul just had to laugh a bit as he scraped his fork around the plate.v

"Yeah, that one." He nodded and looked up at his dad, seeing nothing but love in his eyes. Paul swallowed. "He's um, been after me for some time."

"I see." Jim nodded, unsure how much Paul would allow himself to say.

"He's quite brash and cynical. Y'know? And odd." Paul searched for the right adjectives and Jim nodded along. "I didn't...I didn't think we'd work out and he was rather pissed about that and the fact that I'd left him hanging last night." Paul continued.

"Rightfully so." Jim said so quickly that again Paul had to laugh.

"But...he's"

Paul was hesitant to continue, embarrassed and unsure but Jim showed him nothing but warmth. "He's rather sweet and he's got this hair that's light brown but in the sun, it gets this auburny red tint." Paul gushed and Jim couldn't believe how happy he felt that Paul was comfortable enough to talk about this with him.

"Oh?" Jim nodded.

"Yeah! And you had to have heard him singing last night? His voice was just so....and the song was...." Paul blushed.

"What else?"

"Well, Johns....really funny but also just really smart. I mean I can never tell if he actually is super smart or just faking it? He's got bad grades....but I'm reckon he can do better cause I've been tutoring him and he's quite smart so I'm not sure why he's kept it up-"

"Probably to keep hanging around you, huh?" Jim added with a chuckle, Paul blushed again.

"Anyway...." Paul started, acting like he might move on to a new subject. But Jim quickly interrupted him.

"Your talking about him in the same way I talked about your mother." Jim smiled at Paul, who clamped his mouth shut. "So I asked her out. What are you gonna do?"

Paul looked surprised as he took in the question his father had just asked him. He twirled his fork around in his fist and ate something just to stall from having to answer his father on something he wasn't so sure of himself.


	20. Act Naturally

John sat on the bench outside the school doors smoking, not realizing just quite how big his smile was. He'd been beyond cloud nine since last night. Stuart slowly approached him with an amused smirk.

"What, did you sleep with a coat hanger in yer mouth?" Stuart started, sitting next to John, who looked at him with a neutral look, wiping his smile right off his face. He took another drag of his cig and rolled his eyes instead of replying. He trusted Cyn enough to be secure in his thought that she hadn't told him about the severity of his feelings for Paul.

"Care to split yer stash?" John asked and Stuart chuckled.

"How do you know I even have enough to give you half?" He shook his head but John just unzipped his bag and waited smugly, so Stuart dramatically transferred some of the stash into it. They were quiet for sometime, as classmates were leaving the school. John was silently hoping that Stuart would leave, knowing his presence would be a bother for either George or Paul. He slouched over and didn't offer any more to the conversation. Eventually, Stuart started talking about what's happened to him in the last couple days. As he was doing this, John found Paul who was leaning against a short ledge in front of the flowers the school had planted in attempt to make it look better. To Pauls side was Jane Asher, her hair pulled into a messy bun that flounced each time she gestured.

Paul didn't actually seem to be interested in what she was saying. He was looking off over her shoulder but she didn't notice, still blabbing on. John was able to catch his eye, giving him a small smile. Paul returned it gladly and looked back down to Jane. Stuart glanced from John to Paul with a confused expression on his face, missing how Paul returned Johns smile.

"John, when are you going to give this fling you supposedly had a rest?" Stuart's voice cut through Johns blissful stare. John quirked his head to face Stuart, still slouched over. His forearm rested on his knee and occasionally brought his cigarette up to his mouth.

"Supposedly" John repeated with a roll of his eyes and a puff of the cigarette. "It fuckin happened Stu." John spat, more angry then he'd previously been. Stuart leaned back on the bench and scoffed.

"I rest my case John, the McCartney twink is too good for lousy, no good potheads. You probably confused him with whatever lad you managed to lay in yer drunk brain." Stuart waved his finger around his temple to emphasize. John grimaced.

"I think I know who I slept with Stuart."

"It's not hard to believe that you wouldn't, you sleep around a lot y'know." Stuart shrugged like the comment wouldn't bother John, though he knew it would. Instead of pounding Stuart right then and there, John looked back and made eye contact with Paul who again looked up like he knew John was waiting.

This time Paul seemed to be excusing himself from Jane. John took the hint and grabbed his bag and stood up. Stuart quirked his brow at the action.

"John where are you going?" He asked, hoping John would be available for smoking that stash later. But as he watched John start walking, he noticed that Paul had pulled himself from whatever perky conversation he'd been having with that annoying red head and was meeting John. Stuart narrowed his eyes and just as the two boys met and were turned to walk away, John looked over his shoulder and flipped Stuart the bird. Stuart angrily crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench still skeptical.

The two boys seemed to silently agree to walk over to Pauls car. "So John. I've been thinking" Paul began, toying with the edge of his sleeve. "And I don't think I gave you a fair shot...so I was wondering if you still wanted to go out sometime?" He asked without much of his nerves showing. They stopped at Pauls car, John shoved his hands in his pockets, stomping out the cig he'd just dropped. He leaned back on the car and crossed one of his legs over the other.

"Well, I dunno...." John cocked his head to the side smugly and Paul pursed his lips with a smirk. "I was never quite that into ya." John turned his head away sarcastically and Paul nodded his head.

"No? That's alright. Won't have trouble getting me self another date then." Paul opened his door, knocking John over to the side who quickly rebounded and grabbed the door before it closed. He leaned down to Pauls level.

"I guess I can spare a night for ya." He added slyly and Paul only looked at him from the corner of his eyes, facing forward in his seat.

"You can pick me up at seven." Paul said, shutting his door fully with a small grin. John straightened his back to stand again.

"Try eight, I don't get off work until then."

"Alright. Don't be late." Paul said condescendingly but teasing.

"See ya at eight, Primadonna." John waved Paul off as he pulled out of his spot. Just as soon as Pauls car departed and was out of sight, John broke out into a large crooked smile. He lit another cigarette and took a deep drag, blowing the smoke back up to the sky and chuckling to himself. "Finally." He whispered and walked away from the vacated spot to find where George had gone off to.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George got out of his gym class with a frown on his face. He shuffled out the door, running right into a beaming John Lennon. "What's happened to you then?" He asked as they took to walking side by side.

"Pauls come round and we've got a date. Tonight." John said with a smug grin and his voice saturated with joy. George couldn't be too surprised with it, considering how well last night had gone for them. But he was still rather shocked. He rolled his lips together and nodded.

"Well that's great." He said without trying to sound like it came through gritted teeth. John looked over at him with slight annoyance.

"Maybe we should find you someone to do tonight then." John chuckled and George kicked him in the ankle. "Sorry I meant something to do." John corrected with a laugh. George didn't look very interested in the idea.

"I'm not yer child, John. You don't need to make sure I have something to do while mummy and daddy have their fuckin date night, yeah?" George spat angrily and John shrugged, not seeming to be affected in the slightest. He just sat down on a bench and waited for George to join him. When he did, he threw his arm around the back and looked at him.

"George, listen. You can either keep pining for Paul or you can get over it. Get yourself date, Geo. you deserve it." John said sincerely and George sighed, leaning back on the bench.

"I'm so tired of being lonely" George mumbled, embarrassed. John chuckled and George gave him a sharp death glare, he stopped.

"Well, I bet ya I can find ya someone fun...." John trailed off as he stared at the crowd of classmates.

"So are you strictly dickly?" John asked and once again, George promptly shoved him hard, almost knocking him to the ground. "What? Just making sure women weren't in yer playing field!" He defended as he straightened back up. They were silent again as John seemingly thought this over.

"I'm gay John." George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. John giggled to himself.

"There's no one else you've ever been interested in other than Paul?" John asked, tilting his head with curiosity. George huffed, not really wanting to continue with the conversation. But as John stared at him, he realized that he had no choice so he let himself think for a moment.

"I've never really thought about anyone like Paul." George shrugged. He knew John would be unhappy with the answer but he was sure that it was the only one.

"Shit George." John sighed. "Y'know, Ringo liked you..."

George scowled. "And I don't like him. Anyway, that lad is actually his boyfriend so." He shrugged. John looked at him sympathetically. "I don't care John."

"Course you don't." John shrugged. "Listen George did you ever think-"

"Fuck off John. I don't want to talk about this anymore." George scoffed, got up and walked off. John watched him go with an annoyed frown.

So John started walking back to his fixed car and happened to catch Ringo and that lad at their own car. They were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Giving in to his urge, John started his car and honked his horn incredibly loud. Successfully scared the shit out of them. Ringo gave John a confused quirk of his brow but John was already leaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Around six thirty, John was rolling around the trolley with the broken wheel and shelving albums. He found it hard not to think about the impending date. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he rolled forward towards the front of the shop where Mick was counting the money in the register. John lingered in front of him for a few silent, awkward moments until he finally glanced up at John.

"Something on yer mind John?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well since you asked..." John lolled his head to the side, letting go of the trolley and leaning on the counter with a smile. "I've got this date tonight." He tapped the pen that had been laying on the counter and Mick closed the register.

"A steady date or one of your..." Mick trailed off, twirling his hand and looking for the right word "casual lays?" He asked nonchalantly. John rolled his eyes.

"Steady....I think." John rolled his lips together and thought about how Paul had seen their night together as nothing more than causal fun. He cringed at the memory while Mick gave an approving nod.

"Ahh a rarity for you. Nervous?" Mick asked with a chuckle and John wished he could kick his shin. Instead he just shook his head with embarrassment. "Might calm your nerves to have a bit of yer stash first." Mick chuckled. Trust Mick.

"Shuddup Mick. Paul doesn't like that kind of thing, he'd know and shut me down the moment I showed up." John tapped the pen again. Mick smiled again. Immediately John was embarrassed again. Not that he'd like to admit it but he always thought Mick was effortlessly cool. Something John wished he was as good at. He did not appreciate Mick having a glimpse at Johns softer side.

"Aye, s'Paul? You better gentleman up, huh John?" Mick laughed but John just scowled. "Anyway, just relax, have a good time, make sure Paul has a good time. Take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine." Mick waved his hand, starting to organize to counter while John obnoxiously kept tapping the pen. So Mick swiped it from him with a smirk. "You look proper stiff as well, should probably loosen up....which is something I never thought I'd have to remind you off." He laughed.

John reached over the counter and punched his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearing seven is when Paul started to get nervous. He was digging through his closet to see if he should change even though he knew John wouldn't care too much. "Shit." He whispered as he sat cross legged on the floor. He shoved more clothes around in stress before he heard someone shuffle into his room. Looking up, he saw Mike walk in with amusement clear across his face seeing Paul so unlike himself and chaotic. Paul quickly stood up and shut his door behind Mike.

"There is such a thing as knocking, Mike." Paul shook his head but Mike just plopped on the edge of his bed, watching his older brother pounce about his room all chaotic and....twirly.

"What's gotten into you?" Mike chuckled. Paul gritted his teeth, hesitant to answer.

"I've got a date...." Paul shrugged, opening one of his drawers and digging through it to keep busy. Mike nodded and then seemed to remember something. "What?" Paul asked him as he decided to put a bracelet on his wrist. Mike didn't look as if he wanted to bring whatever it was up but he also looked as if it was sort of important. Paul sat down next to him. "Mike?"

"You're alright right? I mean after that whole incident....where that lad you...slept with called you a slut?" Mike was not sure how to talk about the subject but he was worried.

"Oh that was just a silly thing John said." Paul said in reflex and shrugged but then remembered that Mike hadn't known Johns name. "I mean, it doesn't matter." Paul hurried to correct his mistake but Mike gave him those big, concerned about his brother eyes.

"I know it might be weird for you but you can talk to me." Mike said softly with concern and pity. Paul gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter, Mike. Forget it. I'm fine ok?" Paul reassured him but Mike couldn't help recalling how Paul had cried that night.

"Alright....have a good time." Mike said as he pat the top of Pauls hand before exiting. Paul sighed and went back to getting ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually, Jim grew sick of hearing his oldest pace about his room and wanted to know what was going on.

Paul was tying his shoe and thinking over his conversation with Mike, remembering how awful he'd felt when John had called him that but he forgot all about it when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

"Paul? Something wrong?" His father asked as he strolled in the room. Paul looked up nervously. 

"I have a date." He said with a flat face.

"Don't sound too excited son." Jim laughed as Paul stood up, kicking some clothes back in the closet.

"I'm excited, I'm just....."

"Nervous?" Jim finished and Paul nodded with a sick look on his face. "Alright. Let me give you some advice." Jim sat down next to Paul on the edge of his bed. He was sort of nervous that He couldn't relate to his son.

"Ok."

"So its you're first date. You'll be nervous and that's fine. First dates are scary-"

"Not helping dad" Paul frowned, Jim chuckled.

"Sorry. Just relax because I'm assuming this is with John?" Jim started and Paul blushed.

"Yeah yeah it is."

"John's going to treat ya well. Now on my first date with your mother, I was a nervous wreck. Don't let your nerves get the best of you." Jim said sincerely.

Paul nodded. "I'll try."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim, in a rather good mood, welcomed his youngest son a smile as he strolled into the kitchen but he just looked grim. "Something wrong Mike?" He asked.

"I dunno if I should tell you, Paul might not want you to know." Mike played with his hands but Jim brought on the concerned father look.

"Alright, I'm just a little worried cause y'know Paul was a little messed up about being a called a slut before and I feel like he's trying to pretend it's not bothering him." Mike shrugged and chose not to mention the part about Paul losing his virginity to the very lad that had called him that. Knowing that it wasn't his business to say that to their father.

"He did mention that to me once, being called a slut..." Jim frowned to himself for not thinking about that earlier.

"Yeah some John guy said it....you remember that night he cried?" Mike shuddered at the memory of Paul crying into his shoulder. But Jims eyes widened at the name.

"John?" He asked and Mike nodded, a little confused on why it mattered.

"Dammit!" Jim nearly shouted, slamming his hands down on the counter. Mike jumped back with shock but before anything else happened, the doorbell rang. Jim looked ready to get it with anger clear on his face but Paul rushed down the stairs.

"Don't answer it! I got it!" Paul shouted from the next room. Mike chuckled at Pauls excitement. Jim was about to join Paul at the door but Mike was obliviously asking him about dinner. And just as Jim answered the questions quickly, he heard the door close. He scowled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul rushed down the stairs and opened the door, there stood John with his hands shoved in his pockets and a small grin on his face. "You're early." Paul mumbled.

"Me aunt was having me in so I skipped out early." He shrugged. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Charming Lennon. Anyway, you taking me somewhere or what?" Paul crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway.

"Shall I come in? Meet yer da?" John teased and Paul widened his eyes again. He quickly pushed John out the door.

"Be back later da!" He shouted back before shutting the door. John was cackling all the way down the pavement to his car. Paul stood there for a moment until John gave him a questioning look.

"You ain't gonna be a gentleman and open the door for me?" Paul slyly turned his head to the side. John rolled his eyes and opened it for him.

"There you are Primadonna." He smirked. They both got in and John turned on the radio. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Where are you taking me?" Paul asked. John turned to look at him.

"There's this outdoor drive-in theater in a little into town..." John trailed off as he looked for a reaction from Paul.

The lad smiled as he noticed the strong willed John was hanging on his reaction. "Hmmm, I'll settle for that."

John's face fell into a nervous and angry frown.

"I'm only joking John." Paul chuckled and John was immediately relieved. "Let's go then, don't want to spend the whole night parked on me curb, do we?" Paul poked Johns shoulder. John drove off with a smile pulling at his lips.


	21. I'll Cry Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: There are 2 characters called Brian in this story. Brian Epstein, the teacher. And Brian Jones, friend of George. Two different people.

Paul watched the passing scenery as John cursed under his breath, tugging on the steering wheel. Paul giggled to himself and sat back as John pulled into the lot. As they parked Paul was able to glance around. Through the few windows that weren't misted, Paul could see the likes of many teenagers heavily making out.

Paul pulled back from the window with a small blush tinting his face. John was already setting up the speaker on the side of the door. With a few frustrated hiccups, John sat back successfully. He turned his head to face Paul.

"So, tell me what's this film about." Paul licked his lips and leaned on the bench of the seat. John chuckled.

"Well...s'one of those action films right? And with one of those saucy criminal couples running from the cops, and having the best sex of their lives." John had gotten incredibly close to Paul, just dying to be that intimately near him again.

Paul was humming and nodding along. John licked his lips just as the raunchy music of the film kicked in. "Gotta love it." John quirked his head, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. Just as John went to lean in, the car next to them began to shake. Paul immediately turned his head, scrunched up his nose but then turned back. However John continued to stare.

"John, don't stare. It's rude." Paul tapped his shoulder. John just leaned over Paul's shoulder.

"It's a free show..."

Paul pushed his shoulder and knocked John over. He collected himself and smoothly got up. He gave Paul a smirk. "Why don't we put one on ourselves?"

Paul giggled. "How do you expect to do this in a small car John?"

Swiftly, John climbed on top of Paul and pulled the old squeaky lever just under the seat. Paul's chair immediately reclined. And Paul couldn't help but start to laugh and drag his hands down John's delighted face.

John licked his lips as he looked down at the lad he'd been hooked on ever since their night together. He was too beautiful, and John was near the point of mentally begging Paul to touch him again. To have the privilege of being with the classy lad again. And not for the first time, John thought about how he must be wasting Pauls time. He wasn't good enough for Paul.

And when John lowered himself to kiss Paul, Johns cologne over powered him.

''Yer a tease, y'know that?'

Pete's disgusting voice rang in Paul's ears.

'flashing yer slutty nail polish and then getting pissed when I want ya?'

The pit of Paul's stomach burned and suddenly he became highly aware that he wasn't comfortable in his surroundings.

'Don't be a slut Paul'

John's voice sneered in his head, and Paul felt on the verge of tears. John was still above him as the voices swirled in his mind. He hiccuped. And suddenly, he shoved John off of him and sat up. John's breathing slowed, eyes clearly worried and rejected. "Paul...are you ok?"

Paul gripped hard at the seat and slowly pulled the lever so the seat would support him. "I'm gonna...get popcorn." Paul stuttered and quickly retreated from the car. Leaving a confused John behind.

Paul shivered as he walked over to the snack stand. His eyes were slightly misty as he walked through the humming crowd of cars. He tried not to look through window shields. The last thing he wanted to see was what was causing the rattling. He wiped at his mouth and leaned on the counter.

He made his order for the popcorn and waited, hoping to squeeze as much time out of this as he can. Beside him, a lad strolled up with a blissful look on his face and sweat down the side of his face. It wasn't very had to figure out what he had been doing. They glanced at each other and Paul gave in to his manners.

"Enjoying the film?" He asked. The man laughed.

"Yeah, s'quite good. Company ain't to be bad either. Yourself?" He returned the polite grin.

"Yeah, yeah very good. Thank you." Paul interrupted himself to get his popcorn. "I'm Paul by the way." He said as he turned to the lad again.

"Rory." He reached out and shook Paul's hand. And with that, the man turned to walk off but stopped in front of a close by car. The window rolled down and he handed someone, Paul assumed his partner, his popcorn.

and Paul couldn't help but notice the hands that took it were clad in multiple rings. He swallowed thickly and reluctantly started walking back to John's car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George, quite stricken with annoyance, didn't just want to sit still and think about everything. So he found himself walking to the charity shop. He smiled the entire walk there, feeling small relief.

As he waltzed in, the bell above the door rang and he immediately noticed that the store was rather empty. The counter itself was not being looked over. He shook his head and started feeling his way through the albums.

He was in higher spirits by the end of his shopping. A few albums and a book concerning guitars. Usually, he'd be quite nervous at making conversation with the usual perky Mick but he couldn't seem to find him. So he sort of lingered awkwardly at the counter.

George distracted himself by looking at the trinkets set up. He was twisting around a keychain when from behind the counter popped up a complete stranger. George flinched.

The blonde looked apologetic but also sort of drowsy. "Sorry, sorry I'm Brian." The blonde Stranger reached out to shake George's hand.

"I'm George." He nervously muttered.

Brian was gliding about the counter area, a pen behind his ear. "Nice to meet you."

"Y'know I've never seen you round before..?" George quirked his head. Brian frowned.

"Oh I can tell you why. I've only known Mick and Keith for how long?" Brian made a mockery of checking an imaginary wrist watch. "And they've only just offered this spot to me." He shrugged. George frowned.

"Sometimes the two of them get along so well I think they forget about me." Brian frowned himself and started bagging George's items.

George looked over Brian curiously. "Yeah, I get that."

Brian smiled at him. "Situation similar?"

George chuckled. "Starting to get that way, yeah."

Brian smiled and seemed to get a great idea. "We close in ten minutes, Mick and Keith store their stash in that drawer." Brian took the pen from behind his ear and pointed behind him. "Care to join me as I spite them?"

George was heating up with anxiety at the thought of smoking with a complete stranger, or being with him at all but he sort of liked the gesture.

"Sounds Grand!" George chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul climbed back into John's car and handed him the snack. John nervously took it. "I didn't do anything to hurt you, did I?" John asked with a shake in his voice.

"No, no you're fine." Paul returned. 'Don't be a slut Paul.' Rang through his mind again. He shuddered. John nodded and took a handful of popcorn.

"What's wrong then?" He asked. Paul looked at him with a mixture of hesitance and confusion.

"Nothing...I just think maybe we should take it slow. Y'know we did have a rushed start."

John seemed taken back. "Alright, that's fine." He'd been waiting to have Paul again and he got him now. No way he was ruining that. They silently watched the film with tension still in the air. But just as it was starting to calm and Paul was comfortable again, slowly John reached his hand over.

John's hand was sweaty with nerves as he clasped Paul's resting hand. Paul stiffened and almost recoiled but his hand was warm, sweet and sticky. "Is this ok?" John's soft voice whispered, still facing forward at the screen. Paul took a glance from the corner of his eye. The screens fuzzy light was lighting up Johns face, highlighting the nerves that were clear across his face.

"Its great." Paul blushed when he felt John squeeze his hand gently. And Paul was momentarily distracted from those awful words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I'm right pissed y'know?" Brian chuckled at the tail end of his story, blowing the smoke into the air. "Mick and Keith...they can be really swept up about themselves." He took another drag and slouched against one of the many drawers under the counter.

George nodded, mouth slightly agape with interest. He knew full well that if he wasn't as high as he was, he'd have backed out by now but Brian was proving to be good company. He almost had the urge to pat Brian's shoulder comfortingly, as the blonde seemed to succumb to his described jealousy.

"Enough about me, what about you? What's your situation?" Brian asked curiously and more reserved.

"Well, it's just...I've been pretty good mates with this lad." George began. "This bleedin gorgeous lad, alright? Paul's his name. But this other guy comes into the picture, John. And Paul acted like he wasn't interested but he was."

"And Paul found about my feelings and we sort of fell out. I even became a good mate of John's. And I just wanted the drama to end so I was trying to get the daft sods together and they have their first date tonight. It's just so hard." George finished with a stutter and a break in his voice. His emotions came out without reluctance due to his high.

Brian nodded. "It's sounds like it." He took a drag. "You're worried that pretty soon, they'll forget all about you..." Brian trailed off with a frown. George eagerly nodded.

"Exactly! I'll be left in the dust." George took another drag. They were both silent again, no doubt that they were stewing in their individual problems.

"They're missing out aren't they? We're pretty great!" Brian chuckled, bumping George's shoulder who laughed. "You need to find yourself someone better than that Paul lad!" Brian waved his hands with a wide grin directed at his new mate.

"Yeah, I just don't know how." George frowned deeply and Brian nodded sympathetically.

Something in him made Brian reach over and grab the sides of George's face and kiss him. Quick and sloppy, bumping their noses together. Brian smelled heavily of the weed and didn't seem to know where to put his hands. If anything, the kiss was tiring, Brian frowned. George pulled back with bubbly giggles.

"Nah, not for me." He chuckled and Brian joined with hardy laughter. Brian and George were waving their hands about and heaving with laughter.

"There's no other lad you'd want?" Brian asked. George swallowed.

"No, I mean I don't think so...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John pulled up to Paul's curb, the flood of his headlights pouring down the dark street. "Did ya have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah I did." Paul nodded sincerely hoping that John believed him. He really liked him but his mind kept going back to that word. Slut.

"Can I kiss the lady on her cheek?" John asked teasingly and Paul gave him a small smirk.

"You can snog the lady just fine." He chuckled, John's beautiful beaming smile could melt him. Slowly John cupped Paul's cheek and he leaned in. Their lips met deliciously. It was a shy soft kiss. Paul smiled against John's mouth. While John caressed Pauls cheek, thumb gently twirling under Pauls hair. John pulled back and they were silent again.

"Want me to walk ya to yer door?" John asked. Paul looked back at his house and back to John.

"Nah, I think I'll find me way just fine. I'll see you...?" Paul trailed off, knowing he'd see him at school the next day but he was hinting at something else.

"Umm...tomorrow night?" John was clearly nervous, which Paul found to be endearingly sweet.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Goodnight John." Paul kissed John's cheek. And as his lips smacked John's skin, it rang again. Slut. He recoiled as if burned. But John had no time to question as Paul had already bounced from his car. 

 

Paul strolled into his home and set his keys down. Despite the hiccups, he smiled to himself. Jim was waiting for him at the kitchen table with an unreadable expression.

"Da, is something wrong?" Paul asked nervously but Jim only gestured for him to sit. So he did and stared across to his father.

"Paul. We didn't talk much about that night you were so distraught at dinner and as somethings come to my attention, I thought we should." Jim started with a soft voice. He had his worried father voice while peering right through his oldest son. Paul furrowed his brows.

"What's brought this on? It doesn't matter da. I'm over it." Paul was prepared to shut this topic down, assuming his father was just overthinking. The hanging lamp above them flickered slightly and Jim ran his old hand down his chin as he looked at it.

"Why didn't you tell me that John was the one who called you a slut?"

Paul froze, not wanting to believe that this conversation was happening. He gripped his chair, nails digging in the wood. "Mike told you?" He asked, anger striking his face. Jim gave a silent nod and Paul nodded to himself. "Of course...the one time I open up and talk to Mike, he blabs it to you."

"Paul, Mike was just worried-"

"There's nothing to be worried about! I. Am. Fine." Paul repeated for what felt like the millionth time, face slowly turning red with frustration. Jim just looked down at him with eyes that just wouldn't believe him. Paul wanted to scream.

"I don't want you seeing John again, I misjudged him. I'll have no son of mine hanging about someone who made him cry like that." Jims voice rang with concern but was stiflingly stern. Paul released his grip on his seat with wide, shocked light flickered above them again, once more Jim looked back up at it and Paul felt the need to command the attention back. He slammed the chair back with his ankles as he stood, Jim immediately looked to his son.

"You can't do that! It's just a daft thing that he said!" Paul was trying not scream like a spoiled brat, and again the daft thing ran through his brain again. Slut. He quickly pushed it away.

"Paul. Johns no good-"

"That's the last time i'll ever talk to you about my dating life. I finally opened up to you to talk about a boy I really like and you ban me from seeing him because Mike told you something that he knows nothing about." Paul was back to his composed self, talking in his calm voice. Jim heard the words and realized Paul was retreating from him again, his son would go right back into his shell and no longer be comfortable talking to him. Before Jim could say anything, Paul turned to go upstairs holding in his tears until he was out of sight.

When Paul plopped on his bed, the tears stung as they flowed down. Once again, he had that overwhelming feeling of I want my mum. She'd just know exactly what Paul was feeling. And Paul didn't want to be spoiled and neglect that fact that his father and Mike were trying but he just didn't want to talk to them. Jim pulled the rug right from under him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No one at all? There's gotta be some really good looking lad you could settle for?" Brian teased George, standing to lean on the counter. George shortly joined him, putting his chin in his palm with his smoke pointing towards the ceiling. He was thinking so hard he thought he might think himself to death, he briefly wondered if that was possible.

"There was this one lad who used to like me..." George trailed off with a shrug. Brian looked pleased with the answer. He pointed his drag in Georges face.

"Aha! I'm assuming you never gave him a fair shot?" Brian asked, though he most definitely knew the answer to that question and George nodded.

"But he's got a boyfriend now."

Brian frowned again and took another drag. "So fight for him." He said simply as if it was the best idea in the world and George shook his head, slouching to Brian's level.

"I ain't fighting for someone and ruining his current relationship when I'm not even sure I like him exactly like he likes me." George sighed and Brian seemed to understand, nodding sympathetically.

"If you want, I can kiss you again?" Brian asked with no sincerity and George erupted with laughter and shoved him away. He then leaned over and snatched Brian's smoke.

"That's enough for you, I think."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike had heard the commotion downstairs and waiting around ten minutes before knocking softly on his brothers door. There was some rustling that told him Paul hadn't fallen asleep and the door was slowly opened, revealing Paul still dolled up from his date, having not bothered to change yet. "What do you want?" Paul sneered and Mike nearly wanted to turn around and run off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really know it'd be a big deal to tell da, I was worried. I also didn't know that's the lad you had yer date with." Mike said that last sentence with confusion. Paul crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why would you go on a date with him?" Mike said with that disapproving tone that was just like his older brothers.

"Because Mike. John likes me and I like him. A lot. Trust me, he's been really sweet. We haven't always got on and he said the daft thing during a spat. It's fine. He didn't mean it. I'm ok. It's nothing I haven't heard before anyway." Paul shrugged and Mike frowned.

"How many times have you been called a slut?" Mike asked with eyes like saucers.

"Not many!" Paul tried to fix this.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to go out with someone who took your virginity and then called you a slut." Mike shook his head and Paul sighed. He turned his body to face his brother and put aside the anger he felt with him earlier.

"Mike. The night of the party....I could've been uh...taken advantage of by this other lad who was getting me really drunk." Paul swallowed hard at Mikes look that was a mixture of pity and anger. He moved to speak but Paul calmly raised his finger to say wait. "And John got me out of it and he walked me home. I had a damn good time and we made the mutual and consensual decision to....do it in a van." Paul scrunched up his nose but giggled as he remembered. "Anyway, it wasn't like John took it from me. Bottom line is, Johns a great lad. Who said a daft thing when we were fighting."

Paul out his finger down to let Mike know that he could speak. "Tell me that the slut comment doesn't bother you, and I'll let it go." Mike was smart. Damn smart. Paul sighed.

"Alright, Mike. It does. It bothers me. But-"

Mike cut off his brother bravely. "If you really like this John guy, talk to him about it. Let em' know what yer feeling."

Paul was pleasantly surprised at the maturity of his younger brother. "When'd you get to be so wise, huh Mikey?" He teased and Mike took a serious expression.

"Always was, was just too daft to see that you needed it." Mike said in a small voice or maybe it just sounded small to Paul. At his words, Paul was touched and immediately wrapped his arms around Mike. They silently hugged each other for a few moments.

"Thank you Mikey. I just don't know how it's gonna work out since I've been banned from seeing John." Paul deflated. Mike pulled back and gave Paul a reassuring look.

"I think you'll figure it out."


	22. Misery

The next morning, John was doing himself in as he reanalyzed the whole date again in his mind. He shook his head, not wanting to be one of those paranoid and sad lads. Uncharacteristically, he saw George stroll up looking quite pleased and calm. John scowled, not liking how the tables turned. "Morning George." He said bitterly as George sat down next to him in the short ledge.

"Morning John." He smiled and kicked his legs back and forth.

"What's got you so chipper, it's creeping me out." John poked the usually grim George on the shoulder who slapped his hand away.

"I made a new friend." George said with a smile, his tone and words comparable to a small child. John chuckled to himself and gave George suggestive eyes.

"Not that kind of friend, John! Just a friend, a good mate. He works at yer charity shop y'know." George kicked Johns leg who was now looking at him in confusion. "His names Brian.-"

"Never heard of him." John shrugged and George shook his head. Of course you haven't.

"I smoked some of Keith and Micks stash with him last night." George chuckled but John gave him a disapproving look. "What?"

"You smoked with a complete stranger? You shouldn't do that George." John shook his head.

"Don't lecture me, John. Brian's a good guy and he was a lot like me. Y'know?" George bumped John's shoulder.

"I still have no idea who he is. He could very well have been a spirit, aye George? Y'know, you go back and ask for him only to have someone say 'Brian? He died six years ago.' " John teased. George chuckled.

"Ha ha"

As they began to clown around and shove each other, Paul strolled up to them. He tapped softly on John's knee. "Hey, can we um. Talk?"

Paul watched John's expression fall victim to nerves. "It's nothing too bad, John." He reassured him. George pat John's back and jumped down.

"I'll leave you to it, I'll see ya later." George poked Paul's arm as he left. 

 

"So John. I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't think it was a big deal but...remember when you called me a slut?" Paul quieted. John cringed at the memory but nodded.

"Well it's been popping in my head and it's bothering me...like I keep hearing it and that's why I pushed you away last night." Paul rushed it all out and immediately put his head down in embarrassment.

John looked Paul up and down and searched for some sort of gesture. He grabbed his hands and Paul picked his head up. "Fuck Paul, I'm sorry I ruin everything. I shouldn't have said that."

Paul gave him a small smile. "It's just...you don't think of me like that do you?" Paul shook their hands.

"God no, Paul. Y'know me, I say shitty things that I don't mean." John let go of Paul's hands and brought them to Paul's cheeks.

"Me da has banned me from seeing you...Mike blabbed to him that you said that about me. He doesn't want me around someone who made me cry that much." Paul was too busy quoting his father with a roll of his eyes he forgot the heaviness in his words.

"I made you cry?" John gritted his teeth. And Paul cringed.

"Yeah...but only a tad. It wasn't that bad I swear." Paul tried to reassure him but John looked positively green. He pulled back his hands from Paul's face. Paul immediately missed them.

"Why is it that I only say all the bad shit." John huffed. "Y'know Paul I'm gonna tell you something but you can't get all mushy over it, ok?"

Paul smiled at John's attitude and eagerly nodded his head, leaning against the brick wall.

"That night, we had I don't know how you felt about it but damn Paul, it was the best night of my life." John threw his head back for emphasis. "Not just because the sex either." John gripped Paul's shoulders.

Paul's eyes were glimmering as he listened to John. "God, Paul you were so beautiful and different. You were a bleeding privilege and way out of my league."

Paul blushed.

"And when you I found out that you only saw it as casual fun, I was devastated." John finished and looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Aww, John that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Paul cooed and John cringed. "But Johnny, I'm not a privilege. I'm just a guy that's crazy about you." Paul brushed their noses together. And John couldn't help himself, he thrust his lips onto Paul's.

They moved together softly, John's face warm against Paul's rose tinted cheeks. Paul pulled back when he heard a few whistles. "Mmm I always thought those couples that snogged in the halls were tacky." Paul scrunched up his nose again. John chuckled, leaning down to snog him again.

"Boys, enough with the inappropriate behavior, get to class." A stern voice said behind them. John pulled back and faced a stiff looking Mr. Epstein.

Paul was the picture of embarrassment. And he hadn't expected it but John was also completely red faced. Brian and John seemed to hold a stare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Epstein, were going." Paul nodded and pulled John by his hand. "What was that about?" Paul asked halfway to the class.

"What?" John asked. "Mr. Epstein's always had that stick up his arse." He chuckled. Paul rolled his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was indeed rather chipper this morning. It was a pleasant feeling. So much so that when he caught a glimpse of Ringo sitting on a bench, waiting for class, he had new found bravery. He approached.

"Hey Ringo.." he started and took a seat next to the lad who was looking at him in confusion.

"George..."

"I was just wondering, since you seem to have a boyfriend. Not that I've been stalking you or anything. Maybe we can be mates again...." George suddenly regretted the bravery and almost wanted to vomit. Ringo was silent.

"Y'know...I guess we could." Ringo gave George a reluctant smile, George beamed. And Ringos stomach flipped. George let go of his nerves and slouched.

"So how've you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. As you seem to know, I've got back together with Rory. We've had this on and off thing for sometime." Ringo faced toward George.

"Well that's good, ain't it? What's he like?" George poked him. Ringo swatted him away with a smile.

"He's umm...quite bold and musical actually." Ringo smiled. And George felt his stomach burn. Strange. "It always comes back to him, I swear."

And George got that same feeling he got when Paul talked to him about other boys. He quickly shook it off though.

"John and Paul had the big first date last night." He spoke as if it was hot gossip. Ringo did seem rather interested though.

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"I expect it went well, I haven't heard much actually."George frowned. "It's nice to have a mate outside the John&Paul drama, Y'know?"

Ringo smiled. "I understand. How's everything with you?" He asked sincerely. George frowned.

"Not as bad as it use to be. It's getting better. John's a big supporter of me moving on with someone else..." he shrugged. Ringo couldn't help but roll his lips together. "I snogged a stranger.." George chuckled and Ringo almost vomited there.

"Ya did?"

"Uh-huh. I was pretty high though and I'm not into him like that. Which I almost think it'd be better if I was. It seems like I just can't let go of my feelings for Paul." George suddenly looked downright miserable.

Ringo almost muttered out an 'I understand' but he knew George what know exactly what he would mean by that. "It'll pass. I'm sure." Was what he settled for. And George shrugged.

And that's when Rory approached the pair. Ringo gave him a smile as he leant down and kissed him. George's stomach inflamed again. "Rory this is my mate George." Ringo introduced them.

"Hello George." Rory shook George's hand. George almost wanted to twist his wrist for some reason.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, John trotted after Paul with a smirk on his face. "You up for tutoring today?" He poked Paul's shoulder.

Paul was delighted to remember that his father was rather supportive of his tutoring and had no idea he was tutoring John. "Dunno, maybe I can pencil you in." He shrugged.

John pulled Paul after him to the library. "C'mon." 

The library was always deserted. John was internally grateful. "Mmmm all alone." He suggestively bumped Paul.

"It seems so, huh? Alright we starting with maths?" Paul teased. John narrowed his eyes. And just like their first night together, John picked Paul up and plopped him down on the table to stand between his legs.

"This ok?" He asked and Paul thought about it, curling and looping his pointer finger through John's hair.

"Yeah, s'alright. Kiss the lady." Paul pinched John's shoulder.

"Gladly."

John eagerly brought his lips to Paul's. They looped their arms around each other. John's around Paul's waist and Paul's around John's neck. "Mmmm were saucy today..?" Paul chuckled and John hummed.

Paul appreciated the excitement that John was able to ignite in him. recreating the recklessness of their first night. Though John put on a hard shell, being intimate with him was nothing but sweet. He didn't rush Paul, he kissed his nose sweetly. But again Paul felt himself freak out. Slut.

"Shit." Paul pushed John back by his chest.

"What?" John asked while wiping his mouth. "Is it still bothering you?"

Paul nodded. And another word rang through his mind as he looked at the red faced and rejected John. Tease.

Paul hopped off the table. John watched him pace around. "I don't uh, mean to tease you John. God I'm sorry I keep freaking out."

John sighed. "Paul, I've waited for you since our first night. I can wait some more." He shrugged. Paul looked at him appreciatively.

"Let's talk a bit?" Paul suggested. John sat down across from him. "What was yer first impression of me?"

John chuckled. "Well you don't go to this school without hearing about you. To be honest I thought you were stuck up and...a lot more outgoing with boys then you are."

Paul chuckled. "I thought you were a lousy pothead."

John threw his head back laughing. "Ohh and you were right!" He clapped. Paul couldn't help it, he kicked John's chair that was already tipped back. John and the chair fell backwards.

But John just kept laughing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And so you see...that's the one I want." George pointed to the picture of the guitar in the book he was holding open for Ringo. "It's bleeding amazing and plays like a dream but-"

"George while it's refreshing to hear you hush over something that isn't Paul, your going off on a tangent." Ringo chuckled. In reality, he couldn't handle anymore of George leaning over him with that excited voice.

They met up again after school while Ringo was waiting for Rory. "Sorry." George laughed.

Ringo chuckled. And glanced back at George, and god he looked great. "What's Rory doing anyway?"

Ringo was brought out of his staring by the mention of his boyfriend. "Oh he's uh, helping a teacher out." Ringo shrugged.

"Hmmm Y'know I know you basically told me to shut it but rings this guitar is the coolest thing-"

Ringo gave in at seeing George's beautiful excited face. He launched forward and kissed him. This time, George didn't pull off right away. But it didn't last, George felt someone dig into his shirt collar and pull him up roughly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rory was basically dangling George above the ground.

"I uh- I mean." George babbled but Rory was already started to pound on him. Ringo shot up and tried to pull him off.

"Rory! Stop!" 

 

John and Paul strolled out of the building with smiles across their faces. That was until they came across the fight. Paul immediately recognized Ringos boyfriend as the one pounding George in like their was no tomorrow.

"Get the fuck off him!" John screamed and his when he went to launch himself into the fight, shockingly Paul beat him to it.

"Sod off!" Paul kicked Rory hard in the shin, who slouched in pain. So Paul took the opportunity to hit him across the face. John was standing, frozen in shock. Paul then took to fawning over George who had blood pooling from his nose.

"Are you ok? Oh god that's a lot of blood! George does it hurt, it looks painful-"

"Paul, Paul. I'm fine." George pulled his sleeve over his fist and pinched it under his nose. John took to Stomping over to Rory and Ringo.

"Don't touch him again, or I swear to god I'll pound you so hard." John scowled. Rory narrowed his eyes.

"He fucking kissed my boyfriend!" Rory screamed. John turned back to George. And then back to Ringo. He quirked his brow to ask for an explanation. Ringo put his head down.

George couldn't believe that Ringo wasn't saying anything. He wasn't going to own up to it. George could say it, to spite him but he just couldn't.

"Lets go." George whispered and Paul pulled John's sleeve. John gave one last glare before following them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does it hurt?" Paul asked weakly as he held tissue under George's nose.

"Yeah Paul. It hurts." George frowned. They gathered at the far side of the lot in John's car.

"So, what happened?" John asked. George shrugged.

"It went bad so quickly. I was just talking and Ringo kind of launched on me and before I knew it, Rory had me by the collar."

"And Ringo didn't say anything. He let Rory think ya kissed him? What an arse-"

"Paul? Can you get more tissue?" George asked, gesturing to the now useless red tissues.

"Sure." Paul hopped out of the car to go back into the loo in the school. The building was still opened for all the after school activities. As Paul left, George climbed into the front seat. John watched him curiously.

"John? Can I tell you something?" George asked meekly. John nodded. "That wasn't the worst kiss."

"What are you saying mate?"

"I mean, I liked it....sort of" George shrugged. John scowled.

"Can't tell ya that I like Ringo anymore George. He let Rory think you kissed him. He can fuck off." 

"Yeah well. I can agree, it was just a nice kiss." George chuckled. And Paul hopped back into the car, gesturing for George to join him back in the backseat. He blushed while Paul concentrated on blotting under his nose.

"Mind if I go to the loo?" George asked suddenly and Paul let him hop out. 

George walked the length of the school and ran right into Ringo. "George! Listen I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have- I mean...I'm not over you. Far from it actually."

George quirked his brow, dried blood under his nose. "Rings...I understand. But you couldn't say something?"

Ringo put his head down again. "Well after you left, he dumped me. God, I'm such an idiot." Ringo reached out as more wet blood fell from George's nose.

George was just so tired of being miserable that he completely disregarded that he was not yet over Paul and leaned down and snogged Ringo. The shorter lad let out a shocked moan. As the breeze blew a strand of George's hair back, he took it further. "Shit." He pulled back.

Ringo went dead silent.

"Ringo...do you maybe want to get some food or something?" George asked.

"Yes! I mean, yeah I would like to do that..." Ringo looked unbelievably excited. George was not sure he could return the emotion. He was being such an arse.

"Alright. I'll just text John that I've walked home." George pulled out his cell phone and did so. Ringo was beaming at him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"George's walked home." John said as Paul climbed back into the front seat. Paul frowned.

"He's gonna walk home with his nose bleeding like a fountain? That's ridiculous we should-"

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddup."

Paul punched his shoulder. John looked meaningfully down at the lad. "Suppose we should get you home?"

Paul nodded somberly. "Drop me off a block away?"

John scowled but started to pull away.


	23. Run for your life

Paul hadn't said much of a word to his father for the past week and a half. He'd leave for school every morning and John would pick him up at the next block. From there, they'd pick up George. He was just passing the crummy shrubbery in front of one of the rundown houses when the familiar honk of John's car pulled him out of his thoughts.

John had one outstretched arm lounging on the wheel, a toothpick hung from his sideways smile. His hair in that pompadour with his tuft of curly strands. "You goin' my way doll?" Came the cooing of his Elvis voice. Paul strolled over, gripping the stop sign and twirling around it. Hues of the rising sun tinted his cheeks.

"Is there any other way to go, luv?" He giggled and galloped over. He flung his bag inside first than himself, jumping over the door. "G'morning." Paul went to kiss John's cheek but just before he did, John turned his face to catch his lips.

Paul pulled back. "Cheeky." He smirked, throwing his feet on John's dashboard. John pulled the car off and started the way to George's.

John lit a cigarette while they waited for George. Paul rolled his eyes with a look of disgust. "Seriously John?"

John frowned and puffed the smoke to the opposite side of Paul. His free hand clasped Paul's and rested in his lap. "Just this one today, Paul."

Paul played with John's fingers and pursed his lips. "Fine but I ain't kissing ya afterwards. Yer mouth tastes all fuzzy." He cringed.

"C'mon Paul, it ain't that bad-"

George came bounding down his path, up to John's car. He seemed to be furiously texting. He hoped in without a word. "Who are you texting?" Paul asked.

George looked up briefly. "None of yer business." He stuck out his tongue. Paul turned back round in his seat. John gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Millennials and their technology." John chuckled and George slapped the back of his head.

John pulled up to the school a little early. He lounges back and throw an arm around the back of Paul's seat. George launched out of the car, still lost in his phone.

"Where ya going?" John shouted after him but George waved them off. Paul curled up against John's side and grabbed his chin.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and put it out, throwing it from the car. He than kissed him, hard. Pulling back, he scrunched up his nose. "Eww" he taped John's cheek and leaned back in his seat.

"Thanks Paul." John rolled his eyes. Paul giggled. "I can bail work by seven, you up for dinner?" He asked, nose rubbing against Paul's temple.

"Yeah, I'll tell my da I'm going out with George and get him to back me up." Paul kissed John's nose. John hummed with pleasure and pulled Paul into his lap.

"John!"

The two lads fell out of their intertwined position as Stuart slammed his hands down on the car door. "John, mate you gotta come with me and Colin at lunch, yeah?"

John was aware that Stu was aiming to get high and he was all for it. "Yeah, I'll see ya then."

Stuart had been reluctant to believe John about the Paul situation but now he had no choice but to believe him. And John could never figure out if Stu even liked Paul.

Stuart trotted off and John turned back to the frowning Paul. "Paul?" He nudged him.

"You gonna get high?" Paul asked condescendingly. John sighed.

"Paul, luv. Y'know I do that." John huffed and Paul nodded.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like it. Never have, pothead." Paul giggled again. John shrugged.

"I'll carry yer bag to class if you'll paint my nails during tutoring tomorrow?" Paul asked in a sing songy voice.

"Tutoring is strictly for learning mister." John shook his head. "But that's a deal." John held out his bag to which Paul grabbed happily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George rolled his eyes at his phone and ran right into Ringo as soon as he'd sent him another text. "Oi, Rings can ya make up yer mind about where ya want to meet?"

Ringo smiled. "Ya found me didn't ya?" George rolled his eyes. "Lets go eh?"

Ringo took off with George following him. "Yer speedy for someone with such little legs." He laughed and Ringo kicked his shin. Things had actually been going quite well for them. George was happy for the first time in ages. But Paul was still there, in the back of his mind.

But Ringo was great, The day George took him out to eat he had opened up to George. Sure it took him some time but he'd told him exactly why he hadn't said anything to Rory.

When Ringo had told him that Rory was abusive, George nearly vomited. He hadn't said anything because he was scared. George felt like an arse.

"God Ringo, Every time we talked it was all about my problems, I'm such an arse. I'm sorry."

Ringo had told him that it was fine, he was fine. He explained calmly that he kept going back to Rory. George listened to him and grabbed his hand when Ringo didn't want to talk anymore. So something started.

They walked to the men's loo and found a stall. Ringo immediately stood on his tiptoes and kissed George. "Mmm maybe if you stand on the loo you could reach me better."

Ringo slapped George's arm. "You're in a cheeky mood today."

George chuckled and nodded. "Yeah well." He leaned down to kiss him again.

"Hey, hey George" Ringo pulled back and snaked his arms around George's neck. "There's this party at some lads house tonight, you feel like going? I know you're kinda shy and all."

George blushed a bit. "Aye, I can handle a party." He said although he wasn't too sure.

"Sure?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah." George laughed and nodded against Ringos forehead as he hunched over.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John leaned against the brick of the school as he and Stu passed a joint back and forth. "You up for Colin's party tonight?"

Colin eagerly nodded John along to say yes as he smiled his own joint. "Dunno. I'll see if Paul wants to go." He shrugged and Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Ah the old ball and chain. C'mon John, Paul's got ya wrapped around his finger." Colin puffed. John scowled.

"He does not." John spat. "I'll be there alright?"

"Sure sure." Stuart chuckled and took an extra drag. John took it from his mouth and smoked with an annoyed glare on his face.

"So what's it like being with a lad?" Colin asked curiously and John nearly choked. Stuart hit his shoulder hard. "What?! I'm curious."

John rolled his eyes. "Have you even had sex yet Colin?"

Stuart laughed but Colin just glared. "Shove off John, wouldn't even be surprised if Paul isn't giving you any."

John thinned his lips and shook his head. "Paul makes me a very happy lad." He shook his wrist in a dramatic gesture near his groin. Stuart punched his shoulder.

"Gross John." He gagged as John hiccuped with laughter. "Can we expect Paul to be there as well?"

John hummed. "Most likely. Pete's not coming is he?" He asked worry clear in his tone.

"Nah, wouldn't say so. He's an arse." Colin chuckled and Stuart nodded. John sighed in relief. "He stole half my stash at the last party."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Paul, we can skip out early and go out for dinner, huh?" John mumbled in Paul's hair.

"John I don't know. To be honest I don't like yer friends." Paul said so bluntly that John pulled back.

"Nice Paul." He sat back on the car seat. Paul sighed and brought his legs up to cross.

"M'sorry. Alright, I'll go. But dinner after?" Paul poked his shoulder. John chuckled.

"Yes. We'll get ya dinner and get ya home at a reasonable hour so yer dads not suspicious." John preached. Paul grinned.

"Good good." He pulled on John's shirt collar and kissed John's cheek.

"Aye! I'll have none of that!" George's voice rang as he hopped in the backseat. The lads pulled apart, John chuckling.

"You up for a party later Geo?" Paul asked. George perked up.

"Sure I'll go." He shrugged. Paul and John seemed a little surprised that they wouldn't have to convince the younger lad.

"You'll back me up to me da right? I'll be telling him I'll be at yours." Paul poked him.

"Course." George poked him back. John started pulling out of the lot and off towards Paul's house, remembering to park a block away. From there George and Paul walked.

Jim was in the kitchen per usual, preparing something for the boys to eat. "Hello George, staying for dinner?" He asked.

"Actually, I was gonna stay at George's for a bit da. We've got a big project, Y'know the such." Paul pretended to cringe at the imaginary workload.

Jim put down his work and approached them. "I guess that's alright, be back before it gets late alright?"

"I'll have him home early, don't worry." George chuckled and the lads were free to go. So they sped from the home and walked the block down to John's car. Once John was in sight, leaning on his car, Paul ran/skipped over and threw himself into John's awaiting arms.

"You're free to take me to the crummy party." Paul giggled. George walked over with an annoyed look on his face.

"Me as well. Gonna sweep me into yer arms too, Lennon?" George teased bitterly. John immediately dropped Paul and scooped up George, twirling him around for effect. Paul laughed hysterically behind them. George kicked his legs wildly." Shove off."

John dropped him and ruffled his hair. "Colin's bound to have the place stocked with alcohol, now Georgie yer just a wee child, no more than one drink now." John waved his finger in George's face.

"Yer fathers right George." Paul teased further. George rolled his eyes and got in the car again. Eventually, John and Paul joined them. And they drove off towards Colin's. John let Paul drive this time as he dialed in the charity shops phone number.

"Keith, I'm calling in sick." But didn't even put any effort into sounding sick. Paul and George had to laugh. "Mick called in too." John laughed. "Oh and that Brian lad too? Guess he does exist."

George smiled to himself, glad that Brian would be there. It'd be nice to have another friendly face there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colin's place was on the larger size and the crowd wasn't as big as John had thought it would be. The door was wide open, so they waltzed in to find Stuart and Colin having a conversation, already nursing drinks, while everyone was gathered in the living area.

"Aye! Welcome welcome." Colin smiled. George spotted Ringo on one of the couches and gave him a small wave which he returned. While John and Paul were swept into a conversation, George took the time to hop over to him.

"Hi"

"Hi." Ringo smiled. "Haven't told them yet, huh?" He pointed back to John and Paul, George looked back at them and back to Ringo.

"Umm, no not yet. Paul's still pretty pissed at ya...and uh-" George stuttered but Ringo nodded.

"It's fine. But eventually?"

"Yeah, yeah eventually." George smiled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got an idea!" An already sloshed Colin said, standing in the middle of the room. Paul looked to John with a roll of his eyes to which John cheerfully responded with by pulling Paul up to sit in the circle of people Colin was trying to create. He could barely stand as he directed people to sit.

Colin sat John and Paul down and George next to them, Ringo to his other side. "What's he doing?" Paul asked as John threw his arm around him.

"Were playing truth or dare!" Colin shouted in his drunk voice.

"Truth or dare." John repeated in Paul's ear, who rolled his eyes.

"What is this primary school?"

John chuckled and gently squeezed Paul's shoulder. George sipped at his third drink, happy that neither Paul nor John noticed. He gave Ringo a few sips here and there though.

And so the game begun with a few childish dares and underwhelming truths. Paul was kept entertained by John whispering things in his ear. George looked down at Ringo who was most definitely bored, he chuckled a bit.

"Colin gets drunk really quickly. But he's like a puppy, he's a good lad."

John was trying to describe his friends to Paul, who was swishing his drink around. "Yeah?"

"And Stuart, he's an art prick." John whispered. "But you learn to love him."

Paul nodded. He was just about to speak again but it seems the game of truth or dare had gotten pretty interesting. Colin downed the last of his drink and pointed to George who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Truth or dare George?" Colin leaned back on his couch. George was not one to reveal any personal secrets to strangers so he reluctantly went for it.

"Dare."

John chuckled and leaned down to Paul's ear again. "There's no way George is gonna last this."

Paul chuckled. "Our Georgie's a trooper. Ya think we can skip out soon?"

John frowned, not sure if he could ever get Paul to like these parties. "Yeah yeah."

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person here." Colin looked rather proud of himself. George swirled his drink around. He didn't know if it was because he was drunk or just because he'd wanted to for so long....it was probably both. But George tapped Paul on the shoulder, who was still mid-conversation with John.

It went really by quickly but he had Paul by his chin and he kissed him. Their lips met for a short brief moment. For what George had wanted for his whole life it seemed.

And the room went dead silent. Paul pulled back and George felt as if he'd been hit by a car. Everyone was gawking at him, he didn't have the bravery to look to either side of him. He couldn't face the hurt that was most likely on Ringos face nor the anger that would no doubt be on John's.

So George got up and ran out the door. The room was filled with tension. John got up and attempted to go after George but Paul grabbed his hand and took him out the back door.

Ringo bit his lip, and felt stinging in his eyes. Slowly, he got up and left.

"Well, let's move on!" Colin said in a hysterics of laughter. Stuart looked wildly from the doors.

"Shit."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paul, what the hell?" John threw his arm back from Paul's grip. "He shouldn't have done that.-"

Paul grabbed John's hands. "Listen, John I know he shouldn't have. But we both know George is in a rough spot and-"

"He kissed you!" John shouted.

Paul put his head down and sighed. "Maybe it's just what he needs? Y'know closure or something- I don't know."

John shook his head. "Let's get dinner ok? Then I'll take ya home." John suggested as they went around the home to his car. Paul complied, letting go of John's hand.

"Try not to be so mad at George." Paul aid softly as he sat down and John pulled off Colin's curb. Paul played with the edge of his sleeve. He pulled his jacket close as the night grew brisk. John sighed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"John are you listening to me?" Paul glared. John turned the car and stopped at the light, looking at Paul.

"Yeah, Paul I got it. I'll talk to him. What do you feel like eating?" John smiled and Paul looked off In thought.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George got out the house and leaned on Colin's fence. He took a few deep breaths and cursed under his breath. And then he vomited on the pavement, narrowly missing the shoes of the lad approaching him.

George hoped for a second that it was Ringo. Just so he could apologize. But as he looked up, he saw the familiar blonde Brian.

"Gross." He chuckled, going around the puke. "So, that happened." Brian laughed. George wiped his mouth and gave Brian a strong grimace.

"Yeah, it did." George rolled his eyes.

"That Ringo lad left as well, what was that about?" Brian asked. George shook his head.

"Well he's that lad who um used to like me...and well I got to talking with him and we sort started something." George scoffed at himself. Brian chuckled at all the drama. "My mates hate me..." George leaned more on the fence, the chain pressing hard into his skin. Brian came up next to him.

"I dunno, I guess I still think yer alright." Brian looked over the miserable lad. George gave a small chuckle.

"Ta."

"So how do you feel now? After the kiss?" Brian asked, kicking his toe against the bottom of the fence. George looked off in thought.

"Well I got what I wanted for nearly my whole life it seems." George leaned back, swinging with the grip on the fence. "And I can't stop thinking about how I hurt Ringo. I'm an arse."

"Perhaps it's a good thing that yer thinking about him after getting that kiss." Brian shrugged. "I dunno."

George looked out into the street.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim McCartney was waiting up for Paul, who waltzed in and set his keys down. "Paul, how was George's?"

Paul rolled his lips, feeling the guilt of having lied. "Listen Da, I was actually...I mean I was out with John."

Jim scrunched up his face. "Paul, you lied to me? I told you to stay away from him!"

"But da listen, John's a good guy. Let me-"

"Paul. I want you to stay away from that boy. I don't want to see my son crying like that again."

Paul sighed and sat down calmly. "Listen, Da. Remember that party I went to?"

Jim nodded, letting his son talk.

"So there was this guy there, and I was really drunk and he could've-was about to take advantage of me."

Jims face free red with anger.

"But, John was there and even though we weren't that great of friends, he helped me out of it and we left." Paul smiled slightly at the memory. "We ended up....hanging out." Paul cringed at his words, not wanting to say it.

Jim seemed to get what he was saying though.

"And Y'know I thought it was just casual hanging out. But John he um, developed these feelings and pursued me." Paul chuckled. Jim nodded again. "He's a good guy and da, I really like him."

Jim sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"So can I go out with him again tomorrow night?" Paul asked. Jim pursed his lips.

"Alright you can."

Paul broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks-"

"But I want to meet him first."

Paul nearly choked.


	24. Don't Let Me Down

Paul licked his lips and switched hands, allowing John to start painting his other hand. "It'll be harmless, he just wants to meet you and-"

"Have me in?" John scowled, turning back down and glazing the brush over Paul's nail. Paul rolled his eyes.

"He liked ya at first, just be charming and not so...." Paul trailed off.

"Myself?" John smirked. Paul reached over and pinched him. "Aye, watch the nails, that's hard work!" John inspected Paul's nails, satisfied that they weren't mucked up.

"You see George today?" Paul asked, pulling his hand back. John shrugged and twisted the bottle closed.

"Nah, but I'll talk to him. I promise." John got up and made his way round the table. Paul waved his hands a bit to dry them quickly while John searched the shelves of the library aimlessly.

While he did so, Paul pulled out his phone and opening Snapchat. He was just sort of looking at himself.

John came back, unaware that Paul was evening recording and teasingly hit him over the head with the book. "Ow."

John bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Don't be a baby." John laughed. He came back around and sat back down across from him. Paul looked down at his phone again and smiled.

"John??" Paul asked slyly. John peeked up at him curiously.

"What??" John frowned and Paul shoved his phone into John's face. What replayed was their moment for a few seconds ago. John scowled.

"Can I put it on my story?" Paul asked with big puppy eyes. John huffed.

"No Paul."

"Why not? It's cute, it's us in a nutshell I think." Paul mumbled sadly and John rolled his eyes again.

"It's embarrassing." John crossed his arms.

"It's embarrassing that you love me?" Paul teased and fluttered his eyes, poking John on the arm. John pushed him away.

"Yes." John replied.

Paul slumped in his chair "thanks John. Good to know that you love me and it's embarrassing."

"C'mon Paul, y'know I don't like that stuff." John chuckled but Paul reached over and slapped him. "Fine Paul. Go ahead."

Paul posted it with a smile. "How do they look?" Paul held out his nails.

"Good, but is yer da gonna kill me or what?" John frowned. Paul pursed his lips and gave a shrug.

"Well if he did I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Paul narrowed his eyes and John smirked.

"Lets go." John chuckled and held out his hand for Paul to grab, he gladly took it and leaped up. "How many people have you on Snapchat?"

"It's no big deal....only like the whole school." Paul let go of John's hand and sped away. John widened his eyes and went after him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo sat on the bench and watched the pacing lad in front of him, clutching his bag. Rory finally stopped pacing and stood in front of the smaller boy.

"So you're saying what exactly?"

Ringo swallowed. The party experience had made him utterly miserable. Making him lose all hope that he'd ever had a shot with George. He couldn't hold a candle to Paul in his eyes. And if George wanted to be the miserable third wheel his whole life, well Ringo wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry and I made a mistake." Ringo looked up at Rory with a neutral expression. Rory sat down next to him with a smug expression.

"If I take you back, you can't snog people behind my back." Rory said roughly. Ringo nodded mutely. Rory smiled. He put his arm around Ringo and pulled out a cigarette. He took a drag and then held it up for Ringo. Who reluctantly took a drag for himself.

"Let's get dinner tonight, ok?" Rory pushed his face next to Ringos.

"Ok."

Rory pulled Ringo in for a kiss before pulling up and departing abruptly. Ringo slouched in his seat. He felt a twist in his stomach as he regretted what he'd done. But it was too late to go back now.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George had walked to school and expertly avoided seeing anyone all day. He sat miserably on bench outside the school. He had nearly sprinted behind the wall when he caught sight of John and Paul coming out of the doors. 

 

"Paul! Can I borrow you for a second?" Came a high pitched Jane. John shrugged and let Paul off. Despite the fact that Paul didn't look like he wanted to speak to her.

John wandered off and Paul gave Jane a wining grin. "What's up, luv?"

Jane giggled and pulled out a book from her small stack. "So listen I have some ideas for the play-"

"Jane, I really don't want to be in the play. I've told you." Paul denied her softly. Jane closed her book and sighed.

"We need a live piano player, can you at least do that?" Jane gave him a flirty smile and Paul held back a grimace.

"I'll think about it Jane." 

 

John wandered right into George, who had stopped paying attention in favor of his phone. John coughed loudly, George felt his heart stop. "John listen-I uh." George immediately launched up and tried to run off again but John already grabbed him.

"George, we need to talk." John narrowed his eyes. George swallowed and held his breath.

"Look John....you can hit me if you want." George but his lip.

"I'm not gonna hit on you George. But if you ever do that again, I will. What were you thinking?" John scowled.

"I dunno, I was drunk and....I'm sorry." George frowned. "It just seems like I've been holding back my feelings for Paul so long."

John frowned. "I've pitied you from the start."

George gaped his mouth and punched his shoulder. "I'm an arse....you know I was kind of seeing Ringo and god I mucked that up."

John furrowed his brow. "When did that happen?"

George waved his hand. "It's complicated."

Paul came around the corner and George went frigid again. John rolled his eyes. "George I'm not mad." Paul said kindly in his sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Paul...I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry I keep ruining our friendship." George looked like he was on the eve of tears and Paul immediately went to being his doe eyed mother. He came to George and smiled sweetly at him.

"You didn't ruin anything George." He hugged him and George felt immediate relief and breathed deeply. John leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"Ladies?" John called and they pulled apart. "It's time to go, if I have to meet your father I need time to construct a fake personality." He came close and Paul grabbed his arm to put it around himself and also kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow!" John cringed. George laughed behind them. "Need a ride mate?"

George shook his head. "Nah, I'll walk. I've got long legs, it won't take me long." He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and started off. They gave him limp waves as they headed for Johns car. As John sat down and shut his door, Paul fiddled with the radio. When Paul finally settled on a song, John turned in his seat and caught Pauls interest.

"Since I'm meeting yer old man, I want you to meet my mates. Y'know actually meet them." John put his elbow on the top of his seat and sat back. Paul scrunched up his nose and shuffled a bit in his seat. John rolled his eyes and turned back forwards.

"I'm sorry, John. I'll meet them." Paul apologized. "Who am I meeting exactly?"

"Stuart, Astrid and Cynthia." John turned back to Paul. "Cynthia will make a big deal about it, y'know about me sticking around with someone longer than one night so don't be surprised." John waved his hands about and looked back at Paul. "That doesn't bother you does it? That I slept around a lot?" John had meant not to voice the question, it was a major insecurity of his.

Paul turned to John and scooted closer to him. "Nah, it makes me feel quite special, if I'm honest." He giggled and pulled Johns chin down to kiss him. John smiled against Pauls mouth, the sun burning down on his neck.

"You would think like that." He chuckled and brought Pauls face closer again. He ran his hand from the base of Pauls neck to his hair. Paul paused and put his forehead against Johns to chuckle.

"You don't want anyone to know that yer sweet on me but it's ok to snog me in front of everyone." Paul half heartedly pointed his finger out to the active school, classmates chatting about. John licked his lips and kissed him again. "Mmmmm, John?" Paul pulled back and gestured to his wrist watch. John sighed and allowed Paul to scoot back into his seat and buckle up. "Remember you have to be there by six, afterwards we can go out, ok?" Paul said as he pulled at his clothes.

John pulled out of the lot, gripping onto the wheel that was burning from the sunlight. "I know. That is if I'm not murdered at dinner." Paul chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll do something crazy like stick up for you?" Paul smiled, leaning his head back on the seat and watched John drive, his hair tinted in that auburn red color that Paul liked. The pit of his stomach burned as he thought about the dinner. He just wanted Jim to like John, see the good in him. Out of habit, John had parked a block away and Paul smiled and didn't correct him. He unbuckled but lingered in his seat. He crossed his legs and stared at John, the weather teetering into the cold season but not yet more than brisk.

"What?" John frowned and Paul shrugged.

"What are you gonna do when you get out of school?" Paul asked suddenly, throwing John off guard.

"I dunno, Me aunt wants me to go to uni but I don't think that's going to work out." John shrugged. "Why?"

Paul looked away for a second and seemed sort of embarrassed. "Well I dunno, s'just. I'll be at school another year and....well do you see me in your future? I mean it's a daft question considering we've barely been together for that long and we've only slept together once but I was just-I mean you don't have to answer-"

"Paul? You're rambling." John interrupted him. Paul clamped his mouth shut with an insecure smile. "I don't really like talking about the future."

Paul nodded, disappointed. "Yeah, yeah." He rubbed the side of his nose. "Never mind, I'll see ya at six." Paul kissed John's cheek and hopped out of the car. John watched him go with a confused expression on his face. When Paul was far, John pulled away and drove home. 

 

When he got inside, Mimi was scrubbing down the table. "John. Can I expect you at dinner?" She said, implying heavily that she was disappointed in his lack of presence.

"No, I'll be out."

"Where? It seems your always out." She scowled and John felt a shot of smugness in him.

"I'm meeting my boyfriends dad actually." He smirked when Mimi's face twisted.

"Oh. So you have a boyfriend now?" We voice was trying to remain calm. John chuckled.

"Did ya think it was a phase Mimi?" He crossed his arms and leaned on the stair railing. Mimi frowned.

"John Lennon, you know I care about you and that's why I don't want you wasting yer time with a man." Mimi's words were only making John frustrated. "Whatever happened to that girl, Cynthia?"

"It doesn't matter Mimi, I'm dating a lad." John bore his eyes into Mimi's, challenging her. "I'll introduce him if ya want." He chuckled at Mimi's disgusted face. Though John meant it as a joke, he almost hoped that Mimi would let him introduce Paul. At least Paul's dad rightfully hated John because he'd done something daft. His own aunt hated something about himself that he couldn't change.

"Im leaving at six." He huffed and went up the stairs, leaving Mimi to judge him. As he shut the door to his room, he was faced by his overwhelming nerves. He wanted and needed to make a good impression or else he'd have to kiss Paul goodbye.

He put on a record and scrolled aimlessly through his phone. He found himself on Paul's Instagram. He listened to Paul's cute little song snippets. God he was nervous.

Quickly, He dialed.

"Hello?" Paul's voice came through.

"Paul, I'm freaking out here." John's voice was wobbled and he tried to sound more stable. "Y'know Paul if I can see that yer too good for me than sure as hell yer dad will too."

Paul got up from his bed, phone held to his ear as he turned his radio off. "John, what's brought this on?"

"I dunno! I'm just, Paul I'm worried he's gonna hate me." John scowled.

"Perfect, I hate you as well." Paul giggled. John smiled.

"This is serious Paul." John "if he doesn't like me....I'll be kicked to the curb."

Paul smiled "aww you love me" Paul teased him again. John went silent. "C'mon John you were more expressive to me when we weren't dating."

"I'm just not good at that stuff, Paul. Now that I don't need to pursue you, I'm comfortable in thinking that you just know how I feel."

Paul rolled his eyes and walked to his closet, pushing aside a mound of clothes. "I should just know? That's a daft thing to say. Can't you just tell me how you feel cause it can make a lad really insecure and another thing-"

"I want to kiss you and take cute pictures with you and go on stupid dates with you but I also want to kill you for making me feel things." John blurted out just to make Paul shut up.

"Awww John. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard-"

"I'm hanging up now, I'll see ya at six."

John heard Paul giggle one last time before he hung up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John pulled anxiously pulled at his sleeve. He pounced down the stairs in clothes that were slightly nicer than usual. Mimi watched him from the kitchen as her nephew fussed with himself, looking in the mirror by the door. She almost couldn't believe it.

"Bye Mimi." John gave her a short goodbye with one final look at himself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul helped Mike set the table as their father worked in the kitchen. Paul had been obsessing over his father da officially meeting John, he'd forgot about Mike.

"Listen Mikey" Paul began and Mike looked up as he sat down the last plate. "Help me out here and be nice with John."

Mike nodded "sure sure. As long as he's a good lad like ya say."

"I have good taste Y'know." Paul set the silverware down. And then there was a doorbell. Paul dropped everything and ran over. Jim set everything up while he got it.

Paul swung the door open and John was shaking his leg. "Hi." Paul gave him a sympathetic grin.

"Hi." John returned it and rolled his lips together and followed Paul inside. Mike sat at the table and Jim stood firmly behind his chair.

"Da, this is John....John this is my dad." Paul nervously introduced them. Jim reached over and John shook his hand.

"John, it's good to finally meet you." Jim said though his voice was stern. John swallowed hard. Jim went back into the kitchen and John sat down.

"Hey kid." John smiled at Mike, who returned it, pleasing Paul to no end.

"John, Paul talks about you all the time." Mike smugly smiled and Paul stabbed his fork into his food.

John pulled back to look at Paul with a smile on his face. "Aye, I like this kid. Tell me more about Paul."

Paul kicked his shin under the table as Jim sat down. "Well Paul hogs the loo and takes three hours to get ready and-" Paul kicked Mike this time.

John turned back to Paul with a smile. "Aye, it takes time to look this good." Paul frowned.

"Paul you could roll out of bed and have lads lining up for you." John shoved a forkful of food in his mouth, not realizing in full what he'd just said. Paul blushed.

Jim stabbed his own fork. "John, do you have a job?"

"I work at the charity shop." John swallowed his food.

"How do you do in school?" Jim seemed to be launching into rapid fire now.

"Fairly well in literature and Paul's been tutoring me in other subjects." John was starting to look to Paul for help.

Jim hummed. "Do you smoke?"

John froze for a second. "Yes I do, but I'm cutting down and working on quitting."

"Drink?"

"If your offering." John chuckled at his horrible joke and Paul kicked him again. "I mean, uh on the occasion" he mumbled.

"John, I'm going to be straightforward here, my son is important to me and I think you're a bad influence." Jim stabbed his fork into his food, John gritted his teeth. Here it comes

Paul looked to Mike as if to say help me out here.

"Can you prove me otherwise?" Jim asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. John was relieved.

"Yes sir, I can do that!" He said like a total wimp. Jim nodded.

"You'd better." Jim got up to put his dish in the sink. John grabbed his fork and turned to Paul and pretended to plunge it into his chest and twirled around a bit. Paul slapped his arm but giggled a little. Mike however thought he was hysterical and was laughing hard.

John was highly amused.

Jim came back and everyone was silent again. "John, would you help me collect the dishes?"

John reluctantly stood and collected the dishes. Paul gave him a reassuring rub on his hand, Jim noticed.

John walked back with Paul's father and started putting everything in the sink. "John, you hurt my son. Badly. Whether or not he says it's a big deal, it is."

John went frigid with guilt.

"I know and I'm going to make it up to him, I really care about him, sir." John stammered.

"You'd better, I know you mean a lot to to Paul because he introduced you to the family. Are you going to have Paul meet yer folks?" The question was harmless but stung John nonetheless.

"Well, me da left when I was young and my mum is dead." John saw the familiar hurt on Jims face.

"I'm sorry, do you have a guardian?"

"My aunt Mimi but she's not very accepting." John shrugged and turned away before he could catch the pity on Jims face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was let go of the breath he was holding when the door shut behind them. He threw his arm casually around Paul's shoulder.

"Glad that's over."

"It wasn't that bad." Paul looked up at him with a smile. "Yer not banned or dead." He chuckled.

"Not yet." John laughed as they hopped into his car. Paul once again fiddling with the radio. "Y'know Paul, this is my car. I control the radio." He reached over and changed the station from 'Bohemian Rhapsody' to 'Uptown Girl'

"John! You can't change the station on 'Bohemian Rhapsody'!" Paul changed it back. John gave him a challenging smirk as he changed it back.

"C'mon John please?" Paul fluttered his eyelashes.

"Dammit." John huffed and changed it back.

"Where are you taking me?" Paul asked as the song proceeded. John gaped his mouth.

"Bloody hell, I was so nervous about the dinner I forgot about that part." John laughed and Paul giggled and rubbed his nose in that sweet way.

Silently, they curled themselves together and just listened to the radio. And loudly sang along of course. And as the song faded out, in kicked in 'Uptown Girl'.

They broke out into hysterical laughter. "Perfect" John shook his head and turned up the volume and placed his hand comfortably on Paul's thigh.


	25. I'm So Tired

John laid back on the front car seats as Paul hovered above him, sitting on the edge of the car door. John closed one of his eyes so the sun was behind Pauls head instead of shining down to worsen his already poor vision. He rolled his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and blew smoke past the small gap. They had about ten minutes before they'd have to be sitting at their desks, to meet Pauls prompt early time. A small shiver seemed to pass through Paul as he pulled at his jacket. John lifted his cig from his lips and put his elbow next to him on the seat, hand put through his steering wheel. He squinted his one open eye and read the patches sewn into Pauls jean jacket. Just above his heart read 'Friday I'm in love' .

"John, open your eyes before you fall asleep." Came Pauls voice, followed by a sharp kick to the bottom of his shoe that was only half on. He rolled his eyes and sat up so that he was between Pauls legs, arm resting on his thigh. Pauls eyebrow lifted as he stared down at Johns cigarette.

"There would be no threat of that if you didn't want to be picked up so early." John complied with Pauls stare and put the cigarette out and threw it out of the car. "So early in fact, that George refused the ride to sleep longer." He gave Paul his proving smirk.

"Well I just wanted to get here on time without you having to speed." Paul returned the smirk with a sassy click of his tongue. "And I just want to get the day over with." He shrugged and John, annoyed, fell back to lay down again. This time, pulling his foot and raising his knee so it took his place between Pauls legs. Paul tapped his fingertips against his Jean clad knee. "S'not that I don't want to meet them John."

"Than what is it?" John asked, hands bored without the cigarette. Paul looked down at him and seemed to give up on finding a good answer and just shrugged. John rolled his eyes as if to say 'exactly' and Paul started moving Johns knee back and forth between his thighs.

"What about my mates?" Paul asked.

John chuckled, deep from his throat "you mean the whole school?" Paul turned up his nose.

"No, just the good ones. Besides George, there's Linda, who you haven't met yet." Paul proposed with a cock of his head and walked his fingers down John's knee to his thigh, he heard John hum in acknowledgment and sighed. They went silent again, Paul went back to tapping aimlessly on Johns knee. He glanced at the clock and back at John, who kept inching closer and closer to sleep. "We can start heading to class now." Paul said softly as more classmates were making themselves present. John pulled his knee away and got out of the car through the opposite door. He stopped at the head of the car and Paul hopped down from his perch on the other door, walking over to him. John allowed him to go a few paces ahead before following after him. Their speech was minimal as they walked the halls. The morning drowsiness making it hard to keep up a conversation. But as Paul flung Mr. Epstein's door open, he felt Johns oddly possessive arm come down around his shoulder.

The teacher had peeked up from his papers, habitually gave Paul a welcoming smile but when he traced the arm to John, it faltered slightly. Obliviously, Paul led them to his desk. Not one for public displays of affection in class, Paul dodged Johns kiss to allow him a sleepy kiss on the cheek before he trailed over to his own desk. Classmates filed in and eventually, Mr. Epstein started the lesson. Paul sprawled out all the notes and took a peek behind him to John.

When no one was looking John flipped the bird to Paul with both hands. Paul gaped at him with slight amusement. And when John made a heart using his middle fingers, Paul couldn't hold it in, he giggled. Mr. Epstein threw him a warning glance and Paul clamped his mouth shut while John leaned back smugly.

At the sound of Pauls giggle, Pete turned to glance at the boy who was without a doubt looking at his new boy toy, John Lennon. Pete should've known, what with Lennon coming up to Pauls defense and all. Enough to start that physical fight and get them both in trouble. Pete glared at John, who was merely doodling in his haphazardly opened notebook. He felt his stomach burn in anger when he caught Paul staring at John again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George found enough courage to actually look for Ringo today, coming across him sitting on a bench during lunch. He swallowed the vile taste in his mouth and strolled over. Ringo wasn't looking up but furiously scrolling through his phone and George wasn't entirely sure how to start up a conversation. Luckily or unfortunately, he wasn't sure which, Ringo looked up and caught his eye. He thought he saw panic flicker in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ringo narrowed his eyes and George wanted to die right there and then.

"Look, Ringo I'm really sorry about what I did." He started with his eyes on the ground. "It's just that Paul was my first crush so I have some left over feelings for him." George finally looked up. "But Ringo, I've realized that I don't want to fight for him. I want to fight for you." He put it sweetly.

"Really? Great! So you like Paul but you like me a little bit more? What a bunch a crap!" Ringo blew up out of nowhere. George felt the blow right in his stomach and nearly flinched.

"Ringo, I-uh. God I don't know." He let his nerves get to him and started hyperventilating. He saw a flash of something in Ringos eyes.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, George." Ringo stood, instantly regretting using the harsh tone he'd heard from Rory. He came closer to George and gave him a nervous stare. And then his phone vibrated with a text. He glanced down at Rory's name. "I have to go." Ringo scampered off. Leaving George to catch his breath.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"People have been looking at me funny all day." John sneered as he glared at a classmate. Paul rolled his eyes and crouched down a bit and clasped John's hand to put his arm around him.

"Yer crazy John. It's all in yer head." He shook his head against John's arm.

"You shouldn't have put that video on Snapchat." He scoffed. He was right, everyone was looking at him funny. Like he was some soft, wimpy lad. And it was getting on his last nerve. And it didn't help that Paul was pulling his arm around him, hanging off of him, or cuddling into his side every five minutes.

Speaking of which, Paul was playing with his fingers as they walked out the door. On the way to face his mates. This would be rather embarrassing. Smoothly, John pulled his arm off Paul to open the door.

'That wasn't smooth' Paul thought angrily. But nonetheless he followed John out the door. His mates were standing around Cynthia's car, mindlessly chatting.

Cynthia saw them first, giving John a warm smile as they walked up. "Hi, I'm Cynthia." She offered Paul her hand. Paul immediately turned on the charm.

"Hello, I'm Paul." He gave her his best smile. Stuart snorted behind them, leaning on the roof of John's car. Paul frowned but Cynthia just waved her arm.

"This is Astrid and Stuart." She pointed and he shook hands with Astrid. Stuart just seemed to look Paul up and down.

"Y'know John hasn't stayed with anyone this long since Cynthia." Stuart said smugly. John inwardly cursed. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"You two dated?" Paul asked with a half frown directed at John.

"I mean... on and off so..." John shrugged. Stuart chuckled.

"I can't even believe yer wasting time on John." Stuart gestured to John. "You're more on the prissy feminine side. Y'know, that popular annoying type."

Paul fight his stomach twist, being quite sensitive about his femininity. Paul narrowed his eyes "that's coming from the burnout, waste of space type." He bit back before he could stop himself. The tension was heavy in the air. Stuart just seemed sort of amused as he leaned back. John crossed his arms and joined Stuart on the roof.

"Is that what you think of me, Paul?" John gritted his teeth. Paul seemed to cower.

"No John, I mean-"

Cynthia was annoyed with the fact that this was being shot. "Shuddup you daft sods, Paul." She turned to him with determination. "Tell me about yourself."

And so Cynthia and Astrid swept Paul into a conversation while Stuart and John mindlessly chatted away. "And you don't care what anyone says?" Astrid asked as she held Paul's finger up, checking out the color.

"Well I mean, sometimes it sucks but." Paul shrugged, not feeling too comfortable talking about the polish with Stuart gawking at him like it was the oddest thing he'd ever seen. "I deal with it." He looked up at John, who didn't seem to mind Stuart rolling his eyes at his nails.

Cynthia gave him a sympathetic look and set his hand back down. "That does suck. God, yer precious." She giggled and Paul flashed a smile. Astrid nodded in agreement.

Stuart sneered and turned to John. "What are ya thinking with this lad?"

John shrugged. "I'm thinking that I like em' so." Stuart rolled his eyes.

"He's making you soft..." Stuart chuckled and John smacked his shoulder and hopped off the car.

"C'mon Paul." John sighed and Paul was pulled from his conversation with the birds. Paul waved them goodbye as John seemed to rush him to his car.

"Did ya have to say that to Stuart?" John scowled. Paul frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ya don't seem to care about what he said to me?" Paul narrowed his eyes.

"I know Stu didn't mean it like that. That's just the way he is." John leaned on the side of the car.

"So he's allowed to say shitty things to me but I can't say anything back? He didn't even care John, he laughed." Paul gestured with his hands and sighed.

"You called him a waste of space burnout, is that what you think about me?" John came a little forward.

"No, I didn't say that about you-"

"No, just to me close mate that I'm a lot like." John rolled his eyes. "That's a shitty thing to say Paul."

"Ok so Stuart and I won't get along, is it that such a big deal?" Paul asked and John only offered him a halfhearted shrug. "Can you just tell me?"

John just shoved his hands into his pockets and stared forward. "Ok well I'm walking home. Go hang out with yer mates, yeah?" Paul nodded and started to turn off.

"Why are you so mad?" John finally spoke. Paul huffed and turned back around.

"Y'know I'm sensitive about my femininity and Stuart was pointing it out and gawking at me, you didn't care that it was making me uncomfortable." He shrugged.

"And I was just supposed to know that you were uncomfortable? You were charming the birds and talking all about yer nail polish, didn't look uncomfortable to me." John shook his head. Paul sighed.

"I'm going home." He turned off and started walking away.

"C'mon Paul! S'cold, let me give you a ride!" John shouted after him but Paul just kept walking away. He watched him go and kicked his tire in frustration.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George felt the clap of thunder above his head as he walked down the pavement to the parking lot. And just as he turned the corner, he caught John hopping into his car and his roof sliding up from the back to cover it up.

"John!" He ran over and went to John's window. "Can I bum a ride off ya?" He asked the lad who looked rather off set.

"Sure George, hop in." He gestured for him to get in quickly, he did. He held his dripping bag in his lap and buckled himself in. Noticing that Paul wasn't in.

"Where's Paul?"

John frustratingly pulled out and forcefully turned the wheel and sped from the lot. "He's pissed at me, so he decided to walk home. I'm gonna find him." He stuck his tongue out from the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the road.

"That the best idea? I mean-"

"It's raining and I don't want him to freeze to death." He interrupted George with a sneer. George went silent again and watched out the window.

"I tried to apologize to Ringo today." George mumbled, not sure if John was interested.

"How'd that go, then?" John responded and turned down a side street. George cringed at the memory and leaned on he window.

"He yelled at me...but then he looked quite panicked and was apologizing. And then his phone rang and he bolted." George shrugged but than seemed to widen his eyes and think of something he hadn't thought of before. He ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed into his palm.

John would've asked him what had gotten to him if he hadn't spotted Paul trudging down the street. He caught up and slowed down to keep pace with Paul, who attempted to ignore the car.

"Paul?" John's voice rang but Paul didn't answer, nor did he look up. "C'mon Paul, let me drive ya home. Ya still got a ways to go and the rains only gettin worse." He suggested sweetly and Paul still didn't turn.

Another loud clap of thunder came over their heads. "Dammit Paul! Get in the car! Ya don't have to forgive me."

"C'mon Paul, me mums making dinner tonight and I don't want to miss it!" George shouted out the window. Paul finally peeked over at the sound of George's voice.

"Fine." He mumbled and muttered to himself and starting walking over, hand jetting out for the door handle just as John stopped the car. He slid inside and shoved his bag on the other side of the car.

John pulled back into the street and drove off, dropping George off first, who seemed eager to get out. Immediately after shutting the door he'd pulled out his phone and started dialing. Putting it to his ear as he threw his front door open. Paul made no move to climb into the front seat.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, John glanced at Paul in his rear view mirror. "So, where am I taking ya?" He said as if he was some sly taxi driver. Paul flipped him the bird.

"Listen Paul, I'm sorry ok? I didn't know you were uncomfortable. Honestly. If I did, I would've said something."

Paul sighed and slouched in his seat. "M'sorry I probably made Stuart hate me."

John rolled his eyes as the rain thumped down hard on the roof. "He doesn't hate you, he's just confused s'all."

Paul flickered his eyes to the rear view mirror. "Why is he confused?"

"I mean...as to why I'm with a lad like you." John shrugged, now uncomfortable himself.

"A lad like me? What's that supposed to me mean?" Paul quirked his brow.

"Nothing Paul. Just Y'know most of the lads I've hooked up with...." he trailed off and searched for the right words.

"Weren't feminine?" Paul snidely finished. John let out an audible frustrated sigh. He suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and parked. He turned back to Paul.

"Paul, it doesn't matter that yer feminine, it doesn't matter that Stuart thinks it's odd because I like that about you!" John said with a hint of desperation. Paul sighed and scooted closer on his seat.

"I know you really wanted me to get along with yer mates, I'm sorry." Paul frowned. "I really liked Cyn and Astrid, though."

John chuckled. "Yeah, they seemed to like ya too. Charmed them to bits."

Paul leaned his chin on his palm. "That is my speciality."

John teasingly rolled his eyes. "So you'll get to Stu eventually."

Paul nodded, glum. "Can you come up here then?" John asked and cleared the passenger seat. Paul smiled and climbed forward. He plopped down and turned to John expectingly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I pick the station? Please?" Paul asked with his big doe eyes and John frowned.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Paul asked innocently.

"You think every time you say Please with yer big doe eyes that I'll just do it. Well not this time." John said sternly.

"Please?" Paul repeated with the same flutter of his eyelashes.

"Fine." John frowned and Paul giggled triumphantly, trying to distract himself from the thought of having to charm Stuart into liking him.


	26. Help!

John took the steps up to Pauls home with nervous sweat dripping down his temple. Contrary to the past few days, today was bearing down with heat. And the lovely lad was expecting him prompt and early so he had done his best to get there on time. This time, he couldn't cower and wait in his car like on the mornings he picked Paul up for school. He'd hoped that he'd get lucky and Jim wouldn't answer the door. He knocked hard on the door and bounced from heel to toe. When the door flung open, his luck was shot. Jim stood stern over him with his arms crossed. "I'm here to see Paul." John chewed heavily on his lip.

"Taking him out?"

"Uh no, we were just gonna hang out here." John gave him a friendly grin and Jim nodded and let John wander inside and just when he gripped the railing and started climbing the steps, Jim's voice rang clear and loud.

"Door open, please."

Johns face flushed with embarrassment and continued up the steps with more speed than he'd had before. He knocked softly on Pauls door and the door flew open, appearing the much more heavenly McCartney. Paul smiled happily and leaned forward to give him a greeting kiss that John had come to know as just one of those things that Paul did. Eagerly, Paul pulled him inside and went to shut the door but John stopped him with slight amusement. "Aye, yer old man wants the door open. Can't be left alone, huh?" He chuckled. Paul rolled his eyes and left the door ajar as they walked over and sat down.

"He's been paranoid since the dinner." Paul shrugged. "Doesn't like me dating such a..." Paul trailed his teasing off in search of a good word.

"Burnout, waste of space type?" John finished for him, knowing full well that saying that would only serve to piss Paul off and he wasn't quite sure why he'd said it. The smile was immediately wiped from Pauls face and he scooted away from John.

"Way to ruin the joke John. You know I don't see you like that." He scowled. John sighed at himself for once again ruining things. He scooted closer to Paul and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I know that. I'm being a daft sod." John offered him a sweet smile. Paul returned the smile and allowed himself to scoot closer again. He put his leg over and between Johns legs. John walked his fingers from Pauls hand, up his arm and took advantage of their close position and kissed him softly.

"Speaking of this, I have something I want to get off my chest." Paul pulled back and got up from his bed, leaving John alone.

John watched Paul stand nervously and gave him a little smirk as he crossed his fingers, closing his eyes and teasingly whispered "is it yer shirt? I hope it's yer shirt, please-"

Paul smacked him kindly on the back of his head. And John licked his lips. "Alright, what is it?" John took Pauls hand again and tossed it around in his own. Paul wiggled his fingers a bit and seemed reluctant to speak. "C'mon don't leave me hanging." He swung their hands about and Paul finally spoke up.

"Do I embarrass you?" Paul asked and then decided to rephrase it. "I mean, you're so paranoid that everyone stares at us and thinks yer soft." Paul pulled his hand from Johns grip. John cringed and Pauls brash tone.

"You don't embarrass me, Paul. It's just that I have a reputation and...." He gestured and trailed off when Paul gave him a death glare.

"I'm sorry that I ruin yer reputation." He spat. And John huffed.

"Don't tell me that yer not a little embarrassed that yer dating a scruffy burnout." John narrowed his eyes. Paul's glare sharpened.

"Im not embarrassed of you. And it makes me feel real shitty that you are of me." Paul swallowed.

"Aye, primadonna don't curse when the doors open, yer da might catch ya." John gave him a small grin. Paul rolled his lips together and raised an expectant brow. "I'm sorry, I'm new to all this relationship stuff." John's voice was sincere and panicked.

"Me too, in a different way but me too." Paul grabbed John's hand again. "And as I said, you don't embarrass me, it's rather thrilling to be dating the bad boy." Paul said slyly and leaned down to kiss him.

"Ewww Paul." Mike said as he passed the open doorway. Paul immediately retreated and sat back down, blushing.

John chuckled and picked up Paul's hand and guided him downstairs. "Da! John and I are leaving! Be back soon." Paul shouted back as John guided him to his car.

The heat had been bearing down on his car seats for at least an hour. When he sat down, his minimal exposed skin burned. While Paul got himself comfortable, John shifted on the now uncomfortably moist seat. "Where are we goin?" Paul asked, leaning his elbow on the back of the seat.

"For a drive." John mumbled happily and started on the road. Paul smiled and leaned back on his seat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Anyway, I was just calling to ask if...well I hope you didn't go back to Rory-'

'Ringo, listen. I'm sorry and I'm worried about you. I really hope you can call me back'

'I'm sorry I'm calling you so often but I don't have a lot of mates and I'm overly panicked. Anyways it's around eight o'clock-"

'Are you ok? Never mind, I'm gonna stop calling now but....anyway this is George...Harrison-"

Ringo set his phone down and sighed. He watched Rory pull his car off his curb as he subconsciously rubbed his hand over his red and burning wrist. He crossed his floor and sat down on his bed. He picked up his phone again and dialed quickly.

"You've reached George Harrison"

Ringo ran his palm down the back of his neck and huffed. "George, its Ringo...Starr" he chuckled a little. Remembering George's habit of stating his full formal name on voicemail though it was unnecessary.

"And um...I'm ok I guess so you don't have to worry." He rubbed behind his ear. "Sorry for yelling at ya. It's just that I really liked ya and you...hurt me pretty bad at the party."

The machine cut off and Ringo bit hard on his lip. He sighed to himself and sucked back a few tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John tilted his head, the tints of the lowering sun shining down on his white seats. His eyes never left Paul who was skipping from the shop. Twirling a plastic bag on his finger and when he spotted John staring at him, he giggled. He hopped over the door and plopped down, somehow graced and poised, next to John.

"Crisps and canned tea?" Paul shook the bag and offered the older lad. John went to take the bag. But Paul retracted it with a flutter of his wispy eyelashes.

"Wait! I bought ya a gift!"

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh, if I can find the tiny little shits." Paul uncharacteristically let out the tiny swear as he swished through the bag. "Oh, here!" Paul happily presented John with two familiar tiny pins.

'Little spoon and Big spoon'

"Paul Y'know I'm not into this sappy stuff-"

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want-" Paul began meekly and reached for the pins.

"No. I'm wearing it forever, back off." John cut him off teasingly but also sincerely as he removed his pin and stuck it to his jacket. Paul shook his head with a small smirk and took his own.

"You want to go on a road trip?" John couldn't help but ask as he lounged his arm on the wheel. The radio kicking in as Paul turned up the dial.

"If the road trip is..." Paul looked down at his phone. "Thirty minutes long I can fit it in my schedule."

John hummed with amusement. "I mean like a proper one...a big road trip." He faced his body fully to Paul with excitement and Paul gave him a suspicious grin.

"Where?"

"I dunno."

"With what money?"

"I dunno."

Paul looked at John as if he were crazy, a look John was no doubt use to. But John took the 'are you kidding me?' Look in stride and grabbed Paul's hand and shook it a little.

"We can do it after school, over summer?" John watched the reluctant smile grow on Paul's face. 

"Yeah, maybe." Paul gave in to the mischievous look in John's eyes and crawled nearly in his lap and started pecking him with sweet kisses. Blushing at the idea that John wanted to keep seeing him in the summer.

Their lips danced together, John broke the kiss and rubbed their blushing skin together. "I'll bring all me CDs" he murmured so close it was basically in Paul's mouth.

"Yeah?" Paul looped his arms around John's neck, rubbing his hands under the rough fabric of John's popped collar.

"And well just drive." John slid his hand over Paul's shoulder to emphasize and his voice was hoarse but vividly excited. He brought their lips back together and Paul was just starting to lean back when

"Aye Lennon!"

John released his grip and Paul fell back on the hot seat. John shot up and caught sight of Stuart and Colin walking across the faded parking lot. "What are you doing sitting in the lot all by yerself?" Colin chuckled as they stopped at the back of the car.

John sat back on his seat and Paul took the cue to sit back up from his previously obscured spot, laying down on the seat.

"Ohh yer not all alone." Colin howled and Stuart began to whistle. John annoyed, rolled his eyes while Paul pulled himself back together and sat against the door. John seemed to scoot as far away from Paul as possible.

"What are you doing here?" John narrowed his eyes and Stuart shook the bag around his shoulder.

"Y'know this is where we come to smoke. Seems as though you turned it into yer snogging place, huh?" Stuart rolled his eyes. John scowled at him. "Care to join?"

"Y'know, I'm still here right?" Paul sneered and Stuart took his glance off of John and took to Paul.

"Oh, forgot yer prissy bird doesn't like anything fun." Stuart chuckled to himself. John watched Paul's face fall for the half second he'd allowed it to. "Don't knock it till you try it."

Paul scoffed. "What is this? A 1980s teen drama? Gonna peer pressure me to drink to?"

John couldn't help but snort and Stuart glared at him. Paul turned back to John and felt sort of bad for taking up so much of his free time. "Well I'm gonna walk home. So you can stay."

"Aye, Paul its fine, I'll drive ya." John waved him off. But Paul shook his head.

"Nah, just stay. It's a short walk." Paul said calmly and then left his glance on John. He wouldn't initiate anymore physical affection in front of John's friends unless John started it.

No surprise here, John didn't do much than give him a small smile. Paul glided out the door and started on home, a glare stuck on his face.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John watched Paul walk off and kept himself from drooling. As Paul turned the corner, he felt a burn on the back of his ear. "Ow! Fuck."

He swung around on his seat and Colin was waving a cigarette around. John snatched it from him and the three of them climbed on the trunk. They were silent for a while before Colin's curiosity cut it.

"How long are you staying with Paul?"

John shook his cigarette at the uncomfortable question and found Stuart and Colin peering at him curiously.

"About until Paul dumps him I'd say." Stuart cut in and howled with laughter. John blew smoke in his face.

"I'm thinking Paul and I will be together a while." John said smartly.

"He's making ya too soft. Cynthia showed me that Snapchat of ya like 80 times." He rolled his eyes, disgusted. John immediately grew embarrassed. "Plus, I mean he's so close to a bird, ya might as well be dating one."

John threw his cigarette off the side of the car and remembered the hurt and insecure look on Paul's face when Stuart called him a bird.

"Stu?"

"Yeah?"

John lunged at him and punched him across the face, they rolled off the car in a heated fight. Colin gaped his mouth and put out his own cigarette.

"Where did that come from?" He too jumped down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John climbed Paul's steps slowly later that evening and carefully and knocked. There was some bustling inside and the door flung open.

Paul widened his eyes at the sight of John with a blooming black eye. "John? What did you do? Did you get into a fight? Yer lucky I answered the door, my da wouldn't be happy. I'm not happy, you could've been really hurt.."

John looked at Paul tiredly and sighed painfully. Paul pursed his lips and cleared his throat."So did you win?"

John perked up considerably "fuck yeah!" He smiled triumphantly and Paul shushed him, coming onto the porch and shutting the door behind him.

"Da's asleep. Who'd ya fight?" Paul asked with his hands on his hips, like a stern mother. They walked over to John's car and silently sat in the back seats.

"Stuart."

"Stuart?"

"Yeah, he was....saying some things about you." John awkwardly rubbed under his nose. Paul couldn't help but blush, which only served to make John happy.

"While I'm flattered that ya fought for me..." Paul started and teasingly took John's hand. "Don't do it again." He took another look at the black eye.

"Oh, I won't." John said but Paul wasn't sure he believed him. But he let it go. He put John's arm around him and leaned into him.

He couldn't resist pulling John by the chin and bringing their lips together again. John kicked his leg back, hitting the right button and his roof closed above them.

Slowly, Paul let John climb on top of him and John trailed their long kiss with a few down Paul's neck. His hands went under Paul's shirt and the pads of his thumbs began rubbing circles on the exposed skin. Paul had to pull away to let out a small gasp.

"This ok?" John asked with concerned eyes.

Paul rolled his lips together and remembered those terrible words. Slut. Tease. But this time, Paul didn't let them bother him.

"Kiss me." Was all Paul said in a hoarse whisper and he didn't have to tell John twice.

It was almost embarrassing the way John moved with Paul. Unrelentingly gentle. He rubbed his thumb across Paul's cupids bow and dragged it down the smooth of his skin to his Adam's apple and to his collarbone where he pushed his jacket off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory padded about Ringos kitchen with the intention to make something. Ringo was slouched over his counter in thought.

In his daze, he neglected to realize that Rory had reached over to scroll through his phone. Not that he would've stopped him, in all honesty he was use to it now. Ringo was forced to look up however when Rory slammed it on the counter.

"Why do you have four calls from George?" Rory's angry voice boomed and Ringo widened his eyes.

"I-uh....s'just he-" Ringo couldn't get over his stutter and Rory seemed to have enough of it. He reached over and grasped his wrist tightly.

"Are you messing around behind my back already?" Rory scowled. Ringo shook his head, too scared to speak.

"I'm gonna tell that little shit to leave you alone in person again then." He let go of Ringos wrist and turned back to his work.

Ringo reminded himself to call George and tell him before Rory did something rash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul rolled off the car seat and onto the tiny space of floor. "Shit." He cradled his head and sat up, looking over the sleeping John.

John's eyes flickered opened but couldn't seem to remain open in his drowsiness. "Hey." Paul smiled blissfully and gave him a sleepy kiss on the corner of his mouth, poor aim in the morning. 

"Hey."

At this point, Paul looked up and realized that morning light was pouring in through the windows. "Shit! It's morning." He clambered to get up while John calmly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "My da's gonna kill me if he's awake."

Paul shoved his phone into his pocket and fell into the door as he threw it open. Before he started running back into his home, he turned to John. "Last night was amazing, I'll see ya."

John chuckled as he watched Paul run. 

 

Paul quietly entered his home and by the look of it, he was ok. So he slowly tread to the stairs.

"James Paul McCartney, where have you been?"

Paul stopped dead in his tracks, facing his stern and angry father. "Um...went to get breakfast with George." He came up with it on the spot but he supposed Jim didn't believe him what with his eyes firmly on Paul's neck that was heavily marked.

Paul slapped his hand on his neck. I'm dead.


	27. Drive My Car

Paul sunk down on the velvety couch, resting his hand on his knee and crossing his legs over it. Jim McCartney sat down across from him, slowly running his palms down his legs as he did so. Paul searched his eyes for signs of anger or the threat of punishment. Jim took a sip from a glass of water and set it down on the water ring that moistened the wood of the table. Paul stared hard at the glass as the sweat dripped off of it. "Where were you?"

Jims question was calm but Paul was aware the it was subtlety laced with frustration. He swallowed hard and picked his eyes up from the glass and back to his father.

"I was with John and we just lost track of time-"

"And stayed out all night to have sex and didn't tell me you were even leaving?" Jim turned his tone to accusatory and Paul winced as he uncrossed his legs and gestured with his now red hand.

"We didn't just go out to have sex! I'm seventeen da, I'm responsible. Y'know me, I wouldn't do anything reckless." Paul kept his eyes forward and tried not to emulate the posture of those guilty teens in those 1980s dramas convincing their parents that they were innocent when they had actually been completely reckless. Jim shook his head and ran his hand down to his chin.

"The words, 'I'm seventeen' and 'i'm responsible' don't go together, Paul." Jim looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. "You're a teenager. You can't be out galavanting with your irresponsible boyfriend all night!" Jim narrowed his eyes and Paul felt completely out of power.

"It's not gonna happen again, we just fell asleep ok?"

"It's not gonna happen again because you have a curfew, you understand me?" Jim pointed his finger and Paul nodded, helplessly. "And that lads no good for you, Paul.-"

"Don't start on that! I'm gonna keep seeing John." Paul scowled, suddenly overcome with rage. Jim just shook his head again. "It wasn't Johns fault, ok? We both fell asleep." He gritted his teeth.

"You should both be smart enough to know that I'd want to know where my son is. He should be smart enough to know he's already not on good standing with me." Jim stood up and rounded the couch to go into the kitchen. Paul rose to follow him. "What kind of father would I be if I let you go off to have sex with your boyfriend whenever you want?"

Paul could tell that Jim was getting increasingly uncomfortable as he talked about the situation. "It's not like we're being daft about it. We're being safe and...." Paul trailed off, succumbing to his own discomfort.

"I trust that you are. I just think that you're too young to be staying the night with someone. I don't trust that Lennon boy." Jim scoffed as he started rinsing the dishes. Paul couldn't help but let out one of those spoiled teenager sounding huffs.

"I'm going over to Georges." Paul shook his head and crossed the room. Jim sighed as if to say 'I can't stop you' and shoved some of the dishes aside. Paul threw on one of his many jean jackets and grabbed his keys.

"Curfews at eight o'clock." Jim picked a time in the spur of the moment. Paul kept in the urge to argue for a later and in his opinion, fairer, time.

It occurred to Paul that he actually hadn't hung out with George alone in a while. So as he strolled over to his car twirling his keys around his finger, he called George. He held the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he opened the door and sat down on the hot seat.

"Paul?" Came Georges small voice.

"George! Do you mind if I come over for a bit?"

"No! Come on over!" Georges voice turned excited but slightly insecure and Paul chuckled and let him go so he could actually start on his way to the lads house. He adjusted his mirror and dialed up the radio before pulling out into the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eight o'clock?!" Georges voice was a cross between shock and taking pity. Paul nodded, glumly against the wall behind Georges bed. His thigh rubbed against the bowl of popcorn briefly as he pulled his leg up. George stuck his hand back into the bowl and chuckled a bit. "What's John's thoughts on this, then?"

Paul shrugged "haven't told him yet. I don't want him to think my da hates him but...."

"He does." George chuckled.

"Yeah, he's does." and Paul joined him in hearty laughter. They were blissfully swept into lounging about Georges bed and watching whatever movie it was that they had chosen. And George couldn't have been happier to have his mate back. The light from the television screen flickered across Pauls face, George watched as he broke out into laughter and joined in though he wasn't sure what he was laughing at. Though they were interrupted by the sound of Georges phone going off. He sat up and pulled it out. Paul looked at him curiously.

Ringo's name flashed across his screen and ducked it from Pauls view. "I got to take this, I'll be right back." He awkwardly excused himself and left Paul alone in his room. He granted the call and held it to his ear, leaning on the wall next to the loo.

"Ringo? I got yer message-"

"George, listen. I'm pretty sure Rory's gonna try something with you at school tomorrow because he was looking through my phone and wasn't happy that you were calling me-"

"Yer back with Rory?" George ignored the brewing problem in favor of his concern for the other lad. He heard some shuffling on Ringo's end and leaned his head back.

"Yeah...I don't know, I just felt like I should. Rory's pretty lonely and-"

"Tough shit!" George barked and inwardly scolded himself for shouting. "I mean, who cares? He's an abusive arse and you shouldn't be with him." He said sincerely and Ringo went silent for a couple minutes.

"Well anyway, I'm afraid he's gonna hurt you so if you could just-"

"Ringo! I'm afraid he's gonna hurt you. You've got to get away from him and dump him. I'll do my best to avoid him tomorrow." George agreed.

"It's not that simple George. I can't just dump him. Anyway, I have to go."

Before George could say anything else, Ringo hung up. He stared down at the phone for a few seconds before trailing back to his bedroom. Upon his entrance, Paul sat up and gave him an expectant look. "My da." George waved him off and sat back down. Paul shrugged and offered George more popcorn, which he gladly took.

 

When the film was over, Paul reluctantly got up from where he was hanging off Georges bed and stretched. "Since I have to keep on schedule to be home at eight" Paul rolled his eyes "I better go catch John up now."

George nodded and got up to walk Paul out and put the empty bowl of popcorn in the sink. They trailed downstairs to the door and George was prepared to wave Paul off but he was surprised by the fact that Paul had pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed this mate. I'm glad we're ok again."

George was almost too shocked to speak. "Me too." He chuckled into Pauls shoulder. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He smiled as Paul pulled away and went for the day.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eight o'clock?!" Johns voice went supremely nasal as he stood at the head of Pauls car. Paul had pulled his round pink sunglasses from the glovebox and sat firmly on the glimmering peach hood.   
The glasses were now slipping down the bridge of his nose from the slickness of his sweat. He leaned back, palms face down on the hot car as he uncrossed his legs and wiggled his feet that had fallen asleep. He looked at John from over his sunglasses. He was pacing at the head of the car and puffing a cigarette, kindly away from Paul. One of his auburn curls fell from his pompadour and was damp against his forehead. His eyes drifted down from John's face to his body. Pinned to his jacket was the pin Paul gave him and on the other side was a pin that read 'hotter than hell' and Paul couldn't agree more-

"Paul?" John burst Paul's thoughts, he blushed.

"Sorry?"

John stamped his cigarette out and gave Paul a smug grin as he slid smoothly onto the hood and put his arm around him. "We've got till eight o'clock, what do you want to do?"

Paul hummed "we can go on that road trip."

John laughed and leaned back on the windshield. Paul frowned and pulled on John's arm. "I'm serious."

John gave Paul curious eyes and quirked his brow. "Daddy's given ya the Ol' curfew so now yer rebelling?"

"Yeah." Paul pulled John up to sit up again. "Take me, yeah?" He rubbed their noses together.

"That would help me to fit into yer da's impression of me, huh?" John shifted away. "Kidnapping his son."

Paul frowned "alright, just take me somewhere?"

"I can't read yer mind Paul, c'mon we don't have all day. Where do you want to go?" John nudged him. Paul put his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I dunno I'm bored."

John sighed and got off the hood and went for the door of Paul's car. "C'mon I'll take ya for an early lunch."

Paul hopped off the car and threw his keys at John. "Alright."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John slouched in the booth, rubbing against the metallic shimmery red plastic seat. Paul sipped slowly at his steaming tea. Paul fiddled with the small dime jukebox at the end of the table.

"Order twenty!"

Called the voice from behind the counter and John slung out of the seat and stretched. "Finally"

He strolled over with his hands shoved in his pockets. The counter lad slid the food over to him and waited to be payed. "Yer with that guy?" He asked as he slouched against the counter.

John looked back to Paul who was aimlessly chewing his lip and leaning back on the wall. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well it's just, he looks way too good for you." He chuckled and took the money from John. And John grabbed his collar from over the counter.

"What are you on about mate?"

The lad stiffened and went frigid. John laughed and let him go. "Yer right, he is."

The man laughed carefully and backed away. John took his food and went back to the booth, Paul looked up hungrily. John slid back in.

He watched Paul eat and stuffed himself as well.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo let Rory in his home and thought over what George had told him. He played with the loose skin near his nails and swallowed his nerves.

"Rory? Listen I've been thinking, I just think it's best if we stop seeing each other because Y'know-"

"Excuse me?" Rory turned on his heels and shouted down to him. Ringo winced. "You don't get to break this off."

"Rory, I just-"

"It's that George lad, isn't it? For fucks sake Ringo!" He grabbed George's wrist and twisted his skin. 'Ringo! I'm worried he's gonna hurt you' George's sweet concerned voice rang through his mind. Ringo tore his hand back from the death grip.

"Fuck off Rory! You can't tell me what to do-"

And he was slapped across his face. It burned his cheek, he picked his head black up and gave Rory apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and Rory looked off smugly, so Ringo kicked him in the groin and punched him, similar to what Paul had done.

"Get out! Rory just go!" He shouted, face red. Rory didn't look too scared but seemed to lose interest and shoved past Ringo.

"This isn't over Ringo."

He slammed the door and Ringo felt tears escape. He reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Came George's friendly voice.

"It's Ringo....I just uh...chased Rory out of me house I guess and....god s'weird not to um...be chained to him I guess." Ringo shrugged and felt his voice break.

"That's great rings! Chase him out of yer life!"

"Yeah....s'just makes me kinda lonely."

George recognized the tone in his voice and remembered how he felt like that almost constantly. 

"Ain't nothing wrong with that...I get lonely too." George related insecurely.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was making faces at Paul as he sat there, glumly eating his food. So Paul flung crumbs at him. "Oi, don't play with yer food as me aunt says."

Paul chuckled. "How are things with yer aunt anyway?" He asked remembering how John had told him she was unaccepting.

"Oh, Y'know...frigid as ever." He shook his head and Paul frowned. "Shame, If you were a bird, she'd love ya."

Paul quirked his brow. John swallowed his drink and shrugged. "Good influence and that."

"My mum would've liked ya....though, I think she'd just like any lad I dated if it meant I was happy."

"Gee thanks." John chuckled and Paul kicked him from under the table.

"Bottom line is that she would've liked ya"

"I wish you got to meet my mum, she would've liked ya as well." John slouched and suddenly, they were both glum. Paul stuck a dime into the jukebox and shuffled through the songs. John tried to peek but he shoved him off.

'Jack and Diane' by John Mellencamp filled the air. John shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Paul said defensively and started stroking at John's hand.

'Changes come around real soon, make us women and men'

Paul rolled his lips together and John knew something was on his mind. He quirked his brow and waited. "Just thinking about when you leave school..."

John kept looking at him.

"Are you really gonna wanna be chained to me when I'm still gonna be at school?"

"Paul, I ain't chained to you, I chose to be with you cause...Y'know I really like ya and that." John muttered and Paul giggled. "I'm not gonna go off and do anything special, and If I did, well I suppose you'd be there too."

Paul blushed and dragged his finger down John's hand.

"And we got that road trip!" John pinched Paul's hand. Who quickly retreated it with a smirk. "Just you, me and the road baby!"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"And most likely Google maps or else we'd be toast with yer sense of direction." Paul chuckled and John gaped his mouth.

"Aye, I'm great at road trips."

"How many have you been on?" Paul quirked his brow.

"Umm, one with Stuart." John shrugged and Paul looked at him curiously. "He was keen on this art museum so we went."

Paul leaned back on the seat. "Speaking of Stuart....are you still gonna speak to him?"

"Oh, yeah. Stu and I are close Y'know." John shrugged and Paul furrowed his brows.

"Oh...."

"I've knocked some sense into him." John chuckled, Paul didn't seem so amused. "I won't let him say nasty shit about you. I'm prepared to knock him again if he does."

"Yeah.....anyway. Tomorrow I'm tutoring Linda on the piano if you want to sit in...maybe meet her?" Paul smiled and John sighed.

"Alright fine. I'll meet the bird."

Paul grinned. "We have like four hours until my curfew, what do you want to do?"

John gave him a mischievous look.

"John-"

"Go to the charity shop and mess with Mick and Keith, what'd you think I meant Paul?" John gave him a smug grin. Paul rolled his eyes and took John's offered hand.

Paul walked out of the small diner a few steps ahead of John. Giving John the chance to look at the back of Paul's jean jacket, sewn onto the back was a large patch with sunset orange colored letters that read 'Somebody's Baby'

'You bet he is' John thought smugly and caught up with Paul and planted a small kiss on Paul's cheek as he threw his arm around him.


	28. Honey Don't

"Paul, why are you digging through my glove-box?" John quirked his head to the side as the car halted to a stop at the red light. His glasses slipped down the slope of his nose as he gave Paul a sideways glance. Paul rooted his hand around in the cluttered glovebox a final time before shutting it, basically on time with the beat of the music blaring from the radio because everything Paul did was just that perfect.

"I'm looking for my sympathy for you for sleeping in and making us late....and unsurprisingly, I can't find it!" He clicked his tongue sassily and leaned back on his seat. John chuckled as he readjusted his mirror. He rubbed the pad of his thumb under his nose and hung his free arm out the window, the other lounging on the wheel as he hit the gas to catch up with the seconds he'd missed of the now green light.

"Cute routine, Paul." John chuckled again and Paul gave him a smug grin in return. "George doesn't seem to mind." John tilted his head back in gesture as he turned onto a side street. Paul craned his neck to turn around at the silent lad who'd he almost forgot was even there. He was still preoccupied with his phone. Paul gave him a skeptical look but he wasn't even looking at him. So he turned around again and went to work finding a good station for the few minutes left of their journey.

"Because you're mine, I walk the line-" "Don't you look at my girlfriend (girlfriend) She's the only one I got-" "Evil woman, evil woman, evil woman, evil woman-" "Nineteen-eighty-three is calling, I've been on my knees and crawlin-"

"Wait! Go back!" Georges interest was suddenly peeked as he snapped his head up. Paul chuckled as he changed back to the station he knew George was talking about. 'Evil Woman' by Elo filled the car again and George contently leaned back in the backseat and sang along quietly. John seemingly, couldn't allow that and started loudly singing along and encouraging them to join, which they did. So when they turned into the school lot, about to be late, they were causing an even bigger scene.

They rushed out of the car, George scampering off to his own class. John hopped out of the car and started to run off until he noticed Paul was not beside him. He turned and found Paul struggling to free his bag strap from the car door. He chuckled loudly and ran back over and got the door open for him. The bag was free, Paul straightened and John gave him expecting eyes. "I'm not saying thank you, you got us into this mess." He said shortly and took off, John laughed madly as he attempted to catch up with him. 

 

They slid to a hazardous stop at Mr. Epstein's door, shoes squeaking as they crashed right into each other. Paul pulled himself together before carefully opening the door and walking in with John right behind him. The class immediately looked up with interest. Paul paid them no mind as he strolled over to his seat. John however, felt Brian's eyes on him as he gave Paul a parting smirk. He slowly took his seat, kicking the chair back and sitting. The chair squeaking loudly as he scooted to the desk. "Mr. Lennon, that's your fifth tardy, I'd like to talk to you after class."

The class chimed in that obnoxious ohhh and he rolled his eyes. Pete clenched his pencil in a death grip at Johns smug 'couldn't care less' face that didn't deserve Pauls gushing doe eyed stare from across the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and hoped for a moment that it was George. But when he turned, he was met with Rory. He was twirling a keychain around his finger and looking down with his wide, kind eyes. "Rings, I'm really sorry about being moody for the last couple of days." His voice was seemingly sincere and Ringo wanted to believe him. He took Ringo's hand and opened his palm, setting the keychain down in his hand.

He ran his thumb down the tiny drum set, his name engraved into the front. A familiar feeling of the willingness to forgive him pulled at Ringo's chest. He had to mean a lot to Rory if he went through the trouble of getting this for him. He clutched it tight in his hand as Rory looked down at him with a friendly smile.

"I was thinking that once we get out of school and move into our own place, you could put it on yer keys."

Ringo snapped his eyes up. In the whole of their rocky relationship, Rory had never shown an inkling of wanting to commit to him. This had to mean that he loved him. The keychain rattled in his hand. "You'd really want to live with me?"

Rory smiled "of course I would. We have a future together."

Ringo smiled as he stroked his hand over the keychain again. Before anything else could be said, Rory leaned down and planted a hard kiss against his lips. Body hunching slightly over Ringo's smaller frame. He easily dominated the kiss and pulled away suddenly. He dragged his fingers to cup Ringo's chin and gave him his familiar grin. There was love in his eyes, wasn't there? Rory slid his fingers away and parted, walking away and down the hall.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John slid out of his seat at the bell and reluctantly stayed behind as Paul strolled out with a wave. When everyone filed out and the door shut, he sat at the closest seat to Brian's desk. The teacher was staring at his computer like he was too busy for the conversation. Subconsciously, Johns leg began to bounce up and down impatiently. He clicked his pen over and over just so he had something to do with his hands. Occasionally he'd get teased into thinking the conversation was about to start, Brian pulling back only to start flickering through some papers.

"Brian!- I mean, Mr. Epstein....I have another class to get to." John stared the man down, he seemed to set aside his distractions and fold his hands together.

"Right.. Right. Ok John, a fifth tardy means I have to call home. So if you could remind me of your guardians phone number-"

"That's not what you really wanted to talk about is it?" John interrupted, not willing to play along with the little facade like Brian was. "I mean, I called off our deal and I suppose that you wanted to talk about that." John tilted his head to the side, trying to pull the words from the superiors mouth.

"John... I'd like to just forget that incident ever happened. And That I ever allowed myself to make such an inappropriate move with a student. And it seems as though, you'll have no problem with it seeing as you've...managed to get Mr. McCartney." Brian's voice turned slightly butter at the end of the sentence. John didn't appreciate Brian's move to call Paul by his formal last name in the same breath that he'd used to inappropriately call John by his first.

"You're not jealous are ya, Mr. Epstein?" John asked as a small joke, just to relieve some of the tension and stress but Brian's eyes gave away everything. John nearly choked on the new information. He shuffled in his seat, hands now moist from the thin layer of stress sweat.

"You're dismissed, Mr. Lennon."

John didn't have the heart to turn the situation into a joke, his coping mechanism went dead stale.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, Paul had met Linda in the music room and easily they slid into their lesson. He hovered over her and positioned her hands so that the notes that she produced wouldn't be sour. He'd invited John to sit in of course, so he could meet Linda. He'd keep glancing at the clock and then to the door and wondered if John would bail on him. If Linda noticed his disappointment, she didn't say anything. When he repositioned her hands for the sixth time, he heard the door squeak open and in sauntered John. He made his way over to them slowly, Linda was just about to ask who he was when Paul interrupted her train of thought.

"Linda, this is John. He's my boyfriend." The word was still odd to roll off his tongue and he swore John cringed at the word. Though Linda's bright smile easily calmed him though. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Linda. Pauls told me nothing about you." She glared heavily in Pauls direction before turning back to John with a smile. Where Paul expected a smart comment from John, all he got was a rather normal hello and shake of the hands. Linda saw nothing wrong but Paul could instantly tell he was acting pretty off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo twirled the keychain around his finger as he sat on the ledge of the wall. Rory said nothing to indicate that he should wait for him after school but Ringo did it anyway. It seemed that he was picking up much of the outside sound, the rattling of the keychain being the only thing he could really focus on. He swung his legs back and forth only stopping when someone hopped up next to him. He froze for a moment until his eyes met the kind ones of George.

"Rings, how are you feeling?"

Ringo looked down at the keychain and smiled to himself. "Better. Things are better." George gave the object a curious raise of his brow. "Oh, Rory's apologized...y'know. And he's said that he wants to move in together after school." Ringo's words were coated in diluted happiness and it broke Georges heart.

"Ringo... I don't think he's sincere-"

"How do you know? You don't know anything about our relationship. He's sorry and he wants to commit to me. He loves me." Ringo didn't have any venom in his words, but a defensive sort of puppy like loyalty. God, and George couldn't think of anything to say. He scooted closer to the smaller boy and desperately tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Ringo...he's manipulating you. You have to realize that." George said softly. Ringo shook his head.

"He loves me."

George tried not to grow frustrated at him. "He doesn't. He's playing head games with you. This gesture-"

George reached over and stole the keychain. "Is just a tactic to get you to forgive him."

Ringo reached for the keychain back desperately. "That's not true!"

George did not hang the object away from Ringo, instead he held it out openly in his palm. Just under Ringo's eyes. "Tell me sincerely Rings, when was the last time you felt truly unconditionally loved?" Ringo looked reluctant to speak, not grabbing for the keychain anymore.

"Love shouldn't be unconditional. That's just not realistic."

George swallowed hard and looked right into his eyes. "Love shouldn't be painful and it shouldn't be a constant struggle for a healthy relationship, Ringo." he held out the keychain and waited. Ringo looked down at it with insecurity and uncertainty.

"It's ok not to want it anymore. It's ok to leave someone behind who hurts you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul saw Linda off at the door but quickly blocked John from leaving. he took his hand and sat him down at the piano bench. "Johnny, whats wrong with ya?"

John looked prepared to shrug the concern off. "Nothing, Just tired s'all." Paul's face was portraying disbelief. "seriously love, I'm fine. yer acting like Cyn." he chuckled.

"I'm concerned, John." he rolled his eyes. "shockingly, I miss yer smart mouth." he smiled and reached out to poke him. John chuckled and reached over to tap under Paul's chin.

"It hasn't gone anywhere, Paulie. But it could use a little snogging from yer mouth." John gave him a smirk and Paul rolled his eyes.

"That was terrible, John." But he leaned over to kiss him anyway.

"C'mon, let's get ya home." John tilted his head out of the kiss and started gathering Paul's stuff together. Paul pouted in the piano bench.

"Don't ya want to do something?"

John picked up Paul's bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I can't keep ya out till curfew every night, Paul. Somehow I don't see that as pleasing yer father." He grabbed the lads hand and started walking them out of the door.

"Honestly I don't care." Paul mumbled with a cute cross of his arms. John just had to burst into laughter to which Paul didn't appreciate.

"Oh but you do, Paul. It's just yer nature." John walked backwards to watch Paul as he walked a few steps ahead of him. "Don't tell me I've influenced you that much."

Paul rolled his eyes. "He's being unreasonable s'all."

"He's worried about you, god knows I wish I still had a parent that felt that way about me." John shrugged and Paul frowned. "Anyway, yer in yer rebellious phase, and it's really cute."

Paul caught up to his pace and smacked the back of his head. John contently took Paul's hand in the near empty halls to lead them out of the building. Not wanting to be in there a second longer than he had to be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo looked down at the key chain a final time before looking into George's eyes. "God, I can't take it." He sighed. George didn't give a smug look of victory but simply grabbed his hand and guided him off the wall.

"C'mon, I've got an idea."

"But Rory-" Ringo cut himself off and took a deep breath and looked back at the school. "S'Not worth it." He mumbled to himself and followed after George. They calmly walked side by side towards the back of the school towards the track and field area, beyond it was nothing more than trees.

George stopped him once they reached the middle of the field and gave him the key chain. "Throw it, as far as you can."

Ringo tilted his head and looked back down at the shiny drum set. "Y'know Rory use to make me feel like I was just some toy that he could use until he got bored...."

George gave him sympathetic eyes.

"But whenever he came back to me, it made me feel like he loved me too much to let me go so I let him do whatever he wanted. And Y'know what, fuck that!" Ringo shouted as he wiped the metal drum kit across the field, it flew until it become a small red dot, then it plummeted to the ground. "I feel better."

George looked down at him "that's all I wanted."

Ringo looked as if he couldn't believe he'd said that. Rory had never truly cared about how he felt. "I knew I liked you for a reason." He was going to laugh but he let out a few tears that he'd been holding back.

George swept him up into a long hug. They stayed that way until Ringo felt himself grow embarrassed and he pulled away, wiping his sleeve under his eyes and sniffling slightly. "Sorry." He chuckled at the wet spot on George's jacket.

"S'fine." George laughed softly.

"It's gonna be a blast facing Rory to actually dump him." Ringo gritted his teeth and shivered.

"I can come with, moral support and that...or maybe Paul''d better, he sure kicked his arse that time-"

"Nah, I gotta do it myself but thanks George." Ringo chuckled and they started walking back. George texting Paul and John to go on ahead without him. Deciding to walk Ringo home.

George knew he desperately wanted to ask Ringo out again but knew he shouldn't because Ringo needed time. To break up with Rory and just to have some time to himself. He wasn't even sure he was good enough for Ringo.


	29. Nowhere Man

The fabric of Pauls pants warmed against the car hood, parked directly under the sun, as he dangled his legs over the side. John stood between his legs, forearm leaning heavily on Pauls thigh as his eyes cradled downwards to watch the end of his cigarette flare up in orange behind the clotted black ash. One of their more initiative positions to be close while allowing John to smoke and not have Paul choking on the smoke. Paul observed quietly how the cig induced more heat for John, small beads of a sweat dripped behind his ears to the slope of his neck. He remembered the way John had popped his collar and slouched in his seat in class, smudging whatever condensation had been there from his morning smoke. Paul popped Johns collar for him with his scrunched nose. "Smoke bothering ya, Paul?" John asked at the action.

"Not much, no." Paul shook his head and took his hands away, stretching his arms behind him, palms resting on the hood. John put his cigarette out anyway but didn't say anything, he'd been eerily quiet since yesterday when he'd claimed that nothing was wrong. Paul of course did not believe him but wasn't going to be obvious about dragging it out of him.

John couldn't seem to shake off the new revelation in his Brian Epstein problem and it made him paranoid that Paul would pull it out of him and be disgusted at him for his past sexual escapade. He tried to put his mind somewhere else as George rushed over to the side of the car and reached inside to get his left behind bag and made the move to leave. "No ride today George?"

"No, I've got something to do." He rushed out and tried to leave again but this time Paul stopped him.

"George, do you know what's bothering John?" He asked in a rather immature way of finding out the issue. John rolled his eyes.

"I said nothing was wrong Paul."

"John, we can't go on with you keeping things from me. How do you expect us to have a future together if you're hiding stuff from me?" Paul said, half teasingly and narrowed his eyes and George gritted his teeth as they went on bickering and dragging him into it,keeping him from leaving.

"God, Paul what does it matter that he may or may not be keeping something from you? You're probably not gonna have to deal with it in the future anyway." George finally interrupted. Paul tilted his head to the side.

"How do ya figure?"

"Well you guys are so young, chances are you won't even end up together." George spat in his haste and took their silence as his cue to leave and finally find where Ringo was having lunch and see if he needed any support. As George walked off, Paul rolled his lips together and leaned back into his previous position. John slunk back against Pauls thighs and went silent again. Until he turned his body to face Paul from his spot between his legs.

"He may be right, y'know. I mean we are young and-"

"Oh that's reassuring, John. You don't think we're going anywhere?" Paul narrowed his eyes and watched John scramble to explain himself.

"I just mean that we shouldn't sweat the small stuff and make it into bigger issues then they need to be." John nervously explained, not wanting to come off as disregarding ever having a future with Paul. At the same time hoping that this would convince Paul to not ride his arse about him 'hiding something from him' so he wouldn't spill about Brian. "We don't need to worry about our future right now."

Paul pursed his lips. "So you do think we have a future together?"

John inwardly huffed, uncomfortable about talking about this. He shrugged "the point is that I don't know, Paul. And I want what we have now to be good and not just making something out of nothing, I'm fine." John put his hands on Pauls thighs and looked him in the eyes.

"Well what do you want to happen to us? Do you want us to have a future? I guess is what I'm asking." Paul looked down at him.

John shuffled in his spot. "Yeah Paul I do." He muttered "but it doesn't matter what I want, the future doesn't work like that. I'm sure my mum wanted my da to stay and help raise me. I'm sure she didn't want to get hit by a car but that's just not what happened, is it?" John asked hypothetically. "I mean can't you see yourself realizing you can do better then me and ending up with some nice lad and adopting four or five scampering kids?"

"John-"

"And they'll grow up and ask ya 'hey da, what were you like in school?'" John now had a growing grin on his face as he rubbed his finger against Pauls leg. "And you'll explain how believe it or not, you dated a bad boy in school that was so against your type. And that'll just be that, you'll remember me fondly but a fond anecdote is all I'll be." John sighed. Paul gave him a look as if to say 'are you done?'

"Look John I'm not planning our wedding or anything. It's just good to know what you want considering the fact that you are in yer last year of school here. And I just don't want you to be keeping things from me."

"And I'm not." John said with Mr. Epstein painfully running through his mind. "So lets let it go. Let's not worry about me doing it in our future, I just want to have fun before I settle down and life goes to crap." John scowled as he thought about the crappy shit that had been dealt to his mum and even to Mimi. Paul straightened.

"Oh, so you think life with me would be crap?"

John seemed to realize the shitty way he'd phrased that. "No Paul, that's not what I meant! God, I keep wrecking this, don't I?"

"Y'know, don't worry about giving me a ride today. I think I'm gonna stay after school and tutor Linda." He shoved John out his way and hopped down, seeing Linda and using her as his excuse. He grabbed his bag and disregarded John as he went past and found her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo shoved his bag off the seat next to him, allowing Rory to take it. He looked down at the smaller boy with curious eyes. "Rory, I've been thinking. We're just no good for each other. I think that's why we're so on again, off again, y'know and I think it's best that we don't see each other anymore." Ringo's eyes never left his lap, nervously playing with his hands. He heard a deep sigh from Rory and finally took a brave glance up, he didn't look angry at all.

"I understand where you're going with this. I mean, things have been rocky recently. And I'm willing to change things for you. If you want time apart again I can do that....because I love you." Rory never took his eyes off of Ringo's, reached his hand up to caress the side of his face the way he knew Ringo liked.

He loves me. Rang through Ringo's brain a few times. He remembered the awful feeling of being unsure of Rory's feelings in the past. He remembered how lonely it was to like someone and not have them like you back. Being teased with a new relationship only to have it ruined because they were in love with someone else and not him. Nobody loved me. But now here was Rory. "And nobody will ever love a daft sod like you, apart from me. Yer lucky to have me" echoed in Ringo's mind from a past fight they'd had. Thinking about the way it felt to see George kiss Paul at that party, he thought, maybe he was right.

"I love you too." Ringo said hoarsely and Rory broke out into a grin.

"Anything you want Ringo, I'll do it." Rory leaned closer and waited for Ringo's next words. But the lad just nodded and stood from his spot.

"I better start heading to next class."

Rory let him go, watching him walk off with a smile on his face. 

 

And Ringo ran right into George in the hallway. The taller boy was littered with concern and it turned Ringo's stomach. He was starting to eat himself up about this. "Rings, did ya-I mean...are you ok?"

"I'm fine George. I just....I have to go, ok?" Ringo pushed past him and George stood there with a frown on his face until the bell rang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John had been nervous about Paul for the rest of the day and instead of doing the smart thing of finding Paul again and talking to him, he did what he always did when he was nervous. He slouched against the brick wall and watched Stuart roll him a smoke. It seemed to him that it'd been ages since his last high and he intended to ease his mind this way. Stuart held it out to him and he put it past his lips. Once it was lit, he slid down the length of the wall and sat on the concrete, Stu joining afterwards. If he'd been with his preferred smoking buddy, George, he would've already been halfway through explaining the Paul incident. But since George had sort of caused the issue to arise and he was stuck with Stuart, he shut his mouth.

He just enjoyed his joint and allowed it to calm him. Classmates had long since filed out of the doors around the corner to escape to their homes after the long day. John breathed in heavily and let out a shakier breath. Stuart watched him out of the corner of his eyes with a weary look to him. "something interesting, huh Stu?"

"its been ages since you've relaxed with me mate. Nothings been the same since you hooked up with Paul s'all i'm saying" Stuart shook his hand and the corner of his mouth raised as a perky way of illustrating his smugness.

"yeah well, I've needed this. I get stressed, I wreck things y'know?" John felt fuzz in the back of his throat as he coughed. He cocked his head back so he'd feel the cold hard brick. Stretching his hands back, he pushed down the popped collar. "I didn't want my last year at school to be this stressful. I don't even want to think about what I have to do with my life afterwards, can't he bloody see that?"

"yer not gonna cry are ya?" Stuart asked, half amused and half worried his mate might burst into tears right there. John gave him a throaty chuckle and smirk.

"you know that crying bugs the shit out of me, Stu. Just ranting s'all." he shrugged and took another small drag from his joint. "he just came out of nowhere with this shit, 'we can't keep secrets if we're gonna have a future together' blimey we're still young and he's wanting to discuss our future." John rolled his eyes that were just on the edge of having a red hue.

Stuart sighed, mouth pursed around his joint. "I've told ya from the start that I'm not fond of that twink. He's annoying and snobby."

John narrowed his eyes. "Well I think Astrid's a bitch."

Stuart widened his eyes and made the move to pounce on John. "Don't say shit about me girlfriend John."

"Don't say shit about me boyfriend then, huh?" John retorted slyly. "Can't ya be helpful for once and give me some advice?" he rolled his eyes again. Stuart sat back down and seemed to think the words over in his head.

"well to be honest John, did it really come out of nowhere? and s'not a bad thing to discuss yer future. Take me and Astrid, we've talked about it."

"yeah and I bet yer marrying her right out of school, you swine." John chuckled and blew out smoke. Stuart gave him a furious look and John rolled his shoulders back. "He's mentioned it maybe once or twice but that's all. S'all Georges fault for bringing the topic up anyway." he shook his head.

"Either do something or don't John." Stuart shrugged. "S'that all that bothering ya then?"

John bounced his joint in his hands and looked up. "No. Mr. Epstein's in love with me."

"WHAT THE FU-"

"John?" came Paul's sweet voice as he appeared from around the corner, his bag falling loosely from his shoulder. John could spy Linda leaving the lot in her own car from the corner of his eye. He glanced up at Paul. Who looked down at him and caught his bleary red eyes. He sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm borrowing ya for a minute ok?"

John smiled and took the outstretched hand to raise himself up, not letting go once he did. "Don't mind do ya?" Paul directed to Stu who waved him off but gave John a look to say 'this conversation isn't over'.

So Paul dragged John round the corner to the bench. Sitting down, he scrunched his nose. "God John, you stink of weed."

"I'm not that high." He said defensively. "Listen Paul, I'm sorry. I don't think life with you would be crap. I'm just not good at getting out what I mean."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. I know that, and I'm sorry I pressured you out of nowhere. I was just worried about you."

John sighed deeply. "I'm fine, I'm just kind of a mess." He chuckled.

"I know, but I still like you." Paul scooted closer and smiled warmly.

"Wait. You like me? for my personality?" John asked.

"I know, I was surprised too." Paul chuckled and John slapped his shoulder. He gently tapped under Paul's chin and leaned over to capture his lips. They just continued to lean more into each other and John caressed Paul's cheek.

"Wait, you're not going to forget this are ya?" Paul pulled away and asked. John shook his head.

"I told ya, I'm not that high." He chuckled and brought Paul closer again.

"Y'know Paul." John pulled away this time. "I don't like thinking about what I'm gonna do with my life after school and all."

Paul nodded.

"And my parents and my aunt didn't have the best luck. So I've never thought that I would either." John sighed. "But during the summer, you and I will be going on that road trip, I promise."

Paul blushed and leaned back on the bench. "Ok. I won't bug ya about it again."

John sighed again but pulled Paul into his lap and started kissing him again. Momentarily forgetting where they were. When they heard a cough, John expected Stuart to be impatiently standing there but as they pulled apart, they were faced with Mr. Epstein leading the club he ran outside of the building.

John was so rushed to get out of the uncomfortable situation, he accidentally knocked Paul to the ground.

One of the club members, a tall lad with a green hat on his head that John knew to be named Mike, helped him up. John stood immediately and took Paul's hand from Mikes and pulled Paul away. He swore he saw a blush across Mr. Epstein's cheeks.

"That was awkward." Paul chuckled as John dragged him off to his car. "Huh John?"

John sighed to himself as he sat down in the car, Paul following after him. "Yeah. Y'know Paul, can I talk to you about something?"

Paul tilted his head and scooted closer. "Sure Love, what's the matter?"

John leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. He couldn't think of a way to begin the explanation without it seeming bad. He didn't want Paul to think of him as disgusting. He didn't want him to report Mr. Epstein either. Knowing that it might make Paul uncomfortable since he did help the teacher out sometimes during lunch.

John let out his breath.


	30. The Long and Winding Road

John had opened and closed his mouth several times. Each time he'd catch Pauls curious stare and he'd cower. He'd been hoping that his slight high might give him some bravery but he found himself struggling. "John?" came his voice.

"ok ok." John waved his hands and ignored the protests from his nervous stomach. "Y'know how I've umm, hooked up with quite the crowd before you?"

Paul licked his lips and nodded, suddenly nervous being that he was entirely blind to where this conversation was going. John finally turned to face Paul properly. "Well I frequented this bar and see I asked the host, I guess you could call em', to set me up with someone for....yeah" John didn't feel the need to come out and say it when he was sure that Paul knew what he was talking about.

Paul tired to hold back his judgement and not cringe. He again nodded and allowed John to continue though he could barely seem to get through it himself. "So in came this lad and-" John seemed to second guess telling this and scooted farther away to separate himself from Paul. "and because I'm so easy, I just dropped down to me knees like that" John snapped his fingers between their faces. The sound made both of them flinch, maybe for different reasons. "So, when I pulled back to wipe me mouth...I looked up and it was uh..Mr. Epstein."

With the name dropped, John sat back. Pauls eyes widened to saucers and he opened his mouth with the intention to speak but all that came out was "Oh."

"Oh?" John asked hesitantly. He'd been expecting more from him and was just becoming more and more insecure as Paul seemed to refuse to speak. Paul sat there for a minute, running his hand through his hair and processed what he'd been told.

"Well God John, I dunno what to say to that. When was that?" Paul stuttered through his sentence and John thought back to the event.

"Last year-"

"Last year? John....that's awful he..." Paul scooted closer to him and gave him a pitied look. "Why didn't you say something or report him?"

"He didn't know Paul, neither of us did....S'fine ok?" John urged Paul to move back to his original seat. And he did but he kept on bearing his eyes at John.

"No John. S'not ok. He's suppose to be a responsible adult, that's not excusable behavior, love. He took advantage of you." Paul tried to be soft toned as he spoke but he felt himself growing displeased and if he was honest, sick. John rolled his eyes like an irritable child and scoffed.

"He didn't know it was me, Paul." John again went to justify the actions he'd previously explained. Paul shook his head and took a shaky breath, knowing full well that John would be hesitant about continuing the subject. The lad was now clutching the steering wheel and on the verge of turning the radio on in an attempt to drown Pauls upcoming words out.

"It doesn't matter, John. He has a responsibility as an adult to know who he's sleeping with." Pauls voice was strong enough to rival Johns own defensive one. "I know it's not what you want to hear but... It's true." Paul scooted closer, cautiously, and attempted to grab Johns hand soothingly but it was pulled out of his reach. He didn't dare look Paul in the eyes. He stared forward at the bouncing sunlight on the car hood. The car went dead silent for a few minutes as John neglected Paul.

"I'm easy Paul, I didn't check either. And it's not like I'm a victim because I'm not." John said strongly, looking at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He suddenly felt trapped in his own car and ached to get out but didn't make any move to leave. Paul felt a chill from the small passing breeze, blowing a few of his hair strands across his forehead. He pulled at his jacket to get some more warmth. The slight cold seemed to flush Johns cheeks, he sniffled slightly.

"John-"

"I fuckin offered myself to him again. I'm a tease and a slut, funny how that works huh?" John chuckled bitterly and it sent shivers down Pauls spine. "I wanted sex Paul. That's what I went there for." John swallowed the vile taste in his mouth. Paul watched Johns face twist into one of disgust and anger.

"John tell me that he didn't take you up on the offer?" Paul asked, voice seeming to break at the question. John bit harder into his lip, intending to draw blood. He was just starting to get the coopery taste as he recalled the moment he'd offered Brian one more night.

"He didn't um...refuse it. I took it off the table though." John mumbled, remembering how Brian had agreed to the deal, now he completely reanalyzed the situation and tried to make sense of it all. "But I went there for sex...neither of us knew-"

"But you didn't go there to get taken advantage of by your teacher, John! You were seventeen and drunk. He was a grown ass man who should've been responsible enough to get a look at the lad about to suck his-"

"Shut up!" John shouted and Paul clamped his mouth shut. John clenched his eyes shut and slammed his head down on the steering wheel. He came back up and ran his hand through his pompadour and bite hard at his lip. He felt all his sure knowledge on the whole experience start to crumble. He could almost smell the stench of the beer again and the vile taste of it threatening to come back up his throat when he saw Brian's face. What he did know now was that he was embarrassed and uncomfortable. Reluctantly, he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. He didn't even want to look over at Paul as the realization split over his face.

Paul rolled his sleeve over his fist and gently rubbed under Johns eyes, the lad seemed to be she'll shocked enough to let him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore" John turned his head and Paul smudged the last few trailing tears and nodded.

"We don't have to right now." Paul took his hand away and looked carefully at John. "You wanna go out of town for a bit, while we got the time?" Paul held up his phone to check the time. Knowing that John could use a little getting away time. John collected himself and glanced at Pauls phone.

"Yeah... But we got to make your curfew." John reminded him with a small teasing smile. Paul tilted his head and tapped his curled fingers under Johns chin.

"Alright mum. C'mon, switch seats. I'm gonna drive." Paul shuffled and got himself out and around to Johns side of the car. John gave him a curious look. "I don't want you driving while yer high." John smiled and shook his head but scooted over and plopped down on the passengers seat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory held the small door open for Ringo, the bell above it chimed at the business. The smaller lad strolled inside, hands deep in his jacket pockets and his feet never leaving the ground in the kind of shuffle that ruined your shoes. Rory twirled in after him, hand reaching out to the small of his back to gently guide him to a table. The fabric of Ringo's jacket caught on the edge of the table as he went to fold his hands over the top, eliciting a small black string to get yanked out of the sleeve and hang loose off the side and blow a little with the breeze. Rory ignored the way the table wobbled and waited for it to level out before pulling his chair closer and setting his crossed forearms across it. For once, Rory didn't rush to speak or get his word in first. He was silent and allowing Ringo to think. "Y'know Rory, we've been together for quite some time."

Rory nodded and thanked the waitress quietly for the small menus. Her voice was soft, she pushed a few brown strands of hair back and gave Ringo the kindest smile. He read her name tag just before she had strolled off to the next awaiting table, Olivia. "And I just don't want us to feel obligated to each other because of that. I don't want us to be just comfortable." He explained and flicked through the menu. "And you've just been so..."

"Moody. I know I have, Rings." Rory finished for him, eyes portrayed nothing but shame. "S'just been a rough time y'know? Last year of school and all. But I just want to tell you, that's over. I was being daft and I'm gonna be better." He smiled kindly and folded his menu again. Ringo nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. The small cafe was eerily quiet or maybe it only felt eery because of the day he'd had. Despite what he'd just explained to Rory, the smile made him feel like he had no choice but to stay. If he swung his leg back and forth, Ringo could almost swear he could hear the chain that stuck him to Rory. He swallowed and pushed aside his own menu.

"Y'know Rory there were a few times in our relationship where you...could be a little violent." Ringo sucked in his breath, that was the first time he'd ever mentioned Rory's tendencies to him in the jest of conversation. But Rory didn't look angry, just neutral.

"I know. And I'm sorry because I should never have had laid my hands on you like that. I just have some anger issues that I've been getting over." Rory gestured with his hands like he could've been talking about something as casual as the weather. "So if you're willing to let me, I can treat you better."

Ringo thought he read Rory's eyes to be sincere and was just about to answer the proposal, when the waitress returned. "Can I start you lads off with some drinks?" She asked sweetly, pen behind her ear. Their was a small flicker of irritation in Rory's eyes but it was quickly diminished.

"We'll both take tea." Rory answer and handed her back the menus, before she walked off again she spared Ringo a glance that read 'is tea really ok?' He nodded and she smiled again and waltzed away. Looking back to Rory, Ringo was reminded of the proposal and thought about how great it would be to be in a good relationship. And Rory looked sincere.

"Alright, Rory. I'll give you another chance." Ringo finally piped up and Rory gave him a bright grin. As the day continues, Ringo was swept up in comfortable conversations and was distracted enough that he was sort of enjoying himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul leaned against the brick wall a little bit behind the curb where John was planted and flickering his lighter on and off as he smoked freely with his other hand. The sky was just starting to tint a shade or two darker and the chill got sharper. Paul crossed his leg over the other, the fabric rubbing together and scratching slightly at his skin. He could hear a few of the conversations from the bus stop just a few feet over. Johns body was hunched over, feet rolling on the pebbles lose in the street and scraping the ground. "Sorry." He heard John mumble, followed by a cloud of smoke shooting up from his tilted back head. Paul smiled and shook his head against the wall.

"S'quite alright, that place was dead grotty anyway." Paul quirked his head back to where they'd vacated. The door was closed but from the windows peered red hues of light and silhouettes of the bar regulars. John turned his body to face Pauls leaning figure with a neutral expression. He leaned his back on the no parking sign and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"You don't have to come with me when I take a smoke break, y'know?" John took his cig between his fingers and breathed out. He seemed to take this as more pity on Pauls part, making sure John wasn't tearing himself up or some shit. Paul pursed his lips and pushed a bit off the wall.

"I get bored and s'not like I'm dying to be alone in there." Paul once again glanced at the place.

John nodded and blew out more smoke just as some clean cut adult passed by and cupped his hand around his mouth, producing an obviously fake cough made just to make John feel bad for smoking. John rolled his eyes and called after him. "There my lungs not yours buddy!"

Paul cringed and strolled over as John put out the cigarette. He held out his hand which John took. "Bugger." John mumbled to himself as they began walking. "Adults think it's their duty to put me down for the bad habit." He rolled his eyes.

Surprisingly, John was the one to reach out a grab Paul's hand, swinging their grip a little back and forth. The small jingle told him that Paul was wearing his small metal bracelets. He smiled.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, did the bar host as you put it...did he know your guys ages? Did he if you were drunk or not?" Paul asked and John stopped swinging their hands.

"Marty? I mean, he knew Stuart and I were minors so I know he knew my age but I dunno about Brian." John shrugged. Paul hummed to himself as something occurred to John. He had complained enough about school and Mr. Epstein's class and he recalled Marty saying that he'd met Brian at his nephews parent teacher conferences.

"Huh...." John sighed. "Marty....he could've possibly knew that Brian was an adult." He mumbled and Paul snapped his head up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I complained a lot about school and I remember once that he said he'd met Brian briefly." John froze in his spot and felt the vile taste rise in his throat as he realized Marty just didn't care that Brian was his teacher and considerably older.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill him!" John shouted and let go of Paul's hand to start rushing to his car. Paul immediately rushed after him and pulled his arm.

"John...John luv." He pulled his arm as hard as he could until John had no choice but to let himself be close to him. When he looked into Paul's caring eyes, he couldn't help but burst into tears. And Paul simply pulled John into his chest and rubbed circles on his back.

"I never wanted to do anything with my teacher." John mumbled into Paul's shoulder.

"I know, luv." Paul said softly. "Marty's a scumbag and Mr. Epstein's gonna have to face his mistakes. What kind of adult willingly lets someone who could very well be bleeding drunk and not be thinking straight ...Y'know and doesn't fucking check his age, I mean everyone knows that half the bars in our town let in minors." Paul felt himself grow angrier.

John seemed to have lost his heat and was just miserable. Paul pulled his face up, red and blotchy and kissed his forehead. "C'mon, let's start heading back into town, huh?"

John sighed and tried to collect himself again. "Yeah, alright." He let Paul guide him with their clasped hands to where the car was parked.

The whole ride back, Paul was debating whether or not John would agree to say anything about Brian. Sure, he'd have no issue kicking Marty to the curb. But Brian was another story. Paul got the feeling that John seemed to pity Brian. But the bottom line was that Brian had a responsibility and had failed to do it, he had to get the consequences of his actions. Paul briefly wondered if his father might be able to help. Though he was positive John wouldn't like the idea of Paul's father knowing.

The storm brewed in Paul's head a he drove them back into town with John fast asleep in the passengers seat.


	31. This Boy

The traffic lights were reflecting the flickering hues of the reds, yellows, and greens over the areas of Johns face that were being contoured by the dark shadows. His small oval eyes were bare without his glasses, making the colors fuzz and bleed together and the lingering high he had from his last joint didn't help the vision. His hands clenched into fists as he pushed them harder against the inside of his jackets pockets. The sounds around him were no more than infuriating car horns and buzzes or maybe it was just all he could pick up. He'd abandoned his car parked in front of his home, not bothering to go in, instead he'd fled down the street. Paul had left behind his round rose gold shades on the dashboard so John hooked them onto his shirt, wrinkling the collar down and exposing the base of his throat to the chill of the night. He'd been able to swallow down the realization that he'd cried, or maybe sobbed, in front of Paul and intended to chase the bitterness of it with soda. His usual solution would be beer but going to the bar and getting drunk was obviously not something he'd want to do after what he'd told Paul. So unlike himself, he was going to that 24 hour diner to throwback pop. He rolled his eyes.

In contrast to the darkness of the outside, the diner was almost blinding with its buzzing neon kitschy signs. He nearly turned right back out, cringing at a headache he didn't yet have. But he didn't care to go home and face an angered Mimi so he pushed himself to sit down at a table. He dragged his eyes across the decorations and mindlessly sipped at the pop, straw floating to tip over at the top. The edge of his hairline was moist with sweat as he rubbed his hand through it and tired to keep his mind off of everything for a little while. Not like that worked at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul had woken John up and allowed him to take his car back as Paul parked in front of his home. The lad seemed mostly out of it. They managed to get Paul home with a half hour to spare, they parted with a small chaste kiss. Paul shoved his key into the front door and heard the sounds of Johns car pulling away as he pushed it open. When it closed again, he leaned back on it and sighed with crossed arms falling into a more relaxed position at his side. His father sat at the kitchen counter, circling a few things in the job section of his paper in a red marker. Across from his sat Pauls plate of food. Despite not being on the greatest terms right now, Paul smiled and entered the tiny room. He laid his jacket on the countertop and started on the dishes that Mike had surely left for him, being that it was his night to do them. "A little ol'fashioned innit da?" Paul asked mildly as he turned the water on. Jim shrugged and the red marker squeaked as he circled something again.

"S'My preferred way." He muttered and Paul turned back to the sink as the paper rustled some more. Paul mindlessly dumped water out of a cup and went to stack it in another one, neglecting to realize that that one was still half full. As he shoved the cup into it, the water flowed out of the top and sprayed him, he sighed. "Come eat Paul, I'll do that later."

Paul pulled his hands out of the dirty water and shook them off over the sink before taking his place across from his father. He picked up his fork and swirled his food around as his father muttered at the job listings. "Y'know I'm looking at this for you, right?" He asked and Paul swallowed his food and nodded.

"Of course." He smiled a bit into his cup, swallowing his drink down. "You don't seem to trust me enough to let me pick somethin' so." Paul shrugged and Jim rolled his eyes with a smile of his own and slid the paper to him. Paul walked his fingers across the glossy paper while his other hand raised his fork to rest on his lips. He skimmed what his father had circled and what he didn't but found nothing too appealing. Not that it helped that he wasn't entirely focused on the subject of being out of work. His mind was still heavily focused on Johns situation. He hummed and put his focus back on eating. "You'll probably have to rearrange my curfew if I get a job, y'know might be working late." Paul smugly cleaned his fork and Jim shook his head.

"John alright?" Jim asked, tone showing how smug he was that he knew who Paul was with. But the question only seemed to stir something in his son. Paul looked like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"Johns fine." Paul muttered, not seeming to be in the mood to defend his troublesome boyfriend to his father at the moment. He took a sip of his drink and as it cascaded down his throat, he thought about how John was definitely not fine and replayed Johns emotional realization in his head, nearly choking as he put the glass down. Jim observed quietly, not sure if he should pry any further. For a solid twenty minutes, there was no more sounds besides the orchestra of Pauls clinking silverware. "I'm going to my room." Paul hopped from his seat, leaving his dishes in the sink before darting out of the room. Jim looked at the sink with overflowing dish ware and regretted his offer to do it. He pushed off the counter and began the cleaning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John sadly had to go home eventually and made his way up the path to his door, staring blankly at the shadows the tree projected onto the door for a few seconds before bringing himself to open the door. Mimi was sat calmly at the table with a book in her grasp like he'd suspected she'd be. At the sound of the door, she glanced up and put it on the slightly dusty glass table top. John strolled in and went to go up the stairs but Mimi beat him to it. "John? If your going to be staying out after school id like you to call." She laid the disappointment thick in her words and John nodded, without truly meaning it. He didn't want to be kept down there much longer, thoughts of his night flickering through his mind and he could feel the emotional breakdown approaching again.

"John? Is Everything alright?"

John rolled his eyes, like she cared. "Course Mimi." He attempted to get past her again but she stopped him again.

"You're not as aloof as you think you are John, I know something's wrong." She narrowed her eyes. John sighed and tightened his fists. "I'd like to know what's bothering you." He continued to ignore her. "Despite what you think, I do care about you John." He put his head down and clenched his eyes shut. "If you could just-"

"For fucks sake Mimi! I can't stop thinking about how I accidentally blew my English teacher at a club last year!" John burst with a mixture of rage and annoyance and Mimi clamped her mouth shut. John didn't care to see the disgust that was sure to come across her face, he didn't need it.

"John...how did...? How did that happen?" Her voice was small and he thought he heard some concern in it. So John stopped trying to go up the stairs and went to the living room, seating himself down on the couch as he saw no way out of this other then explaining the situation to Mimi. She quickly sat across from him and looked wildly from him to the floor with twisting emotions.

So John allowed himself to speak and regurgitated the story to her. It was nothing short of embarrassing and each time he ended a sentence, he almost cut himself off. Mimi, unlike herself, remained quite mute throughout the story. So when he finished he just simply waited for her to yell or condescend him. "John....that's terrible. I'm going to report that man to the school board immediately. I can't believe this happened....why didn't you tell me-?" Mimi cut herself off after realizing how daft that question was. John swallowed and tried not to throw up.

"What happened to not caring about my relationship problems....if I remember correctly Mimi, you said you didn't care to hear about anything I said if I even mentioned a lad." John looked at her with accusatory eyes and Mimi sighed.

"John, this is different...this man took advantage of you. And y'know I love you." Mimi looked at him sweetly and John was quite sure what to do with that.

"To be fair Mimi, you didn't make that too obvious by making me feel awful for being gay." John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like a child. Mimi visibly seemed to retreat within herself. John decided not to stick around much longer and took off for the stairs before Mimi could stop him. He felt disgusted and tired, eyes burning as he clenched them shut again. Mimi watched him go and when she heard the door slam shut, she slowly got up to make a cup of tea and think things over.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul was careful not to provoke John the next morning. Slowly and comfortingly, he swung their hands back and forth as they walked to the classroom. Johns face spoke volumes, showing his uneasiness and nerves upon entering the room. Paul hummed to himself and maybe a little to John. Just to keep the lad from doing something drastic like ditching school all together. Just before they got to the English room door, Paul squeezed Johns hand a final time before letting it go like they usually preferred to do upon entering. He observed the patches stitched onto the back of Johns denim jacket, making sure he went in after the flighty lad. The patches were fake Polaroid photos of sunsets and beautiful city scenes Paul could only dream of seeing.

As the boys entered it only took them a few seconds to notice that Mr. Epstein was not the one behind the large desk but some substitute. For a moment, Paul was relieved to think that John wouldn't have to face him today but one look at Johns angry and panicked face knocked that feeling away immediately. Before Paul could ask though, John took his seat and left Paul to take his own. He sat down in the plastic chair and scooted closer to his desk like he'd actually be able to focus. He took fleeting glances at John, who seemed to be a wreck now. He furrowed his brow and went back to staring ahead. The teacher stood at the sound of the bell and faced the class with a face that read unsure.

"Hello everyone, due to some circumstances I'll be subbing this class until further notice. I am Mr. Allen and I've been left without much more then a few notes so, I'll be a little disorganized for a bit." He chuckled and the class immediately began wondering what could've happened. Paul widened his eyes and glanced back at John who was already looking at him. From inside Pauls pocket, his phone vibrated. He slid it out and glanced at a text from John that read 'Mimi told'. Paul swung his head back up and John looked rattled and was bouncing his leg up and down. Paul wouldn't have expected that. That would've meant that John had to have told her what happened and from what he'd heard from John, she wasn't a very accepting person to talk to. But for the remaining time of the class, Paul couldn't get Johns attention.

So when the bell rang, Paul launched up and fled to Johns side, expecting him to take off but the lad seemingly waited for Paul to scurry to his side. "I didn't mean to tell her, she just wouldn't let it go." John clenched his fists. Paul gave him a sympathetic look. They remained there like that for a few seconds. "I made him lose his job." John muttered to himself with such ache in his voice. Paul shook his head.

"Nobody made him lose his job but him John. He should've known better, he fucked up, he lost his job." Paul figured he'd be ok to grab Johns hand now since the classroom was empty. John allowed the action but didn't look too eager.

"I fuckin liked him Paul, he was a good guy and-" John took a deep breath "I was just going to let it go. I was fine with that. I didn't want him to go to jail because of it." He looked down at the floor and Paul sighed and squeezed his hand again. "And I offered myself to him again even though I knew he could get in trouble because I can't fuckin control myself. God I'm disgusting." John kicked the leg of his desk, rocking it and knocking it to the floor. For a moment, Paul was at a loss for what to do. But he quickly stood closer to John and tilted his chin up so that he'd look him in the eyes.

"John...you're not disgusting. I know that you liked Mr. Epstein and he was a good guy but he made a terrible mistake and he needs to pay for it. Ok? And it seems like your aunt just wanted to make sure that happened. That's something, innit? Maybe she's realizing that she's been wrong to treat you the way she has and is trying to be supportive because she loves you." Paul said softly and John sighed, looking off, dismissing the emotions that threatened to make themselves present. Paul frowned, knowing just what was going to be said next.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." John muttered.

Bingo. Paul shook his head but didn't pry John any further, allowing him to lead him out of the classroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Paul were able to meet up with George before the lad could leave. Having again refused a ride to school. Paul reminded himself to ask George what that was about when he had some time alone with him.

"Aye George." John seemed to let go of his troubles for a minute as he spoke with George. Paul frowned to himself.

"Hi John, Paul." He greeted them without much energy. George's mind was still on Ringo who he still hadn't talked to since Ringo seemed to blow him off. He couldn't find him all day and was starting to get a little antsy.

"Y'know what's happened to Mr.Epstein?" George found himself asking. It was the biggest talk of the school and George couldn't help but have a flicker of a memory of something John had confessed to him.

Paul expected John to go mute or launch into another topic but the lad went and explained everything. And George, seemed to have been told about some of it.

"Fuck, John that's awful....maybe I should've said something when you told me-"

"No, George. I'm glad you didn't."

"George knew?" Paul asked. John turned to Paul and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I told him when he didn't want to talk to me cause he was too embarrassed because I knew he liked you."

Paul nodded and looked to George who looked mighty guilty. John was then able to catch a glimpse of Stu from across the schoolyard and remembered where he'd last left off in his conversation with him. So he excused himself and hurried over.

Paul took the opportunity to have that conversation with George. 

 

John sped across the yard and accidentally ran right into someone. He stood up again and faced some lad that he recognized to be the boyfriend of that lad, Mike, who always wore that wool hat. "Sorry" he dismissed him and ran off again but not before hearing someone say "Hey Micky, who was that?"

John ran over and skidded to a stop at Stuart's feet. "Let's finish talking, yeah?"


	32. For You Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Authors note: I don't know how I ended up making Brian Epstein a bad guy in this story but I didn't mean to. Hopefully people are enjoying this story! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short!

Stuart didn't realize just how hard he'd been leaning into the fence until he lifted his arm and was met with diamond imprints all over his skin. John was still twiddling his thumbs and pretending he wasn't waiting for some kind of reaction. Problem was, Stuart wasn't sure what he was suppose to say. "I'll take anything over this silence, Stu." John broke the quiet.

"Well I suppose it's good now...Y'know? Mr. Epstein's gone, so." Stuart shrugged. John scoffed. "So it's not what you wanted but...face it, it's for the best." Stu said in that adult tone of voice that he could sometimes pull up to his advantage. Stu pulled away from the fence like he was leaving. "That arsehole Marty's got something coming though."

"I ain't stepping foot in that shitty place again." John crinkled his nose and leaned back, knowing what was going through Stuart's mind.

"I'll pound him for ya John. No problem." Stuart gestured to himself but John shook his head.

"Don't need to be gettin assault charges as a graduation gift, Stu. Leave off on telling Cyn, yeah?" John started his way off again, Stuart didn't give much for confirmation, a shrug at best. 

 

Paul pressed his thumbnail into his lip and it down slightly. A gesture that was vividly very innocent. George was leaning back into a more spread position on John's car hood. The lad didn't give Paul much in their conversation.

He sadly remembered a time when George would tell him everything. John sauntered back over silently, reaching out to take Paul's hand away from his mouth. "It takes you so much time to do them, don't go biting em' now," John chuckled, looking down at Paul's now red nails. Paul gave him a blushed grin in return.

George, who'd been fiddling madly with his phone, abruptly pocketed it like it had burnt him. He texted Ringo more than a few times over the last few days and couldn't even get a 'seen at...'

He squinted at the sun and decided to take advantage of having mates. He hopped off the hood, swift on his feet. "You guys want to go hang out in a parking lot or something?"

John chuckled lightly for his mood. "Best idea yet." He joined George. Paul looked at them like they were mad daft. "Think about it, luv. S'a nice day, we can smoke and just listen to the radio." John smiled genuinely so Paul went along with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul's light denim jacket seemed to fall from a useful position. Falling from his shoulders to rest just along his back and curl at his forearms. He laid back in John's car, foot resting on the bottom of the steering wheel. The side mirror reflected an uncomfortable twinkle of light into his eye. He squinted as he stopped reaching for the radio dial.

John and George were lounging in the back seat, smoking. And doing their best to face away from Paul's direction. The mellow tone of Bob Dylan's voice poured over them.

"All the friends I ever had are gone..." Paul softly sang along. He was glad enough that John was seeming to slide back into a happier mood.

He took a glance back at them before laying back in his previous position. The weather was getting to the tipping point of being full on autumn. And personally, the slow edging into it was irritating to Paul. He shifted to a more comfortable position, sitting up and resting his arm along the back of the seat.

John took that as his cue to start playing with Paul's hand. The polish seemingly more shining in the sun. George had begun fiddling with his phone again. "It would've been better if Mimi didn't say anything." Came John's sudden voice, still toying with Paul's hand.

George set his phone back down. "John-"

"I'm leaving soon anyway. It wouldn't have been a problem anymore." John shook his head. Paul sighed.

"He deserves what he gets John. I should've said something earlier-" George was interrupted by a less then amused John.

"You guys don't understand." John puffed smoke and let go of Paul's hand.

"Ok John. so we don't understand your situation But I do understand the law and he broke it." Paul slid on his seat. "He was wrong not be more careful and look at all the hurt it caused..." he gestured to John, who didn't look happy about it.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore-"

"John you can't bring it up and shut it down again. We're your mates, let us help." George looked terrifyingly grown up as he spoke.

"I can shut it down when I want too. S'my problem and I'll be the one who decides when I want to talk about it." John scowled. He remained mostly mute for the rest of the day, not wanting to participate any longer. It was then that for the first time, that John felt he was just on a different wavelength then Paul.

As long as he'd known him, Paul was bright and innocent. He felt this very heavy problem of his was just too much of a burden for Paul to have to deal with.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the next few days, the three of them seemed to mutually give each other more space. John was becoming increasingly more shut off, Paul had been able to snag a job at some diner and George had been swept off in his own business again.

George had come to the point of hanging around Brian Jones all day as he worked. Explaining all the heavy shit that'd been going on with Ringo. And Brian was a good listener, he even let George sit on the counter.

"Well it seems to me that, this Rory lad has gotten him swept up again. If Ringos just gone and blown you off out of nowhere, maybe Rory's got him hooked again." Brian frowned.

"That's what I was afraid of, he hadn't been answering me...I'm worried."

"You gotta catch him in school. And if he is back with Rory, you can't embarrass him for it. You just gotta get it through his head that he's being manipulated. Which will be pretty tricky." Brian shrugged and finished counting the money in the register.

George nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks Brian." He smiled and Brian gladly returned it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paul had been more or less pushed away from John. They were moments where everything seemed good but John just didn't seem to want him around all that much. But today, he was picking him up from work. Paul suggested it so they'd have some time together. Be it, only a few minutes.

The job at the diner only seemed to help John keep away from him. Since now, Paul didn't have much free time to spare. It was school, work and home.

He was wiping down one of the crisp white tables when headlights from the parking lot flooded in. "Your lads here!" Jane cooed from behind the counter. If he'd had know she worked here, he wouldn't have applied.

But for the most part it was nice. The diner itself was a little much, what with all the neon and blinding signs. But it was usually just him, Jane and the other server, Peter Tork.

He straightened his back from hunching over the table and gripped the drenched rag. He strolled over and flopped it into the sink. Jane gave him a look as the doors opened and in came John. He looked run down as he had been the last few days. But he wasn't allowing Paul to talk to him about it.

"John! Care to stay and eat something before you whisk Paul off?" Jane asked sweetly but John rolled his eyes. He just looked behind her at Paul.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Paul nodded without much feeling and headed after John, giving Jane and Peter a wave. He sat down in John's passenger seat as the lad drove off without much of a word.

"How was work?" John seemed to humor Paul with a question, though he was sincerely curious.

"Fine, Jane can talk a mile a minute though. Peters funny though." Paul mumbled and decided to give it a shot. "How are you and Mimi?"

John turned on his lights and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're fine."

Paul sighed and John was sure that Paul wouldn't be so stressed if he didn't have to worry about John's problems. Though this was not the case.

They pulled up to Paul's curb silently and John parked. Just before Paul got out, he leaned over and kissed John.

 

Paul knew it was over by the way John kissed him. Reluctant and hesitant to even kiss back. When they pulled apart, Paul did nothing but stare at him. "So that's just it, huh?"

John attempted to ignore him.

"You push me away and I don't know why..." Paul tried to get him to look at him.

"Face it Paul, we just don't have time for each other now..." John trailed off and Paul was starting to heat up.

"C'mon John. Don't do this. Don't do this because you're afraid to talk to me." Paul refused to get out of the car. John was starting to shiver in his gaze.

He was going to be messed up for a while and he wasn't going to drag Paul down with him. "We don't have time for each other Paul-"

"Bullshit! That's not the reason you're doing this so don't keep saying it!" Paul shouted. "Why John? Why are you doing this?"

'I don't want to be a liability to you' John thought but swallowed it down. He just wanted Paul to go back to being bright and carefree. And not have to witness John spiral down. "You gotta go Paul, s'nearly curfew."

Paul felt his tears mist and he sighed. "Alright....fine." He got out and slammed the door, John didn't even wait for Paul to go inside before he pulled away.

As luck would have it, Mike was sitting at the counter when Paul entered, looking a right mess. "Paul? Work, ok?" He asked hesitantly and Paul nodded.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as Paul stepped into the light.

"John...he ugh. He broke up with me I guess." Paul shook his head and sat down, descending into tears. Mike wasn't sure what to do so he just went round the table and hugged Paul close to him. Soon enough, Jim came down the stairs and was met with the scene.

Mike mouthed 'broke up.' Before allowing him to take over and for him to take a swift exit. "I told you that John was no good."

Paul looked up, sniffling and red eyed. "He's good, da. But he's trying to push me away. I don't want him to go through it alone." Thinking about everything that John had just gone through.

"What?" Jim asked but Paul dismissed him. He just launched into his fathers arms and cried. Soaking his shirt, not that Jim cared all that much. He rubbed his hand through his sons hair and attempted to calm him down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George had been able to actually find Ringo the next school day. The lad was sitting on the bench during lunch. And George decided to take this to his advantage. "Ringo, how are you?"

Ringo jumped a little before looking up at him, a neutral expression across his face. "George....I'm uh...good." He said hesitantly.

"Listen Rings...I ask you this with concern. Are you and Rory back together?" George asked softly. Ringo swallowed and looked wildly around.

"We are....but he's been nothing but great George. He's been treating me amazingly and-"

George took a hard swallow. "That ain't gonna last Ringo. I'm telling ya, he's only going to revert back into his old self-"

"Why are you so interested anyway? I'm telling you, I am fine." Ringo insisted once more, sending chills down George's spine.

"I care about you, s'all. Just hear me out." George scooted closer and Ringo frowned. "Think about the times where you guys broke up and got back together..."

Ringo shook his head but let the thoughts rush over him. "It's different this time."

"Rings, let me propose something to you."

Ringo nodded.

"Let me take you out, properly." George said the idea softly. "Doesn't have to be a date. Just a friendly afternoon out."

Ringo looked slightly worried. "Why?"

"So we can talk. Hear each other out, yeah?" George smiled and Ringo found himself nodding.

"Alright." Ringo agreed, knowing he'd be keeping this from Rory.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ringo had gotten himself ready nervously. He'd walked to the small cafe where they were meeting, earbuds pushed in his ears. A song that Rory had constantly told him that he didn't get, but Ringo did and he loved it.

When he walked in, he half expected George to be late like what he was use to but he was already there, giving him a small wave. Surprisingly, he even stood up and pulled Ringos chair out for him.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Ringo asked, trying to keep himself from blushing at how nice he'd been. George shrugged with a cheeky grin.

They spent a lot of the time, not talking about what they'd agreed to come here for. A Ringo stopped short when something he'd said sent George into a childlike laughing fit. Rory had never thought he was that funny.

He felt a flutter in his stomach with the familiar feelings he'd had for George before, only even stronger. And before he knew it, George was already walking him down the street towards his house. It occurred to him that they had yet to speak about anything again and he went to bring Rory up but George quickly started another conversation.

"And so, I was in the hospital as a child and got in trouble for throwing me food out the window-" George chuckled and Ringo did as well. The conversation was just too sweet to talk about that stuff so Ringo let it go, in favor of this.

They laughed together and both just simply enjoyed each other's company. "Did ya have fun?" George asked, a little self conscious.

"Loads. I don't know the last time I've ever been this calm..." he trailed off his chuckle when George gave him a look.

"Ok so maybe.. maybe things with Rory aren't as fun as this was but-" Ringo cut himself off with a sigh. "I had fun today, George. Thank you." Ringo smiled genuinely and George swept him up and in a small hug.

"I'm glad." George mumbled, hoping this gave Ringo some perspective. Ringo was at first uncomfortable at the contact but soon melted in George's arms. He hadn't been held like this in such a long time.

"Do you maybe want to stick around... just a bit longer?" Ringo asked.

"Sure." George was a little shocked but gladly sat next to Ringo on his porch. Silently, Ringo handed over one of his earbuds and put the other one in his ear. George delicately placed it in his own ear. And Ringo flicked through his music a little before picking that same song.

About midway into the song, George looked at Ringo and nodded along. "God, this is such a great song."

"Isn't it?" Ringo smiled wildly at the reaction and leaned back, incredibly content and calm for the first time in what seemed like ages. And George too, could not have been happier then he was.


	33. Carry That Weight

"And then we just sort of sat on his porch for a while, listening to music." George shrugged and leaned against the counter. Brian flicked his hair out of his eyes and nodded his head. They were both curled up on the floor in the register area. 

"See! This is what happens when people take my advice. More people should listen to me." Brian smiled, proud of himself. And George nodded, completely understanding where Brian was coming from. He reached his hand into the open bag of crisps that sat between them and sighed. They'd smoked some of Brian's stash some amount of time ago and were feeling the after effects. "So, after you're 'date'..." Brian put air quotes over that "You...?" 

"Came over here." George shrugged and threw his palm over his mouth and dropped the crumbs of crisps into it. Brian had a look of honor on his face, like he couldn't believe that someone wanted bad enough to talk to him about something serious. George flashed a smile back at him and was about to say something else when his phone started to ring. He shrugged and pulled it from his back pocket. 

"Hello?" He asked as he swallowed the last bits of crisp in his mouth. 

"George! You heard from Paul since yesterday?" Came John's voice and George furrowed his brows. 

"No. Haven't heard from him...why?" He asked curiously though he was sure John was not going to answer him, at least not over the phone. John's end went quiet for a few minutes, apart from a few shuffling sounds. 

"No reason, look can you meet me at the charity shop?" John finally asked just as the store was flooded with headlights. George smirked to himself and pulled the phone a little ways from his ear, pointing his thumb at it. 'John's here' he mouthed to Brian, who nodded. 

The door shook like someone was pressing against it. "Yeah sure, I'll be there-" George stood up just as John flung the door open and nearly jumped when George popped up from behind the counter with his phone to his ear. "Now." He smirked and hung up. John gave him a passive aggressive smile. 

"Funny, Harrison." He smirked and shook his head while George bounced on his feet and turned back to Brian, who was standing. John looked at him briefly. John was still being pretty allusive on Brian, having claimed he didn't exist for so long and having only come across him at that party and a limited amount of times afterwards.

If he was honest, George liked it that way. Maybe he was being a tad selfish but he wanted to keep his friends separate. He didn't want any repeats of what happened with Paul and John. Brian was a good mate and he sort of wanted him to himself.

"I guess I'll get some actual work done. Make things easier for you when you have your next shift." Brian shot a smile at John who nodded.

George turned to Brian again. "I'll catch up with you before I leave, Brian." He smiled and Brian gladly returned it and went off to his own devices. He turned back to John. "So what's got you all bugged out?"

"I'm not bugged out." John scowled and leaned forward on the counter. "Ok, maybe I am." He rolled his eyes and George's smirk.

"I broke up with Paul."

"You what?!" George shouted and John reached out slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Theres no need to yell." He scowled again and George slapped his arm away.

"I think the fuck there is." George wasn't exactly the most intimidating guy but the kid was scrappy and John was reminded of the time he'd gotten punched by George.

"Relax, George. Look, I think it's for the best." John tried explain himself but George remained unconvinced. "I don't know how but there's even more shit going on in my life, I don't feel like dragging him into all that."

George's face softened but only a little. "I think it's endearing that you're trying to help him." He said, not sounding all that genuine. "But Paul's perfectly able to make his own decisions. And it seems to me that he really likes you."

His voice turned bitter and John slunk down further on the counter. He swiped his hand down his face and groaned. "I have to fix this, dont I?"

"You catch on quick, John." George bumped his forearm reassuringly.

"You're too good to me, Harrison." John gave him a crooked grin and Georges face flushed. "Seriously, you're a good mate."

George nodded, a little flustered. "Yeah, I try."

"Though, who knows how long I've got ya before you start a new life with new mates." John tipped his chin in the direction Brian went and George rolled his eyes.

Just as they started a warm and playful bickering match, John's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and stared down at the screen until his smirk fell. "What?" George attempted to lean over to look.

"Nothing-nothing. It's just, Tom Petty died." John frowned and George fell back on his feet. They both went silent for a few minutes. Maybe it was stupid to be so sad about someone you never met but they understood the other enough to know thats how they both felt.

"That's how we met you know." George spoke up and John glanced up curiously. "I mean, I was looking at that Tom Petty album and you thought I was creepy?" He trailed off, thinking maybe it was dumb to bring up.

"Oh yeah." John looked off in thought. George smiled sadly.

"And that's how the whole shit show started." John chuckled though he was still being plagued by his fatal mistake.

"I don't think the whole thing turned out to be a shit show." George shrugged and John felt a little touched.

"You're a sentimental little shit, aren't you?" John poked his arm and George launched into warm laughter.

"You should probably go try and start the first step into fixing you're problem. But I have to talk to you about what's happened with me so you better make time for me too, don't want me getting jealous anymore." George threw in another joke at his expense and John shook his head with a grin.

"Sure thing, Georgie. I'll see you tomorrow." He tapped his arm and fled the store, determined.

George watched him leave before turning off and leaning down to grab the crisp bag. He rooted around in it and threw a few in his mouth as he strolled the store to find Brian again.

He found the boy shelving books in the back. "Briannnnn" George said in a song songy voice and Brian flashed him a grin.

"You consider meeting my other mates, officially?" George wondered out loud. Brian shrugged. "You can have a big friend group!"

Brian chuckled and took the crisp bag from him, sprinkling a few into his mouth. "Dunno, what I got right nows pretty good."

George slapped his hand to his heart. "Aww that's so sweet, Brian-"

"Meant the crisps. But I guess you're alright too." Brian waved the shiny bag, the lights bouncing off of it and into George's eyes. He chuckled and pushed Brian's shoulders.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you trying to accomplish, Mike?" Paul asked, as he slouched on the couch.

Mike waved the bowl once more, the spoon sticking out of it and shaking slightly. "You've been quiet. And you know what they say? Ice cream is part of the breakup emergency kit." Mike shrugged as Paul begrudgingly took the bowl.

Mile plopped down next to him with his own bowl in his lap. They sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Paul looked up as he cleaned his spoon and stuck it back into the cream. He pursed his lips. "You don't need to do this, you know."

Mike swallowed his ice cream and looked at his brother, knowing exactly what was running through his mind. "No, but I want to." He reached over and pinched him.

Paul slapped his hand away and dug more into his ice cream. "I'm not mad at him really. Just..." He stuffed his spoon into his mouth. "Dunno really."

"What happened?"

Paul opened and closed his mouth. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

Mike shook his head. "I can't even get an entertaining story out of this?"

Paul giggled and shoved his shoulder. "I knew you had an ulterior motive." He pointed his spoon at him and narrowed his eyes. The cream had dried in little streaks on the metal.

"Honestly though, Paul. I know you think that I don't want to talk about this stuff with you cause you think it makes me uncomfortable but-"

Mike shoved his spoon into his mouth and swallowed. "It doesn't and I'm here, ok?"

Paul shuffled awkwardly in his seat and nodded more to himself than to Mike.

"Thanks....why'd you bring me pistachio." Paul scrunched up his nose and swallowed. Mike chuckled from the other side of the couch.

"It's all da buys, his favorite." Mike stabbed his spoon down further into his bowl. Paul shook his head and grinned, still eating.

After he cleaned his bowl, Paul stood up and tapped Mike's leg. "Thanks, Mikey."

"Anytime." Mike followed after and they put their dishes in the sink. Paul instinctively started to clean all the dishes, Handing them for Mike to dry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ringo had debated with himself for around twenty minutes before he actually went into his contacts and held his phone to his ear. 

 

George's phone rang for the second time, he thrust it from his pocket while Brian looked on. "Gee, I'm popular today."

"Unusual." Brian smirked and George smacked his shoulder.

"Hello?"

"George, it's Ringo."

George froze instantly and Brian wasn't sure what to do. So he knocked into him. And George just mouthed 'its Ringo.' nervously and Brian urged him to talk. When he didn't, Brian rolled his eyes and took the phone from him.

"Apparently, I'm George's answering service, Brian Jones. It appears you've flustered him the lad so bad, he can't speak." Brian chuckled and Ringo chuckled.

George's cheeks heated up in red instantly. He reached over and swiped the phone from Brian.

"Sorry Ringo. What's-uh, what's going on?" George swallowed nervously.

"I was just calling to tell you...listen today was really great."

George's cheeks got even redder and Brian chuckled and threw more crisps Into his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, it really was. I'm hoping you ugh, get what I've been saying about Rory..."

Ringo's end went silent and Brian and George leaned in as they waited. "Yeah, I do. I really do but it just ain't that simple."

George frowned. "Ringo, I know I've ugh, been sort of shitty to you sometimes....but I just want you to be happy."

Brian patted George's shoulder to let him know that he supported him.

"That means a lot George, you have no idea." Ringo chuckled and George felt relief.

"If you ever want to go out again, on a not date...I'm always free."

"True." Brian added with a chuckle and George elbowed him in the gut.

"Thanks, George. I'm hoping we can do it again sometime." He could tell that Ringo was smiling and it made him slightly giddy.

"Me too, I'll see ya Ringo."

"See ya."

When George hung up, he looked to Brian with a shy grin, waving his phone proudly. "Things are clearing up for me."

"Golly, gee George! That sounds swell." Brian giggled and George decided he was still a bit high. George nodded and they went about the charity shop, cleaning up a bit and shelving things. Just so Brian actually did some work before he left for the night.

"Keith outta hire you." Brian chuckled as George but a few records away. "You're good....but aye, it took him forever to hire me so." He shrugged and George threw his arm around him. 

"I'm sure John would love being around me all the time" George laughed and they finished up the work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John wasn't sure how but he ended up stuffed up in Stuart's home, smoking out his window. He had intended to Paul's but decided he should give him space before he talked to him.

Stu leaned on his window ledge and puffed smoke. John sighed and breathed in deeply. "So....you dumped him?"

"Yeah...George gave me a lecture and shit. Im giving the lad space before I rush back on him."

Stuart nodded and turned to his friend. "Good plan. Look, I know I've been sort of a spotty mate but I support you."

John chuckled. He couldn't believe the amount of sentimental crap he was getting today after doing such a shitty thing to Paul. "yeah, yeah. Thanks and shit." John shoved him a little and Stuart knew that was the best he could get from him. That was just John.

"Cyn too. She's worried, y'know?" Stuart rolled his lips together. John sighed. "Been a while since you've spoken to her and-"

"I know. Don't remind me." John shuddered with the chill of the evening air.

"You gonna do something about that?" Stuart furrowed his brow and John shrugged.

"I will on me own time. I've got a lot of shit to do. A lot of stuff on me plate."

Stuart nodded and looked out onto the neighborhood. "I get it, Johnny. Just whenever you have the time, think of her."

John slouched on the window sill and hung his arm out. "Cynthia is a judger. She hates everything I do, I'm not saying she'll be a jerk about it. But...I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

Stuart slouched on John's arm and patted him to the best of his comforting abilities.

"She's a good bird. This whole shitty situation's gonna get better. I know that. You're a frickin fighter, you are."

John smiled and shook his head.

"You need me to fight for you too? I will. Think George and Paul will too. Even after the shit you pulled." Stuart chuckled and John elbowed him.

"George's pretty scrappy. Paul can be fierce too." John started to laugh and Stuart joined him. And for some reason it became hard to stop.

Soon enough, they were fighting for air and clutching their stomachs.

They laid back on Stu's carpet and laughed until they couldn't take it. John's hoarse breath and wheezing faded into a sigh. And sooner or later he was crying.

Stuart was utterly shocked, he had no idea what on Earth he was supposed to do. "John? What's-ugh. Wrong..?"

"Nothing.. just overwhelmed." He banged his head on the carpet. Stuart lit him a new cigarette, which John took. It was just Stuart's way of comforting him. He could really use Paul right now.

"Thanks, Stuart."

Stuart nodded and threw his arm around John's shoulder. "You're gonna fix this shit with Paul. And everything at schools gonna be better now. And...."

"You don't need to go on, Stuart. I get the idea. Thanks for trying." John chuckled and Stu squeezed him. The boys stayed up for a long time, smoking and talking about the dumbest shit.


	34. High On You

"I regret this entirely." Stuart spoke as his forearms pressed into the railing that circled the ledge of his roof. The early morning air was sucked in with his nervous intake of breath, it rushed down and dried his throat in the uncomfortable itchy way. He shook his head and pushed his cigarette to his lips like it might make the situation better. He could hear the tapping of John's fingertips, that habit he had when he was annoyed. 

"Yeah, I expected that." John spoke with a husky voice. he took another drag of his cigarette which Stuart was sure wouldn't help his slight cough. He glanced down at the grass below them. His porch lights reflecting on it though he swore he had turned the dim thing off last night. Stuart flipped himself around and leaned his back on the railing, eyes darting to John's face. He scoffed, flipping him the bird. John only smirked and smacked his hand back down. 

"Why are we on my roof anyway, John." Stuart rolled his eyes as John stretched his arms out. 

"The view of the shitty neighborhood, of course!" John laughed and put his cigarette back between his lips and rocked a little from heel to toe. Stuart shrugged and looked out at the other homes. 

"You aren't here to jump are you?" Stuart asked, half joking. John rolled his eyes and gripped hard onto the railing. 

"No, you asshole." John chuckled to himself and rolled his cigarette to the other side of his mouth. "Things are shitty but not that shitty....yet" He smiled and Stuart was a little unsettled. John then moved forward, as if checking out how high they were. "But, this would be a good spot. I'll keep it in mind, just in case." John rocked the railing and Stuart steadied it with an annoyed frown. 

"That's not funny, John." 

John widened his eyes and leaned back. "You made the first crack, Stu." He pointed at him with his cigarette and Stuart shrugged. Sure, he had made the first crack but John's tone was what was flashing the red light in his mind. He stopped looking at John as if it was disturbing to keep at it. John had slept over the past night and insisted they come up here for a morning smoke. 

"We better start getting to school, John." Stuart pat the railing and turned to leave. John sighed, cracking his neck and going after him. 

They strolled through Stuart's home and went off for his car. John hopped in and didn't say another word, just flicked on the radio and sat back. Stuart figured he'd better not push him any more, so he just allowed the quiet and drove them school. 

They pulled into his parking space and Stuart turned the car off. John groaned. "That was a good song." 

Stuart shrugged. "You're irritable this morning." He commented, forgetting his previous decision and John narrowed his small eyes. 

"It's hard to be cheery when I have to face Paul." John shook his head. Stuart sighed, running his hand over his forehead. 

"You decide what you're going to say to him, yet?" Stuart asked, genuinely curious as to what he might've come up with. John had it rough with things like that. 

"Of course I didn't. When would I have had the time to think of something? While we were high? Yeah I'm sure I could've wrote some class A poetry right then." John spat bitterly and Stuart gave up. 

"I'm going to class-"

"Can you leave the keys? I wanna gear myself up a bit and listen to the radio before I go in." John held out his hand and gave Stuart puppy dog eyes. Stu scowled but got his keys back out and laid them in John's open palm. 

"Give em' back in class later, ok?"

John nodded, satisfied as he started Stuarts car again. Stuart rolled his eyes and hopped out and darted into the school, intending to find Cynthia before class started. John sifted through station after station to find something he liked. It was like even the radio was trying to get on his nerves today. Every station was playing trash. He turned the dial once more and waited as some song faded off. And thankfully, something kicked in that he was interested in. 

"There you stood, that'll teach her, To look so good and feel so right...."

John tapped his fingers against the window ledge and sighed, sinking into his seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul had dodged his father successfully all morning and threw himself into his car before the offer for breakfast was even a thought in Jim McCartney's drowsy head. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his current situation but whenever his emotional turmoil decides to arise, he was going to numb it. He'd much rather keep his current clueless state. He sighed, cracking his neck and hopping into his car. He'd been skipping the George pickup for the last few school mornings and he wasn't sure if he should start up again yet. So he pulled off his curb and started down the road, straight to school. 

As he pulled up to a stop sign, he reached over a felt the lines of the radio dial as he turned it on. As it clicked on, he sat back and tried to mentally prepare himself for the day he was about to have. 

-"It's understood, I had to reach her. I let the wheel of fortune spin. I touched your hand before the crowd started crashin' in...." 

Paul flicked his tongue over the bottom row of his teeth and tilted his head with interest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now I'm higher than a kite. I know I'm getting hooked on your love. Talkin' to myself, runnin' in the heat, Beggin' for your touch In the middle of the street..."

"Ha...shit that's it." John laughed at the radio, at himself and at everyone passing him with dirty looks. As he was cackling to himself, he threw his classmates the finger as they stared at him. A few did it back but John couldn't care less. He was too amused with himself, man everything came back to music with him. That was the sort of thing that isolated him from even his closest friends. Stuart had never been one for music, most of the time John felt his music rants got on his nerves. 

"I can't stop thinking 'bout you girl. I must be living in a fantasy world. I've searched the whole world over to find a heart so true, Such complete intoxication, I'm high on you..." 

The way he felt about Paul really did make John feel like he was intoxicated sometimes. 

"Smart and coy, a little crazy. The kinda face that starts a fight...." 

'Yeah, that sounded like Paul'. John laughed to himself. He leaned back in his seat, knowing that he should probably be starting to head into the school. But he just crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor, shuffling Stuarts lingering trash he'd left behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me tell you 'bout the girl I had last night. Piercin' eyes, like a raven. You seemed to share my secret sin. We were high before the night started kickin' in...."

Paul bit hard into his lip, getting a little taste of the filmy layer of crimson blood he'd provoked. He shifted in his seat, the sliver of exposed skin sticking to his seat. He was an over analyzer his entire life, so of course he wanted to read more into this when there really wasn't any significance. And music was such a big part of his life that he felt like maybe he was meant to hear this song, in this moment. 

He shook his head and flicked the radio off as he pulled up into his parking space. He glanced back at it one last time before throwing himself out of the car and into the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George's eyelids felt heavy as he strolled out of his last class and outside, a half full cup of now cold tea in his hand. He frowned, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep for so long while his tea lost it's warmth. It was worse cause it was his favorite kind too, but now it just tasted grotty and cold. 'Maybe he'd go get some after school....John might drive him...although he'd probably end up having to walk and was it really worth it-?'

"George!" 

George jumped and down went the cup. It thumped to the ground, the dark colored liquid seeped into the cracks of the pavement. Some of it dripped off the curb and some of it pooled under George's shoes. He looked down and tapped his foot, as if emphasizing the mess whoever had called him caused. It splashed a bit as he stepped down. The dirty shoes that skidded to a stop a few spaces away gave away who it was to George. 

"John? " He glanced up and stewed in the spilled tea. John looked down and chuckled at the mess. 

"Sorry, George." 

"It was cold any- actually you owe me a tea now, ok?" George smirked and John, who seemed to be only half listening, nodded. That could either work in George's advantage or be a disadvantage, he just really wanted that tea. "What is it anyway?" 

John shrugged which countered his look of interest in whatever it was he was going to say. "Ringo's having it out with that Rory guy in the middle of the hall, thought you might be interested...?" John didn't wait for George's confirmation before he pulled him by the wrist to where he was talking about. 

The school hallway was small but packed with nosy classmates. George followed John to a somewhat clear area and stood there momentarily as he took in just what was happening. 

"No I completely understand, don't worry. You cheated on me because you love me. Makes total sense!" Ringo shouted with a mock sense of cheer. Rory pulled back slightly and scanned the people now watching them. Ringo shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

He looked like he was mustering up the courage to say something else, something he needed to say for a long time. "Go fuck yourself, Rory." Ringo looked confident as he stared Rory in the face but as he pushed past him, his face fall into anxious and paranoid. George felt John kick him in the back of his leg and it pushed him forward, right in Ringo's path. He'd remember to tank John later cause he didn't think he'd have been able to do that himself. 

"You ugh, wanna talk?" George whispered and he felt the death glare from Rory but he didn't really give a shit right now. Ringo swallowed and nodded, taking George's hand and pulling him away from the crowd. John rolled on his feet and looked back at where they had gone before going off on his own again. 

 

George and Ringo got tea. They went to the good place that they both liked. They were silent for the first few minutes before Ringo decided it was as good a time as any to let George in on what happened. How he'd caught Rory with some other guy last night. "And it's not just that...he's been doing this the whole fucking time." Ringo shrugged and swallowed the clot of mucus in his throat. 

"Ringo, I'm sorry about this. About everything....I know times haven't been so good for you and listen, I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything or you just need a friend." George stumbled on his words, not quite sure what he should say. Ringo nodded, sipping his tea and clearing his throat. 

"George...while you've been sort of complicated..." Ringo trailed off with a small chuckle as George blushed and laughed, thinking about their rocky history. "You've also been great...like really great." Ringo's smile grew and George internally swooned. 

"Now, I really can't start a relationship right away but...I want to see where this goes, if you do too...slowly." Ringo nodded and George perked up a bit in his seat. 

"Yes! I do!" He stopped himself for a minute, feeling a little too eager, not wanting to scare Ringo. "I mean, I would love to do that..." He trailed off again, unsure if he should've phrased it that way. But Ringo just smiled, so he did too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John sighed and leaned on a locker, usually he'd be the first one out of the doors when the bell rang but he felt like he had something else to do first. Astrid and Stuart turned the corner, Cynthia a few paces back. He cleared his throat as Cynthia approached, her smile wide but a little bit concerned. 

"Hello stranger. Been a bit, huh?" She tapped his shoulder and he grinned. Stuart seemed to understand what John wanted and he ushered Astrid away with a quick goodbye to Cynthia. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Cyn-"

"John, apologizing?! Suspicious." She teased and he chuckled. 

"I wanted to just let you know what's been going on with me. Cause you're important to me, I guess." He chuckled again when Cynthia popped him one on the shoulder. "So ugh, here it goes..." 

 

 

When John finished, Cynthia was a mixture of mortified and guilty. "I drove you to a lot of those shitty clubs even though I knew they were awful and...." She trailed off as John shook his head and lit himself a cigarette. 

"Cyn, it's not your fault. Look, I don't want to make a big deal about it, ok? Brian's gone now and I just want to forget it ever happened, ok?" John looked at her with desperate eyes and she nodded, not sure what to do. She took his hand and rubbed tiny circles into his skin as he puffed. 

John wasn't one for her guilty eyes but he just let her do what she had to and when she asked for a hug, he let her.....but he also wanted to hug her too. 

She pulled away and looked at him silently for a minute. "And things with Paul...?" 

"We broke up last night actually." John shrugged and Cynthia clicked her tongue and shook her head, she opened her mouth again but John beat her to it. 

"I know, It was shitty of me to do it but I did and I'm working on a way to fix it." He scowled and blew out a few smoke rings. Cynthia leaned against the locker and nodded. 

"Well, I'd figure it out soon cause he was quite good for you." She kissed his cheek, patted his arm and then left for her car. John watched her go and nodded his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul had had an uneventful school day and didn't have to work today so he came home and had dinner with his dad and Mike like usual. He was just finishing up the dishes when his father stood next to him and seemed to want to say something. He slowed down the sponge and glanced up. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked in such a dad tone that Paul let out a small smile as he slid the plate down into the bubbly water. 

"Fine....You know, I'm not that messed up about the break up and I'm not entirely mad at John either-" 

The door bell rang and Mike hopped up and got the door as Jim looked down at Paul. 

"He was just trying to do what he thought was right and I know you don't really know what was going on with us, you should know that John was just trying to protect me. " Paul sighed and Jim nodded. "And I really appreciate what you've done and that you still love me even after I've made things so difficult by being the way I am..." 

Jim's eyes widened and he stopped his son right there. "Paul, don't you ever apologize for being who you are. You're my son and I love you. I've said it before, no one still loves you or loves you in spite of something....we just love you." He put his hands on his sons shoulders and Paul's eyes watered. 

"Hey Paul! That loser who dumped you is here!" Mike shouted and Paul whipped his head around to face where Mike's voice came from. He looked back to his dad and Jim nodded, letting him go. 

John was glaring at Mike from his spot in the doorway and Paul let out a small grin. "Didn't take you long to figure out what you were missing, huh?" He teased and John rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"Regretted it the second after I did it..." He trailed off and Paul came closer. 

"So....I'm waiting." He raised his wrist to his eye line, like he had a watch on. John shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, James Paul McCartney, will you have me back?" John asked, fluttering his eyelashes and Paul shrugged. 

"I could think about it....give you an answer tomorrow, maybe?" 

John punched his arm before Paul gave him a small smile and nodded. The smile made John want to swoon. "Ahhh, Paul. I guess I'm just high on you." 

Paul's eyes went wide and he snapped his finger, he knew he'd heard that song for a reason. "So you heard that on the radio too?! You sentimental sod" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the four boys started to hang out together, Paul and George didn't quite have the friendship they used to have but it was surely going to be even better than their old one soon. 

Jim McCartney couldn't have been more happy to see that his son was happy. 

And George even got to work at the charity shop like he wanted, making sure he properly introduced Brian to his other mates. 

George & Ringo were taking things slow and John & Paul were as reckless as ever. 

\------------------THE END---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this story has been so amazing and I've got such great feedback from it and I'm so glad people enjoyed it, it makes my world honestly! If anyone wants an epilogue, let me know cause I would love to write more about these guys!! 
> 
> And special thanks to beatle_boy for helping me out greatly when I was lost on what to do for George & Ringo! 
> 
> Again, thank you all for the reads and the love!!


	35. Epilogue

Paul laid his palms back, flat against the cool glittering surface of his car. Looking up, moonlight danced across his ebony hair and brightened his face. When he dipped his chin back down he took small glances at the scenery just in front of him. The small diner was lit up in all sorts of red and blue neon lights, he could hear the subtle buzzing if he focused hard enough. Through the windows along the building he could see families ordering and settling into their booths. 

A welcome mat, obviously meant for a home, was sat at the door. It was a small detail that Paul loved. He wiggled his feet and rolled his shoulders back just as the parking lot was brightened with yellow headlights. He perked up at the crunching pebbles and scooted to the edge of the car hood. 

And sure enough, George Harrison came speeding over from the spot with a huge grin on his face. "Paul McCartney!" He skidded to a stop just in front of his old mate to which Paul rolled his eyes and brought him in for a hug, patting his back like he'd seen his father do with his friends when he was younger. 

They pulled back just as a happy looking Ringo came up from behind George, spinning car keys on his finger. " 'Ello, Paul. Nice to see you." He shot a charming grin and Paul returned it. They launched into small talk of what they needed to catch up on each others lives since they'd last seen each other. 

"About three years since we finished school-" Paul gestured between himself and George. "So like a year since we last saw each other, yeah?" He looked off to the side and George nodded. 

Ringo turned to look off at the diner they'd arranged to meet at and shoved George's keys into his pocket. "Where's John at?" 

George and Paul paused their chat and Paul rolled his eyes. "Impatient little bugger is inside. He said to me 'Fifteen minutes, Paul. That's all I'm givin' em' and then I'm gonna go inside and order.' " Paul chuckled with a look that said he was nothing but familiar with John's attitude. George chuckled and started to walk in the direction of the diner because he was hungry after all. 

Paul noticed the cute little way George pulled Ringo by his hand to make sure they were walking at the same pace. He crossed his arms as he walk, biting his lip with a little grin. 

The diner was even more lively on the inside and cheesy if you asked Paul but he decided not to comment on it because he rather enjoyed how happy it was. John looked up from his menu as they strolled inside and slid out of the booth with exaggerated arms. 

"George! You've grown!" He shouted, so Paul whacked him on his way to slid past him into the booth. George rolled his eyes but the two hugged anyway, Paul watched on with a grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The four of them settled & placed their orders only to receive their food rather quickly. George wasted no time before digging in which made John laugh. Paul bumped his elbow gently in his side. "Don't laugh with food in yer mouth." He crinkled his nose and John shot him a smile specially reserved for him before turning back to George. 

"Can't help it. It's those teeth, mate." John pointed to his own, less sharp, canine tooth with a wicked grin and there was a loud thump as George kicked him from under the table. The four of them erupted in laughter. 

"Anyways, How's yer dad?" George asked, poking around his meal with his fork. 

"Well and good. He thought John proposed and nearly keeled over a couple months ago." Paul chuckled as he wiped his mouth over with a napkin.

"How did that happen?" Ringo asked with clear amusement. John waved to make it clear that Paul needed to let him tell the story. He would have said as much but he kept his mouth shut due to the fact that Paul didn't want to see the food in his mouth. 

Paul laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender so John could have at it. 

"We were having dinner with him and Mike, right? At this fancy restaurant and Paul dropped that little ring thingy that goes around napkins-" John made the shaped with his fingers. "And so I, being the gentleman I am-"

 

"Ha!" Paul interrupted him with a laugh that would have irritated John had it not been Paul's cute giggly laugh. He just smiled at him before continuing his favorite story. "All he saw was me get down on my knee and pick up a little ring..." John waved his hands again and let Ringo and George laugh. "The man was in panic mode, stumbling on his words and that." 

"Yeah but y'know my da, George. He was trying real hard to show he was supportive, right? Saying 'Oh it's lovely that you two can get married' and stuff like that. restraining himself from telling me right out that I'm too young." Paul laughed and leaned his head on John's shoulder. "Thought he might pass out." 

"Oh, I miss him. He's a laugh, yer dad is." George cleaned his fork and turned to Ringo who, without speaking, pushed some of his food over for George. 

"What about you two then?" Paul asked, shuffling against John. "What are the Harrison-Starkey's up to?" 

"Uni and all that fun." George shrugged. "We live in a flat which is cool, I feel very grown-up." George wiggled his shoulders and Ringo poked him with a smile. "And guess who lives in the same building?!" He burst and Paul pulled back. 

"Better be Eric Clapton, if you're that excited." Paul remarked with sass and George rolled his eyes. 

"No, Brian Jones! Remember, my mate from the charity shop?" George raised his brows, hoping to get them to remember. John and Paul both nodded and then shared a look. Ringo pointed his fork at them. 

"Don't use your secret couple language. Speak up." He chuckled and George nodded. 

"We were just wondering 'bout Mick and Keith the other day...he know what they've been up to?" John asked, obviously wanting to get in contact with his friends. Paul, who'd also been pretty good friends with them, had been the one who brought them up just that past day. 

"Oh, Those two have been working on opening up his own cool record joint in an opening building somewhere around here." George twirled his fork in the air. "They actually asked Brian to help em' out." George seemed pleased that his mate was included. 

"We'll have to go see em' sometime." Paul bumped John's shoulder and they, again, seemed to speak to each other with just looks. 

"What about Stu?" Ringo asked and John answered. 

"Stu and Astrid live 'bout two blocks away from Paul and I. He's working on his art or whatever." John played it off like he wasn't proud of his friend but everyone at the table could tell he was. 

George leaned back as Ringo looped his arm over his shoulder. The four of them launched back into funny stories and comfortable discussion, like they were back at school together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George and John took a small smoke break outside, leaning against the brick wall in comfortable silence. They were just under the beaming 'come on in' sign with an outline of a cup of tea. 

"So...you got a real ring then?" George smirked, not looking at John who chuckled at his friend. 

"Yeah, yeah I do. Dunno when I'm gonna ask him though. Not really something I'm good at, huh?" John smacked his pocket, having brought the ring with him and George blew smoke into the air. 

"You gotta pick a good moment. When he's real happy already, just to make sure he says yes." George turned to John with a smirk, who then slapped his arm. 

"He's gonna say yes, arse. Right?" John raised his brow and turned to George with a little panic. George laughed. 

"Definitely. You're all he wants, mate. I learned that the hard way, remember?" George shook his cig and John gently smacked him again. He turned back to look at their table from the window. Paul was laughing with obvious joy in his eyes, John's stomach burned. 

'-When he's real happy already'

"Ready?" George asked, already turning to go back inside. 

John smacked his coat pocket again. "As I'll ever be." He shook his shoulders and followed his friend back inside, a smile growing on his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A surprise little epilogue??? I don't know why. I hope it's ok, It's been a hot minute since I looked back at this story so I hope it makes sense?? I just felt like wrapping things up the tiniest bit. Again, sorry If this isn't very good.))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting up all the fics that I've written on AO3 !!


End file.
